My BWOC Fictional Series Three
by DrFunkenstyne
Summary: I posted Mike And Me and the teaser for the next episode (plus some spoilers for next season)
1. Merton Dingle, Love Machine

MDLM 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that correspond with the TV series Big Wolf on Campus. Anyone you've never seen on the show is probably mine.

Merton Dingle, Love Machine

Tommy's Monologue

Merton is not what you'd call a ladies man, actually that's an understatement, he's a complete loser when it comes to the female persuasion. I don't even like thinking this but it's kind of amusing to watch as he either says something really stupid or hyperventilates before he gets to say anything at all. I've had some bad luck with Stacy and then Lori but being a star football player and generally good looking guy I can always bounce back, Merton I'm not so sure about.

Theme Song

INT: The Factory

Merton and Tommy sit at the bar of the Factory, Tommy is nursing a tall non-alcoholic beverage and Merton is talking to the girl sitting next to him.

Merton: So um…

Girl: Sara.

Merton: Sara, I was looking at you from over there and I think we made a real connection.

Sara: Really?

Merton: Yeah really, I've had a lot of bad relationships because I just haven't met the right girl but I look at you…um…I'm sorry what was your name again?

Sara: Sara.

Merton: Right, I look at you, Sara and I just think its love at first sight

Sara: Right.

Sara walks away.

Merton: Do you believe in fate…um…oh crap SARA! ?

Merton slumps back down on the stool and bangs his fist on the table. He's looking glummer than usual considering how many rejections he has gotten in his lifetime. Tommy, seeing his friend's pain, interjects.

Merton: Sara.

Tommy: Awww don't feel so bad buddy, she probably would have just used you and tossed you aside when she was done.

Merton: You know I just love that thing you do, making what seems like encouragement into something that just makes me feel worse. Besides, I would be glad to get a girl who's just using me, I'm batting zero here and that would be a step up for me.

Tommy: I think you should give it a rest, ever since Raven left you, you've been a real downer.

Merton: Well what am I supposed to do?

Tommy: Listen, I'll help you out, teach you everything I know.

Merton: Really, you'd do that for me?

Tommy: Sure, with Lori on vacation I don't have anyone else to impart wisdom to, you'll have me for the whole month

Merton: A month? That's way too long

Tommy: Well you could always find some magic spell to fix all your problems.

Pause

Merton: What?

Tommy: It's called sarcasm, you know, a form of humor.

Merton: Hmmmm.

Cut to INT: the Lair: Merton is reading from one of his many ancient tomes while Tommy furrows his brow as always trying to make sense of what he's saying.

Merton (reading from text):** _He who is lovelorn shall give off an aura and find himself attracting to all he desires_**. Tommy do you know what this means?

Tommy: Oh you lost me a long time ago.

Merton: OK for those of us who were paying attention, this book, which is in essence the recipe for a love potion, is my ticket to some semblance of a social life outside of you.

Tommy: Are you saying you don't like me?

Merton: No offense Tommy, but this will give me the opportunity to get my freak on and you're just not that kind a friend.

A small scene shows Merton mixing the contents of beakers into other beakers and stirring a bowl of glowing pink liquid

INT: Still The Lair

Merton is reading off of a long checklist and Tommy is keeping track

Merton: OK lets see, Salamander's Eye?

Tommy: Check.

Merton: Leopard's toenail?

Tommy: Check.

Merton: Frog's Wart?

Tommy: Check.

Merton: Wolf's Saliva?

Tommy spits in the bowl

Tommy: Check.

Merton: Great, thanks for helping, OK the only thing left is a hair of the lovelorn.

Merton pulls a hair out of his spiky head

Merton: Ouch!

He puts the strand of hair in the bowl

Pause

Tommy: So what do we do now.

Merton: I guess it's done.

Both Tommy and Merton look into the bowl in unison, then Merton looks at Tommy with a smile on his face

Cut to INT: Pleasantville High, Hallway:

Merton walks up to Tommy who's looking through his locker

Merton: Hey Tommy, what's up with you?

Tommy: Well let's see boring Science, boring History, and boring Math, what do you mean "what's up with me, have you tried the love potion yet?

Merton: Oh?

Merton pulls out and long vile of glowing pink liquid out of his pocket

Merton: I hadn't really thought about it that much.

Tommy: All day yesterday that potion was all you could think about and you haven't even tried it yet?

Merton: Well there are a lot of precautions one has to take before…Oh who am I kidding.

Merton takes the potion like a shot glass

Tommy: So?

Merton: Everything feels all right.

Tommy: How do we find out if it works?

Merton looks around until he spots a girl getting books out of her locker

Merton: A test.

Tommy watches as Merton walks up to the girl and talks to her, his body language apparently offering something, the girl is taken aback and slaps him. Merton walks back to Tommy disappointed.

Tommy: Something wrong?

Merton: It would seem so.

Tommy: I thought we did everything right.

Merton: There must be something we missed.

Merton pulls the book out of his backpack and starts reading

Merton: Hmmmm, Oh here it is **_"the potion must be kept frozen to increase its effects"_**. Hmm, simple mistake, I don't know how I missed that, almost as if it were a lame plot devise used to get me slapped.

Tommy: well I guess you can just try again at the Factory tonight.

Merton: I guess, I'll see you then OK?

Tommy: see ya later.

Tommy and Merton part ways to their separate classes

EXT shot of the Factory

INT: The Factory

Tommy: So where is it?

Merton: Calm down, here it is.

Merton pulls up a small cooler, he opens it and pulls out another long vile of the pink glowing liquid

Merton: And now, for the second time…

Merton again takes the vile like a shot glass

Tommy: Feel anything yet?

Merton: No I Ahhhhhhhh!

Merton has a painful seizure and flails wildly until getting back up apparently fine as if nothing ever happened. His eyes glow pink for a second.

Tommy: Merton, are you all right?

Merton: Yeah I think so.

Tommy: Well?

Merton turns to the girl sitting on the stool next to his, Before he can announce his presence she turns around with a glazed look on her face.

Merton: You want to get out of here, maybe catch a movie.

Girl: Um sure.

Merton walks off with the girl leaving a very bewildered Tommy Dawkins.

Cut to a few scenes with Merton picking up girls in his hearse, integrated with scenes of Tommy pacing around his house out of boredom.

EXT shot of Pleasantville High

INT Pleasantville High

A very groggy Merton walks through the hall to his locker where he meets Tommy.

Tommy: So, how was your weekend?

Merton: It was like heaven but not as holy.

Tommy: So the potion working out for you then?

Merton: Oh, your knack for stating the blatantly obvious just reminded me…

Merton pulls a small cooler out of his locker.

Merton: I've been testing how long it takes to were off, I have to get another dose every ten hours.

Tommy: Well you missed the Godzilla marathon last Saturday.

Merton: No time for such trivial things my friend, I've gotta go.

Tommy: I'll see ya tonight.

Merton: Oh, probably not, I've kinda got a thing.

Merton leaves through the big double-doors.

Tommy: A thing?

INT: Tommy's Living Room.

Tommy is relating his problems to Dean during the commercial break.

Dean: So you're saying that you're little buddy Martin…

Tommy: Merton.

Dean: … Merton, is getting lucky with the ladies and you're jealous.

Tommy: I'm not jealous, I'm just really concerned.

Dean: About what?

Tommy: Well, I've read that guys who constantly seek female companionship are secretly depressed.

Dean: I don't think that's true, John Ritter had Suzanne Somers and Joyce De Witt and he's the happiest guy I know. Is he depressed?

Tommy: No I guess not, thanks man, you've been a big help.

Dean: Any time bro.

Tommy's Inner Monologue

OK, I may be a little jealous of Merton but what right do I have to cut into his fun?

INT: The Lair.

The Lair is crowded with people, mostly women, socializing. Conversations that can be heard are about Merton. Tommy walks up to Merton who's lounging in his chair with a girl on each arm.

Tommy: This has got to stop now.

Merton: What?

Tommy: Look around you Merton, this isn't right.

Merton: I know, but I love it so much, now begone.

Four girls pull Tommy by his arms and drag him away. A girl above Merton starts feeding him grapes.

EXT: The Street.

Tommy is walking angrily to no place in particular.

Tommy's Inner Monologue

I have to do something about this. Merton's not the same guy anymore and that potion is going to get him hurt, but how do I get him to stop.

INT: The Lair.

Merton is happily lounging when he checks his watch. With urgency he makes his way to the refrigerator and pulls a vial out of the freezer. Before he can drink he is rammed in the back by TNT causing him to drop and break the vial.

Tim: Whoops, sorry Dingle.

Travis lifts and holds Merton to the wall.

Travis: Look Dingleberry, I don't know how you got these girls to come to your house, let alone talk to you but…

Merton: Stop!

TNT: Huh?

Merton kicks Travis in the balls causing him to lose his grip.

Merton: I don't have time for you losers.

Merton then runs past them to a less populated area of the Lair, opens up a box marked "emergency use only" and pulls out a large beaker full of the potion.

Merton: It's warm, better double the dose.

Merton drinks the whole thing, far more than double the dose just as the alarm on his watch starts beeping. He falls to the ground in his seizure. When he gets up the entire room of girls turns around breathing heavily.

Cut to Merton running down the street with forty girls chasing after him. In mid-sprint Merton is pulled into an alley by Tommy.

Merton: Tommy! Thank god, did you see…

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: With the…

Tommy: Yeah.

There's a rumbling sound in the distance

Merton: We gotta get outta here.

Tommy: Why? I thought you loved it.

Merton: Look Tommy, I'm sorry but if I have to give you a better apology now it might be cut off when I'm run over by a stampede of rabid females.

Tommy: You owe me.

Merton: Fine, can we go now?

Tommy: Let's go.

Cut to Tommy and Merton sneaking around the neighborhood. The girl stampede turns a corner and sees them.

Cut to several scenes of Tommy and Merton running form the girls, slapstick comedy and sight gags, including a scene were they're sitting on a bench with magazines covering their faces. Merton is holding a Girl Beat Magazine with his face on it and Tommy is holding Fangora featuring a cover story on classic horror movies, The Wolf Man is shown.

Tommy and Merton are running with the girls behind them, they turn a corner and climb over a fence into the backyard of a large house. There is an aboveground swimming pool in the middle.

Merton: We gotta hide.

Tommy: Behind the pool!

Before Tommy could get the l out in pool, the girls bust down the fence and charge at them. Merton runs up on the deck and backs up as the stampede inches closer to him.

Tommy: Merton, JUMP!

Merton: No.

And then he trips and falls anyway. The pool glows pink for a second and then turns blue again. Merton pulls himself out and tries in vain to dry off while the girls come out of their trances and wonder where they are.

Tommy: Are you all right?

Merton: Yeah, I guess aura isn't waterproof.

Tommy: Let's go home.

Cut to Tommy and Merton walking home

Tommy: you know I saw Love Potion #9 the other day?

Merton: Really, what happened?

Tommy: I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention.

EXT: Pleasantville, Night

Sappy Perry Como music plays in the background until there's a loud screech as a car turns the corner chasing a man down the street. From the car's POV we see the man get backed into a wall and the headlights suck out his soul. A dry husk falls to the ground.

THE END

Next Story: Demon In The Slow Lane (working title) 


	2. Demon In The Slow Lane

Demon In The Slow Lane

Demon In The Slow Lane

Camera pans over the surface of a sleek red 1950s car, swings all the way around until it shows the front and the lights turn on. (oooh spooky)

Theme Song

Tommy's driver's license flashes on the screen, Tommy has a dazed look on his face and a zit in the middle of his foreword.

INT: The School Lunchroom

Merton and Lori are sitting at the lunch table when Tommy sits down proudly displaying the license

Lori: So, driving man, you got a car?

Tommy: I'm working on it.

Merton: Ahhh driving, a delicate right of passage equal only to the first kiss and the first midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Lori: It's pretty exciting.

Tommy: I thought it would be but it's not as great as you'd think.

Merton: It won't hit you till you're behind the wheel.

Tommy: That might not happen for awhile, I only have about seven hundred in the bank.

Merton: I'll take you to the place I got the Mertonmobile, you're sure to find something there.

At this point Lori is wondering why the conversation has left her, the reason being is that I don't like her and will try not to have in this story that much.

Tommy: Great, I'll meet you after school.

Lori: See you guys.

All three leave the lunchroom to their respective classes.

EXT: Old Parking Garage, Night

Tommy and Merton are walking up to an old parking garage with an old shack in front of it. There is a sign in the window that says "USED CARS, CHEEP"

Tommy: This is where you got your car?

Merton: Don't let the exterior fool you, this guy sells quality cars at affordable prices just like he…

A shotgun is placed on his forehead in mid-sentence, the owner, a gruffy man in his late fifties apparently doesn't like trespassers, he squints at Merton.

Gruffy Man: Wait a minute, I know you, no refunds.

Merton slowly pushes the gun down.

Merton: Uh Mr. Luttman, we're here to buy.

Mr. Luttman: Oh, well come on in then.

They all walk in to the garage.

INT: Parking Garage.

Tommy is looking through the rows of cars disappointed while Merton is examining a small rusted up Chevet 

Merton: How about this one Tommy?

Tommy: Keep looking

Just then Tommy notices something.

Tommy: What about this one?

Merton: What, this piece of junk?

Tommy: It's not a piece of junk, it's beautiful.

Merton: Funny, in the year I've known you, you've never called anything beautiful.

Tommy didn't hear this because he was caught in a daze by the car of his dreams 

Mr. Luttman: Uh actually you can't…

Tommy: How much?

Mr. Luttman: I'm telling you, you don't want this car.

Tommy: I said how much.

Tommy's eyes glow as he confronts the old man.

Mr. Luttman: Whatever you have is fine

Tommy hands him the seven hundred dollars and Mr. Luttman hands him the key.

INT: The Car While Driving

Merton: That was very unprofessional Tommy.

Tommy: This thing is great.

Merton: Well it does have a certain rustic quality, did I say rustic I meant rust bucket.

The car seat jumps up causing Merton to hit his head on the roof.

Merton: Did you see that?

Tommy: See what?

Merton: Just go.

The car drives off into a foggy night.

The Next Day

INT: The Lunchroom

Tommy is happily sleeping at the lunch table when Merton joins him

Merton: Hey Tommy, Tommy? Wake up.

Tommy wakes up (natch)

Tommy: Huh? Oh hi Merton.

Merton: Where were you last night, I tried to call you after you dropped me off but you weren't home.

Tommy: I was out, driving.

Merton: I don't know about this one Tommy, this goes way beyond "the first car experience", there is something seriously wrong here.

Tommy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Merton: I've known you for what, a year now? Have I ever been wrong about this kinda thing?

Tommy: What about that ancient demon that tried to sacrifice Lori.

Merton: OK but for the most part. Hey where is Lori anyway?

Tommy: I think she has to take care of a sick grandmother or something but anyway, there is nothing wrong with me or my car, speaking of which I need to go check for scratches.

Tommy runs off to check his car leaving Merton to eat his lunch alone.

EXT: The Park, Night

Two lovebirds are kissing on a park bench when the car pulls up in front of them, the headlights turn on and the camera turns away as the couple both scream.

INT: Tommy's Living Room

Merton (in a snazzy leather jacket) is trying to talk to Dean.

Deans: Hey Tommy's friend, what bring you here?

Merton: Not much but have you noticed Tommy acting strange at all?

Dean: No but he hasn't been around that much for me to notice anything.

Merton: Oh, sorry to bother you.

Dean: Let me tell you a little story.

Merton: Please don't.

Dean: Once upon a time there was a man named Ritchie Cunningham and he wanted to put on a party at Arnold's…

Merton: Does this have anything to do with my situation?

Dean: What is it again?

Merton: Tommy's acting strange and I don't know what's wrong.

Dean: Oh no, never mind then.

Merton leaves Dean to the Charlie's Angels marathon.

EXT: Pleasantville Street, Day

Tommy's car is driving speedily down the road than turns a corner, no one is driving.

EXT: Old Parking Garage, Day

Merton walks up to the old shack and knocks on the door, waits three minutes and opens it. The room is a mess; there are papers all over and a pile of keys on the table. Merton notices a picture on the wall, it has the car and two men standing in front of it grinning, one of the men Merton recognizes as a very young Mr. Luttman.

Mr. Luttman: He was my brother.

Merton: Ahh! Oh it's you.

Mr. Luttman pulls the picture off the wall and looks at it regretfully.

Luttman: This was taken before it happened.

Merton: What?

Luttman: My brother and his girlfriend were going to the prom in that car when they hit a tree, he survived but she didn't. 

Merton: Oh, sorry I…

Mr. Luttman: After that he started acting strange, spending all his time in the garage. I heard him talking to it many times and it was all he'd talk about when he was away from it.

Merton: Really?

Mr. Luttman: A couple months later I found him in the front seat with his wrists slit. I'm sure you understand why I didn't want to sell it, but your friend was so persistent.

Merton: Yeah we think he has some sort of new strain of pink eye or something.

Mr. Luttman: It's all right, funny thing is, I had locked up that car in the back, I don't know how it got out.

Merton: Hmm, well thanks, you've actually been a big help.

Mr. Luttman puts the picture back on the wall.

Merton: Are you sure you're all right?

Mr. Luttman: I'm fine.

Merton: Well I gotta go.

Merton walks out of the small shack.

Merton's inner monologue

Yes, I have one too. Tommy's not the only one with thoughts worth putting into a monologue, in fact I don't think he's thinking about much of anything now except how shiny his new car is, and thanks to my talk with Mr. Luttman I think I know why that is.

EXT shot of Merton walking into the Dawkins' Family garage.

INT: Tommy's Garage, Day

Merton walks in to see Tommy under the hood fixing something.

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy responds with out looking up.

Tommy: Hi Merton.

Merton: What are you doing?

Tommy: Just Working.

Merton: Haven't seen you much around the Factory.

Tommy: I haven't had much time to go out.

Merton: Come to think of it, I haven't seen you at school much either.

Tommy: I haven't been going. What is this about Merton?

Merton: Oh nothing, just that your under the hypnotic trance of a car possessed by a 1950s prom queen!

Tommy finally looks to the left away from the car to see his friend Merton who as far as he could tell was completely serious.

Tommy: What?

Merton: I went back to Mr. Luttman's, I knew something was wrong and he proved it. It seems his brother's girlfriend died in that car but she never left, now she's got you shining her hood every five minutes, that's not how I wanted that to come out but either way you have to get rid of it.

Tommy: I'm afraid I can't do that Merton.

Merton: Jeez a little over-dramatic on the refusal.

Tommy: I think you should leave.

Merton: No, I won't let you become this devil car's manbitch

The hood closes by it self and the engine revs up.

Tommy: You think I didn't know she was alive, all I had to do was read the paper.

Merton: What?

Tommy hands him newspapers from the shelf, on the cover are two people, a man and a woman. The headline reads "Pleasantville couple murdered, blood drained".

Tommy: The tire tracks of a 58 convertible were by the bodies.

Merton: You don't seem that freaked out about it.

Tommy: I got over it. Besides, why cause her any undo stress?

Merton: It Tommy, not she, it.

Tommy turns to the car

Tommy: It's all right baby, he didn't mean it.

And back to Merton

Tommy: Please leave now

Merton: No

EXT: Tommy's Lawn, Day

Merton is thrown out the window, in the broken window Dean can be seen in his chair asleep while a very special 7th Heaven is on the TV. Merton gets up, brushes himself off and leaves.

Merton's inner monologue

I am so sick of this, every week some demon or curse comes along and tries are friendship, if we were Amish this would never happen, maybe a little, three four times a year tops. Still I've gotta help Tommy.

INT: The Factory

Merton is sitting at one of the tables, and as much as I tried to avoid it, talking to Lori.

Merton: I need your help with something.

Lori: What do you need?

Merton: Tommy's car is alive, we need to destroy it.

Lori: Is this real or some sugar induced hallucination?

Merton: Seriously.

Lori: Well what do you need me for?

Merton: You need to get Tommy away from the car long enough for me to get the engine.

Lori: I'll try my best.

Merton: So you believe me just like that?

Lori: Sure, you're always right about this sort of thing, except for that time I almost got sacrificed.

Merton: People always remember the bad things.

Merton and Lori leave their table.

EXT: Outside The Dawkins Family Home, Night

Merton and Lori walk up to the garage.

Merton: OK, you knock on the garage door and call Tommy out here and I'll hide in the bushes and slip in unnoticed.

Lori: Got it.

Merton goes into the bushes next to the garage and Lori knocks on the door. The garage door slowly opens and Tommy is sitting in the front seat messing with the radio.

Lori: Hey Tommy.

No response.

Lori: TOMMY!

The radio clicks off and Tommy gets out of the car.

Lori: Can you come out here for a second?

Tommy: Just come in here.

Lori: I don't have much time, can you just come out here, we need to talk.

Tommy looks back at the car and then returns his stare to Lori.

Tommy: Fine.

Tommy walks slowly to Lori in the driveway.

Tommy: What is it?

Lori: Well I, um just wanted to ask you if you…

Merton slips into the garage.

Lori: …wanted to go to the factory later?

Tommy: No.

Tommy starts to turn around until Lori grabs his arm.

Lori: Are you sure? We could sit and talk, maybe about cars.

Tommy: I'm only interested in one.

Merton pops the hood and takes out a wrench but before he can do anything the engine revs up and he drops it. The clang of the wrench catches Tommy's ears and he turns around angrily, eyes glowing. He then runs back in to the garage, wolfing out in the process, and in one smooth motion, grabs Merton and pulls him up against the wall.

Tommy: What are you doing to her?

Merton: Um, just a tune-up?

Tommy: I should have gotten rid of you this morning. Well, better late than never.

Tommy is about to bite Merton in the neck until Lori hits the hood of the trunk with the wrench. Tommy turns his head around to see her holding the metal object to the window.

Lori: Let him go or "she" gets it.

Tommy drops Merton and turns totally around.

Tommy: You don't want to do that.

Lori: Actually, yeah I do.

Lori breaks the glass as Tommy rages toward her, but before he gets to her Merton jabs him in the back with the base of a silver candlestick compliments of Mrs. Dawkins dinner set. Tommy turns around once again, only to be whacked across the face with the candlestick and, because of his werewolf weakness, is knocked out.

Merton: You know, I don't get that many chance to do that.

Lori: Thanks.

Merton: You too, the window thing was a big help.

The car revs up.

Lori: Now I think we pissed it off.

Merton: Yeah lets go.

Merton and Lori pick up the now human Tommy and walk him outside. When they get to the end of the driveway the car starts by it self and charges at them, they jump out of the way just in time and the car crashes into a tree.

Merton: Whoa.

Lori: Let's go to the Lair, we need to snap Tommy out of it.

They pick Tommy back up and drag him to the Hearse that's parked by the side of the road.

INT: The Lair.

Tommy is tied to a chair with tape keeping his eyes open watching a movie reel of car crashes while Merton and Lori watch him.

Merton: This is too depressing.

Lori: It's all we can do.

Merton: No, we can destroy her.

Lori: It crashed, I don't think we'll be seeing much of it anymore.

Merton: If I know my movies correctly, she'll come back.

EXT: Tommy's Home, By The Tree.

The car pulls back and the crunched in hood reforms to perfect condition and drives off.

INT: The Lair.

Lori: Then how do we kill it.

Merton: Well, in the movie, a car smasher crushed it and turned it into a cube, you wouldn't happen to have a spare car smasher do you?

Lori: I left it at home.

Merton: Whatever we do, we have to find out where it is.

Lori: Where would a living car go.

Merton: No, the question is, where would the ghost in the car go.

INT: Pleasantville High School.

Merton and Lori and are walking down the main hall talking.

Merton: The ghost in Tommy's car died in a car crash on her way to the Pleasantville High Prom, if the ghost is anywhere, it's here.

Merton opens the door to the gym and turns into a supply room. He goes in and picks up two steel baseball bats and hands one to Lori.

Merton: You'll probably need this.

Suddenly the double doors on the far side of the gym opens and the car pulls in with it's lights on.

Merton: This might be bad.

Lori: Yeah.

INT: The Lair

Tommy is struggling with the ropes until the chair falls over, he continues to struggle then gives up and rests on the floor,

Cut to INT: The Hall.

Merton and Lori are running down the hall.

Lori: Maybe you should have thought this through 

Merton: OK, if we can…no that wouldn't work…maybe…no.

Lori: You better think of something.

Merton: Wait, the basement.

The car turns the corner just as they run off screen.

INT: The Basement.

Merton and Lori are standing by the lockers waiting.

Lori: So what do we do now?

Merton: Just wait.

The car slowly rolls down the stairs with its lights on. When it gets to the bottom it starts charging at the two teens standing there. Lori pushes Merton out of the way and when the car passes, he turns around and opens a locker. The car suddenly stops and starts to vibrate, then a horrible looking transparent creature escapes out of the car only to be sucked into the locker which closes afterwards to reveal its number, 666. When the ghost leaves the car turns from sleek red to a car almost entirely made of rust. Merton kicks it and it crumbles to the ground.

Lori: What the…

Merton: Long story short, demon vortex, possessed my sister, it's all right now.

Lori: We better check on Tommy.

INT: The Lair.

Tommy is still on the floor when Merton and Lori walk in.

Merton: Tommy, are you all right?

Tommy: I'm fine, but could someone help me up?

Lori: Are you sane now

Tommy: Yes, by the way, I'm sorry guys…

Merton: Don't worry about it, were're even for all the times that you helped us when we did something stupid.

Lori: Don't you mean, "when you did something stupid"?

Merton's inner monologue

Well everything worked out well, Lori and I didn't get run over and Tommy didn't go completely crazy. By the way, Tommy, after a long period of grieving, got a new car.

Shot of Tommy driving the small, rusty, gray Chevet. 

MIM

I think its gonna work out fine.


	3. Nature Is Bad

Nature Is Bad

Nature Is Bad

INT: Pleasantville High

Tommy is walking the halls to get to his locker.

Tommy's Inner Monologue

In a town full of werewolves and vampires, it's hard to expect a normal week in Pleasantville. In math class once, I calculated that something weird happens at least twice a week on average, coincidentally, that night I stopped a smog monster from eating Merton using a vacuum cleaner. For such a profoundly un-normal town, the past few days had been strangely quiet, which only made me wonder what was coming.

Merton runs into Tommy clutching a large book to his chest.

Merton: Tommy! I think I've found something.

Tommy: What do ya got?

Merton: I was reading one of my books of ancient prophecies when I came across this.

Merton hands the book to Tommy

Tommy: What is it?

Merton: It's about a werewolf who must stop a new evil to save the world.

Tommy looks closer.

Tommy: Wait a minute, this doesn't happen 'til 2010.

Merton: What? I was positive that said 2000.

Tommy: Nope…

Tommy hands him the book 

Tommy: … See? 2010. Why are you reading these, you know they aren't really true.

Merton: It started after one of Becky's colorful variations of the term "freaker", I wanted to see if there were any death to the second born curses coming along in the near future.

Tommy: Any luck?

Merton: No. It seems all they wanted back than was the first born.

Tommy: So you coming to the Factory tonight?

Merton: Sure you don't want me to check up on this prophecy? It could be a typo.

Tommy: Merton, I have just as much concern as you but I'm starting to think that this just might be the first normal week we've had in a while, I say "lets enjoy it".

Merton: Okay… are you under a ghost car's spell cause I could…

Tommy: Just stop.

Merton: Fine, but when something does come and your not prepared, don't come cryin' to me.

Tommy: Are you coming tonight or not?

Merton: I'll see you there.

They walk off in different directions.

Tommy's Inner Monologue

I know Merton is just trying to stay ahead of things but sometimes he can go a little over board with the whole supernatural thing, I'm the one that turns into a wolf every full moon and you don't see me spazzing out. For once I think we can actually chock this one up as a normal, run of the mill week.

INT: Pleasantville High basement

A black haired man in a trench coat and sunglasses walks up to the spot where the Merton J. Dingle well was filled and puts a potted plant that looks like a small version of the one from Little Shop of Horrors on the ground. He then pulls out a small bottle from his inside pocket and pours the bright green contents in the plant's fly trap-like mouth. In a few seconds it grows and breaks through the floor and the ceiling. The dude takes off his glasses to reveal his eyes are a mushy dark green.

Theme Song

INT: The Factory

Tommy and Merton are sitting at a table talking but Merton is more interested in the girl sitting two tables over.

Tommy: Yeah, my dad was helping me out with my college applications but I'm just not sure…

Tommy notices that Merton isn't paying attention.

Tommy: Oh and I wolfed out last night too, but rather than stay in my room I thought "what the heck" so I went down stairs, interrupting my mom's dinner party, and said "hey, I'm the Pleasantville Werewolf".

Merton: Yeah that's great…what?

Tommy: Just seeing if you were thinking straight.

Merton: Oh.

Tommy: Why don't you go talk to her?

Merton: Okay, after all the bad experiences you've witnessed me have with the opposite sex, how can you in good conscience encourage me to continue?

Tommy: One, because you know you want to, and two, you need a girl who isn't interested in you for your youth or under the influence of some magic potion. 

Merton: I guess you're right but…

Tommy: Go.

Merton: Fine.

Merton gets up and moves to the empty seat at the Girl's table.

Merton: Hi.

Girl: Hi.

Merton: Are you with anyone tonight.

Girl: I was supposed to be but I guess he had better things to do.

Merton: Well I don't, I mean if your lonely I could…I'm Merton.

Girl: Allison.

They shake hands

Merton: So do you go to Pleasantville High?

Allison: Yeah, I just moved here from California.

Merton: Really?

Allison: Have you ever been there?

Merton: No.

Allison: Oh.

pause

Merton: This could be a little more awkward.

Allison: Yeah.

EXT shot of the high school at night, a bike rider parks his bike in the front.

INT: The Halls

A kid is rushing down the empty hall to get something out of his locker. He opens his locker and the camera shows the wall behind it has vines crawling up inside of it. Before he can run, the vines shoot out of it and suck him in.

INT: The Basement

The entire basement is covered with vines and plants. Pods cover the walls and the flytrap is huge. One of the pods opens and the kid from the school walks out, his mushy green eyes form into human ones.

INT: The Factory

Merton and Allison's conversation continues after a fit of laughter from both of them.

Merton: So anyway, I'm climbing up this tree and my pants get caught on one of the limbs. Well, when my mom calls me in I try to get down and I fall.  
Allison: Oh my god.

Merton: I know, for 2 hours I was hanging upside down from this tree by my pant leg.

Allison: That's terrible, I would've been so embarrassed.

Merton: Well I was five at the time so I didn't think much of it. Actually that was the only time in my life when I was confident enough to wear a sailor suit so it was all right.

More laughter

Allison: Oh crap I gotta go.

Merton hands her a slip of paper.

Merton: Here's my number.

Allison: I thought that I was supposed to give you mine?

Merton: Oh that'll work too.

Allison: I'll just see you around.

Merton: Bye.

Allison leaves and Tommy sits down at the table.

Tommy: So?

Merton: She's nice I guess.

Tommy: Oh come on, she was all over you.

Merton: I know, she was great wasn't she?

Tommy: You gonna see her again?

Merton: I hope.

Tommy: Well I gotta go too, I have an English assignment to do.

Merton: See ya later man.

Tommy: See ya.

Tommy leaves.

INT: The Basement

The trench coat dude is walking along the wall admiring the clones in their pods. He then addresses the plant as it fidgets impatiently.

Man: Don't worry, were not long for this world, but of course, neither are they.

He gestures toward a human head that has become part of the plant.

Man: Ahh, another one.

One of the pods opens up and Allison walks out.

Man: A new recruit?

The Allison clone just stares blankly.

INT: Tommy's House

Tommy walks in on Dean watching the blank screen on the TV.

Tommy: Hey Dean.

Dean: Huh, oh hi.

Tommy: What are you doing?

Dean: I'm doing an experiment, I found this little button on the remote this morning that said POWER, I pushed it and now I'm waiting to see what it does.

pause

Tommy: Well, good luck with that.

Dean: Yeah.

Tommy leaves Dean to his experiment.

INT: Pleasantville High

  
Certain kids are walking straighter than others but no one seems to notice. Merton and Tommy are at their lockers. Merton opens his locker and the camera shows the plant's POV as he throws his jacket over it.

Tommy: Well, it's Thursday and nothing weird has happened yet.

Merton: Okay you were right, nothings gonna happen.

Tommy: Hey isn't that…

Merton: Allison!

Allison turns around remembering that that is her name, and walks stiffly to Merton.

Allison: Hello.

Merton: Hey.

She stares blankly.

Merton: Its Merton remember?

Allison: Yes, Merton.

Merton: So where are you goin' 

Allison: Class.

Merton: Which one?

Allison: Lunch.

Merton: Yeah, that's my favorite class too, so do you want to go to the bronze with me tonight?

Allison: No. 

Merton: Why not?

Allison: I've got something to do.

The bell rings.

Merton: There's the bell, I guess you better go.

Allison: Yes.

Allison leaves. Merton turns to Tommy confused.

Merton: Did she seem a little odd to you?

Tommy gives him an annoyed look.

Merton: No really, she was all stolid and lifeless.

Tommy: I'm sure she's just tired or something.

Merton: Maybe.

Tommy: Look, just calm down and come with me to the Factory.

Merton: Well it's closed now Tommy.

Tommy: I'll see ya later.

They part ways, Merton walks into the camera and turns off screen, there is a blond kid hunched up next to a locker that was listening in on their conversation.

INT: The Basement

The kid is talking to the Plant dude.

Man: These two suspect something? We better get rid of them.

The boy nods and leaves. Hearing the news, the plant shivers a little bit.

Man: Don't worry, they can't do anything to us, this planet will be colonized in less than a year. 

He starts to leave when the plant shakes again.

Man: Huh? What do you mean? There's no one in here but you and me.

INT: The Lair

Merton is getting ready to leave when Becky comes down the stairs. He has his back turned to her.

Becky: Hello Merton

Merton jumps and turns around.

Merton: Ahh! oh it's you. Hey you called me Merton, is this a brother-sister breakthrough I'm sensing?

Becky's hand forms into a grotesque plant-like claw and shoots 3 vines out at Merton through her wrists. Merton just barely dodges them and they hit the wall.

Merton: Maybe not.

Becky: You must be eliminated.

Merton: Really? Well if that's the way you feel.

Merton picks up a medieval shield and charges but she grabs the shield and throws it to the side. Merton is slowly backing away as Becky is moving forward, claws out.

Merton: Okay, you seem to be pretty sure about this whole "killing me" thing and I respect that, but I think we should just sit down and talk about this like calm, mature…

He hits the wall.

Merton: Gulp, adults. Mocha Latte?

Becky lifts Merton on to the wall.

Becky: You must be eliminated.

Merton examines his situation.

Merton: Yeah I'm getting that.

He head-butts the Becky clone and send her reeling backwards. She comes back charging but Merton dodges the attack and her claws go into the computer, electrocuting her.

Merton: Whoa. Wait a minute, I just killed a monster, I am the man. This is a new era of Merton, strong, brave, heroic…

The claw shakes a little.

Merton: Okay I'm going.

Merton runs off screen.

INT: The Factory

Tommy is sitting at one of the tables a little concerned and looking for Merton. Suddenly, he comes from behind.

Merton: Tommy!

Tommy: Ahh! Jeez Merton, didn't I tell you not to scare me like that? 

Merton: We've got problems.

Tommy: Yes we've already established that, you have to stop sneaking up on people.

Merton: I mean creepy problems.

Tommy: What happened?

Merton: I killed my sister.

Tommy: What? Merton, I know she was annoying but come on.

Merton: No, she wasn't my real sister, she was some kind of duplicate, like a clone.

Tommy: Who would want to clone your sister?

Merton: This is serious. She had this weird plant arm and she was bent on my elimination.

Tommy: Well the plant arm is different but other than that…

Merton: I think there's more of them and Allison's one too.

Tommy: What makes you say that?

Merton: All the same characteristics, monotone voice, nice posture…

Tommy: Hey, I thought she said she wasn't coming tonight.

Tommy points to Allison sitting at a table talking to another straight sitting kid.

Merton: What? An evil clone lie to us about her plans? Why that's unheard of.

Tommy gives him another annoyed look just as Allison notices them and runs off

Merton: She's on the move, let's go.

They run out of the door after her.

EXT: The Park

Allison is running through the park faster, than a human could normally go, with Tommy chasing after her and Merton lagging a little behind. Allison jumps in mid-stride and lands on the gazebo, coming down with two plant arms. As she rounds a tree, Tommy comes out from behind, picks her up, and throws her into another tree.

Tommy: Can't say I like the new look.

Merton comes out from behind this tree with a bottle pointed at her head.

Allison: Weed killer?

Merton: I come prepared, now talk.

Tommy: What did you do with the real Allison?

Allison: It's not just her, almost the entire student body has been cloned.

Merton: But why go for the kids, they have no real power?

Allison: Practically everyone in this town has children, we get to the kids, we get to them. You can't do anything to stop us.

Tommy: I kinda thought that's what the weed killer was for, Merton, would you do the honors?

Merton: Thanks man.

Tommy: Don't mention it.

Merton: No, I really appreciate this

Tommy: I'll take the next evil plant monster.

Merton sprays her and she melts into a pile of green mush.

Tommy: Now we gotta find out where they're keeping the bodies.

Merton: What makes you think they are?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Merton: In "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" they didn't.

Tommy: What happened?

Merton: It was followed by a Donald Sutherland remake that had the blood and gore of the times but didn't capture the overall creepiness of the original.

pause

Merton: Yeah I know. Aliens came down and started replacing people with clones using these little buds that they put next to their pillows, then the clones killed the real ones.

Tommy: How did they stop them?

Merton: Well…

INT: The Lair

The original "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" is playing on the small TV, it is playing the final scene where he's running out in the street screaming.

Tommy: Okay, were screwed.

Merton; It's not that bad Tommy, since they went for the kids first I'm guessing they're coming from inside the school itself, we just have to find them.

Tommy: Where exactly would they be?

Merton: It would have to be somewhere out of the way so no one would notice them.

INT: Pleasantville High School, Main Hall

Tommy and Merton are about to walk into the door marked "BASEMENT".

Merton: We seem to be going down here a lot.

Tommy: What do monsters find so homey down there?

Merton: Well it's dark, secluded, I go here to think sometimes.

Tommy: That's really deep, Merton.

Merton: Thanks, now let's melt us some alien plants.

A voice from behind.

Man: Oh we can't have that.

The man in the trench coat has just entered the double doors and both of his arms are changed into claws. Both Merton and Tommy pull super soakers from their backs and are ready to fire but two vines shoot out and throw them across the room. Then two more wrap around them and throw them to the other side of the hall into a set of lockers. Tommy gets up, fully wolfed out and charging.

Tommy: I'm sick of this crap.

Tommy swings at him but he dodges and swipes him in the chest with his claw, causing him to back into the lockers. During the fight Merton crawls to the other end of the hall and picks up one of the super soakers and shoots at the man before he can attack again, he screams and his skin starts bubbling up as he falls down, passing Tommy as gets up.

Merton: Okay, let's go.

Man: Your not gonna win you know.

Merton shoots him with the super soaker and he melts into a pile of mush.

Merton: Shut up.

Tommy: Let's go.

Tommy and Merton walk straight into the door and down the stairs.

INT: The Basement

Tommy and Merton walk determined to kill something and the giant Venus flytrap in the middle of the basement would be sufficient.

Merton: Yuck, the bodies forming into the plant walls aren't exactly fung shway.

Tommy: It's still feeding on them?

Merton: Looks that way.

Merton rests his hand on one of the roots and a thorn shoots out, cutting his hand.

Merton: Ouch!

Tommy: What happened? 

Merton: It poked me!

Vines shoot out, wrapping around Tommy and pulling him into one of the walls.

Merton: Uh, Tommy?

One of the pods opens up but instead of a clone, green mush pours out and Tommy punches his way out of the wall. 

Tommy: What just happened?

Merton: It's your blood, Tommy, werewolf's not exactly what the alien's used to.

The flytrap starts to convulse and melt away as the kids are breaking out of the walls. A shadow slips out of one of the pods and into a locker unnoticed by the two teenagers 

Tommy: I better get out of here.

Merton: Yeah, I'll take care of this.

Tommy leaves to calm down as Merton tries to explain to the kids what happened to them.

INT: The Lair

Merton is trying in vain to clean the slime out of his rug and getting rather frustrated at it while Tommy is reading a book and Allison is looking around the Lair.

Tommy's Inner Monologue

Well, when we destroyed the plant all the clones melted away and some weird guys in sunglasses took the stuff away. The people didn't remember anything about being cloned or about Merton and I saving them, but its just as well.

INT: The Basement

TIM

And yesterday we started a petition to close up the basement, just in case any other creatures wanna take up shop there,

A locker opens and Merton climbs out, his eyes glow light purple and he walks off screen, giggling maniacally.

TIM

But I don't think that's likely.


	4. C.R.U.D.

C

C. R. U. D.

EXT: The Neighborhood, Night

A girl is walking home when she here's a raspy voice from behind her.

Voice: Help me.

She turns around to see a manhole cover tilted open by an unseen hand underneath. She walks over to it and kneels down.

Girl: Are you all right?

A shadowy claw reaches out and pulls her in by her shirt, chomping and screaming is heard for a couple of seconds, then stops. The manhole cover closes.

(Theme Song)

INT: Tommy's House

Tommy walks in on Dean watching Digimon and playing with the little plastic toys. Dean doesn't notice him.

Dean: Damn you Piedmon, why do you have to be so evil?

Tommy is about to say something but catches himself. He slowly picks up his book bag, and slips out the door without Dean seeing him. He starts play fighting with his toys, Agumon and the cactus one.

INT: The School Cafeteria

Merton and Lori are sitting at the table reading different sections of a newspaper when Tommy joins them

Tommy: Hey guys.

Merton & Lori: Hey Tommy.

Tommy notices the article on the back of Merton's paper about the missing girl.

Merton: It's a shame isn't it?

Tommy: Yeah I know.

Merton: Marmaduke just isn't that funny anymore.

Tommy gives him an exhausted look and turns the paper around to the article which Merton then reads.

Merton: Oh, that too.

Tommy: You got the sports section in there?

Merton: Here.

Merton pulls out a section of the paper and gives it to Tommy

Lori: So how was your date with Allison last night?

Merton: Pretty good, I think were ready to start dating exclusively.

Tommy: That's a big change Merton.

Lori: Well for her anyway, you really have no other options.

Merton grins sheepishly and goes back to his paper, a few seconds later the bell rings and they start to leave each other.

Merton: I'll see you guys later all right.

Lori: See ya.

Tommy: Bye.

They leave.

INT: Dank Sewer Corridor

A chubby guy in a jump suit and a safety helmet is running for his life. He trips on something and falls down. He gets up and is pulled up by a shadowy arm.

EXT: The Park, Night

Merton and Allison are sitting on the gazebo in the park.

Allison: This is such a great park.

Merton: You've been here haven't you?

Allison: No, I don't think so.

Merton: Yeah remember, cause we were chasing you and…oh wait that was somebody else.

Allison: It's a nice place though.

(pause)

Merton: Allison, I was wondering if maybe we could…

Allison: See other people?

Merton: No, in fact just the opposite.

Allison: You mean date exclusively.

Merton: Yeah

Allison: So you've been dating other people?

Merton: No, I just wanted to, ya'know, make it official 

Allison: Sure.

Merton: Do you want to get out of here.

Allison: Yeah.

EXT: The Bushes, Night

Three leather clad vampires watch Merton and Allison walk off the gazebo from behind the bushes.

The Leader: Well, well, Merton Dingle, I've been waiting a long time for this.

He walks after them as the others follow; they get to a clearing when someone taps the shoulder of the leader. He turns around to see Merton, turns back confused, then turns back again. Merton grabs him with his now mutated arm and throws him against a tree, his eyes glow light purple.

Merton: I've got a job for you.

INT: Tommy's House

Dean is watching the Teletubbies, when Tommy walks in through the front door he turns to the news.

Dean: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Dean what'cha doin?

Dean: Nothing, just watching mom.

He gestures to the TV where Sally Dawkins is interviewing a police officer

Police Officer: I assure you that we have several leads as to the whereabouts of the latest victim.

Sally: If you're just joining us, this is Officer Bob Makey of the Pleasantville police department and he says they have no leads as of yet.

Bob: I didn't say that, I said we have several leads.

Sally: Like what?

Bob: I'm not at liberty to say.

She looks at him sarcastically and he bursts into tears.

Bob: You're right, we've got nothing. I don't even know what I'm doing here.

Sally: This is Sally Dawkins signing off.

Bob: Hold me.

  
Dean mutes the TV and looks at Tommy expectantly, he then leaves and goes up the stairs. Dean, upon hearing Tommy hit the last step, flips back to the Teletubbies and laughs childishly.

EXT: Tommy's Front Lawn

The three vampires are standing on the front porch: the leader, the short one, and the other one.

Leader: Okay, all we have to do is knock on the door and say we're the pizza guy.

Short One: But what if they didn't order a pizza?

Leader: Trust me, he did.

A car pulls up in the driveway.

Leader: And here he is now.

The pizza guy steps out of his car with the pizza (natch) and walks up to the porch.

Pizza Guy: Uh, did you order this?

The vampires just smile.

INT: Tommy's House

A struggle complete with cries for help can be heard from outside but Dean is asleep in his chair. The doorbell rings and jerks him awake, he then pulls a lever to the right of his chair, which pulls a string that opens the door.

Dean: Come on in, just leave the pizza on the table.

The leader walks in holding the pizza with the pizza guy's hat on and the other two follow. He puts the pizza on the table and throws the hat on the floor then they go up stairs.

INT: Upstairs Hallway.

The leader knocks on the door to Tommy's room and he opens it.

Tommy: How did you get in here?

The leader lifts him up and throws him across the room.

EXT: Tommy's Front Lawn

Merton walks up to the door and sees that it's ajar. He walks in, notices the pizza on the table, and takes a slice.

Dean: Oh is that my Chinese?

He turns his head around.

Dean: Oh, its you.

Merton: Tommy in?

Dean: Yeah he's upstairs.

Merton walks upstairs.

INT: Upstairs Hallway

Merton walks up to the open door and upon seeing the struggle between the now wolfed out Tommy and the vampires, pulls a crossbow out of his backpack.

Tommy: Merton!

The leader turns around and a stake shoots at him from off screen, reducing him to dust.

Merton: Way ahead of you Tommy.

Merton walks into the room, crossbow ready, and promptly gets thrown across the room. A brawl ensues with Tommy and the newly recovered Merton taking on the two remaining vamps. Tommy stakes the other one with a pencil and the short one jumps out of the window. Tommy and Merton slump down, tired.

Tommy: Why would you carry a crossbow in your backpack?

Merton: For situations just like this one.

Tommy: I thought we got rid of those guys.

Merton: I'll try to find a spell or something so he's not invited in anymore.

Tommy: Thanks man. Hey, I thought you were on a date tonight.

Merton: She had some homework to do so she walked home.

Tommy: Oh

Merton: Oh I almost forgot the reason I came here, somebody else has gone missing.

Tommy: Yeah I saw it on the news.

Merton: No, I mean I think I found out where they are.

Tommy: Okay lets go.

Merton: Oh wait, I wanted to call Allison and she if she got home all right.

Tommy: You know you're really protective of her.

Merton: Well she's my first girlfriend in a while and I don't want her to stop and think too much and realize how better she could do.

Merton picks up the phone and dials.

Tommy: Just don't get too needy.

(pause)

Tommy: What's up?

Merton: No answer.

Tommy: We better get going, you can call back later.

Merton: Yeah, let's go.

EXT: The Street

Tommy and Merton are staring down at the closed manhole cover.

Tommy: The sewer? Why would they be down in the sewer?

Merton: The second victim was a sewage worker who disappeared while on the job, he went down and never came up, so reason states that whatever is kidnapping these people originated from the sewer.

Tommy: What about the girl?

Merton: She must have been lured down.

Tommy: Well lets get this over with.

INT: Dark Sewer Corridor

Tommy and Merton are walking down the dark, murky, corridor with flashlights.

Tommy: What are we looking for by the way?

Merton: I don't know, something big and slimy is my guess.

Tommy: Lovely.

Tommy stops and holds Merton back.

Tommy: Hold up, do you hear that?

Merton: Hear what?

Tommy: Its pretty far away.

Merton: I'm sorry I don't have your werewolf senses, I could have them but you guys never invited me to the camping trips, or parties, or dances…

Tommy: Shut Up 

A faint thumping sound gets louder and louder.

Merton: That doesn't sound good.

Tommy: Well obviously.

Merton: Look!

Merton gestures to a boarded up hole in the wall where the rustling has centered to a large room below. Merton and Tommy watch through a small space in the wall as a giant lizard dude (think Spiderman's The Lizard) ordering a bunch of other lizard dudes to dig into the wall.

Leader: Dig! 

Other Lizards in Unison: Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig.

Tommy and Merton get up.

Merton: Giant lizards.

Tommy: Was that what you were expecting.

Merton: Actually it was number five on my list of possible sewer dwelling evils.

Tommy: Do you think those are the guys that kidnapped those people?

Merton: It's a pretty good guess.

Tommy: We better do something.

Merton: Yeah, lets leave a very threatening letter.

Tommy: Come on.

Tommy pulls Merton off screen.

INT: Large Room

Merton and Tommy (now wolfed out) walk into the large room and all the lizard men turn their heads to them.

Tommy: Hey freaky lizard people.

Leader: Yes?

Merton: Oh we just wanted to ask you, if its not too much trouble, to stop kidnapping people.

Leader: Well, I respect your opinion but KILL THE INTRUDERS!

A rush of lizard men charge after them and yet another brawl ensues. Scaly green bodies fly everywhere, Tommy is punching and kicking while Merton is being thrown from side to side by two lizards. The fight isn't going their way.

Tommy: I think we better get out of here.

Merton pushes the two lizards aside.

Merton: Yeah.

The two run out the way the came in. The leader sends five to chase after them and orders the rest to keep digging. Tommy and Merton duck into the shadows and the five lizards pass them.

Merton: We really have to work on formulating plans.

Tommy: Barging in and taking them all on at once always worked before.

Merton: They seem to follow their leader pretty obsessively, maybe we could just get rid of him.

Tommy: It's not that easy, we don't know anything about them.

Merton: Well we know their big, ugly, and are intent on digging up, probably to reach the surface.

Tommy: Why don't they just come up the way we came down?

Merton: Beats me.

Tommy: Let's get back up to the surface, we'll think of something.

  
INT: The Lair

Tommy, Merton, and Lori are sitting around planning.

Lori: I've got nothing.

Merton: Same here.

Tommy: Come on guys, we've got evil monsters plotting evil out there and we need to stop them before they kill again.

Lori: Their demons right? Why don't we check one of the books?

Tommy: The Encyclopedia Demonica?

Lori: G or L?

Merton: I think we're over analyzing this too much.

Lori: What do you think we should do?

Merton: I say we just go in there with weapons and beat the crap out of them.

Tommy: They'll be expecting us now.

Lori: There are plenty of tunnels down there, just pick a different one.

Merton hauls a giant ax over his shoulder.

Merton: Is everyone else ready?

INT: Warehouse.

BANG!

A mutated green fist slams down on a large box and dust flies up. The fist belongs to a very angry Merton who addresses a frightened vampire.

Merton: I hired you to do a simple job, kill Tommy Dawkins. Was it really that hard?

Short Vamp: Well you came in, I mean him, whatever, he caught us by surprise.

Merton: That's all I wanted, the element of surprise. I didn't want to show myself until I'd dug my self a nice little niche here but you force me to…

Short Vamp: We didn't…

Merton: I don't want to hear it. I was trapped in that well for a year because of him, and not to mention all those years before that, all I had was the element of surprise. It's just as well, now that I think about it, I would like to play with their minds first.

Merton walks away but only gets to the door.

Short Vamp: It wasn't our fault.

Merton turns around, shoots a vine out to grab him and pull him in, and jams a stake in his heart.

Merton: I said I didn't want to hear it.

He walks out.

INT: The Large Room

The leader is in charge of the digging as usual when a steel tipped arrow shoots into his shoulder. He turns his head around to look at the arrow but it takes a second for the pain to register.

Leader: Owwwwwwww!

The camera turns around to see the gang standing in front of a small entryway next to the digging spot; Merton is holding the crossbow.

Leader: You can't stop us.

Merton: Sorry but we can't let you escape.

Leader: What?

They walk closer to the leader and continue.

Merton: You know, escape…out of the sewers.

Leader: If we wanted to leave we would have used the manholes.

Tommy gives Merton a look and joins in.

Tommy: Then what are you digging for?

Leader: To release our god of course.

T, M, and L in unison: Your God?

A giant talon shoots out of the wall and then pulls back in.

Lori: Uh oh.

The wall breaks apart and a huge black dragon-like demon jumps out and slams into the ground.

Leader: Bow down to your savior.

All the lizards bow down. The creature reaches out, picks up a lizard dude and eats him. The rest of the lizards get back up.

Leader: Um, we better get goin'.

All the lizards rampage out of the room leaving the gang to the creature. 

Tommy: Okay, good monster, no need to start eating anybody.

Lori: It kinda already did.

Tommy: Not helping.

The demon slams his claw into Tommy, driving him into the wall. It lifts its hand up and Tommy limps out as the wolf.

Tommy: Okay…now I'm…mad.

Tommy uses his super speed to zoom to the other side of the room and draw its attention.

Merton: What is that thing?

Lori: I think I recognize it from the book.

Lori picks up the Encyclopedia Demonica and flips to a thumbed page, which she reads.

Lori: It's a Levanak, it lives underground and occasionally comes up to feed.

Merton: Does it say how to kill it?

Lori reads further.

Lori: It's not too fond of light.

Merton checks his watch; it says 6:00 p.m.

Merton: Sun went down a long time ago.

Lori: It doesn't necessarily say natural light.

Merton pulls his flashlight out and shines it at the creature's back; it screams and turns around in anger. Merton yells to Tommy from across the room.

Merton: Tommy! Use your flashlight on it!

Tommy: What?

Merton: Flashlight!

Tommy: It won't do much good!

Merton: Just do it!

Tommy gives up and aims his flashlight at the creature: it screams and roars causing the room to shake.

Merton: We better get out of here.

Lori: Yeah.

INT: Dark Sewer Corridor

The gang runs out of the large room through the main exit and into the corridor, they turn around to watch in shock as the creature runs out and cause the hall to shake with every step. At about ten twenty feet from the group, the ceiling caves in, burying it.

EXT: The Street

Tommy, Merton, and Lori are standing over a huge hole that spans across a part of the street caused by the cave-in.

Merton: I don't see any reason why we should tell anybody about this.

Tommy: Just put some carpet over it, no one will know the difference.

Lori: I better get home.

Merton: Yeah, me too.

The gang walks off screen.

Tommy: I wonder what happened to the lizard people.

INT: Poorly Lit Rec. Room

The lizards are sitting at a folding table playing cards.

Lizard 1: Jeez, it's a good thing we dug this spare room out.

Leader: Please, no more talk about digging.

Lizard 2: Does anyone have any threes?

Lizard 3 gives 2 a card.

  
Lizard 2: Thanks.

Lizard 1: So what do we do now?

Leader: We rebuild.

Lizard 1: I'm too hungry to rebuild, that cave-in destroyed our food supply.

Lizard 3: Anyone for Chinese?

INT: Pleasantville High School Main Hallway

Merton walks up to Allison who is getting books out of her locker.

Merton: Oh thank god I thought you were eaten by giant lizards.

He fumbles.

Merton: I mean, hi how are you?

Allison: I'm fine, but you have a lot of nerve show your face after what you said last night.

Merton: What?

Allison: You know damn well what I'm talking about.

She walks away just as Tommy walks in.

Tommy: What was all that about?

Merton: I have absolutely no idea.

Tommy just shrugs as Merton walks in the opposite direction.

EXT: Street

Construction workers are sending a guy down in the hole with a rope.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

Well the whole thing turned out pretty good, and that section of the sewers was gonna be demolished anyway.

They drop the rope and he falls.

They were trying to find a way to do it without destroying the street but beggars can't be choosers right?


	5. Freaky Wednesday

Freaky Wednesday

Freaky Wednesday

INT: Warehouse

  
Tommy is wolfed out as he and Merton are taking on the Merton clone who is backed against the wall.

Tommy: Okay evil me, fix this now.

Merton: Were waiting.

Evil Merton: Fine.

Evil Merton puts his hand into his jacket and pulls out a green gem. He slides it down his sleeve and then shoots a vine out of his wrist. It wraps around Tommy's arm. The scene stops and Tommy's voice can be heard.

Tommy: This may be a little weird for you so let's start from the beginning.

INT: The School

Tommy is getting books out of his locker. Merton walks on screen downtrodden 

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Merton. Did you figure out a solution to your problem?

Merton: No, every time I ask her what I said she says "well if you don't know I'm not gonna tell you."

Tommy: Did you say she was fat?

Merton: I don't think so. 

Tommy: It's probably something like that.

Merton: I don't know, maybe, but it must be something important because now she'll hardly talk to me.

Tommy: I think your stressing over this way too much. Why don't you come to the Factory tonight? Have a few drinks and take a little break.

Merton: I guess your right.

Tommy: I know I am.

Merton: I'll see you tonight.

Tommy: See ya.

They leave in opposite directions.

INT: Warehouse

Evil Merton creeps up slowly to the Tiki statue. He runs his hand down the sleek wooden surface and a brown furred, sharp toothed demon jumps him. He throws him to the opposite wall and pulls a green jeweled pupil out of the statues one eye. The creature gets up and charges again but he holds the jewel in its direction.

Merton: Stop!

The creature obeys.

  
Merton: Good boy.

He turns his gaze to the writing on the right side of the statue and reads up.

Merton: Hmm.

INT: Office Hallway

Two guys, a short bald guy and a tall one walk down a hallway in silence and open a door at the end.

INT: Office Room

The two men sit down at the desk and a fat guy in a suit spins his chair to face them. He slips a file to one of the men and he opens it to see Merton's face.

Short Guy: Who's the nerd.

Fat Man: Goth actually, at least according to his file, and it's not him, it's his clone.

Short Guy: Didn't we just get through all that?

Tall Guy: I thought the plant was destroyed?

Fat Man: There were no witnesses to the actual destruction and the spies we have say a clone of this poor kid is still out there.

The tall one looks at the file again and closes it.

Short Guy: Were on it.

The two men leave the room and the fat man spins back around. A ball connected to a string from one of those paddle ball things jumps up repeatedly from behind the chair.

INT: The Factory

Tommy, Merton, and Lori are sitting at the bar waiting for their drinks. Lori gets hers.

Lori: Thanks.

And addresses the bored group.

Lori: So, is their any new business?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Lori: You know, demons, monsters, creatures of the night.

Tommy: Nope.

Lori: Really none?

Tommy: Not that we know of.

Lori: Than why do I hang out with you guys?

Merton: Intense physical attraction to me?

Tommy: I pick up the tabs.

Lori: I think we should start patrolling.

T and M in unison: What?

Lori: Find them before they find us.

Merton: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Lori: Why?

Merton: Too much work.

The bartender hands Merton a drink.

Merton: Thanks

Tommy: It always turns out all right. Why spoil a good thing?

Lori: Because I'm bored.

The camera moves to another table where evil Merton is sitting with a large trench coat to hide himself. He pulls the gem out of his pocket and aims it in their direction. The camera is now green filtered and refracted, is shows Merton, flashes a little, then moves to Tommy and does the same thing. Evil Merton starts chanting softly in some dead language. 

Voice From Off Screen: Um sir?

Merton turns annoyed to see a waiter with his drink.

Waiter: Your Seabreeze?

Merton: Oh yes.

He takes the Seabreeze and the waiter stands there with his hand out.

Merton: Thank you.

He leaves angrily. Merton takes a sip of his Seabreeze and laughs slightly.

EXT: The Factory

The gang walks out of the factory.

INT: The Factory

Merton finishes his chanting and the gem flashes.

EXT: The Factory

Tommy and Merton stop in their tracks as a light passes between them. They stare at each other in shock while Lori keeps walking.

(Okay, from here on out, when I say Merton I really mean Merton in Tommy's body and when I say Tommy I mean Tommy in Merton's body.)

Tommy: Are you seeing you?

Merton: Yeah, what about you?

Tommy: Yeah.

Lori turns around.

Lori: Are you guys coming?

T and M in unison: Yeah.

They stiffly walk on.

INT: The Lair

Tommy and Merton are sitting across from each other in silence, just staring at each other. After a long pause Tommy breaks the silence as he tries to calmly assess the situation.

Tommy: Look, we've fought evil cable guys and giant lizards, not to mention all the times you were turned into something: morbidly obese, invisible, a caveman. I guess it was just a matter of time before something like this happened.

Merton: To be fair a lot of that stuff wasn't my fault. 

Tommy: I think the best thing to do is check the books for anything about switching bodies and stuff like that.

Merton: We can look but we probably wont find anything tonight.

Tommy: It's not like we're on a tight schedule or anything.

Merton: You don't know that Tommy, this curse thing could become permanent if we don't find a way to stop it, but that's not what I'm worried about.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Merton: Were gonna have to take over each other's lives, you cant just go back to your house looking like me and fall asleep in your bed, your parents might find that a little intruding. 

Tommy: Don't worry about it.

Merton: What about my grades? You're not really what the national honor society would call "smart".

Tommy: I'll do fine, besides you'll have it pretty easy.

Merton: What?

Tommy: You're gonna be popular now, a lot more than you are now.

Merton: For the record I'm insulted, but that does sound kinda nice…but what about the wolf?

Tommy: Oh yeah, you turn into werewolf every full moon, but other than that you can coast.

Merton: No, I mean did the curse go to my body or stay with yours. I guess we could wait for the full moon…

Tommy punches him in the stomach.

Tommy: Or we could check now.

Merton gets up and has transformed, but rather than being angry, he's actually giddy about the experience.

Tommy: You all right Merton?

Merton: Are you kidding?

Merton does a few punches and karate kicks to the air.

Merton: This is great.

Voice: Aw, did you stub your toe again?

Tommy and Merton (or Merton and Tommy, which ever you prefer) turn to see Lori standing in the stairwell. 

Merton: Hey Lori.

Lori: Hey Tommy.

She walks in and sits in the computer chair.

Merton: You know there's a thing called knocking?

Lori: Why do you care?

Merton: It is my house.

She gets up.

Lori: What?

Tommy: Oh yeah, I forgot, we switched bodies.

Merton: Some supernatural thing.

Lori: When were you gonna tell me.

Tommy: Slipped my mind.

Lori: Come on, let's go get the guy that did this.

Merton: Can't.

Lori: Why not?

Merton: Don't know who did it.

Tommy: Don't even know if it's a guy really.

Merton: That's actually kind of sexist of you.

Lori: Oh shut up.

She sits down on the bed.

Lori: First action in weeks and you've got no leads.

Merton: Were working on it.

Lori: If we had been patrolling this would have never happened, we would have gotten to whoever did this before it happened.

Tommy: You better get home, Dean gets cranky if you aren't there to watch Felicity with him.

Merton: Okay, I'll see you guys later.

Lori: I better go too.

Tommy: Don't take it personally, this just happened really.

Lori: It's all right.

Lori and Merton leave the room via the stairs and pass Becky as they go up.

Becky: Hey freaker, dinners ready.

Tommy: Thanks.

Becky: Whatever freaker.

She goes back upstairs. Tommy opens the coffin in the back and pulls out a long sword. He swings it a couple of times and laughs.

INT: The Warehouse

The demon sits "Indian Style" in the middle of the room as Evil Merton paces in front of him.

E. Merton: Okay, I'd better act fast before reality starts taking its toll on my little spell…

Voice: And you wouldn't want to waste all the time you have left.

Evil Merton turns to see the trench coat man from NIB.

He moves up.

E. Merton: What are you doing here?

Man: I was about to ask you the same question. Once we figured out that you were the presence she felt; we sent another me to make everything right.

E. Merton: Make it right?

Man: You don't deserve this body. You don't belong here.

E. Merton: Yeah that pesky "free-will thing" isn't what you guys look for in a clone, I've heard, the problem is, I'm not going anywhere.

Man: You don't have a choi…

Before he could finish, the demon jumps him and rips him to shreds off screen.

E. Merton: Shut up.

INT: High School Cafeteria

Tommy walks in through one door looking around paranoid. He walks up and sits down at Lori's table.

Lori: What's up.

Tommy: This is harder than I thought it would be.

Lori: What do you mean?

Tommy: You know that Pre-Calculus they want us to take? That's what I thought his schedule said, turns out it's some kind of advanced Calculus, I was completely lost.

Lori: Its only one class, its not the end of the world.

Tommy: Its all the classes, not to mention I've been ducking TNT all day.

Lori: Jeez, I wonder how Merton's doing.

Merton swaggers in with the rest of the football team, bragging and laughing. He sits down at the table still chuckling.

Merton: Hey guys.

Lori: Hey Merton.

He notices Tommy's weird look.

Merton: What's with him?

Lori: Bad day.

Merton: You gonna finish that?

He gestures to her chicken sandwich and she gives it to him. He gobbles it down in seconds.

Merton: I guess (gulp) I got your (gulp) appetite too.

Tommy: You can have mine.

He slides his plate over.

Tommy: I'm not that hungry.

Voice: Hey Tommy!

Camera turns to a football player who throws a football. (Naturally)

Tommy goes to catch it but fails miserably; Merton gets up and catches it effortlessly.

Merton: I'm Tommy, remember?

Tommy: Force of habit.

He throws it back in a perfect spiral and sits down. TNT barge into the cafeteria.

Tommy: Bye.

He slides off screen.

TNT walk to the table and slam down on the stools next to Merton and Lori.

Travis: Any of you seen Dingle around here?

Tim: Were gonna give him a little pay back for what he did to Travis at the party.

Lori: What happened?

Tim: Well you see…

Travis stops him.

Tim: Oh, its all right man. We don't want to talk about it. Anyway, have you seen him?

Lori: We haven't seen him.

Merton: You know you really should stop messing with Merton.

Tim: Sorry Tommy but it's the law of natural selection, and who are we to argue with that?

They leave.

Voice from below: Are they gone?

Lori: Yeah, you can come out Tommy.

Tommy comes out from under the table and sits back down.

Tommy: That was close. What did you do?

Merton: Actually, it a very funny story…

The bell rings.

Merton: But it will have to wait, I've got Science in five minutes.

He leaves.

Lori: Bye Merton.

A scene of Merton laughing it up with popular looking kids and one of Tommy being pushed into the wall of lockers repeatedly are spliced together, accompanied by alternative rock music.

INT: The Factory

Merton maneuvers his way through the crowd holding three drinks awkwardly. He sits down at the table and gives out the two drinks to Lori and Tommy.

Tommy: Maybe it was something in the drinks.

Merton (between gulps): What?

Tommy: The switch-a-roo thing, maybe it was in the drinks.

Merton puts down the glass abruptly.

Lori: It can't be, I didn't switch into anybody.

Tommy: Maybe somebody spiked ours.

Lori: Like who, Phil?

Tommy: I don't know, I'm reaching.

Merton: Don't worry Tommy, we'll be back in research mode soon and we'll find everything out.

Tommy: Let's get out of here.

Merton: But I've got wings coming.

Tommy: There are much more important things going on than wings.

He turns to leave and Merton gets up to follow.

Merton: Maybe to you.

While pushing through the crowds, Merton's hip slides on the edge of a table with a sludgy sound. He checks his shirt and pulls up green slime. Lori turns around.

  
Lori: Are you coming?

Merton: Yeah.

He wipes the slime on some guy's shirt.

Off in the distance.

Lori: What happened?

Merton: Somebody forgot to clean the table.

EXT: Merton's House, Night

A van sits outside, parked by the side of the road. 

INT: The Van 

The two agents sit inside the van with surveillance equipment. Lori's voice can be heard.

Lori: Okay, try looking up body transference.

A long pause as the agents sit in silence.

INT: The Lair

The gang is sitting around in the Lair. Merton is sitting at the computer.

Lori: Merton?

Merton: Huh?

Lori: What are you doing?

Merton: Oh, I was playing crazy eights.

Tommy nudges Merton off the chair and starts typing.

Tommy: Okay, "body transference".

The screen flashes.

Tommy: Whoa.

Lori: What do they got?

Tommy (reading from computer): 523,802 matches. I'll try the supernatural index. Here we go. Orb of Lominos, Shard of Infinity, Imbutu's Shrine, Marv's Backyard Body Transference Laboratory…

Lori: Wait, go back to Imbutu's Shrine.

Tommy (reading from computer): Imbutu's Shrine, a cycloptic Tiki god believed to hold the power to decide the fate of souls. That's all it says.

Lori (reading from newspaper): A rare Tiki idol known as Imbutu's Shrine has gone missing. It, along with some ancient Tibetan scrolls, was supposed to arrive at the Pleasantville Museum but has yet to show up.

Merton: Do you think that's what we're dealing with.

Tommy: There's a good chance.

Lori: But where could it be?

INT: Van

Still listening.

Tommy: It would have come in by ship so we could check the waterfront. 

Tall Guy: Do have any idea what they're talking about?

Short Guy: Not a clue.

TG: Maybe the bureau's wrong about this one, he doesn't sound like a clone.

SG: How would you know what a clone sounds like?

TG: Don't you remember? Back in Denver?

SG: You lost me.

TG: Your clone almost ran me through with a lead pipe.

SG: I don't remember that.

TG: Of course you don't, you were imbedded into a wall.

SG: That never happened.

TG: Did too.

SG: Let's just get this guy into custody.

TG: I'm telling you it's the wrong kid.

SG: If it is than we let him go, no harm, no foul.

TG: Fine.

The short one sees something out the window.

SG: Hold up, someone's coming. Let's go.

TG: I think we should follow them.

SG: Why don't we just go out and…okay, fine.

TG: Good.

The tall one starts up the car.

TG: Was that so hard?

They drive off.

Off in the distance.

TG: Looked like you hurt yourself.

SG: Shut up and drive.

INT: Warehouse.

Whimpering can be heard in the background. E. Merton is admiring his claw and talking in the direction of the noise.

Girl (Unseen): Why are you doing this to me.

He starts walking toward the wall.

E. Merton: Well, I'd already messed with their minds and magically screwed with the universe, now I want to hurt them on a more personal level. I needed a sacrifice anyway so I thought this was perfect.

Girl: Who?

E. Merton: Oh you'll find out soon enough, in fact I think they'll be here any minute.

The camera turns to show Allison chained up to the wall.

E. Merton: Besides, you should consider yourself lucky, you're gonna be something huge.

EXT: The Harbor, Night

The gang stands by the entrance to the harbor in awe of all the warehouses.

Merton: Any bright ideas guys?

A scream rings through the area.

Lori: It came from over there.

They follow Lori's finger to an open warehouse door and race to it just as the van pulls up in the background.

INT: The Warehouse

E. Merton is reading a scroll aloud in Latin when the gang barges in. Merton is wolfed out.

Merton: Anybody home? Maybe some evil demon bent on mis… 

He notices E. Merton.

Merton: Chief?

He turns to Tommy, back to E. Merton, back to Tommy, then back to E. Merton again.

E. Merton: I'm sure this is all a bit confusing for you but I assure you, I am evil and in the future I'm gonna try to kill you and possibly a good portion of the rest of the world. 

Tommy: A clone! This explains everything.

Merton: It does?

Tommy: Your problem. 

Merton doesn't get it.

Tommy: You swore you didn't say anything to make your girlfriend mad so if you didn't then someone who looks just like you probably did. Some one like, oh say, that guy.

Merton: Oh yeah, what did you say?

E. Merton: I just said she could lose a few pounds.

Merton: I knew it!

E. Merton: Oh by the way…

The creature jumps on Merton from off screen causing a huge fight to brew but Tommy is still caught up the clone.

Tommy: Your claw.

E. Merton: Lovely isn't it?

Tommy: Thought you were all destroyed.

E. Merton: I was lucky.

Tommy: Who are you?

E. Merton: I'll give you a hint; about a year ago I escaped a watery prison and tried to kill you and your friend over there. You sent me back to said prison until the aliens came and gave me access to many new bodies.

Tommy: The Pleasantville Strangler? We can't do that

E. Merton: And why not?

Tommy: We already did the villain comeback thing, a couple of times actually. The Werewolf Syndicate, the vampires, and Butch.

E. Merton: I'm sorry I don't get the references.

Tommy: It doesn't matter, just know your gonna go the same way as the did. 

Allison: Could somebody help me please?

He finally notices her chained to the wall.

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Allison: I don't know…just kinda hangin' around.

Tommy: What is she doing here?

E. Merton: Oh that's something totally different, doesn't pertain to you.

Allison: Uh Merton? Mertons, what's going on?

Tommy: (Sigh) If I said that this Merton was actually an alien clone would you belief me?

Allison: Well given the circumstances I'm not in a position to doubt.

Tommy: And what if I said that I'm not really Merton but actually his friend Tommy and this guy used some magic to switch us around.

Allison: Yeah I'm cool with that, but where is Merton then?

Tommy: Oh he's the furry guy fighting the other furry thing.

Allison: Which one is he?

Tommy: The one in the shirt. Hey Lori, could you…

He gestures to the chains.

Lori: On it.

  
She walks up to the girl chained to the wall and reaches for the shackles.

E. Merton: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

She grabs them and they start to heat up, she pulls back instantly.

Tommy: Why did you do all this.

E. Merton: Which part?

Tommy: Whole situation up until this point.

E. Merton: The switch thing was just too fun to resist

Tommy: Well you're gonna fix it.

E. Merton: Why? In about twenty minutes it's not going to matter anyway.

Tommy: What do you mean?

E. Merton: Haven't you seen the changes?

Tommy: Changes?

E. Merton: When I cast the spell, it changed the universe so drastically that the universe started a vain attempt to make everything right. I thought you would notice the transference in attributes, you would become more intellectually inclined and Merton would become more physical. Of course it all seems redundant when they give up after forty-eight hours and then the spell becomes permanent.

Tommy: All the more reason to turn us back.

E. Merton: No, I think I'll just sit tight with my little creature bodyguard and see how everything turns out.

The creature flies across the room into the far wall and doesn't get back up. Tommy walks on screen and cracks his neck and shoulder.

Merton: I think I'm getting the hang of this fighting thing.

He claps his hands.

Merton: So what's everybody up to?

Tommy: I was just conversing with our friend here about reversing his spell.

He looks expectantly.

E. Merton: Oh, I'm not going to.

Merton: That's what I was hoping for.

Merton charges E. Merton and a fight ensues. The brawl goes on for a minute until the clone is backed against the wall.

Merton: Okay evil me, fix this now.

Tommy: Were waiting.

E. Merton: Fine.

Evil Merton puts his hand into his jacket and pulls out the green gem. He slides it down his sleeve and then shoots a vine out of his wrist. It wraps around Merton's arm and he pulls back and elbows E. Merton in the face. After they trade blows, Merton slams E. Merton into the wall and pounds him repeatedly to force the gem out of his sleeve. The gem falls to the ground and Merton steps on it. The light passes through them and the werewolf that is once again Tommy drops the clone to the ground.

Tommy: Good to be home.

Merton walks up and kneels down to be face to face with E. Merton.

Merton: Now how do we get her down?

E. Merton: It's another spell.

Merton: Break it.

E. Merton says something in Latin and the shackles unlock. Allison falls to her feet and runs up to the others.

Allison: Can we go home please? Like now.

Merton: Well first we have to decide what to do with my double.

Lori: Uh guys? Where did he go?

The camera turns to the now empty wall and then back to the gang. 

Tommy: Well that was easier than I thought.

Lori and Allison start to leave and turn around when they get to the door.

Lori: Hey!

Merton: Yeah we're coming.

EXT: Parking Lot, Night

The short agent is standing near a pay phone where the tall one is talking to the fat guy.

Fat Guy (Voice): Agent Fawkes, what do you have to report?

Fawkes: There is a lot more going on here than we thought, were gonna need more time.

Fat Guy: What did you see?

Fawkes: I'm not sure but it was weirder than aliens, well not necessarily weirder than aliens but a surprise nonetheless.

Fat Guy: We'll send the keeper to your location immediately.

Fawkes: Got it.

He walks out of the phone booth and addresses his partner.

Fawkes: Their sending Claire down to help out.

Short Agent: So what do think happened out there tonight?

Fawkes: Well I'm sure what we saw in there was a werewolf, I don't even have a guess as to what the other thing was.

Short Agent: And the clone?

Fawkes: No clue. 

Short Agent: Let's go back to the hotel, we can figure it out in the morning.

They walk off screen.

EXT: Graveyard, Night

Evil Merton is charging through the graveyard angered. He pounds on a gravestone and breaks it in half.

E. Merton: Arrrgh! This body is too weak to meet my needs. 

He pulls the scroll out of his jacket and reads it to himself.

E. Merton: Luckily that's al gonna change soon enough.

He runs off screen dramatically.


	6. Vision Girl

Vision Girl

(NOTE: If you didn't get the reference in the fifth story (the two agents) they are from a SciFi Channel show called The Invisible Man which airs on Fri. at 8:00(but will move to Mondays in January). So when I say Darien (Fawkes) appears as if from nowhere, I'm not on anything, I actually got it from somewhere).

Vision Girl

EXT: The Park, Night

Tommy is walking slowly through the park with a flashlight, rustling can be heard all around him.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

It's kind of embarrassing to be afraid of the dark at my age, not to mention that I'm a creature of the night by definition, but something about not being aware of what's around me freaks me out to no end. We'd been tracking a new demon that feeds on brain waves, leaving its victims idiots, minus two eyes. Good idea for a SciFi novel if it hadn't already happened. The books said the demon would hide out in wooded areas so here we are.

An owl hoots and he jumps a little.

(TIM)

Any number of ugly, disgusting creatures could jump out at any moment.

Merton runs out of the bushes and crashes into Tommy. He jumps back and drops his flashlight leaving everything in total darkness.

Tommy (Unseen): Thanks Merton.

Merton: Sorry, thought I heard something.

Tommy: Can you help me find my flashlight?

  
Rustling can be heard as they struggle to find it on the ground.

A circle of light shines on the flashlight on the ground. The camera moves up to see Lori with a bored look on her face.

Lori: We're not gonna find anything if you guys just sit around doing nothing.

Tommy grabs his flashlight and they get up.

Allison (Voice): Hey guys! I think I found something!

They rush off screen.

EXT: A Huge Tree

Tommy, Lori, and Merton join Allison at a large tree in the middle a clearing. They all lean in closer to examine a hole in the middle. 

Tommy: What is it?

  
Merton holds up a shred of scales.

Merton: Skin.

Lori: I think everyone else is in agreement when I say "ewwwww".

Merton: It's not human.

Lori: Oh well that's a whole lot better.

Tommy: At least we know it was here.

A loud growl ring through the air.

Tommy: Okay, "was" was a bad choice of words.

A yellow skinned, reptile thing jumps on top of Tommy's back and throws him against the tree. He wolfs out.

  
Tommy: Get the arrows!

Allison pulls up a crossbow and tries to shoot it but the demon shoots a blue bolt of energy out of his mouth which knocks it out of her hand.

Allison: What the hell was that?

Merton: That's what the arrows are for.

He pulls up a spare crossbow and shoots it. The camera follows the arrow as it slices into the monster's chest. It snaps up in pain and shoots another beam, this time hitting Lori and sending her off camera. 

Tommy: I thought you said it wouldn't be able to do that anymore.

Merton: That's what the book said, don't blame me, blame the book.

Tommy: Arrgh!

  
The demon runs away but rather than chase after it, Tommy and Merton go back to check on Lori.   
  
Tommy: Are you all right?

  
He helps her up. She looks at Tommy confused.

Lori (a little dazed): I'm fine.  
Allison: Sorry about back there.

Merton: It's okay.

Lori opens her eyes and they're sky blue. Tommy and Merton accidentally wince when they notice.

Lori: What?

INT: The Lair

Lori is looking at her eyes in the mirror. The others are sitting around the room.

Merton: I can't find anything to explain this.

Tommy: It's not that bad.

Lori turns around.

Lori: How am I gonna hide this from my parents?

Tommy: Just tell 'em they're contacts, it's the new fad.

Allison: Merton, I thought you said it wouldn't be able to feed for twenty-four hours after we shot him with that stuff.

Merton: The book said the Tabasco mixture would do the trick but I guess they were wrong.

Tommy: Well maybe it wasn't trying to feed, all the other victims that it hit with the ray didn't have any eyes, let alone freaky ones.

Lori glares at him.

Tommy: Sorry.

She starts to wobble a little bit, holding her head in pain. Tommy moves up and touches her on the arm. 

Tommy: You okay?

  
Her head jerks down and then back up in a violent seizure, her pupils have disappeared. She regains her composure and stares at Tommy confused.

Tommy: What?

Lori: I don't know, had a flash or something.

Tommy: A flash?

Lori: Yeah, it was gray and a little fuzzy but it was you, you were falling, you wolfed out and then it just stopped.

Merton: Hallucinations?

Lori: No I don't think so… it was real… it seemed urgent.

Merton: How many fingers am I holding up?

Lori: thirty-two.

Tommy: So if these are real than why did a brain eating demon give them to Lori?

From across the room

Allison: Thought eating, but it wasn't him.

They go over to the computer screen where Allison is researching demons. 

Allison: I got to thinking about what you said about the demon before. You said that it was a descendent of the Ragnok clan which all have the ability to speak and think rationally, the thing we met tonight didn't look like the smart type so I checked elsewhere. 

She scrolls down.

Allison: Ta da! A Fereck demon.

Lori: I'm sure I would have noticed a face that ugly wasn't the face we were looking for.

Tommy: It was kind of dark. Plus, Merton, didn't you say the thought eater used its third eye to feed?

Merton: Guess I forgot that part. Oh, and the purple skin part too.

Allison (reading from computer screen): Although the Fereck demon has incredible psychic powers, for the most part, it is completely oblivious of them. It hunts for its food, inadvertently using its power to paralyze its prey. It also tries to create a connection with its victims by giving over certain attributes to said victim for a long-term hunt.

Lori: Painful vision whenever I come in contact with someone AND a savage demon out to kill me, damn it's great day

Allison: That does suck, sorry Lori.

Merton: What are you talking about, this is great.

Lori: What?

Merton: Well the demon thing sucks but think of what we have here.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Merton: Until we figure out how to get rid of this curse, we have a genuine fortuneteller.

Lori: You are not using me as a party quark, Merton.

Merton: Just think of it as taking advantages of an advantage.

Lori: Right.

Tommy: Tell you what, let's go to the Factory to take our minds off of all this.

Allison: You guys have to do a lot of that don't you?

Merton: You'd be surprised how calming the Factory can be after you've been cursed with obesity or invisibility, it's just something about the atmosphere of the place.

Lori: I can't go out looking like this anyway.

Tommy: Just get some sunglasses, it'll be fine.

Tommy turns around and takes a few steps over to get his coat, neglecting to notice the pile of books in his way.

Allison: Watch out for the…

Tommy trips and falls on his face.

Allison: …books

Growls can be heard as he comes back up wolfed out and embarrassed.

Merton: Well, you were warned.

INT: Hotel Room 

A dark blonde haired woman (Claire, to save time) is unpacking her cloths as Darien Fawkes and the short agent (Bobby Hobbes, also to save time) are sitting around the room.

Claire: So?

Bobby: So what?

Claire: You still haven't told me why I needed to come down here. You found the clone, god knows we all want that ordeal to be over, why not just apprehend him and be done with it.

(pause)

Claire: Well

Darien: You're not going to believe us.

Claire: Try me.

Bobby: Have you ever seen a werewolf?

Claire: A werewolf?

Darien: Yeah, sharp teeth, lotta facial hair.

Claire: Can't say I have, seeing as how they don't exist.

Darien: See, told you.

Claire Oh come on. Are you saying there's a living, breathing werewolf in this town?

Bobby: There used to be two, one killed the other one.

Darien: We don't really know what the other thing was.

Claire: And when did you see all of this?

Bobby: Couple of nights ago, it and a few kids were talking to our clone, and here's the kicker, one of the kids was supposed to be plant food.

Darien: There was two of the same kid.

Claire: I should have packed more stuff.

She lets her suitcase fall closed in mock surrender.

INT: The Factory

Tommy, Merton and Lori are sitting at the bar; Lori is wearing black gloves and sunglasses that match her black jacket and jeans. She is sipping her drink and looking very depressed. In the crowd, two bald guys in dark glasses are watching them.

Tommy: I don't see what you're stressing over.

Merton: Some demon curse make you blind?

Tommy: Something like this happens all the time and we always fix it, this'll be gone by the end of the week.

Merton and Allison join them at the bar.

Merton: Hey guys.

Lori: Hey Merton.

Merton: Why so glum?

Tommy: Oh she's just bummed about the whole "painful visions" thing.

Merton: Speaking of which.

He reaches into his pocket.

Merton: I was thinking, what if it doesn't just work on people, but inanimate objects too? 

He pulls out a small slip of paper and shows it to Lori.

Merton: Touch it and see if my lottery ticket won.

Allison: Merton, that's mean.

Merton: She knows I'm only kidding.

Lori: Yeah.

Allison: I want to dance.

Merton: Oh I don't know.

Allison: Come on.

Merton: I can't dance.

Lori: What are you talking about?

All through this next speech Merton will be pantomiming, doing the "cut it out" motion across his neck and the time out motion with his hands.

Lori: When you were three hundred pounds, you were break dancing and spinning around like a pro.

Allison turns her head and he stops instantly.

Allison: Is that true?

Merton: Yeah, I must have forgot.

She drags him to the dance floor.

Tommy: Now that was mean.

Lori: He deserved it.

Lori takes a drink and then sneezes, going down and then back up.

Tommy: Bless you.

Lori: Tha…

Her head slams down on the bar in another violent seizure.

Vision

The camera is gray and fuzzy but you can barely make out, a guy running from a ferocious creature.

INT: The Bar

Tommy: What happened, I didn't touch you?   


Camera moves to the right to see an old guy talking to the bartender.

Old Guy: I'll have what she's having.

Camera moves back.

Tommy: Are you all right?

Lori: Not really, those really pack a wallop.

Tommy: What did you see?

Lori: It was some kid, he was being chased by our demon.

Tommy: Let's go.

INT: Dance Floor

Tommy and Lori walk onto the dance floor to find Allison standing awestruck by Merton who is doing cliché dances very badly, the cabbage patch and the eye thing from pulp fiction come to mind.

Tommy: Come on Merton.  
Merton: What? I was just getting warmed up.

They pull him off screen and Allison follows them.

Lori: No you weren't.

EXT: Street, Night

The street is in front of a Burger King for future reference. The gang is in the bushes staking out the street for anything unusual.

Merton: Are you sure this is where the vision was?

Lori: Positive.

Tommy: So how did the book say we kill this thing again?

Allison: Hit it with something really hard.

Merton: What?

Allison: Keep in mind I'm paraphrasing.

Merton: Oh.

Tommy: Hey Merton, I thought you said the vision would only come when she touched somebody.

Merton: Well, either that was never the case at all or her powers are getting stronger, the later of which is my guess.

Tommy: "the later of which is my guess" who talks like that?

Merton: Well not all of us are intelligent enough for proper speech and grammar.

Tommy: Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?

Merton: Insinuating?

Lori: Shut up, both of you.

Pounding on the ground can be heard from close by. Suddenly a guy runs around the corner of the Burger King and jets down the sidewalk. The Fereck demon comes out from around the corner and runs after him. A rock hits him in the side from off screen.

Tommy: Hey Fereck, did you drop that?

The Fereck growls and than recognizes Lori, he lunges at her but Tommy swoops his arm up and throws him into a street light, wolfing out in mid-swing.

INT: Burger King

Darien and Bobby are sitting in a booth by the window; Darien is the only one eating.

Bobby: How can you eat that stuff? It's way too fattening.

Darien: You would know, you're the expert on fat content.

Bobby: You know, I'm gonna let that one slide because I…Hey, isn't that…?

Tommy slams into the window and lands on their table.

Tommy: Hi.

D and B: Hi.

The agents respond in shock as the demon jumps through the broken window and lands on top of Tommy, choking him with its claws. Due to fear, a metallic silver liquid starts seeping down Darien's forehead (you have to watch their show to know what that means).

Bobby: Fawkes!

Darien feels his forehead and runs out of the restaurant, he passes Merton, Allison, and Lori as they come in the door. Every one starts rampaging out the door, Bobby is watching from behind the grills.

Tommy: Little help.

Lori: Got it.

She pulls a fire extinguisher off the wall and shoots it at the demon; it flies back out the broken window.

Merton: You all right man?

Tommy: Yeah.

He starts to get up and sees the demon jumping up again, he rolls out of the way and it flies right into Lori just as she swings the fire extinguisher, slamming it in the head.

Lori: I think that was hard enough.

They all walk up to the lifeless body on the ground; Tommy is human again.

Allison: It's dead right?

Tommy: I think so.

Merton pokes it with a stick.

Merton: Seems pretty dead to me.

Tommy: Than why does Lori still have the freaky eyes.

Lori glares at him again.

Tommy: Sorry again.

Allison: Maybe we weren't supposed to kill it, maybe we needed it alive.

Bobby: FBI, hands up!

They turn to Bobby pointing a gun at them; they all raise their hands in unison.

EXT: Street, Night

In the background, Bobby shoves the gang into the van. 

EXT: Different Street, Night

The guy that was being chased is revealed to be carrying a rolled up scroll in his hand, he is still running for his life, he passes an alley and is pulled in by a green mutated hand.

INT: Interrogation Room

The four teens are sitting in an all-gray room with Bobby and Claire staring at them.

Bobby: So what do you have to say for your selves.

Merton: We're really sorry and it'll never happen again?

Allison: What are we in here for?

Bobby: I think you know.

Allison: No we don't.

Bobby: Yes you do.  
Merton: No we don't.

Bobby: Yes you…

Unseen Darien (Voice): Give it a rest.

Darien walks into the room through the door.

Darien: Hi, my name is Darien, the attractive English woman is Claire and that's my partner the not as attractive Bobby Hobbes.

T, M, and A in Unison: Hi.

Darien: Let me level with ya, we've been watching you for a couple of weeks now and we need to know what's going on.

Tommy: I don't know what you mean.

Darien: Look, I'm not an idiot, I went through puberty, the facial hair thing doesn't go that far.

Claire: You're a werewolf.

Darien: And frankly that freaked us out, but it's not why were here.

Bobby: Were here about your clone.

Darien: More specifically, why it's still here. Do you have any idea?

Merton: That's a whole "ghost bent on revenge thing" you have nothing to do with

Darien: Okay so that's ghosts, aliens, and werewolves, anything else?

Allison: That thing Lori killed was a savage demon.

Darien: Spectacular.

Claire: Uh, hello?

Lori had been staring into space and suddenly snaps out of it.

Lori: Huh? 

Bobby: What's with the eye…

  
Darien elbows him in the ribs.

Darien: Shut up man.

Lori: No it's all right, it was that demon, the one you saw in the restaurant.

Bobby: The one you killed?

Lori: Yeah, it gave me these visions, along with the eyes.

Darien: Exactly how often do you guy do that? Kill demons, I mean.

Tommy: Often.

Bobby: Is that what you were doing when you killed that other werewolf?

Merton: What other werewolf?

Bobby: The one in the warehouse.

Merton: That wasn't a werewolf, it was just another demon.

Darien: See, I told you.

Lori clutches her head in slight pain.

Claire: Is this a vision?

Vision

An eye opens and glows, close up of a guy falling to the ground with no eyes.

Flashes back into reality.

  
Merton: What did you see?

Lori: It was the thought eater, it got someone else.

Claire: Thought eater?

Tommy: Let's go.

  
They get up and start to leave.

  
Bobby: Hey, this isn't over.

Merton: Wait a second, let me see your badges again.

Darien shows him his badge.

Merton: Yeah I thought so, while I fully respect the offices of "Fish and Game", I don't think this is anywhere near your jurisdiction, plus we really do have to go.

Tommy: Merton, do you have any of those arrows left?

Merton: Yeah they're at the Lair, I'll swing around and get them.

Tommy: Good.

The agents look confused.

Tommy: If you want to come and watch then you stay back.

They exchange glances.

Tommy: It could get messy. 

EXT: Pleasantville, Night

Quick shots of the van turning corners and the hearse turning into a driveway.

INT: The Lair

Merton walks into the Lair and picks up the crossbow and arrows on the desk.

Voice from off screen: Hello.

Merton jumps up in shock and drops the contents he is holding. The camera turns to see one of those bald guys with dark glasses.

Bald Guy: Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

Merton picks up the crossbow and aims it at the intruder.

Merton: Who are you?

Bald Guy: My name is Tamin and I am looking for Lori Baxter. 

Merton: What do you want with Lori.

Tamin: I am here on behalf of a group of people with a similar gift.

Merton: Gift?

He tightens his grip on the crossbow as Tamin pulls off his sunglasses and reveals that he has the same all white eyes.

Tamin: We were alerted of another messenger, this Lori Baxter, and we came to your town to find her.

Merton: Can you help her?

Tamin: Help her?

Merton: Yeah, we killed the demon but it didn't go away.

Tamin: We have no intention of taking it away, it is the best thing that can happen to someone. We came here to take her to our compound so she can learn about her powers.

Merton: She doesn't want to learn about them, she wants them gone.

Tamin: What makes you so sure she does?

(pause)

Tamin: Tell her about us, tell her about our offer, and tell her that if she makes up her mind, to contact us at this number.

He gives Merton a card and then touches his head with his index finger.

Tamin: You better go.

Merton: Why.

Tamin: Your friends are about to get into some trouble.  


INT:???

Close up on a set of sharp yellow teeth surrounded by purple skin, it licks its lips. 

INT: Graveyard, Night

Camera pans out to see it is a three-eyed demon smiling. A body is lying on the ground behind him.

Demon: Mmm, must have been an honor student.

The gang (minus Merton) along with Darien, Bobby, and Claire walk through the entrance into graveyard. Merton runs up behind them holding the weapons.

Merton: It's all right I'm here.

The demon turns to them.

Tommy: Hi.  
Thought Eater: Who are you?

Merton: Think of us as the Pleasantville equivalent to the Ghostbusters, taking down any supernatural phenomena that threatens our little hamlet.

Tommy: Aren't you being a tad over-dramatic?

Merton: Don't start with me Tommy.

Claire: That thing is amazing.

Allison: Yeah that sense of wonder, you get over that.

Tommy: We're here to politely ask you to stop eating people's thoughts.

Thought Eater: And if I refuse?

Tommy: Oh, then we kick your ass.

The Thought Eater stands up straight, revealing that he is close to eight feet tall.

Merton: Yeah this is doable.

It riles up and roars, showing it's sharp teeth and third eye.

Merton: Okay.  
Allison: Tommy, are you gonna…?

Tommy: Yeah. Could somebody…?

Merton: Sure.

  
Merton swings his fist to the side, punching Tommy in the stomach. He goes down and then gets back up, wolfed out.

Tommy: Thanks.

He walks up to the demon and puts up his fists.

Tommy: Let's do this.

Back to the group.

Darien: What can we do?

Merton: Nothing. He has it all under control.

Tommy is thrown across the graveyard and lands face down at their feet. 

Merton: Or not. 

Darien backs up into the shadows. The demon charges at them.

  
Allison: Merton, the crossbow.

Merton: Oh yeah.

  
He lifts up the crossbow and shoots it. The arrow lands right into the demons stomach causing him to fall backwards. It starts to get up.

Bobby: What do you do now.

Merton: Now, Tommy can easily take him down.

  
He looks at Tommy, still unconscious on the ground.

  
Merton: Oh right. I think we run now.

The Thought Eater stands back up and pulls the arrow out of his stomach. 

EXT: Outside Street of Graveyard, Night

A black car pulls up and four people dressed in all black stealth suits jump out. 

INT: Graveyard, Night

The group is scattered around the Graveyard, losing the battle. 

Claire: I don't get it, you've shot that thing dozens of times and it just gets back up.

Merton: Its psychic power heals any minor injury.

Bobby is leaning over Tommy.

Bobby: Come on buddy, wake up, you've still gotta job to do.

EXT: Beach (Tommy's Dream)

Tommy and a super model are running playfully down the beach. Tommy trips and falls on his back. The girl drops down on top of him. Close up on her face as it fades into…

INT: Graveyard, Night

…Bobby's.

Bobby: Wake up.

Tommy leans up and pouts his lips to kiss what he thinks is the girl, he opens his eyes just before he does and backs up immediately. 

  
Tommy (Grossed Out): Hey man, what's up?

Bobby: Uh, demon, over there.

Tommy: Right.

He gets up, then turns back around.

Tommy: Let us never speak of that, ever.

Bobby: Speak of what?

Tommy: Good.

He walks off screen. The demon charges Lori and picks her up. She winces and then starts to laugh.

Thought Eater: What are you laughing at?

Lori: A tree branch about this long.

Thought Eater: Huh?

Tommy swings a long tree branch at the back of his head and he goes down, dropping Lori to the ground.

Tommy: Funny, I just killed this demon yet I can't think of anything witty to say.

Allison: I think any witty retort would be lost on us due to the recent shock.

Tommy: I guess.

Bobby: Okay, can we get out of here please?  
Merton: What's the matter, afraid he might get up?

The demon gets up and shoots a beam at Bobby. He is pushed out of the way by an unseen force. A gun appears out of thin air and shoots the demon in the head. Darien appears holding the gun, shedding silver flakes (see the show to watch this happen). 

Bobby: Thanks Fawkes.

(pause)

Allison: That was so cool.

Merton: We should get out of here.

Claire: What do you do with the body?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Claire: The dead demon body on the ground.

Tommy: Nothing.

Claire: Won't somebody find it?

They shrug.

Claire: I give up, let's just go.

EXT: Graveyard, Night

The group walks out of the graveyard, Lori lagging behind.

Merton: Oh wait, Lori, I forgot to tell you…

The all black guys jump out of the bushes and grab Lori.

Tommy: Lori!

One of the guys shots his rifle at Tommy, sending an electric bolt through his body. He wolfs out and falls down just as the throw Lori into their car.

Merton: What the hell?

Phone Conversation

Tamin: Hello? Lori?

Tommy: No, this is Tommy. What have you done with her?

Tamin: What do you mean?

Tommy: Some of your goons kidnapped Lori.

Tamin: We would never want to kidnap her, as I told your friend, it is her choice.

Tommy: Somehow I just can't belief you.

Tamin: Maybe you should ask some of your new acquaintances.

Tommy: Huh?

(click)

INT: The Lair

A hairy hand slams the phone down; the group is sitting around the Lair looking hopeless.

Merton: What did he say?

Tommy: He said they didn't have her.

Merton: This guy was really weird, I wouldn't put it past them to take her away.

(pause)

Allison (at the computer): Hey guys, I think I've got something.

  
They rush over to the computer.

Allison: I put in the license plate number into the search engine, it's a government number.

Merton: Government number?

Tommy: Did you have anything to do with this?

Darien: No

Bobby looks around suspiciously again.

Darien: Bobby, did you send those guys after her?

Bobby: What? No way!

Claire: Bobby?

Bobby: Okay fine, I called 'em.

Tommy picks him up and slams him into the wall.

Tommy: Why?

Bobby: I don't know, I guess I was afraid!

Tommy: Afraid?

Bobby: I was afraid of you. They were supposed to take you, not Lori.

Tommy: You didn't have to be afraid of me.

He pushes him harder into the wall.

Tommy: Until now!

Darien: Hold up, he didn't know what he was doing.

Bobby: I tried to call it off but they wouldn't listen.

Tommy drops him to his feet.

Darien: Its all right man.

  
Darien punches him, hard in the face. Tommy picks him up and shoves him into the wall.

Tommy: Where is she?

Bobby: I don't know.

Tommy drops him.

  
Allison: If their government, they're probably at the government facility outside of town.

Claire: That's kind of convenient.

Allison: Well where else would she be?

Merton: Let's go.

Tommy: No I want to do this on my own.

Darien: I'm coming with you.

Tommy: No.

Darien: I can get you through.

Tommy: Fine.

Darien: We'll take the van.

Bobby: Can I come?

D and T: No!  


Tommy and Darien leave via the stairs.

INT: Operating Room

A bright light shines direct and is moved away to show two doctors looking down at Lori.

Doctor 1: Pupils appear to be…gone.

Doctor 2: That's pretty much a given, doctor.

Doctor 1: Well, let's get to it.

Doctor 2 pushes a laser-like device into view.

EXT: Facility, Night

The van pulls up in front of a military facility. Tommy and Darien get out of the car and walk up to the door.

Tommy: Well?

Darien: Well what?

Tommy: You said you could get through, so open the door.

Darien: I turn invisible, I don't walk through walls.

Tommy: You're useless.

Darien: Think of it this way, I could go around and sneak into the back, come through, and open the door, but by then that girl will be dissected two times over. 

(pause)

Darien: Just break it down.

INT: Facility Lobby

The door breaks down after Tommy kicks it; they walk through.

Tommy: Hmm, no guards.

Darien: Let's go.

INT: Facility Hallway

Tommy and Darien are walking down the hall.

Darien: Maybe this isn't the right place.

Tommy: It's the only shot we've got.

A guard turns the corner at the end of the hall.

Darien: Watch out.

He pulls Tommy into the nearest door.

INT: Room

Darien and Tommy are sitting in the room waiting for the guard to pass.

Darien: Okay I think he's gone.

  
Tommy notices something on the computer in the corner.

Darien: What?

He moves up to read the text on the screen over Tommy's shoulder.

Darien: "Patterns of Lycanthropic Behavior"?

Tommy: It's about me, well werewolves at least.

Darien: All your weaknesses, like someone's trying to take you down.

There's a knock at the door.

Voice: Uh, Dr. Croft?

  
They exchange nervous glances.

Voice: You there?

Tommy (In Mock-Falsetto Voice): I'm sorry I can't be disturbed right now.

Darien mouths "What are you doing?" and Tommy shrugs.

Voice: Oh, I just came by to pick up that disk for the guys in 318.

Tommy: Oh…

He pulls an unmarked disk from the computer desk and slips it under the door.

Tommy: Here ya go.

  
INT: Hallway

The disk slips through the bottom of the door and the guard picks it up.

INT: Room

Voice: Thanks man.

They here footsteps as the guard leaves.

Darien: How the hell did that work?

Tommy: You'd be surprised with what you can get away with in this town.

He opens the door and looks both ways.

  
Tommy: Okay, I think the coast is clear.

INT: Hallway

Tommy walks out into the hallway and a gun is shoved in his face.

Guard: You actually thought I believed you?

Tommy: I though maybe you were stupid.

Guard: Ya know I was gonna take to the office so they could decide what to do with you but I might just waste you right now.

His head goes down and then he falls to the ground in front of Tommy. Darien becomes visible, holding a hard plastic binder.

Tommy: I take it back, you are useful for something.

INT: Different Hallway

They stand in front of a door marked 318.

Darien: You think this is right?

Tommy: There's always a chance.

INT: Operating Room

The door burst open and they enter to see the two doctors operating the laser on Lori.

Darien: Did I ever tell you how cool that is?

Tommy: Lori!

He runs up to the operating table and takes off her straps.

Tommy: Are you all right?

Doctor 1: What are you doing here?

  
He turns to the doctor and starts to back him into a wall.  
  
Tommy: Were gonna take her home now, and you're not gonna do anything about it.

The doctor hits the wall and shakily pulls out a cross necklace. Tommy swats his hand away and punches him in the head, causing him to fall down. The other doctor tries to run out of the door but Darien stops him with his hand and punches him, causing him to fall as well. Lori gets up.

  
Darien: you all right?

Lori: Yeah I'm fine.

Darien: Well that guard's gonna get up soon so we better get out of here.

INT: The Lair 

The gang is sitting in the Lair, relieved that Lori is back.

  
(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

Okay, everything is good: all demons are vanquished, and all government interference is gone, there's only one more thing to take care of.

INT: Tommy's House, Kitchen

Tommy and Lori are talking.

Lori: So, Merton told me about the others, the ones with the visions.

Tommy: So…

Lori: I'm going with them.

Tommy: Oh.

Lori: I want to learn more about them, and their the only way to do that.

(pause)

Lori: You gonna be all right?

Tommy: Yeah, just promise me one thing.

Lori: What?

Tommy: Don't shave your head.

She laughs and pulls him into a hug. After a second or two she lets go and walks out of the archway into the living room, she turns around before she leaves.

Lori: Uh, Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah?

Lori: Could you take a few steps to your left.

He obeys and a small remote-control car drives past Tommy's feet, where he was standing, and goes into the living room, it has a sandwich on a plate on top of it.

INT: Living Room

The car drives in front of Dean's chair and he picks up the sandwich.

INT: Kitchen

Lori: Bye Tommy.

Tommy: Bye.

She leaves. 

(TIM)

Well, I guess everything is good and wrapped up.


	7. The Beast (Complete)

The Beast

INT: Tommy's Room

Tommy sits Indian style on the floor with his eyes closed. He's meditating. There's a boom box on his dresser with a calming tape playing.

Tape: Just relax. Let all outside distraction drift away.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

A while back I had to face my inner demons when they came up as my evil twin. Coming out of that fight, I had gained a new sense of unity with the beast within; but lately, certain circumstances have made me a little uneasy.

Tape: Your just floating along in a sea of nothingness.

(TIM)  


I'm not the type to get stressed but lately, something's been kinda off.

INT: The Lair

Merton is at his desk reading a very old looking book with a sense of urgency. He skips back, missing something, and looks up with an "Aw Crap" expression. The camera goes down to the page he's reading; a picture of several werewolves pillaging a village is shown beside the text. 

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

We're still on the book but when we pan up again we are in the Leader's reading room. The Leader sits in his plush chair stroking his chin in thought at what he has just read. One of his minions walks in.

Minion: Um sir, sorry to disturb your sulking and vengeance planning but you have a phone call.

Leader: Can't you see I'm studying? These ancient texts describe, in detail, exactly how to achieve our main goal; I mustn't be disturbed.

Minion: It's your mother, sir.

Leader: Oh, why didn't you say so? Patch her through.

Minion: Line two sir.

The minion leaves as the Leader pushes a button on his phone and picks up the receiver.

Leader: Hi mom! Oh yeah, I'm fine. Yeah everything's going great, I'm gonna be Leader again and I think we might be able to take over the world, I love you too Mom, say hi to Dad for me, okay? Bye Mom.

He hangs up the phone and closes the book with stifled joy.

(Theme Song)

INT: Tommy's Room

It's the same scene as before with Tommy meditating.

Tape: Clear your mind of all thought.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

I don't know how Merton talked me into this, what am I doing?

Tape: I said clear your mind!

(TIM)

Sorry.

Tommy takes a deep breath and it's total silence. Just when he starts to get comfy, the phone rings and he jumps up.

Split screen between Tommy's Room and The Lair.

Merton's side comes on screen on the right side.

Tommy: Hello?

Merton: Tommy, it's me. We've got a problem.

Tommy: What's up man?

Tommy pulls up some popcorn from a bowl off screen and starts munching.

Merton: I'm not sure but from what I'm reading we may be seeing a lot more werewolves around here. What are you eating?

Tommy: I made some microwave popcorn.

Merton: Can I have some?

Tommy: Sure.

He picks up the bowl from off screen and passes it across the split screen. Merton takes a handful and Tommy pulls it back.

Merton (between chomps): I'm not finished (gulp) but I think we should get ready (gulp).

Tommy: Okay, I'll be right over.

Tommy walks off screen but Merton notices something. He reaches over towards the bottom of the other side and pulls up a CD; when Merton's arm is out of Tommy's side the split screen fades so were only in the Lair.

Merton: I knew I left that over there.

Rapid scene of Tommy running at full speed, turning through the streets of Pleasantville 

INT: The Lair

Merton sits at his desk as Tommy comes in though the basement door.

Merton: Hey man, how did you get here so fast?

Tommy: Super speed.

Merton: But you can only do that in wolf form.

Tommy (sheepishly): Tripped on a root.

Merton: And what smells so good, is that incense?

Tommy: No. So what's the problem.

Merton: It's the moon. A spacial alignment will cause it to glow slightly brighter tomorrow.

Tommy: Oh, dear god no.

Merton: Oh yeah and all werewolves will grow ten times stronger and have the ability to make other werewolves; almost forgot the part.

Tommy: So what's the big deal? I'll just be really strong for one night, and I could always make other werewolves, not that I would.

Merton: Yeah Tommy, but what about every other werewolf who might want to traipse through town devouring innocents? 

Tommy: Damn, I always forget about the innocent people part.

Merton hands him the book he was reading.

Merton: This will tell you all about it but I think the artist's rendering speaks for itself.

Close Up on the picture, this is a different one but basically the same as before, maybe more graphic.

Tommy: Yeesh.

Merton: That's what I said. Seriously, it smells in here.

Tommy: What can we do?

Merton: Oh, I don't know.

Tommy: But you always know, every time we don't know something we come to you and you know.

Merton: Well for once I don't know. I just wanted to give you the heads up because you might begin to feel some changes.

Tommy: Like what.

Merton: Oh nothing major, you might just feel a little agitated.

He turns around to mess with something on his desk.

Merton (To Himself): And maybe have a psychotic episode.

He turns back.

Merton: Anyway, we should be on the look out. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of action tonight, we'd better patrol just to be safe.

Infrared Scope POV from outside in the trees looking in the window. Tommy and Merton leave the Lair.

EXT: Outside Merton's Window In The Tree

Close up on a walkie-talkie pulled to a shadowy mouth. We don't see the face because the Infrared Goggles cast a shade over it.

Mystery Dude: I've got a fix on the wolf, you want me to bring him in. Okay, I'll check in later, out.

He clicks the walkie-talkie off.

Smash Cut to-

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, Main Room

The Leader claps his hands to call his group to attention. Those that were talking to each other turn their heads to the former leader. 

Leader: Okay, as most of you know, for the past few months we have been without a true leader.

Wolf 1: Actually we have one, Tommy Dawkins.

Wolf 2: Yeah we were all there, when Tommy beat that girl that whooped you.

The Leader represses the urge to climb across the table and kill them; he composes himself and starts again.

Leader: Yes, we all remember that day don't we? When Tommy shot that dart to stop the girl.

(pause)

Wolf 2: But he didn't, his mortal scum friend did.

Leader (with mock surprise): So you're saying that a human defeated our leader

Wolf 1: Yeah, oh wait, no.

Leader: But a human can't be leader, it would just be indecent.

Wolf 1: Yeah.

Leader: Well, let's check the bylaws then.

The Leader picks up a scroll he had placed at the table as if by accident. He starts to read and than gasps in surprise.

Leader: Why this says that under these circumstances, leadership will revert back to the last Lycanthropic candidate. Whoever could that be?

Wolf 2: Um, you sir.

He counts on his fingers.

Leader: Well I guess that would be correct.

All of the minions go back to groveling mode.

Wolf 2: You're not gonna hold that whole "whooped by a girl" thing against me are you?

Leader: What was that? I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was too busy looking at this shiny button.

The leader pushes a button on the console in front of his desk and Wolf 2's chair flies back, dropping him into the pit of fire.

Leader: Now, let's get back to business.

INT: The Factory, Bar

The Mystery Dude (The Hunter from now on) sits at a table in the background as Tommy sits at the bar with a drink. Production Note: Since we've established that someone is following Tommy, let's have Rockwell's Somebody's Watching Me playing in the background; and since we have a big CGI scene coming up, let's have a Coke can sitting at the bar to cash in on an endorsement. 

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

I know what you're thinking but I'm not slacking off. I'm sure werewolves hang out in trendy nightspots just like the rest of us.

The Hunter gets up from his table and stalks over to where Tommy is sitting at the bar. Before he can get there, TNT slam into the bar on either side of Tommy and he backs off.

Tim: Hey Tommy, what'cha doin'.

Tommy: Just taking a break, man.

Travis: From what?

Tommy: Oh, um, studying.

Tim: Yeah, us too, we were cramming for that English exam, but we had to back off it.

Tommy: That exam was like two weeks ago.

TNT just stare at him blankly, unable to comprehend.

Tommy's POV as the camera zooms to the far end of the room at full speed (Tommy's werewolf sight). We see a man and a woman arguing at their table.

Man: But baby, it was only one time.

The woman reels back and slaps him; upon impact we zoom back at the same speed as before. Tommy claps his hands over his ears to cover the noise, TNT look at him in confusion.

Tim: What are you doin' dude?

Tommy pulls his head back up.

Tommy: You guys didn't hear that?

Tim (His voice is amplified by Tommy's senses): Hear what?

Tommy: Nothing.

Travis: Whatever man, talk to ya later. We gotta start on that Science report. 

Tommy: Due last Friday.

Travis: Yeah, whatever.

They get up and walk off screen. Tommy stays for a second than heads for the door. The Hunter comes back on screen, watching Tommy leave.

Voice From Off Screen: Hey buddy.

Camera turns so we see Phil the bartender, tending bar as he usually does.

Phil: You want anything?

Hunter: Surprise me. Do you know that kid?

Phil: Yeah, that's Tommy Dawkins

Hunter: He come here a lot? 

Phil: He's one of my regulars. What do you want from him?

Hunter: My employers want him captured for some evil scientific experiment.

Phil: What?

Hunter: You can give me a rain check on that drink, I gotta go.

He walks away leaving Phil with a stunned expression.

EXT: The Park, Night 

Merton shuffles through the woods with his liquid silver water pistol and stakes strapped around his chest. He's looking very intense (or Bruce Willis in Die Hard-like) but we get the impression that he's worked very hard to accomplish the look. 

Merton: Come out, come out, wherever you are. It's not like I have a liquid silver gun or anything. I know you're out there so you might as well come out and – tear me to pieces, what am I saying, stay where you are. 

Suddenly he hears something rustling in the bushes ahead and he raises the gun.

Merton: Nice goin' Merton, maybe you should have worn a collar-less shirt too, attract some vampires while you're at it.

Tommy (In the Shadows): Merton, it's me.

Merton: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Why are you hiding in the shadows?

Tommy: I don't know.

He walks out of the bushes and joins Merton.

Merton: Where have you been? We were supposed to meet up at Bradford, remember?

Tommy: I uh, checked a few more blocks, just to be safe.

Merton: Good thinking.

They start to walk, back in patrol mode.

Tommy: What's with the stakes?

Merton: You never know.

Tommy: Hey Merton, you know when you said I might be affected by this weird moon?

Merton: Yeah, what about it?

Tommy: I think I'm starting to feel something.

Merton: That's impossible, it's not even a full moon tonight.

Tommy: I'm telling you man, something's happening to me. When I was at the F- I mean when I was patrolling I could see and hear people from really far away like, did you ever see the Bionic Woman?

Merton: Of course, I have every episode on tape, for the plot, mind you.

Tommy: Whatever, it's just like that.

Merton: You shouldn't be feeling anything until tomorrow night. So did you find anything on your end?

Tommy: No, what about you?

Merton: Nothing.

They get to the gazebo and sit down. 

Tommy: We never find anything on these patrols, why did we start 'em in the first place?

Merton: Because Lori was bored.

Tommy: Oh, right.

  
A long awkward pause is interrupted when Merton gets up.

Merton: We're probably not gonna find anything tonight, we should jut pack up and go home. 

Out of nowhere, Merton is tackled by a shadowy figure. Tommy gets up and rushes over.

Tommy: Merton!

Merton lifts up his gun and points to what we now see is a werewolf.

Merton: It's all right, I think I got it.

The Werewolf snatches the gun away from him and breaks it in half.

Merton: Aw crap.

Tommy lifts the Werewolf off of him and slams it into a tree.

Werewolf: You will die for embarrassing our leader, Tommy Dawkins.

Tommy: How do you know my name?

Merton: He's part of the Werewolf Syndicate, Tommy.

Tommy thinks this through for a second.

Tommy: Okay, I'm your leader still, right? I command you to leave and never come back.

Werewolf: you can't command me, we have a new leader now. Well, actually it's an old leader but nevertheless, it's one that's not you.

Tommy's eyes flare up yellow and a flash of the Leader comes on the screen, then quickly flashes out (more extra sensory werewolf weirdness).

Tommy: Baldy back in charge?

Werewolf: He'll be in charge of more than you know very soon.

The Werewolf breaks out of Tommy's grasp and swipes at him.

Hunter's POV as a fight ensues resulting in Merton being pushed into a gravestone, knocking him un-conscience, and Tommy wolfing out (we don't see him wolfing out because he's pushed to the ground right before it happens). Back to normal camera angles, The Werewolf pounces on Tommy, ready for attack 

Werewolf: So, what do you want on your tombstone.

Tommy: Excuse me?

Werewolf: You know, your tombstone. When I kill you?

Tommy: That's really lame, dude.

Werewolf: What are you talking about?

Tommy: Oh come on. If you did kill me, why would you put up a tombstone for me?

Werewolf: Well, I wouldn't put it up.

Tommy: So you'd just relay the message to my family when they have a funeral.

Werewolf: Of course not.

Tommy: Now you see the lameness, it doesn't make sense.

The Werewolf gets off of Tommy and sits down on the ground.

Werewolf: My god, you're right. My whole life up to this point has been a sham.

Tommy: It's not that bad, it's just a stupid catch phrase.

Werewolf: You don't understand. When you're in my line of work, "the final words to a victim" catch phrase is all you got. I can't believe I went so long without realizing how moronic this was. Of course nobody really complained because they were dead shortly after…

Tommy: Wait a minute, you didn't even stop to hear their answer? That's really lame.

Werewolf: Aw man, this is just terrible.

Tommy: Look, I think we kinda got off track here, where were we?

Werewolf: Oh um, I jumped on top of you and you were about to kick me off. 

Tommy: let's just take it from there, okay?

Werewolf: Sure.

The Werewolf tackles Tommy to the ground and Tommy kicks him off and into the tree.

The Werewolf recovers and grabs Tommy by the neck. 

Werewolf: Now this ends.

Tommy: that was a lot better

Werewolf: Thanks, I just thought I'd go for short and sweet.

Merton sneaks up behind the Werewolf and raises his stake (it's the huge thick kind from

BIOTH) 

Tommy: Hey buddy, you got a metal plate in your head?

Werewolf: Huh?

Merton swings and hits him in the back of the head. The Werewolf turns around and he

swings again, causing him to fall back and hit the ground.

Tommy: Guess not.

Merton: I knew these things would come in handy.

Tommy picks up the Werewolf and puts him in a headlock.

Werewolf: Go on, kill me.

Tommy: I thought you knew me, I don't kill people, not even scum like you.

  
He lets go of him and lets him step away.

Tommy: Go back to your leader.

Werewolf: I will tell him of your mercy, and he will kill us both.

Tommy: Yeah, you go do that, but please, work on your witty repertoire.

The Werewolf rushes off.

Tommy: What do you think they're planing?

Merton: I don't know.

Tommy: There's that "I don't know" again

Merton: I don't know what to tell ya man. We might be able to get some more out of the book; I'll check when I get back.

From off in the bushes, the Hunter pulls out a blowgun and shoots it at Tommy. He rubs the back of his neck and winces slightly, he removes his hand when he doesn't feel anything there. 

EXT: A Junkyard, Night

Robed werewolves toil away with books and pieces of wood, we go to an area of the Junkyard where the Leader is talking to one of his lackeys.

Leader: How far are we?

Lackey: Everything's set, sir.

Leader: Stupendous 

The robed werewolves gather together and start lifting something big and heavy from off screen. In front of them, more werewolves pull on ropes to pull up what they're lifting up.

Wolf: 1, 2, 3, go!

They all lift and pull at full strength and bring up a gigantic cross with runic symbols etched into it. 

Lackey: We'll all be ready by the full moon tomorrow.

Leader: Good. Bring him in, then.

The lackey nods and leaves. Suddenly the cross falls down the oppisite way and crashes to the ground. The Leader sighs.

Leader: Idiots.

INT: The Woods, Night

Werewolf POV as it charges after a highschool student. The student hurdles through brush and dodges trees to get away but the camera gets closer and closer as the werewolf catches up. Finally he's backed up into a tree and the werewolf lurches forward to feed. On the kid's scream we pull away slightly and turn the camera around to see Tommy, wolfed out, with a spot of blood on his lips. 

INT: Tommy's Bedroom

Tommy wakes up from the horrible dream and sees that it's daylight outside. He lies back down and wipes the sweat off his forehead with a hairy paw. He recoils in shock then pounds his arm on the bed until it turns back to normal. Just then, his mom walks in.

Mom: Oh, you're up.

Tommy: Yeah, what time is it?

Mom: It's almost 8:30, are you all right, honey?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm fine. Could you gimmie a second?

Mom: Oh sure.

She hustles out the door. Tommy gets out of bed and looks in the mirror on one side of the room; he checks his head for excess hair and his teeth for stains. Finding nothing, he leaves the mirror. In the mirror we see the window by his bed, a menacing looking werewolf looks in.

INT: Highschool

Tommy lazily walks to his locker until Merton stops him. 

Merton: Hey man, where ya been.

Tommy: I was ripping a guy apart limb from limb.

Merton: You missed first period. What?

Tommy: Just some weird dream I had.

Merton: Probably the lunar cycle taking effect, nothing to worry about.

They get to their lockers and open them. 

Tommy: So how far is this thing gonna go? 

Merton: I don't know.

Tommy: Do you know anything?

Merton: Don't start with that.

Tommy: I'm just saying.

They each get out books and start walking again.

Merton: I should have suggested you stay home today.

Tommy: It's that serious then?

Merton: Who knows? Maybe since you're a different kind of werewolf, you might not have as much trouble.

They get to a classroom door just as a student is walking out, he walks in front of Tommy and they bump into each other. 

Student: Whoa, sorry.

Tommy freaks out and pushes him into the open door. He backs up before he can get too mad.

Student: Jeez man, what's your problem?

Now we can see what Tommy sees, as the boy walks away we see that he's been mauled, his shirt is bloody and he has scratch marks all over him. He walks away, apparently not noticing his injuries.

Merton: What was that?

Tommy: You didn't see him? All the scars and…?

Merton: I really think you should go home, say you're sick or something.

Tommy: That was the kid from my dream, I didn't see his face before but I know that's him.

Merton: And he's fine, you didn't kill him, you didn't even nick him a little.

Tommy: But I did.

Merton: Oh, then he obviously has some sort of super healing capability, or maybe he's Superman.

Tommy: You think?

Merton: Go home Tommy.

Tommy: No I'm good, didn't maul anybody

Merton: You sure?

Tommy: Sure.

They walk off screen.

INT: Classroom

Tommy is sitting in a desk/chair; his hands grip the sides to keep himself down.

(TIM)

Okay, I'm fine. All I have to do is sit tight and wait it out.

Teacher (Offscreen): Tommy? 

Tommy: Oh, um George Washington?

Teacher: Sorry Tommy, the square root of 4276 is not George Washington.

The class starts to laugh at him.

(TIM)

And try not to hurt anyone.

INT: Hallway

Tommy walks out of the classroom and looks around as people pass him by. He hears something and looks to his right.

Tommy's POV, the camera zooms through the hallway and into the lunchroom across the hall. TNT are holding a kid upside down 

Back to Tommy, he rolls his eyes. He hears something and looks to his left.

Camera zooms to the end of the hall where two girls are talking by their lockers.

Girl 1: Tommy Dawkins is so hot!

Girl 2: And single!

Back to Tommy, he smiles and adjusts his hair. A couple walks by talking to themselves.

Close up of Tommy's ear as it twitches.

Girl: Did you hear about the werewolf?

Guy: No, what happened?

Girl: It attacked some kids in the park last night.

Guy: Seriously?

Tommy backs away shocked, then breaks into a run off screen.

INT: The Library

Merton is sitting at a computer researching The Backstreet Boys. Tommy rushes in and he clicks the x button revealing a Werewolf Lunar Cycles page underneath.

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Merton, I just heard some people talking about a couple kids being attacked last night.

Merton: Werewolves?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Don't get too freaked, tonight is a holy night for werewolves, I'll bet you're not the only one in town right now.

Tommy: We have to do something.

Merton: We will.

The camera pushes in on his determined face.

Merton: I've sorta got kind of a plan. 

INT: The Lair

Merton locks a shackle around Tommy's wrist. 

Tommy: This was your big plan?

Merton: Just part A, we won't be able to save anyone if you go psycho and eat me.

Tommy: You know I wouldn't do that.

Merton: No, I'm only pretty sure you wouldn't, hence the shackles. You gonna be all right?

His face melts into the wolf with no apparent provocation 

Tommy: Let me out of here.

He struggles at the bonds; there's a notable change in his demeanor.

Merton: Stay calm Tommy, think happy thoughts.

Tommy: I want to rip these chains out of the wall and beat you to death with them.

Merton: Now I'm going to ignore that because I know that's not you.

He pulls a strap that tightens the chains.

Merton: There now, nice and snug. Ali, what do you got?

Allison: I found out why tonight is so holy, apparently it's the only night where werewolves are primal enough to become pure.

Merton: What does that mean?

Allison: This.

She turns the computer monitor around to show a picture of a giant wolf creature in the middle of a blood bath.

Merton: That must be what the Leader's planning.

Allison: So what do we do?

Tommy: You die.

Merton: Shut up Tommy. We'll just have to look for a place where they would be able to pull off the ritual.

Allison: Than let's go.

They get up to leave. When they get to the door, Allison turns around.

Allison: Is he gonna be all right?

Tommy tries to chew his arm off to break free but he can't reach it.

Merton: He'll be fine.

EXT: Junkyard, Night

A minion runs up to the Leader.

Leader: It's time.

Minion: We're almost ready, where is the sacrifice?

Leader: He'll be here.

Close up on his face.

Leader: He'd better be here.

EXT: The Park, Night

Allison patrols the park covered in anti-werewolf gear. She pulls a walkie-talkie to her mouth.

Allison: No sightings at the park, over.

INT: The Factory

(This next scene is intercut between the two people.)

Merton walks through the crowd of people with even more gear strapped to him.

Merton: Me neither, over.

Allison: Where are you now? Over.

Merton: The Factory, over.

Allison: This is no time to relax Merton, over.  
Merton: I'm not, it's all part of the plan…

Allison: What plan, I've yet to see any semblance of a plan.

Merton: If you talk before I say over it just defeats the whole purpose of saying it.

Allison: We're not saying over anymore, what's your plan?…Hello?

Merton: Oh, were you done?

Allison: Plan, what is it, now.

Merton: Okay, except for the Werewolf Syndicate and Mr. Dunleavy I've never seen a werewolf over eighteen so I'm thinking they're recruiting for new members.

Allison: Well it's a good thing this town's so dull, it narrowed your search of popular teen hangouts to one. See anyone suspicious?

We see into the crowd where there is a lot more leather clad badasses than usual.

Merton: Either the Springfield chapter of the Gothic Fantasy Guild is in town or we've found our werewolves.

Allison: I'll be right over, um over.

INT: The Lair

Tommy struggles with the chains and they eventually break.

EXT: The Lair, Night

Tommy climbs out of the window and runs off. A werewolf watches from the bushes. 

INT: The Factory

Allison joins Merton at the bar.

Allison: Jeez, I see what you mean; what do we do?

Merton holds up a liquid-silver super soaker.

Merton: We clean house.

A guy in black is trying to pick up a girl at the end of the bar; Allison walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

Guy: What do you want?

Allison: You bastard! 

She slaps him and his eyes glow yellow

Allison: Honey, you told me you wouldn't do this anymore.

Guy: What are you talking about?

Girl: Look, I can see you two have to talk, I'll get out of your hair.

She runs away.

Guy: You'll pay for that.

She holds a metal cross up to his face.

Guy: A cross? That's for vampires.

She shoves it into his face and it burns him.

Allison: It's also silver.

She kicks him back and all the werewolves look at them.

Merton: We could use a diversion right about now.

Tommy bursts in through the window and starts brawling with two werewolves.

Merton: That'll do nicely. 

Merton and Allison jump behind the bar.

Allison: Tommy escapes and this is where he goes? Why do weird things always come here?

Merton starts to put something together.

Merton: Actually I looked into that, apparently this whole building was built over an ancient Indian burial ground.

Allison: Why would they do that?

Merton: It was probably hard to find a space.

Allison: There should just be a rule or something.

Merton finishes what he was making.

Merton: Any people still inside.

Allison looks over the bar.

Allison: Looks like everybody's out. What is that?

Merton chucks it into the crowd and it explodes in a haze of smoke

Merton: Silver laced smoke bomb, let's find Tommy.

The werewolves, Tommy included, start to get woozy and fall down. Two robed werewolves in gas masks grab Tommy and pull him out of the club. Merton and Allison start to leave when Phil pulls him back.

Phil: You're Merton right? Tommy's friend?

Merton: Yeah, why?

Allison: Come on, we gotta go.

She drags him off.

Phil: Wait…

They run out the door

EXT: Factory Parking Lot, Night

Tommy is out cold, slung over one of the wolf's shoulders. Merton and Allison chase after them.

Allison: I think I can get them.

She holds up a tranquilizer gun and shoots. Tommy starts to wake up but the dart goes into his chest and he falls back down. The werewolves get into a car and throw out the driver.

Allison: Whoops.

Merton: It's all right, we'll follow them.

EXT: Junkyard Parking Lot, Night

The werewolves park and pull Tommy out of the car.

EXT: Junkyard, Night

Close up on Tommy's ankles, which are tied to the cross, he pulls at the ropes and they come a little loose. Robed werewolves get things prepared as Tommy hangs up on the cross, still unconscious. He jerks awake with everybody looking at him.

Leader: Glad you could join us Tommy.

EXT: Junkyard Parking Lot, Night

The Hunter watches from the bushes as the hearse pulls up behind the other car and Merton and Allison get out. Merton sees Tommy hanging up on the cross in the distance.

Merton: This looks bad, they're gonna burn him on the cross.

Allison: You're darn right it's bad, they're mixing methods.

Merton: What?

Allison: You crucify on the cross, you burn at the stake.

Merton just stares at her.

Allison: So should we go save him then?

EXT: Junkyard, Night

Werewolves continue to get ready by sharpening axes and preparing other implements of torture.

Tommy: Okay, now I can see that you're all up on this "sacrificing me" thing, but I don't really think you've thought it through.

A werewolf stacks up wood in front of Tommy's feet for a fire.

Tommy: I'm sure we can come up with something that we can all agree on.

The werewolf unsheathes a long dagger and brings it to his leg.

Tommy: Come on, we can work this Owwwwwwwww!

We only see his expression when the knife goes in. The leader walks on the scene accompanied by two shamany looking guys in shadowy clothes. The two shamans join the knife guy and start doing ritual stuff (burning herbs, bloodletting, etc). The leader picks up the book and takes it to an altar in front of Tommy; he appears to hesitate.

Tommy: What are you waiting for?

Leader; Actually, I was waiting for you to say "you're not gonna get away with this". It's kind of a villain thing; I can't start without it.

Tommy: Isn't that a little corny?

He shrugs.

Tommy: No, you can't make me.

The leader motions to the knife guy and he slices again.

Tommy: Ow, ow, ow, okay; I'll do it, jeez. Could ya watch it with that thing, man?

Leader: Well?

Tommy: Fine. You're not gonna get away with this; was that good?

Leader: You could of put a little more feeling into it but that'll do. Great, are we starting now? I think we're starting.

A werewolf brings up a flaming torch and draws it toward Tommy.

  
Tommy: You know what, I kinda liked the knife if you don't mind.

He draws it to the bottom of the cross and lights it. Just as the flames go up, a steel arrow flies into the left arm of the cross next to Tommy's wrist. All the werewolves turn (wolfed out) to where Merton is holding a crossbow; Allison is beside him with a backpack over her shoulder and a sword in one hand.

Tommy: A little lower man, you didn't hit anything major.

Merton: Sorry. 

Leader: Get them!

Several werewolves charge them while the shamans continue their ritual; the leader starts reading but keeps an eye on the fight. Tommy pulls at his left wrist and we now see that the arrow has cut the ropes.

Leader: (something spooky sounding in Latin)

A gold light starts forming around Tommy as the leader speaks. Merton and Allison fight off the werewolves, coming closer and closer to Tommy. We see that the leader changes with every word he says, becoming more wolf-like.

Leader: (finishes the spooky Latin words)

Tommy continues to glow brighter and brighter but nothing happens to the leader.

Leader (to shamans): So what's the hold up?

The shamans say two or three more words in Latin and the light shoots out of Tommy and into the leader, sending him flying off screen. Everyone stops fighting and the werewolves all bow to where the leader fell.

Tommy (wiped out): What happened?

The leader bursts out of the ground and into the air (CGI), only now he looks like Godzilla's pet dog.

T, M and A in unison: Aw crap.

Merton and Allison rush to the cross as all the werewolves get back up. Tommy continues to pull at his wrist and it finally breaks. We see below him that the shamans have started chanting again.

Tommy (to shamans): Hey guys, look up.

They look and he kicks up, knocking them down, the ropes tying his ankles lay on the ground. He reaches over and unties his other wrist then falls off the cross (away from the fire) with a thud.

Tommy (off screen): Ow.

The leader starts gobbling up worshipping werewolves by the handful (this scene should take a long time and show all the worshippers wolfed out.) when Merton and Allison get to the cross and help Tommy up.

Tommy: What the heck is that thing?

Merton: It's a werewolf with no humanity inside it, an unkillable machine.

Tommy: So what do we do?

Allison pulls up her sword.

Allison: Kill it.

Merton: Honey, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but that thing will eat you before you get one swing in.

Allison: So much for using my cool sword.

Merton: Maybe next time.

The leader seems uninterested in anything other than food at this point.

Merton: Notice anything strange about that?

Allison: He's only going after the ones in wolf form.

Merton: Tommy, wolf out.

Tommy: What? Why?

Merton: You can distract him while we think of a plan.

Tommy: You mean he'll eat me while you think of a plan.

Merton: You'll do fine, just wolf out.

Tommy: Okay, fine, could somebody help me out?

Allison eagerly lifts up her sword.

T&M in unison: No!

Allison: Aw.

Merton slams his foot on Tommy's toe, he goes down in pain but comes up human.

Merton: What happened?

Tommy: I don't know, I don't think I can do it anymore.

Allison whispers a question in Merton's ear and he nods, then she lifts up her sword and

charges at Tommy. He backs away and she drops the sword down inches away from his

now wolfed out face. Tommy clutches his heart and looks up at her for an explanation.

Allison (the sword still pointing down): Fear.  


Tommy gets up but stops in his tracks when he sees the monster.

Merton: After you.

Tommy: Why couldn't you be the werewolf?

Merton: Invite me to the next campout, we might get lucky.

Tommy reluctantly moves into the battlefield; he dodges the giant sweeps of the

leader/beast and zooms around to get away.

Allison: Okay, what are we gonna do?

Merton: It's a spell, so there's gotta be a something like…the book!

He runs to the altar where the book lies open.

Allison: We don't have time to read, we have to help Tommy before he's lunch.

Merton chucks the book into the fire.

Merton: Reading wasn't what I had in mind.

We go back to the fight where we see the leader has picked up Tommy and is about to eat

him when he hears the crackling of the fire.

The leader drops Tommy and charges for the fire, this part is inter-cut with the book

being burned. The closer he gets the more charred the book gets, until he leaps into the

fire and grabs it.

We can't see the body, just a pile of black flesh. The group inches closer to the fire to see

what survived.

Fire's POV looking up at the three people.

Normal shot, a gold light bursts out of the body and back into Tommy, who flies back because of the force. M and A look down again and the leader jumps up; he's back to normal except that he's on fire and screaming in pain and rage. He leaps into the air in Tommy's direction and knocks him back down. Tommy throws him off and into a pile of trash, which shakes and then topples on the leader's head. After the dust clears…

Allison: Is he dead yet?

Tommy: I think so.

He kicks through the ruble with his foot.

Tommy: Yeah, it's all right.

Merton: Why did you have to say that?

Tommy: What?

Merton: You had to say that everything was all right, now a big monster is gonna pop out of the ground, it always happens. Now help me look.

Allison: For what?

Merton: For a hand, there's always a hand that pops out first, now help me look.

Off in the ruble, a hand does pop out of the ground but the group doesn't see it because they're talking. The hand pulls up the rest of the leader's charred body and lifts him up. Ghostly voices laugh and chant as an unknown force drags him away.

The group searches through the ruble but finds nothing, they start to walk away and onto the street.

Merton: There should have been a hand.

Tommy: Sorry man, maybe next time.

Allison: Hopefully not.

The hunter watches them from the bushes and pulls out his device; he pushes the button. 

Tommy grabs his neck and falls to the ground in convulsions. Merton and Allison help him up and steady him. The hunter puts the device in his pocket and casually walks out of the bushes and into the group's conversation.

Merton: What was that about?

Hunter: Um, excuse me, Tommy Dawkins right?

Tommy: Uh huh.

Hunter: Great.

He reels back and socks him in the stomach with what we now see is an iron gauntlet. Tommy's affected by the sliver and falls forward into his arms. Before anyone can react, the hunter throws a pouch at Merton's face and a cloud of dust flies up, he falls to the ground, asleep. He then shoves Allison hard into a tree and with his gauntlet and she goes down. He slings Tommy over his shoulder and runs off screen.

Fade to Black

Title Card reads: To Be Continued


	8. Werewolves Versus Modern Science (Comple...

****

Werewolves versus Modern Science  


INT: Hospital Room

An eye opens.

Pan out to reveal Merton's eye than Merton himself. He's lying in a hospital bed. Allison walks in with a cast on her arm.

Merton: Hey. 

Allison: Hey.

Merton: Nice cast.

Allison: Nice bump.

Merton feels his head and there is a bump covered by a bandage.

Merton: What happened?

Allison: We got our asses kicked.

Merton remembers something.

Merton: Where's Tommy?

Allison: He's not in the hospital.

Merton: That guy with the metal hand, he took him. We have to find him.

Allison: We wouldn't know where to begin.

Merton gets up, still in the hospital gown.

Merton: Come on let's go.

Allison: Merton, nudity.

Merton: No time.

Merton stomps out the door with a determined look on his face. An uproar of laughter can be heard from out side the room. Merton walks back in with his head down.

Merton: Tommy can wait five minutes.

INT: Dark and Spooky Room

Tommy lays sprawled out on the floor in almost total darkness, we can barely make out his form. He tries to sit up but he realizes he's strapped to the floor by his wrists and ankles. He lifts his head up and looks around, squinting to see.

Tommy: Merton? Allison?  


The camera starts to pull away to show the hugeness of the room.

Tommy: Anybody?

The camera goes back until it goes through a window where two doctors look inside and monitor the room; Tommy is just a dot.

Tommy (meek): Mommy?

(Theme Song)

INT: Hospital Lobby

Close up on Merton's stuff as it's put into a box by a nurse.

Nurse (putting a black cloak into the box): You know, maybe I should keep this one out, it's kinda cold out there.

Merton bursts into a fit of incredibly fake exaggerated laughter.

Merton: Oh right, cause of the naked thing.

He grabs his side and pounds his fist on the table. He abruptly stops and snatches the box from the nurse's hands.

Merton and Allison turn away and walk toward the door.

Nurse: Cover up now.

They don't look back. Before they get to the door, two guys in suits stop them.

Guy 1: Are you Merton Dingle and Allison Walker?

Allison: Yeah.

They flash police badges.

Guy 2: I'm agent Jones, this is agent Finn. Would you please come with us, we need to ask you a few questions.

Allison (aside to Merton): We don't have time for this.

Guy 2: It'll only take a moment.

INT: Creepy Sterile Room

Tommy's POV as he blearily opens his eyes and looks up at the two doctors from the teaser looking down on him (The same doctors from 6 Vision Girl)

Tommy: Um, hi.

Doctor 1: Hello Tommy, how are you feeling today?  
Tommy: Fine, I guess.

Pan down to reveal he's strapped to a bed.

Tommy: But I have the feeling that if I wasn't tied down I would be clawing at your eyes right about now.

Doctor 1: Well thank goodness for that.

Tommy looks around the room. We see lab technicians operating scary equipment with casual indifference.

Tommy: This may be a stupid question but why am I here?

Doctor 1: There are no stupid questions Tommy, and you're here to serve your country.

Tommy looks at the machines again.

Tommy: With lasers?

Doctor 1: Of course with lasers, you can't have creepy government experiments without lasers.

Tommy: Experiments.

Doctor 1: Yes Tommy, you may not realize it but you are a gold mine of knowledge. The information gained from your mutilation and eventual dissection is invaluable to our nation's continued superiority, be proud Tommy.

Tommy: Yay.

INT: Interrogation Room

Merton and Allison are sitting on one side of the table with the cops on the other side.

Jones: Okay, let's go over this again. So you and your girlfriend went to the Factory to have a good time.

Allison: That's right.

He reaches under the table and hauls up Merton's super soaker.

Jones: With a super soaker full of liquid silver?

Merton (meek): Par-tay.

Jones: Than a mysterious figure, with a lot of facial hair…

Merton chuckles.

Jones: Starts a huge fight and runs away.

Allison: I'm pretty sure that's what happened. 

Merton: Weird but true, can we go now?

Finn: You still haven't told us why you were at the junkyard.

Merton: Our car broke down.

Jones: Your car's in the impound lot, it works perfectly fine.

Merton: Must have just been vapor lock.

Finn: We have witnesses placing you at the seen of both the riot at the factory and what looks like a ritualistic sacrifice at the town junkyard.

Allison (under her breath): Good guess.

Finn: What was that?

Allison: Nothing.

Jones: Care to explain any of this.

Merton: I'm sure I could if you give me a little time.

Finn: You're not leaving until we get some answers.

There's a knock at the door behind the cops, Finn opens the door a crack and talks to an unseen person behind it. He turns back around.

Finn: Okay, you're free to go. 

  
Merton and Allison look confused.

INT: Hallway

Merton and Allison walk out of the Interrogation room and meet up with Evil Merton, leaning against wearing jumbo dark glasses.

E. Merton: Hey kids.

Merton jumps back and comes up in a karate stance.

Merton: Just back off man, nobody gets hurt.

E. Merton: Merton, I have your memories and you don't know karate.

Merton: I could know karate if I wanted to.

Allison: Sure you could.

E. Merton: Could you please come with me without a fuss right now.

Merton: And why would we do that?

E. Merton: Look, I wouldn't break you out of jail just to lure you back to my secret lair and kill you, it's not logical.

Allison: I would, I mean if I were evil and hated us.

E. Merton: Actually that does sound like something I'd do but that's not what's happening now.

The look at him incredulously.

E. Merton: Okay, I need your help.

Merton raises his eyebrow.

EXT: Hospital, Day

Allison and the two Mertons are leaving the hospital. 

Merton: So how did you get us out of there anyway?

E. Merton: Jedi mind trick.

Merton: No way that never works.

E. Merton: It helps to have arcane magic.

Merton: Really?

INT: Sterile Room

  
Tommy's POV looking up from the bed, a light looks directly into the camera until it is pushed aside by one of the surgeons. Tommy looks around groggily.

Tommy: I don't know how you guys do things here but shouldn't I get some anesthetic of something?

  
From this point Doctor 1 will be referred to as Dr. Lazarus, it was in the original version of this and I'm tired of using Doctor 1. 

Lazarus: Well that would defeat the whole purpose. 

He pushes the laser into view (the one used on Lori in Vision girl).

Lazarus: Low setting.

An intern flips the switch on the side of the laser and it starts to cuts into Tommy. The camera swoops past Tommy and swoops back to show him wolfed out and screaming in pain. Tommy looks like he's about to pass out.

Lazarus: High setting.

The laser flares up and Tommy screams again. 

Lazarus: Record Mr. Dawkins' tolerance to pain and time of change.

Intern: Yes sir.

Tommy's eyes flash yellow before they close and he passes out. Tommy's POV looking up at Lazarus.

Lazarus (sounding farther and farther away): Fascinating.

Tommy's eyes close.

EXT: Hungry Bucket, Day, Establishing

INT: Hungry Bucket

Evil Merton sits on one side of a table taking way too long to finish a piece of chick while Merton and Allison sit at the other side waiting impatiently.

E. Merton: Mmm, this place is amazing.

Merton: Yeah it is, what do you want.

E. Merton: Hmm?

Merton: You needed our help?

E. Merton: Oh yes, that thing. 

He swallows the last bit of chicken. 

E. Merton: As you probably know I've been experimenting with certain spells, summoning demons, body switching, that sort of thing.

Merton: Yes, in an effort to kill us.

E. Merton: A little bit.

Allison: What do you need our help with.

E. Merton: Something bad happened last night and I think I might have unintentionally caused it. 

Merton: A lot of bad things happened last night, you'll have to be more specific.

E. Merton: Very well, I think there's an evil entity in Pleasantville that I inadvertently created with a spell last night.

Allison: And what? You want us to help you find and control it so you can sic it on us.

E. Merton: Now that you mention it, that would be interesting. 

Merton: I think we'll be leaving now.

Merton starts to get up.

E. Merton: But really, other dimensional evil is more trouble than it's worth.

Merton: We're going. Come on.

He starts to pull at Allison's shirt.

Allison: Wait a second Merton, if there is something evil in Pleasantville than we should stop it before it hurts anybody, that's what we do right?

Merton: There is something evil in Pleasantville and you're eating chicken with it.

E. Merton: Why can't I ever get past this prejudice of evil clones possessed by ghosts.

Merton: We don't have time for this.

E. Merton: Why, because Tommy's been kidnapped and taken to an unknown location?

Merton sits back down.

Merton: What did you do to him?

E. Merton: I didn't do anything. 

Allison: But you know where he is.

E. Merton: I don't know anything except that he a werewolf hunter was looking for him and found him.

Merton: Oh I believe that.

E. Merton: (sigh) kids, I have what is called an evil master plan; one that, if this were a TV show, would take several episodes to accomplish. I wouldn't do anything as crude as hire a mercenary to kidnap Tommy; I'd use some elaborate scheme that you wouldn't fully understand until it was too late.

Allison: Makes sense.

Merton: But how do you know about Tommy then?

E. Merton: I have spies everywhere, infact there's one right there.

He points to a guy at the next table over eating a chicken sandwich. 

E. Merton: Hey Bob!

Bob waves back. 

Merton: Well, that's new.

E. Merton: I'll make you a deal, if you help me find this thing than I'll help you find your friend.

Merton and Allison still look suspicious as Evil Merton goes back to his chicken.

EXT: The Street by the Hungry Bucket, Day

A van is parked by the building across the street. Inside the van, the hunter watches their conversation through binoculars. He looks down at a picture of Merton.

Hunter: (sigh) you could have told me he was an alien clone when I had him the first time.

Binocular POV: The viewfinder moves from Merton to Merton.

Hunter: Oh, this is just great.

He looks at the picture again and then back to the binoculars.

Hunter: Okay, eeny meeny miny moe. 

Binocular POV: The binoculars land on good Merton.

Farther away shot: The van drives away.

Close Up on a door 

Sign: Evil Government Agency Offices open 9:00 to 5:00 

A Metal hand pushes the door open and the hunter walks in.

INT: Offices

The hunter walks up to the reception desk.

Hunter: Excuse me, is Doctor Lazarus in?

Receptionist: I'm sorry, he's in an operation right now and he can't be disturbed. 

Hunter: That would be 318 right?

Receptionist: Yes sir but you can't go up there.

Hunter: He's expecting me.

The hunter breezes past the desk and pushes a security guard down with little effort on his way to the elevator.

INT: Operating Room

Tommy lies on the bed in agony with sores all over his body. Lazarus watches over him.

Lazarus: You are indeed a unique creature Tommy Dawkins.

Tommy: That's great man.

Lazarus: Now that didn't sound too enthusiastic. 

Tommy: Well I guess I should be siked about serving my country right?

Lazarus: I suppose you should.

Tommy: Even though I'm probably not gonna live through this and you all sound suspiciously British.

Lazarus: First off, I'm from Queens; it's an evil thing, we all sound like this. Secondly, we have not intention of killing you, and you'd be surprised what a werewolf can live through.

There's a knock at the door.

Lazarus: Let me just get that.

Lazarus runs to the door and opens it. The hunter walks in without being invited.

Hunter: Where's my money, Lazarus?

Lazarus: Where's my clone, what ever your name is?

Hunter: We had a deal, a thousand for the werewolf immediately after the fact.

Lazarus: You'll get your money, don't worry. Go and get my alien.

Hunter: There's a problem.

Lazarus: What?

Hunter: Well, there are two of them.

Lazarus: He wouldn't be a clone if there was only one of him.

Hunter: How do I tell the difference.

Lazarus: Just get both of them, we'll sort it out later.

Tommy has been listening to the conversation and pipes up.

Tommy: You!

Hunter: Who me?

Tommy: When I get out of this bed your goin' down.

Hunter: Really?

Tommy starts to wolf out from anger but reverts back to a human in the middle of it.

Lazarus: You're too weak to change, Tommy.

Tommy (wiped out): I noticed.

Hunter: So this is where you're hiding him.

The hunter walks up to Tommy's bed.

Hunter: How they treatin' ya boy?

Tommy: I don't think I like you.

Hunter: Nobody likes me, I kidnap teenagers so scientists can probe them. (to an intern) Are you probing him?

Intern: We're playing it by ear.

Hunter: Good job (to Tommy) have a nice time. 

He turns and leaves

Hunter (to Lazarus): I'll deal with you later.

Tommy starts to go out again when his wounds start to heal up. 

Intern: He's regenerating, doctor.

Lazarus: Record it.

The intern writes something down on a clipboard. Doctor Lazarus walks over to Tommy to expect his healing wounds. 

Tommy: What do you want with Merton?

Tommy: I don't want your friend for anything, it's the evil plant that looks like him that I'm interested in.

Tommy: I hope he slits that guy's throat.

Lazarus: No you don't Tommy, because you're a good werewolf.

INT: Junkyard, Day

The two Mertons and Allison stand at the entrance to the junkyard and look at the aftermath of the carnage of last night.

Merton: What are we doing here?

E. Merton: Since I summoned this thing I can sorta tell where it's going, I feel something here.

Allison: Maybe it's just a happy coincidence. 

E. Merton: What?

Allison: Nothing.

E. Merton: What happened here.

He lifts up a chunk of wood that turns out to be the giant cross (WOW he's strong). 

Merton: I thought you said you had spies everywhere watching us.

E. Merton: I do, why?

Merton: Than you would know what happened here last night.

E. Merton: You mean you did all this?

Merton: Some of it.

E. Merton: Chock it up to carelessness on my part, my agents were a little bit busy what with me summoning a demon and all. 

Merton: But you saw Tommy get kidnapped?

E. Merton: That's all I saw.

Merton: You didn't see where the guy took him?

E. Merton: Could we focus on one problem at a time here, please. I'm sure Tommy's fine…he probably hasn't been skinned yet (chuckle).

Allison is in another part of the junkyard (near where the Leader died) looking around. She steps in something that makes a squishy sound.

Allison: Eww, wolf chunks.

She hears a weird whisper and looks around for the origin. She turns to the two Mertons bickering. 

Merton: Now you cannot in good conscience say that Star Trek 4 is the best sequel.

E. Merton: I have no conscience Merton, I'm an embittered ghost in an alien plant body, but I'm still right. They returned home and Spock learned about profanity, all 2 had was Ricardo Montoban and mind control bugs. 

Merton: Your insane aren't you, your fragile little clone mind is melting away isn't it?

Merton sighs a little bitterly but Merton doesn't notice.

Allison: Guys!

Mertons in Unison: What?

Allison: Did you hear that?

Merton: I know, The Voyage Home, can you believe that?

Allison: No, not that, the voice.

E. Merton: I didn't here anything except your boyfriends inane prattle.

Merton: Inane?!

Allison hears it again.

Allison: Shut up.

Nothing happens.

Allison: Where is that coming from.

E. Merton (aside to Merton): I think you picked a psycho.

Merton: Hey!

Allison: Shhh!

(pause)

E. Merton: I don't think we're going to find anything here, maybe I was wrong.

Just at the end of his sentence a hideously deformed, partially see-through monster shoots out of a pile of rubble and shrieks in rage, floating a little bit off the ground.

Allison: Is that it?

E. Merton: No, it's the other one.

Merton: If you'd just said it was hopeless when we got here, we'd have gotten done a lot quicker.

The creature rears up for an attack. 

Allison: Hey guys.

Mertons in unison: What?

Allison: Did we think about how we were gonna kill this thing when we found it?

Merton: Actually that would have been a good idea.

Merton picks up a plank of wood and wields it like a bat. 

Merton: Maybe I could hit it with this big stick.

The creature zooms at Merton and he swings, his weapon going right through the monster like air. The creature's tail whips though Merton's head and his face warps into a weird demonic visage for a second, then changes back. The demon flies away and Allison and Evil Merton rush over to Merton.

Allison: Are you all right?

Merton: Think I yeah so.

Allison: What?

Merton: Yeah I think so.

Allison (to Evil Merton): What just happened.

E. Merton: Oh, the demon doesn't have a complete physical body in this world so it possesses other people to get one.

Allison: You couldn't have told us that earlier.

E. Merton: I honestly didn't think it would come up.

Merton (back to his senses): Where did it go?

E. Merton: It's gone, I'll have to try to pick up the scent again.

Merton: Well go to it smell hound.

Evil Merton walks away in pursuit; Merton and Allison share a look of impatience and follow.

INT: Dark Corridor

Tommy is being lead by two guards down the hall. Cells line the walls but we can't see inside them, all we hear is the pounding and growling of what's inside them. The guards turn a corner and chuck him into a dank cell. He lands in a puddle of something.

INT: Cell

Tommy: Thanks for being so gentle, I'd hate to land in a big pile of EWWW!

Voice (off screen): Hi guy.

Tommy looks up and his eyes flash yellow (his face is silhouetted so we only see the eyes and then the hair start to grow). In the back of the room a 17 or 18 year old kid sits in the corner trying to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together. 

Kid: Calm down Doggy, sit, stay.

Tommy: Don't do that, I hate that stereotype.

Kid: Sorry Doggy.

Tommy: Call me Tommy.

Kid: Okay Tommy. 

Tommy: What are you doing?

Kid: Making a fire.

Tommy: I don't think you can in here it's kinda damp.

Kid: I like fire.

Tommy: Really?

Kid: Yeah, they put me in here 'cause I liked it too much I guess.

Tommy: You know I think I should be in a different cell.

Kid: I don't think you want another cell.

Tommy: Why not?

An agonizing growl and pounding can be heard from the cell next to them.

Tommy: Oh, right.

INT: The Lair

Evil Merton is looking around the Lair. He picks up a glowing orb and looks into it. Merton grabs it from him.

Merton: Don't touch that!

E. Merton: Is it magical?

Merton: No, I just don't want your germs on my stuff. 

He rubs the fingerprints off the orb with his shirt. Allison sits at the computer.

E. Merton: I don't understand why we're here at all, we should be out there hunting that thing down.

Merton: Why do you even care?  
E. Merton: Because I'm such a good person and I want to stop this thing before it hurts any innocent people.

Merton just stares at him incredulously.

E. Merton: Okay fine, since I conjured this thing I think it might want me dead.

Merton: Is that why it attacked me, thinking I was you?

E. Merton: Well nobody likes you.

Merton: Allison, do you have anything.

She types a few keys.

Allison: Not on anything we saw.

E. Merton: You're not going to find anything.

Merton: Why not.

He takes off his sunglasses to rub his temples revealing his eyes are mushy green and the skin is cracked up all around them showing the glowing green stuff beneath.

E. Merton: The texts I used were lost for centuries, I doubt they'd have a web site on them.

Merton: I'll buy that but EWWW WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR EYES!

E. Merton: Oh this, it's nothing, doesn't concern you.

Merton: But they're all ugly and mushy.

E. Merton: It's just my body slowly destroying itself, it's why I did that summoning spell in the first place.

Merton: So you were trying to make that thing.

E. Merton: Not necessarily that one. I was calling Entok, he's a lower level demon who might've been able to create a new body for me when this one crapped out on me; I opened up the portal and that thing popped out.

Allison: Do you know anything about it?

E. Merton: I'm kinda linked to it and I can sense that it wants to feed, on what I don't know.

Merton: So we can just assume its humans.

Allison: If we don't get to it soon it might get a chance.

E. Merton: I naturally don't care all that much as long as it dies before it kills me.

Merton: What about Tommy, how can we find him?

Allison: Let's start with that guy with the metal hand who took him.

Merton: You think you'll find him on the Internet?

Allison: Got him.

Merton: Wow.

Allison: His name is Seth Barker, he's a bounty hunter that deals specifically in the supernatural.

Merton: He has a fan page?

Allison: It's a most wanted list.

Merton: Oh.

EXT: Merton's House, Dusk

The Hunter stands at the bottom of the tree outside Merton's window. He starts to climb.

Hunter: I hate climbing this damn tree.

He gets to a branch next to Merton's window and looks in.

Hunter: There you are.

INT: The Lair, a little later 

Camera rushes up to Evil Merton (with his glasses back on) as he notices something.

E. Merton: I think I know where it is.

EXT: Park, Night

The two Mertons and Allison are stalking the park with weapons. 

Allison: Okay, we've got weapons, we've got protection.

  
Merton pulls on a riot gear helmet.

Merton: No freaky monsters are getting in my head again.

Allison: And we've got bait.

E. Merton: I really don't appreciate that.

Allison: Well tough, you're bait; you know it, we all know it, so just act baity.

E. Merton: Well I'm not gonna be happy about it.

Allison: Not a problem 'cause I don't care. What time is it?

Merton: 8:00, which marks four hours that we could have spent looking for Tommy.

E. Merton: You keep reminding us.

Merton: Only because it's the only reason we're out here looking for your stupid extra dimensional monster.

Allison: Plus it's probably eating people.

Merton: yeah, well…

E. Merton: Lost in thought there, Merton?

Merton: Okay, so where is it? You said it was out here but I don't see it.

They wait.

Merton: See, I said it wasn't out here and it didn't ironically jump out of the bushes, so where is it?

Allison: Right there.

She points to the demon who's coming up behind a guy reading a paper on a bench.

Merton: Hey you!

The guy turns around and sees the creature, but its too late and the demon jumps into him. They walk up to the bench where he has fallen down, apparently asleep.

E. Merton: Yeah, this is the part where he pops up and it's supposed to be all scary.

The guy jumps up and his face demonic. He growls and lunges at Evil Merton.

E. Merton: Help!

Merton: Why?

Allison: I got it.

She swings a metal baseball bat at the guy's stomach and he falls to the ground.

Allison: That was easier than I thought.

E. Merton: He's just gonna jump up again.

The guy flies up and starts to float above the ground (Think that blond guy from Evil Dead 2). Instead of attacking anybody he flies up into the air and starts to writhe in pain. His skin starts to shrivel up until the guy looks like a chunk of wood. The dry husk falls to the ground and lands in a broken pile.

Allison: Okay, what just happened?

Merton: It sucks blood.

E. Merton: That answers that question.

Allison goes to inspect the body.

E. Merton: I wouldn't do that.

Allison: Why?

The demon flies out of the body and zooms right by her head.

Allison: Whoa.

The demon stops at the two Mertons and looks at them. Merton points to Evil Merton and mouths "eat him". Evil Merton slips a blue gem out of his sleeve which the others don't notice. The demon looks at both of them until it starts to scream and then fly away.

Allison: It's getting away!

E. Merton: Get it!

INT: Cell

Their cell door opens and a guard comes back in.

Guard: Tommy Dawkins?

Tommy: Yeah.

Guard: We have to take you to this thing, do you want to walk or should I drag you out kicking and screaming?

Tommy: Kicking and screaming, definitely.

INT: Dark Corridor

Tommy is dragged out kicking and screaming by two guards. 

INT: Dank Hole

The guards throw Tommy in front of a gate. The leave and close the door behind them.

Tommy: Hello?

The gate slides up beckoning Tommy to go in.

Tommy: Ooooh, spooky.

Tommy walks in and the gate slides down.

INT: Lobby

Tommy walks into a room with four doorways and a TV screen hanging from the ceiling. The TV clicks on and Lazarus' face appears on the screen. 

Lazarus: Hello Tommy.

Tommy: Hello head.

Lazarus: Well, I see you've found your way to my maze.

Tommy: No, your guys dragged me here.

Lazarus: Well anyway, here it is.

Tommy: It's nice.

Lazarus: Thanks, I spent a lot of time on it, I really think it came out well.

(pause)

Lazarus: So are you gonna go into it.

Tommy: Oh, I didn't realize.

Lazarus: Yeah, it's got a bunch of genetically created monsters in it, we're studying your behavior by how you get past them and get to the end.

Tommy: I get it, like an oversized rat in a maze.

Lazarus: That's a little much.

Tommy: Hey, it's your maze.

Lazarus: Whenever you're ready.

Tommy looks back at the exit and picks the first door to the right.

Time lapse a few minutes.

Tommy runs out of the room and a giant flame shoots out of the doorway which he barely dodges.

Tommy: Let's try another one. 

EXT: Woods, Night

Allison and the two Mertons are walking through the woods with flashlights. 

E. Merton: Do you see anything.

Merton: Which one of us are you taking to?

E. Merton: Either one of you.

Merton: No.

Allison: No. Are you sure it's out here?

E. Merton: Of course I'm sure. 

They walk through the woods a little bit more.

Allison: Hey Merton?

Mertons in unison: Which one?

Allison: The evil one.

E. Merton: Yes?

Allison: If you know Tommy's a werewolf, why haven't you spread his secret?

E. Merton: Why do you ask?  
Allison: Well, you're evil, I just wondered.

E. Merton: It's a very complicated thing. Sure I could go out and tell people Tommy's secret but how would I go about it? Should I post up flyers or maybe make a web site; www.tommydawkinsisthepleasantvillewerewolf.com? (If this comes up as a link, don't click it.) Where's the diabolical sense of evil?

Allison: That's very interesting 

E. Merton: People just don't understand the thought you have to put into evil, it gets trying at times.

There's a rustling in the bushes.

Merton: What was that?

All the flashlights turn to where the rustling was heard.

Allison: Maybe it was just a vampire.

Merton: Maybe.

Evil Merton notices something and shines his flashlight on a patch of bushes next to him.

Merton: What?

E. Merton: I thought I saw something.

Evil Merton moves his flashlight to another spot just as the demon comes up behind him, nobody notices.

E. Merton: Let's move on. 

The demon slips into the shadows.

Allison: Wait a minute, isn't that the tree where we found all the demon skin?

Merton: Yeah it is.

He looks in the whole and instantly brings his head back out, ready to puke.

  
Merton: Which we neglected to clean out.

E. Merton: Let me see.

He looks in.

E. Merton: Fereck demon. 

He pulls his head out and the demon flies up behind him.

E. Merton: You took on a Fereck demon? Wow.

Merton and Allison start to back away from the tree with looks of dread on their faces.

E. Merton: What?

They point to the creature behind him and he looks.

E. Merton: Oh.

He jumps out of the way as the demon lunges.

Allison: Did those ancient texts of your say how to kill this thing?

E. Merton: I got it.

He pulls out the blue gem and the creature turns to him. 

E. Merton: Come to papa.

The demon goes inside him and his face changes from the demonic visages, to the plant monster visage, then back to his normal human look. Merton and Allison back away from him.

E. Merton (to the demon inside of him): Uh huh, yeah, I can do that, we have a deal then? 

Evil Merton flares up a nasty pair of fangs.

Merton: Oh crap.

Suddenly a metal arrow shoots into Evil Merton's chest from behind. He turns to see the Hunter holding up a crossbow. Evil Merton pulls the arrow out of his chest and the wound heals instantly.

E. Merton: Is this yours?

Hunter (backing down): Um, sorry about that, I think I'll just be going now.

Evil Merton slings the arrow at the hunter and it goes into his shoulder, he goes down (Wow, he's so evil). He turns back to Merton and Allison.

E. Merton: We gotta go.

He runs off into the woods.

Merton: I have a feeling we were just the victims of a ruse of some sort.

Allison: You think?

She throws her flashlight down in anger leaving them in darkness.

INT: Maze

Montage of Tommy running through the maze, meeting up with several monsters and narrowly avoiding them. Use your imagination.

INT: Room in the Maze

Tommy walks into a circular room with an identical exit in front of him, only with a gate blocking it. In the middle of the room is a podium with a block of cheese on it which he walks up to.

Tommy: Cute.

He goes to pick it up but his hand goes right through it. The hologram changes to a sign that say WRONG and two scabby demons drop down from the ceiling, wrapped in chains and decked out in ninja gear. Tommy starts to back off, preparing for an attack.

Tommy: Okay guys, I think we can handle this thing like adults.

They draw out their ninja swords.

Tommy: Or I could kick your asses.

A fight breaks out with Tommy ducking sword swipes and throwing punches.

Tommy: I've gotta warn you, I've seen Fist of the North Star 238 times.

He flips over the podium and kicks one of the demons into the wall. Tommy grabs the end of its chain and pulls, unraveling the demon into dust. He then whips the chain around the other's neck and sends him to the ground. He reaches down off screen and pulls up a chain; we hear the demon turn to dust and the gate opens. 

Tommy: Is that the best you got?

A giant flame shoots out of the doorway he came in and he starts running the opposite way.

INT: Factory

Merton and Allison sit at the bar with their drinks, Phil is tending bar.

Allison: I can't believe he tricked us. He was looking for that thing to join it all along.

Merton: Yeah, I can't believe my evil clone would do something so bad as lie to us.

Allison: I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy.

Merton: So did I, as I mentioned it multiple times today.

Allison: What are we gonna do about Tommy?

Merton: I don't know; we have no leads and it looks hopeless.

Phil has been listening to the conversation. 

Phil: Hey kids.

Merton (ignoring him): This doesn't look good.

Phil: Hey you guys.

Allison (ignoring): If only we had something to go on.

Phil: Hey!

  
They both turn to him.

Merton: What?

Phil: I know what happened to your friend.

Allison: You do?

Merton: What do you know.

Phil: It was last night before that riot broke out, this guy came in…

Merton: Did he have a metal hand?

Phil: Now that's just rude, I'm trying to tell a story and you interrupt.

Merton: Sorry.

Phil: Can I keep telling my story?

Allison: Go on.

Phil: So anyway, this guys comes up to and asks about Tommy. So I ask why he wanted to know and he says.

Hunter (off screen): I took him to the Government Facility just outside of town.

Phil: Dammit!

The hunter sits down on a stool next to Merton and he puts up his fists.

Hunter: Calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya.

Allison: What are you doing here.

Hunter: Well it was about when I was pulling out an arrow from my shoulder when I realized I don't want to work for these people, and if I can screw em over by letting you get the wolf boy then that's just extra.

Merton: You're sure he's there?

Hunter: Of course I'm sure, I put him there.

Allison: Then let's go.

Hunter: I'll get you in, I have some unfinished business with that doctor.

INT: Security Room

Doctor Lazarus watches Tommy go through the maze with a series of monitors. 

Security Guard: He's close.

Lazarus: He's almost finished it.

Security Guard: Should I send the team to meet him?

Lazarus: Just wait a little bit longer.

The camera pushes in on one of the monitors as Tommy enters the room.

INT: Maze

Tommy walks into a room with no exit except the way he came. He notices a console with two buttons on the far wall. He walks up to the console and squints to read what it says. There's a label above the buttons that says ONE BUTTON=DEATH, OTHER=EXIT.

Tommy: Okay.

He pushes the button on the right and a spear shoots out of the wall, he moves out of the way just in time.

Tommy: Well that would be the death.

Tommy pushes the other button and a cage falls on top of him. 

Tommy: Hey, that's a misleading label!

Lazarus and two guards walk in.

Tommy: How'd you get here so fast?

Lazarus: It's my maze Tommy, I know the safe way.

Tommy: This isn't much of a reward for winning.

Lazarus: I could take you back to the laser room if you want.

Tommy: You know what, I'm fine.

A third guard runs up from behind Doctor Lazarus.

Guard: Doctor, he might have a problem.

Lazarus: What is it?

Guard: You better come with me sir.

Lazarus: Very well, Tommy, I have to go now.

Tommy: You're just gonna leave me in a cage?

Lazarus: Well yeah. 

They leave Tommy in his cage.

EXT: Back of the Building, Night

Merton, Allison, and the Hunter stand in front of a door. Merton tries to open it.

Merton: It's locked.

Hunter: Oh no, what should we do? Maybe you should bust the door open with your metal hand. Really you think? Why don't you try it.

  
The hunter punches in the door and opens it.

Hunter: Ta da.

  
INT: Hallway

They walk into the building and down a hallway.

INT: Security Room

A security camera shows Merton and the group going into the building.

Lazarus: Send a team.

Guard: All our men our out at the moment.

Lazarus: What are they doing?

He points to another monitor that shows a battle between soldiers and monsters.

Lazarus: What in God's name happened down there?

Guard: Someone left the gates open.

Lazarus: Well, we can assume the intruders are looking for their friend, let's just hope they get caught up in the war.

Guard: What should we do about the werewolf?

Lazarus: Leave him in the cage.

Guard: But there are still some monsters in the maze.

Lazarus: So what, we have all the information we need from him.

INT: Maze Room

Tommy is backed into a corner of his cage with six monsters advancing on him.

Tommy: Crap.

INT: Different Hallway

Merton and the group walk down the hall.

Merton: Okay, where would Tommy be.

Hunter: Why don't we ask someone.

He kicks down a door next to him and pulls out a scientist.

Hunter: A werewolf was brought in here recently, where is he?

Scientist: I don't know.

Hunter: You do realize that I could literally choke the life right out of you, don't you.

Allison: I don't doubt it.

Scientist: Okay fine, he's probably in the maze.

Merton: The maze?

The hunter drops the scientist.

Hunter: Yeah, I think I know where that is.

Merton: let's go.

INT: Dark Corridor

The group runs down the hallway, past Tommy's old cell.

INT: Cell

The kid stops trying to make a fire and notices that his cell is open. He gets up and walks out. 

INT: Maze Entrance

The group runs up and sees the four doors.

Allison: Which way do we go.

Hunter: I don't know, I never actually went through this thing.

Merton: What about that.

He runs over to the fourth door which has a sign on it.

Sign: Safe Way, Employees Only

They run in.

INT: Maze Room

Tommy sits in a ready position in the middle of his cage when the group runs in. They stop when they see the monsters around the room watching them.

Tommy: Hey guys.

Merton: Tommy!

Allison: Are you all right.

Tommy: I'm good. 

Merton runs up to the cage.

Tommy: I wouldn't do that.

Merton: Why not?

Merton grabs the bars and is shocked with electricity. 

Tommy: Cause of that. There's a button on the wall, the left one.

Allison runs over and pushes it; the cage rises up.

Hunter: What are the monsters doing?

Tommy: I don't know, let's get out of here.

Merton (recovering from the shock): I'm with that.

The walk out the way they came in.

INT: Hallway 

The group walks into a war zone with monsters fighting guards.

Merton: What happened?

Tommy: I think the monsters escaped.

Merton: Thanks Tommy, cause I never would have guessed that that was what was happening.

The hunter starts whooping on both armies to clear a path.

Hunter: You kids better get out of here.

Five Monsters leap in between them leaving the hunter and Allison on one side and Tommy and Merton on the other.

Merton: Allison!

Hunter: I'll get her out, just go!

A Monstrous claw slams in front of Merton and they run down a hall to get away from it.

INT: Hallway near exit.

The hunter and Allison are almost to the exit when Doctor Lazarus turns a corner behind them and shoots the hunter in the back. 

Hunter: Go!

Allison runs off. Doctor Lazarus runs off too just as the hunter hauls himself up.

INT: Hallway 

Tommy and Merton are running down the hallway.

Tommy: Wait up, is this the right way?

Merton: Well it's right in the sense that it's away from the bad things.

The run into a door and it slides up like in Star Trek.

Merton (as he runs in): Hey, that's just like Star Trek.

INT: Operating Room

Tommy and Merton run into the room and stop in their tracks when the see…

T&M POV: Doctor Lazarus who turns around in his evil swivel chair.

Lazarus: Well this is a nice surprise. 

They run back to the door but it slides down before they reach it. 

Lazarus: I think you'll find escape is impossible.

Tommy: The window!

Lazarus: Unless of course you want to jump to your death than by all means.

Merton summons up some courage and steps up to face the doctor with Tommy coming up behind (but not in a slash way or anything lol).

Merton: You know what? This guy doesn't look so tough; I think I could take him.

Tommy: I think you could do it.

Merton (backing down a little): Or you could just do it. 

Tommy: It all right buddy.

The sound effect of the door sliding open can be heard in the back ground and clomping footsteps shake the ground. Lazarus gets up.

Lazarus: I don't think that's a good idea.

A giant green creature appears behind the two, towering over them and breathing down their necks.

Tommy (stiff but not looking back): Help me out Merton, is there a giant monster behind us? 

Merton reaches back and feels around with his hand without looking.

Merton: Maybe if we don't turn around it won't do anything.

Lazarus pushes a button on a remote control and a collar on the monster's neck socks him a little. The monster grabs them and lifts them off the ground.

Tommy: So much for that. 

Lazarus sits back down in his chair and pushes a button on the arm, activating a communicator. 

Lazarus (to the speaker): Is there a team ready?

Speaker: Yes sir, we have everything under control.

Lazarus: Good, then send a retrieval team to room 318, I've apprehended the werewolf.

There's a knock at the door.

Lazarus: Wow, that was quick.

He pushes a button on the door and The Hunter walks through. He points to the doctor.

Hunter: You die now.

He lunges after him and the doctor jumps to the back of the room.

Lazarus: Oh, um I didn't catch your name.

Hunter: You won't be here long enough for it to matter.

He climbs over the operating table and advances. Merton struggles to get out of the monster's grip. He notices the remote on the ground next to him.

Lazarus: Look, I think we can work this 

Merton reaches for the remote and grabs it.

Lazarus (to the hunter): Wait.

The hunter stops. Merton pushes the button and they both fall to the ground, the monster slumps down. 

Lazarus reaches over and throws a switch on the wall and a cage comes down over the hunter. 

Lazarus: They're paying for themselves now.

The hunter clutches the bars.

The Hunter: Oh you are so gonna die. 

Lazarus: I doubt that.

Merton (off screen): Really?

Merton steps up holding the remote to the monster. Lazarus holds up a spare remote and pushes the button, causing the monster to jump back up. What follows is a button war between the two, each push making the monster go crazy. Finally the creature rips off the collar enraged and throws it on the ground. Everyone takes a few steps back. 

Monster (in a dignified British accent): That's much better.

Everyone looks at him. 

Monster: Bye.

The monster makes a break for the window and dives out, shattering it.

EXT: Building, Night

The monster falls to the ground and lands in a heap. He gets up, dusts himself off, and nonchalantly walks away.

Merton advances on the doctor. Tommy gets up wolfed out and joins him.

Lazarus: Okay guys, we could work this out.

The Hunter (from the cage): That's what you said about me and I'm in a cage.

Merton: The man's got a point.

Lazarus: Don't listen to him.

Tommy and Merton step over the operating table, which was overturned in the scuffle with the monster.

Tommy: What's the matter Doctor? You always wanted to study werewolf behavior, now you've got a front row seat. 

Tommy grabs him by the neck and lifts him up toward the shattered window. 

Merton (apathetic): That's a pretty long way down.

Tommy: And I think I might be loosing my grip.

  
Lazarus struggles to get out but Tommy just pushes him further out the window. 

Lazarus: But…you're a good werewolf.

Tommy: Well I don't think I'm feeling that good right now.

Lazarus is out of the window now with only Tommy keeping him in. 

  
Merton: Yeah Tommy, I'm all for scaring this guy but maybe you should bring it back a little.

Lazarus: I agree.

Tommy looses it.

Clips of Lori getting kidnapped and being experimented on are intercut with Tommy being shot at with the laser, the scenes shoot bye at lightning speed to make it edgy. Tommy's eye flare up and he chucks Lazarus out the window.

EXT: Building

Slow motion drop to the ground, Lazarus lands in a bloody heap.

INT: Operation Room  
  
Merton stares down at the body in shock and Tommy just stares at his hands.

Merton: That…

He lets the word drop.

Tommy: That…was a very bad man.

The Hunter (from the cage): That was great.

Merton: Bad.

Tommy: He…did very…bad things.

Merton: Sure…yeah.

Tommy starts to pace around the room looking down at the floor. 

Tommy: Okay, he was evil right?

Merton: Yeah.

Tommy: I think we did a service to the community.

Merton: But he was human.

Tommy: Yeah I know but he…

Merton: Was a human being who could have been turned over to the police.

Tommy: He's government, they would have covered it up.

Merton (really not believing): Maybe.

Tommy: Yeah, you're right that's stupid but…what are we gonna do?

Merton: Lazarus called a team to come get us before he…maybe we should just get out of here and sort this all out later.

Tommy: Yeah, I'm cool with that.

Tommy and Merton stiffly walk out of the room. Camera pans to the hunter in his cage.

Hunter: Hey guys, what about me?

Tommy and Merton are gone. He punches the bars with his metal hand and it shakes his whole body.

INT: Hallway

Tommy and Merton are walking out, not talking to each other and ignoring the frenzy of soldiers fighting monsters going on around them.

Tommy: Wait up. 

Tommy stops Merton with his arm and pulls him to the door from #6: Vision Girl where he and Darien his out in.

Merton: Tommy, we gotta get outta here.

Tommy: Just wait.

Tommy walks into the room despite Merton pulling him in the other direction.

INT: Room

Tommy enters the room and goes straight for the computer. Merton runs into the room and calls out to Tommy.

Merton: Come on man, we gotta go.

Tommy: Just a second.

Tommy is typing on the keyboard and calling up files. He puts the mouse over a file marked WWOLF2 and clicks.

Merton (watching the battle outside in horror): Oh god (turns to Tommy) dude, you gotta check this out.

Tommy: Just a second!

Tommy pulls a disk out from one of the shelves and puts it into the computer. The mouse highlights SAVE and clicks. Tommy ejects the disk and slips it into his pocket.

Tommy: Okay, let's go.

Tommy gets up and walks out of the room with Merton following behind.

Security Camera POV: We see Tommy and Merton as they escape the Facility.

INT: Dark Conference Room

Guys in suits stare at the monitors in front of them.

Guy 1 (aside to Guy 2): This isn't good.

Voice (off screen): No it isn't.

Camera pans menacingly to the head of the table where an evil looking figure head turns around in his chair. (If you haven't noticed yet, swivel chairs mean evil!)

Figure Head: So what are we gonna do about it?

INT: The Lair

Tommy and Merton sit in silence, Allison sits at the computer.

Allison: Well, I'm glad everything's all right.

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Sure.

Allison: So how about a victory party.

Merton: No.

Tommy: No.

Allison: Okay. 

Tommy turns the computer disk over and over in his hand.

Allison: Well I gotta go anyway; I'll see you guys later.

She kisses Merton on the side of the forehead, expecting his to turn around; he shows no response.

Allison: Bye guys.

Allison leaves via the stairs.

Close up on the disk spinning in Tommy's hand.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue): I think the line's been drawn.

A flash of Tommy wolfing out and throwing Lazarus out the window shoots by.

(TIM): I don't want this thing in me anymore. It's caused too much pain and it has to go.

The End


	9. Separation Anxiety (Complete)

Separation Anxiety 

INT: The Lair

After a semi-long previously on BWOC There's a montage of Merton studying the text on the disk (see last episode). Tommy sits in silence as he waits for Merton to look up from his computer; he finally does.

Merton: Whoa.

Tommy: What does it mean?

Merton: It's just as you thought, it's a spell that if done right will take the wolf out of you.

Tommy: Can you do it?  
Merton: In theory I can.

Tommy: In theory?

Merton: These are pretty dark magiks we're talking about, I don't know if I'm ready for that.

Tommy: But you said you could do it.

Merton: I'll try.

Tommy (bitter): That's all I'm asking for

Merton: That's all I can do. You come in here and drop this bomb on me and expect me to jump at the chance to help.

Tommy: I figured you would because you were my friend.

Merton: I am your friend Tommy, which is exactly why I'm not sure about this. I don't know what this will do to you if I mess it up or if it works; besides, I thought you were fine with being a werewolf now.

Tommy: Yeah well that was before I was almost sacrificed to make an unkillable monster and almost dissected so labcoats could examine my magically enhanced organs; I can't do it anymore Merton.

Merton: Fine, I'll work this out but if you come back with two heads and a tail, don't come crying to me.

INT: The Lair (Later that night)

Tommy lies on his back on the floor while Merton spreads flower petals around him. He hands Tommy a glass of something weird and green in liquid form. 

Merton: Drink this.

Tommy: What is it?  
Merton: You really don't want to know.

Tommy braces himself and gulps the liquid down.

Tommy: Actually it's not that bad.

Merton shudders with disgust and resumes spreading petals. He gets to Tommy's head and sneezes.

Tommy: Bless you.

Merton: Thanks, I think I caught a cold from that lab stuff.

He picks up a tree branch.

Merton: Okay, I beseech thee Gia, free your child from your gift.

He whacks Tommy in the face with the stick.

Tommy: Ow! What was that about?

Merton: Free him!

Whack!

Tommy: Ow!

Merton: Free him!

Whack!

Merton backs off and waits for a change.

Merton: Feel any different?

Tommy: No.

Tommy gets up.

Tommy: My head hurts a little.

Merton: That was the whole spell, it doesn't say what to do next.

Tommy: Guess it didn't work.

Merton: Sorry Tommy.

Tommy: That's all right, it just wasn't meant to b…

Merton: Tommy?

Tommy: Ahhhhhhh!

Tommy drops to the ground.

Merton: Tommy, are you all right?

He grabs Tommy by the shoulders and shakes him.

Merton: Say something!

Tommy: Merf larf!

Merton: I meant something coherent.

Tommy: Merton?

Merton: Yeah, what is it?  
Tommy: Move!

Tommy shoves Merton off him and throws up on the floor. Tommy and Merton are both wiped out.

Merton: What the hell was that about?

Tommy: Merton, I can't hear you breathing.

Merton: I don't think I am.

Tommy: No, my werewolf senses are gone, I think it worked!

Merton: You mean I did it right?

Tommy: Yeah.

An indescribably ugly wolf-like creature stands at 9 feet tall behind Tommy.

Merton: Ah!

Tommy: Oh is there some big monster behind me?

Merton: Uh huh.

  
Tommy jumps out of the way just as the wolf leaps; it hits Merton and turns into mist, which then swirls in Merton's nostrils. 

Tommy: Merton?

Merton gets up and he's wolfed out, his eyes glow red and he smiles evilly. Tommy and werewolf Merton are at a stand still. Tommy moves to the right and Merton blocks him, he moves to the left and he does it again. Merton steps forward and growls. His fierce snarl turns into a sneeze and he de-wolfs, the weird mist shooting out with it. 

(pause)

Merton: What just happened?

Tommy: You were a werewolf.

Merton: And now I'm not.

Tommy: Let's see.

Tommy slams on Merton's foot but he doesn't change.

Tommy: Nope.

Merton: You know, emotions work too, you could have gotten me angry.

Tommy: What makes you angry?

Merton: People stepping on my foot is the only thing that comes to mind actually.

Tommy: I'm not sure, but I think it's safe to say that the spell worked. 

The wolf creature jumps up from behind the couch and crashes out of the room through the window, it can be seen outside running off. Merton stares needles at Tommy.

Tommy: I stand by my original statement.

(Theme Song)

EXT: Wooded Area, Night

A savage shadow sweeps threw. Close up on a tree as a claw slashes into it and skids by.

INT: The Lair

Merton is reading a book at his desk and Tommy is pacing around the room.

Merton: Tommy, that's very distracting, I'm trying to concentrate.

Tommy: Let's assess the situation. 

Merton: Okay, what do you got.

Tommy: One, we've got some kind of werewolf creature on the loose in Pleasantville.

Merton: Uh huh.

Tommy: Two, I'm not a werewolf anymore.

Merton: Yep.

Tommy: And three…is there a three?

Merton: I don't think there's a three.

Tommy: No, I pretty sure there was.

Merton: There wasn't a third thing.

Tommy: Okay fine but what do we do about the first two?

Merton: First of all, we need to find out exactly what that spell did to you.

Tommy: I think that's pretty obvious.

Merton: I know it seems that way but what did it really do? Is that thing the werewolf with no body or a by-product of the spell or what?

Tommy: What was the first thing?

Merton: A werewolf without a body.

Tommy: That's what it was.

Merton: We don't know that yet.

Tommy: But we don't have time to find out what it is. We have to get rid of it.

Tommy walks to one end of the Lair where Dr. Lazarus leans against the wall.

Lazarus: That's the spirit.

Tommy: What's that supposed to mean?

Double Take.

Tommy: Ahhhhhhh!

Tommy jumps back and falls to the ground.

Merton: Tommy, I think maybe the stress of the past few days might be getting to you.

Tommy: But don't you see him.

Merton: See who?

Lazarus: It's actually whom but he can't hear me anyway so what's the point.

Tommy: The guy, that…doctor.

Merton: The doctor.

Lazarus: Oh, my name is Lazarus, I thought I'd told you.

Tommy: Dr. Lazarus.

Merton: You mean the guy you…threw out a window?

Tommy: Merton, he's right there.

Lazarus: Good luck trying to convince him of that.

Merton goes over to Dr. Lazarus and wipes his hand through the whole area, going right through the doctor's body.

Merton: See Tommy, nothing's there.

Tommy: You just touched him.

Lazarus: This'll be fun.

Merton: Maybe you should lie down.

Lazarus: I agree, you look tired.

Tommy: Both of you shut up!

Tommy walks away from the two people and starts to pace around the room again.

Tommy: He's back 'cause I killed him.

Merton: Tommy, there's no one here but us.

Lazarus: Actually, you're quite right Tommy, I'm here to return the favor.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

An angry looking werewolf has the floor at a meeting of the werewolves.

Angry Wolf: Tommy Dawkins deserves to die!

The crowd cheers at this.

Female Voice (off screen): Calm down people, we must have order.

Camera turns to a female werewolf at the podium addressing the crowd. This is Deirdre, who will play a big part later on.

Deirdre: I know you all want Mr. Dawkins dead but according to our bylaws he is once again our leader.

Guy from Crowd 1: But he's a terrible leader!

Deirdre: Do you want to tell him that?

Guy from Crowd 1 (backing down): Um, no.

Guy from Crowd 2: We need a new system!

Deirdre: Exactly my point, gentlemen. 

The "gentlemen" froth at the mouth.

Deirdre: The old rules no longer apply. If we expect to survive in these modern time we must become modern ourselves.

The crowd cheers.

Guy from Crowd 3: But do we still get to keep the medieval torture implements.

Deirdre: We have made new innovations in recent years that make torture all the more efficient.

The crowd jeers.

Deirdre: But I'm sure we can hold on to a few of the classics.

The crowd cheers.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, later on that night. 

Close-up on a box marked "Leader Votes" with a hand pulling out slips of paper one at a time.

Voice (off screen): Okay, so that's 14 votes for Deirdre and 14 votes for Rollo.

Pan up to reveal the voice as Regis, a kindly old fogey werewolf and Deirdre's right hand man (possibly played by Joel Grey). A giant werewolf, Rollo, sits at the end of the table oppisite Deirdre and Regis with his posse of werewolf followers.

Regis: And the last vote is for…

He pulls it out and looks at it.

Regis: Deirdre.

Half the wolves boo and half the wolves cheer.

Regis: So that means Deirdre is the new leader, and Rollo…

Deirdre pushes a button on the console in front of her and Rollo falls victim to the pit of fire.

Regis: Is the loser.

The other half of werewolves start to clap out of fear.

EXT: The Docks, Night

A black limousine drives up to a building and parks. Four gangster types get out of the car, one holding a briefcase, and gather at the front.

Leader: Okay, here's the plan, you two come with me to make the trade. Charlie, you guard the car.

Charlie: Why do I always have to guard the car?

Leader: 'Cause you're a moron.

Charlie shrugs and reluctantly stands guard at the car while the others leave. The music gets creepy as Charlie looks around Shmuck Bait-like. POV of something in the shadows as it comes up to the car. The werewolf comes up behind Charlie, then slips away when he turns around.

Charlie: Hello?

Under the car, we see hideous feet clomp down.

INT: Warehouse

The three gangsters walk into the cleared out warehouse. There's nothing in it but a table and the shadowy figure sitting at it.

Leader: Are you the guy?

Evil Merton leans into the light. He's wearing smaller sunglasses to show that the cracks around his eyes have cleared up but there's still something wrong with them.

E. Merton: Do you have what I asked for?

The gangster taps his suitcase. 

E. Merton: Bring it here.

The underling starts to move but the Leader stops him.

Leader: Where's our money?

Evil Merton lifts up an almost identical suitcase and opens it to reveal a bunch of cash.

E. Merton: Satisfied?

EXT: Docks, Night

Charlie leans against the car and whistles to himself. He feels a breath on his neck and stops. 

Charlie: Who's there?

There's no answer.

Charlie: I know someone's there. 

He looks into the darkness and a cat jumps out at him. 

Charlie: Whoa there little kitty, you scared me.

He bends down to pick up the cat and when he comes back up, the wolf is behind him, growling. Charlie gets an 'oh shit' expression then breaks into a run.

INT: Warehouse

Evil Merton looks over a scroll given to him by the gangsters.

Leader: So, do we have a deal?

E. Merton: No, I don't think so.

The leader grips his holstered pistol.

E. Merton: But I will be taking these.

The gangsters draw their guns as Merton grows his fangs and leaps. 

  
EXT: Warehouse, Night

Charlie runs up to the warehouse just as the last gunshots ring in the air.

INT: Warehouse

Charlie runs into the warehouse and goes up to the leader standing over several dead bodies. 

Charlie: what happened here?

The leader turns around and he's sporting Merton's fangs and wearing his sunglasses. 

Charlie: Hey, cool glasses boss.

Charlie looks to the pile of dead bodies. Their necks have been bitten into and drained of blood. He looks at the head of the leader sticking out of the pile and then back at what he thought was his boss. He looks back and forth seven or eight times before it sinks in. 

Charlie: That's weird.

The leader has his glasses off and his eyes are red with tiny black pupils. Charlie backs away slowly. 

Charlie: What's goin' on?

The leader lunges. 

EXT: Warehouse, Night

Screams can be heard from the warehouse as the werewolf advances to the door. The wolf hides in the shadows again as the leader walks out of the warehouse. He stops and his face suddenly morphes into Evil Merton, and then to Charlie. 

EXT: Docks, Night

Evil Merton (who will still be called Evil Merton even if he's in another form) walks to the limousine and gets in. 

EXT: Warehouse, Night

Charlie crawls out, barely alive, on the ground through the open door. A shadow spreads out over him and a giant hairy foot slams down in front of his hand. 

Tommy's POV as he opens his eyes and looks up from the bed. Merton stands over him.

Merton: Tommy, wake up, you fainted.

Tommy: Huh?

Merton: You okay man?

Tommy sits up.

Tommy: Hey, maybe it was all just a bad dream and I really didn't see…

Lazarus sits in a chair on the other side of the room, his body going halfway through it.

Lazarus: Nope, still here.

Tommy: Damn.

Merton: Tommy, are you still seeing ghosts.

Tommy: Yep, right there.

He points to the chair. 

Merton: That chair?

Tommy: Yes, that chair.

Lazarus: Here we go again.

Merton: goes over to the chair and sits down. Going through the doctor.

Lazarus: Hey!

Merton: See, nobody.

Tommy: You don't see what I see. 

Merton: I'm really worried about this one Tommy.

Tommy: Look, we'll deal with him later, we need to do something about that.

He gestures to the giant hole in the wall.

Merton: The wall, we'll just spackle over it.

Tommy: No, the thing that made the hole.

Merton: We'll handle it.

Tommy: Who's we?

Allison (off screen): I'm here.

Allison walks in through the hole.

Allison: What's with the big hole?

Merton: It's a long story. 

Allison: How long?

Merton: About ten minutes, but there's a monster in it and ghosts, apparently.

Allison: Ooh, sounds good.

Tommy: Trust me, it's not.

Lazarus gets up and walks over to Tommy. 

Lazarus: Tommy, can I talk to you?

Allison: Do you have anything to drink?

Tommy (to Lazarus): No, go away.

Allison: Okay.

She starts to leave. 

Tommy (to Allison): No, not you, him.

Merton: It's my house Tommy.

Tommy: No, the other him.

Merton: Oh, the ghost.

Lazarus: Come with me Tommy.

Tommy: Fine.

Allison: What's fine?

Tommy goes to the other end of the room to talk to the ghost.

Allison: What's going on?

Merton: A doctor at the laboratory died and now Tommy's seeing his ghost.

Allison: How'd he die?

Merton: Um, he fell out a window.

Allison: Oh.

Back to Tommy.

Lazarus: Tommy, I want to explain myself.

Tommy: That would help.

Merton (aside to Allison): He needs help.

Lazarus: I'm sure you've come up with some theory about what I am, maybe a ghost back from the grave.

Tommy: Have they buried you yet?

Lazarus: To tell you the truth, I haven't seen my body in a while.

Tommy: Really?

Lazarus: Anyway, we need to set things straight.

Tommy: Then will you go away?

Lazarus: We'll see. 

Tommy: Okay, what do you need?

Lazarus: Well, actually…I need you to…

Merton and Allison watch Tommy talk to an invisible person. 

Tommy: You really think I'd do that?

Allison (to Merton): Do what?

Merton: I don't know, ask him.

Back to Tommy.

Lazarus: Tommy, I'm here because you killed me in cold blood.

Tommy: I didn't mean to…

Lazarus: Yes you did, if it was an accident I would have moved on; ascending to my rightful place. I can't go home until the werewolf that killed me dies.

Tommy: Wait a minute, so if it dies than you can move on?

Lazarus: Yes Tommy, you have to kill yourself.

Tommy: No I don't.

Lazarus: I deserve to move on, why wont you let me?

Tommy: No, you can move on but I don't have to die.

Lazarus: What are you talking about?

Tommy: I did a spell…

Allison: He did a spell?

Merton: We did one.

Allison: Merton, what is this all about?

Merton: We found a spell and got the werewolf out of Tommy.

Allison: He's not a werewolf anymore?

He shakes his head.

Allison: That's great, unless the werewolf stayed alive and is running amok in Pleasantville.

Merton: Actually, that's exactly what happened.

Allison: I guessed right?

Merton: Yeah.

Allison: We have to do something.

Merton: What about Tommy?

They look at him talking to himself.

Merton: I don't think he's up to a monster hunt.

Allison: Neither do I.

Tommy (to Lazarus): It'll work, I know it.

Tommy joins Merton and Allison.

Tommy: Okay guys, let's go find us a werewolf. 

Merton: I don't think that's such a good idea, Tommy.

Tommy: But that thing is running amok, we can't just sit here while it amoks all willy nilly.

Allison: Maybe you should sit this one out.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Merton: It's just that you're human now, you're no match for that thing.

Tommy: But you're both humans too.

Merton: Well we have more experience at it.

Tommy: You think I'm crazy, don't you?

Allison: Not crazy, just not well. 

Tommy: I'm as fit and sane as I ever was.

Merton: You're seeing people that aren't there.

Tommy: But he is there.

Tommy looks over but Lazarus has disappeared.

Tommy: Well, he was.

Merton: I don't want to lock you in here but I will if I have to.

Tommy: Merton, there's a giant hole in your wall.

Merton: I know that.

Tommy: Come on guys, we'll fight this thing.

Merton: I'm putting my foot down Tommy, you're not coming.

Merton and Allison walk out of the room through the hole, leaving Tommy alone. Merton runs back in.

Merton: Um, could I borrow you're car? Mine's still in the impound.

Tommy stares daggers at him but hands him the keys.

Merton: Thanks.

He runs out. Tommy sits on the bed just as Lazarus floats down from the ceiling.

Lazarus: Hello Tommy.

Tommy: Hey man. 

Lazarus: What happened to your friends?

Tommy: They left to fight the werewolf. Where were you?

Lazarus: I was in Mrs. Dingle's room, God I love being invisible.

Tommy slumps down.

Lazarus: Why didn't you go with them?

Tommy: They didn't want me there, they think I'm crazy.

Lazarus: I would too.

Tommy: Thanks.

There's a knock on the side of the wall besides the hole.

Voice (off screen): Excuse me…

Camera turns to Charlie, looking as torn up as at the end of the last scene, standing at the door. 

Charlie: But where am I?

Tommy and Lazarus look up at him in confusion.

EXT: Graveyard, Night

The limousine drives up to the entrance of the graveyard and Evil Merton as Charlie gets out. He looks around for any witnesses then walks in. Werewolf POV as it stalks Evil Merton, it passes through gravestones as it follows him. Evil Merton slips past a tree and disappears. The werewolf leaps and lands onto an angel statue. It jumps down and moves up to the tree. It looks behind the tree and Evil Merton comes up from behind, pushing the werewolf to the ground. The wolf rears back up and they growl at each other. 

E. Merton: You smell like Tommy.

Evil Merton sneers and the wolf runs off. Evil Merton gets back to what he was doing before, and walks to a Mausoleum. 

  
INT: Mausoleum

Merton opens a heavy stone door with ease and closes it behind him.

Evil Merton: That was weird.

He stops in his tracks and his skin starts to morph again, it fluctuates back and forth and finally forms back into Evil Merton's original form (meaning he looks like his namesake). 

He goes over to a mirror on the wall and looks at his face. 

E. Merton: Huh.

EXT: Park, Night

Merton and Allison walk around the park.

Allison: Where are we going?

Merton: I was following you.

Allison: You don't know where we're going?

Merton: No.

Allison: Well I don't.

Merton: Than what do we do?

Allison: If I knew that then we wouldn't be confused.

Merton: Well, we're in the park, it's as good a place as any to start looking.

Allison: What are we looking for anyway, what does this thing look like?

Merton: Big, ugly, and wolf-like.

Allison: Great.

Merton: It'll turn out fine.

Allison: I have a strong feeling about this place.

Merton: Every other time we've been to the park there's been a big ugly monster here, maybe we'll get lucky again.

Allison: No, I don't think there are any werewolves here.

Merton: But you just said…

Allison: Nope, no werewolves.

Merton (getting it): Yeah, maybe we should just GO HOME.

They wait for something big and ugly to jump out at them; nothing happens.

Merton: WOW, I CANNOT BELIEVE THE UTTER LACK OF WEREWOLVES!

Allison: Seriously Merton, let's look somewhere else.

Merton: Yeah, this place just isn't as magical the second time in one night.

They walk off.

On another side of the park, werewolves are gathering, werewolves in robes.

Wolf 1: The humans are here.

Wolf 2: Let's kill them now.

Wolf 3: No, we have to wait.

Wolf 1: You always say "wait", I want to kill them now.

Regis interjects into the conversation.

Regis: No one is killing anyone except for Tommy Dawkins.

Wolf 2: Wait, do you mean he's the only one to be killed tonight or the only one to kill anyone.

Regis: he is the only one that will die tonight.

Wolf 2: You should have said that the first time.

Regis: You are so getting the fire pit when we get back.

Wolf 2 (aside to Wolf 1): Remind me to sit in Roger's chair when we get back.

Wolf 3: Should we follow them at least.

Regis: Very well, but stay hidden.

Wolf 2: Well that's pretty much a given, isn't it?

Regis: Fire pit.

Wolf 2: Okay, we're going.

The werewolves shuffle off to follow Merton and Allison.

INT: Lair

Charlie sits on the bed, his body going through it, with his head in his hands.

Charlie: So this thing chases me down and rips me apart and next thing you know I'm outside the house. 

Lazarus: Fascinating.

Charlie and Tommy: What?

Lazarus: Well, I studied this phenomenon when I was alive, but that was under normal circumstances.

Charlie: When you were alive?

Tommy: What do you mean "normal circumstances"?

Lazarus: When the werewolf and the human were together.

Charlie: Werewolf, that's what that thing was?

Lazarus: Yes, you were attacked and killed by a werewolf.

Charlie: But I'm alive.

Lazarus: Only a little bit.

Charlie: What?

Tommy: Dude, look at your feet.

He looks and notices that he's going through the bed and he jumps up.

Charlie: Ah!

Lazarus: You're a ghost, which is why you can see me.

Charlie: Because you're dead too.

Lazarus: Yes, it's an interesting phenomenon indeed.

Charlie: You're both crazy.

Tommy: Even my ghost's think I'm nuts.

Charlie walks out of the hole and is drawn back by an invisible force.

Charlie: What's happening?

Lazarus: You can't go too far away from the werewolf that killed you.

He gestures toward Tommy.

Tommy: What? But I don't even know this guy!

Lazarus: Tommy, that spell you used is obviously a fraud. It separated you physically but couldn't sever the link between you, which is why the wolf's kills come to you, the human side.

Tommy: He's killing in cold blood.

Lazarus: Exactly, hence my fascination.

Tommy: This sucks.

Lazarus: Oh, I'm sure it does.

EXT: Street, Night

Merton and Allison walk down the sidewalk.

Allison: Hey Merton.

Merton: What?

Allison: I was just thinking that we should have brought Tommy along with us.

Merton: Yeah, I really was too hard on him.

Allison: Let's go back.

Merton and Allison turn around and the werewolf is standing behind them.

Allison: Hey, well there it is.

They turn and run.

Time Lapse a few minutes.

Merton and Allison turn a corner, running like mad.

Allison: I think we lost it.

Merton: Not takin' that chance.

Merton starts to run faster but Allison stops him. 

Allison: Merton, it's gone.

They stop and the werewolf leaps at them from an alley. It snaps at Merton's arm and bites down hard. The werewolf runs off and the wound heals up (like Tommy's did in the Pilot). Merton looks down at his arm.

Merton: Do you ever get tired of being wrong?

Allison: Oh my god Merton, what do we do?

Merton: Get my backpack.

Allison pulls his backpack up and opens it.

Merton: There's a vile with some brown stuff in it.

She pulls this out and opens the vial.

Allison: This stuff reeks.

Merton grabs it from her and swigs the bottle.

Allison: Merton, what are you…?

Merton: It's wolfsbane it'll stave off the change.

Allison: The change?

Merton snarls at her and his eyes flare up yellow. 

Merton: Get back!

Allison jumps back and Merton faints.

Merton's POV as he looks up from the ground. Allison stares over him.

Allison: Merton?

Merton gets up and looks around.

Merton: How long was I out?

Allison: About an hour.

Merton: And you waited here for me?

Allison: Of course.

Merton looks over to an empty bucket of hungry bucket chicken.

Allison: Okay, so I got some food. Jeez, I didn't think this was going to turn into an interrogation all of a sudden.

Merton: It's all right, thanks honey. Did you see where the werewolf went?

Allison: Away from us which I'm thankful for.

Merton: We should get back, Tommy's probably worried.

They walk off. Pan over to a tree where the werewolf spies are watching. Wolf 1 starts to follow with the intent to pounce. 

Wolf 2: No, our leader said not to kill them.

Wolf 1: Oh, the old leader would have let me kill them.

Wolf 3: Shhh, we're not allowed to say that name anymore.

Wolf 1: I didn't say his name, I just said "the old leader".

Wolf 2: Hey that's right, does that count?

Wolf 3: I don't know.

Wolf 2: What was his real name?

Wolf 3 shrugs.  


Wolf 1 (to the rest of the gang): hey guys, did you know the old leader's name?

They all shrug.

Wolf 2: Weird.

Wolf 3: Let's go.

INT: Pleasantville, Night

Random area, a woman runs down the street, away from the giant werewolf chasing her. Werewolf's POV as it leaps on top of the woman and brings a claw down.

INT: Lair

Close up in a middle aged man looking confused.

Man: Let me get this straight 'cause I'm still a little hazy.

Tommy: Okay.

Man: I can walk through walls because a werewolf killed me?

Tommy: That's right.

Man: And I'm connected to you because it used to be your werewolf.

Tommy: Yep.

Charlie and Lazarus stand in the back.

Tommy: And you're invisible.

Man: But you all can see me.

Tommy: Well yeah, you're all my ghosts.

The man gets up.

Man: I'm nobody's ghost.

Lazarus: Oh here we go.

Lazarus and Charlie shake their heads as the man tries in vain to walk out of the room, only to be drawn back to Tommy.

Tommy: Sorry man. 

Man: It's fine I guess.

Tommy: Look, we're already dealing with this thing, there are people out there hunting it down.

Merton and Allison walk in.

Merton: Hi Tommy.

Tommy: At least they were.

Allison: Were what?

Merton: Ghost still bothering you?

Tommy: It's plural now.

Allison: More ghosts.

Man: They can't see me?

Tommy: No.

Allison: But you just said…

Tommy: He asked a question. 

She looks at Merton.

Merton: The ghost!

Allison: This invisible person thing is hard.

Tommy: How long is it gonna last?

Merton: I don't know Tommy.

Tommy: I mean did you see the werewolf at all?

Merton: A little closer than I wanted.

Tommy: It didn't hurt either of you, did it?

Allison: It bit Merton.

Merton: It's all right though…

Tommy: Are you kidding, it's great!

Merton: Huh?

Tommy: Well we're both werewolves now, we can hang out more.

Allison: But you're not a werewolf anymore.

Tommy: Oh, right.

Merton: Plus I'd be evil.

Allison: Which is never good.

Tommy: Than I'd have to kill ya.

(Awkward pause)

Tommy: Kidding, guys.

(Shorter awkward pause)

Merton: Maybe we should go find the monster. 

Tommy: Yeah, let's go.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Deirdre sits at her big plush chair and talks to the group of spies.

Deirdre: So you didn't kill him.

Wolf 1: No Mistress, you said not to.

Deirdre: I said no such thing.

Wolf 2: But, I even made T-shirts and you rejected them.

He holds up a T-shirt with KILL TOMMY DAWKINS in bold letters. He turns it around to show a picture of Tommy's head with X's for eyes.

Deirdre: Go, leave me be.

The werewolves leave Deirdre and Regis alone.

Regis: What's your plan for him?  
Deirdre: It's forming.

We see a rolled up scroll on the table in front of her.

INT: Mausoleum

Close up on a similar scroll, which Evil Merton picks up and reads. His stomach starts to grumble so he gets up and goes to the mini-fridge. Merton scans the fridge and pulls out a pack of blood; he slurps it down and his face changes for a second into another person, than quickly changes back. Satisfied, he goes back to reading.

EXT: Alley, Night

The pack of werewolves walk through the alley. 

Wolf 1: I don't get it. First, she says we're gonna kill Tommy Dawkins, then she says don't kill him, and then she says go out and kill him again. 

Wolf 2: Hey, it's the bureaucracy.

Wolf 1: I know, it just seems that we had a lot more fun with the old leader.

Wolf 2: Yeah, shame about that whole "set on fire" thing.

Pan over to a couple alleys over where Tommy and the gang are hunting. Tommy leads the gang with Merton and Allison lagging behind and the three ghosts lagging even further behind.

Man: I don't think I'm gonna like being a ghost.

Lazarus: Well there is a way to get out. 

Charlie: I thought that's why we were here, to kill the werewolf.

Man: But a werewolf is hard to kill, they may not make it.

Lazarus: Probably not but there's yet another way.

Man: What?

He whispers something into his ear and the man gasps.

Man: Than I guess it's a win/win situation.

Lazarus: You could think of it like that.

Up front.

Tommy: I think it's this way.

Merton: What are you basing that on?

Tommy: Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

Merton: Did the ghosts tell you.

Tommy: Yes, the ghosts told me.

Merton: Really?

Tommy: No, I'm connected to this thing, I know how it thinks, I can smell it.

Merton: You're not connected to that creature any more, that's why we did the spell.

Tommy: The spell didn't work, at least not the way we thought.

Merton: Well that's pretty obvious.

Tommy: Merton, it's killing people and that's why I'm seeing these ghosts.

Merton: We don't know if it's killed anybody yet.

Tommy: I know. This thing kills in cold blood and the souls can't rest so they bother me.

Merton: But how does that explain Doctor…oh. Okay, so there are ghosts, we just have to kill this thing and they go away.

Tommy: How do you know we can even kill this thing?

Merton: We will. 

Tommy: How?

Merton: I don't know.

Tommy: What if we…reverse the spell.

Merton: You mean make you a werewolf again.

Tommy: It could be the only way.

Merton: I wouldn't do that to you.

Tommy: So you'd let innocent people die so I don't have to be a werewolf anymore?

Merton: Absolutely.

Tommy: Thanks man.

Merton: No problem.

Allison: Hey guys?

Merton: What?

Allison: You know how you said to yell if I saw the werewolf?

Tommy: Yeah.

Allison: Does that count?

She points to the pack of werewolves on the other side of the street; the gang runs up behind a building so as not to be seen.

Tommy: What do you think they want?

Merton: I think we can assume they want you dead.

Tommy: Why?

  
He points to one who is wearing the KILL TOMMY DAWKINS shirt.

Tommy: Damn.

Allison: We better get out of here.

Suddenly, a woman walks out into the alley, right in front of the werewolves but they don't seem to notice. 

Tommy: What's she doing?

Merton: Who?

Tommy: That girl.

He runs out after her.

Merton: What girl?

Tommy: Hey miss!

Both she and the werewolves turn to look at him. We see now that the woman is the same one that was attacked in the previous scene.

Wolf 1: It's Dawkins!  


Tommy runs up to the girl and he goes right through her.

Tommy: Oh, I didn't realize.

Woman: What's going on?

Wolf 2: Kill him!

Tommy: I'll explain later, right now we gotta run.

Tommy and the woman run toward Merton and the others.

Tommy: Let's get out of here.

Merton: Good plan Tommy, gee I wish I'd thought of that.

  
They run in the opposite direction as the werewolves.

EXT: Another Alley, Night

The gang, ghosts included, are running from the werewolves.

Allison: Which way do we go?

Merton: Away from the bad guys that want to eat us.

Tommy: This way!

Tommy leads the group down another alley. The ghosts start to walk.

Woman: Could someone tell me what's happening?

Charlie: There are werewolves chasing us.

Woman: Yeah, I get that part but how did I get here?

Lazarus: Well, what's the last thing you remember?

Woman: I was being chased by this…thing, it looked like those werewolves but bigger.

Lazarus: That thing killed you.

Woman: Say what?

Charlie: You're a ghost, like us.

Woman: I'm dead?

Man: Yeah, it takes some getting used to.

Woman: I don't want to get used to it, can't I just not be a ghost?

Lazarus: I'm working on that.

Tommy and the gang round another corner. Werewolf POV (the big one) as it watches the werewolf pack run after Tommy. It jumps down to the ground and runs after the werewolves. The werewolves stop at an intersection and look around.

Wolf 1: Where'd he go?

Wolf 3: Split up. Okay, all you guys go this way (the way Tommy went), Wendell, go that way.

Camera goes over to Wendell who's wearing a red shirt.

Wendell: Why me?

Wolf 3: Cause I said so.

He looks into the darkness of the way he's supposed to go and two glowing yellow eyes open. 

Wendell: But there are giant glowing eyes down there.

Wolf 2: Do as you're told, Wendell.

Wendell: But…

Wolf 2: Go!

Wendell: Fine.

He reluctantly walks into the darkness as the others go the other way.

EXT: Dead End, Night

The gang runs up to the wall and turns around; they look to see the werewolves clearing in. 

Man: It's been nice knowing ya Tommy.

Tommy: No it hasn't.

Man: Oh yeah.

The werewolves run into the scene, brandishing weapons.

Merton: You know Tommy, this would be a good time to spring out your big plan.

Tommy: I don't have a big plan.

Merton: You had to have made a plan.

Tommy: Actually, I was gonna punch it up on the fly.

Merton: Really.

The werewolves come closer. Suddenly, Wendell runs up through the alley to his group.

Wendell: Guys, we've got trouble.

Wolf 2: We're kind of busy right now.

Wendell: But…

The big werewolf jumps from the roof of a building and right into the pack of werewolves. It takes out 8 of them (eating one's head) and the rest run away.

Tommy: See that, my plan worked perfectly.

The werewolf advances on them.

Tommy: Except for the last part where we all die.

Before it pounces it decides to turn away and run after the other werewolves.

Allison: That's a lot to take in for one night.

Tommy: Come on.

Merton: What?

Tommy: We're going after it.

Allison: I don't know.

Tommy: We can't let it get away again.

Merton: You did see how it just ate that guy's head, right?

Tommy: Yeah, I get it, it'll be dangerous.

Merton: No, I really don't think you're getting the whole "head eating" thing. That monster will kill you instantly.

Tommy: Maybe I'll get lucky.

Tommy runs off.

Merton: That boy never listens.

Allison: Should we try to go after him?

Merton: Yeah, let's go.

They run after him, leaving the ghosts standing there alone.

Woman: What about us?

Charlie: Just wait a second.

They start to get dragged into the alley by their connection to Tommy.

Charlie: There it goes.

EXT: Intersection, Night

The gang comes up to a four-way intersection and stop. 

Tommy: Split up.

Merton: Gee gosh Scoob, ya think we should?

They go off in three different directions.

Much like a Scooby Doo episode, there's a short montage of them looking in alleyways and finding nothing, accompanied by music (the music shouldn't be as cheesy as a Scooby Doo episode but you get the idea).

EXT: Different Dead End

Allison runs into the dead end and starts to turn back when the werewolf leaps in front of her.

Allison: The one dead end I come to and look what happens.

She starts to get backed into the wall.

Allison: Any chance you're gonna run away like last time?

It comes right up to her and turns back, then slowly stalks back the way it came.

Allison: Hey, what do ya know.

A pair of wolfed out hands come out from a hidden passageway in the wall and pulls her in.

EXT: Yet Another Alley, Night

Tommy runs in and goes to turn another corner when the wolf lands on the ground behind him; Tommy stops in his tracks.

Tommy: That wouldn't happen to be Merton would it.

He turns around and faces the werewolf. The wolf breathes directly into Tommy's face and he recoils.

Tommy: You should really think about brushing, or maybe just holding back on the people eating.

Tommy backs away slowly.

Tommy: That's right, good werewolf, wait there while I look for a weapon.

Tommy backs up to the wall and Lazarus walks out from behind it.

Lazarus: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Where have you been?

Lazarus: We have a few newbies, I was showing them the ropes.

Tommy: Newbies?

He looks at the wall and the eight dead werewolves walk through it.

Tommy: it works with werewolves too?

Lazarus: Apparently.

Tommy jumps out of the way before the werewolf lunges.

Lazarus: There's a crowbar over there.

Tommy: Thanks.

Tommy rolls to one wall and picks up a crowbar just as the werewolf comes up again.

Tommy: Come on.

He swings at it.

EXT: Dead End, Night

Merton runs up to the dead end and sees Allison lying on the ground, unconscience. 

Merton: Allison?  


He runs up to her and tries to wake her up.

Merton: Are you okay?

She gets up.

Merton: What happened?

Allison: I saw the werewolf, I guess I must have fainted.

Merton: Well come on, let's get Tommy.

Allison: I think splitting up was a bad idea.

Merton: Yeah.

They run off.

EXT: Tommy's Alley

Tommy is still taking on the werewolf with the crowbar.

Tommy: Come to papa.

He swings again; Merton and Allison run into the alley.

Merton: We're here if you need back up!

Tommy: Gotcha.

He rolls out of the way as a claw comes down on him.

Merton (aside to Allison): I thought he'd be eaten by now.

Allison: So did I.

Merton (to Tommy): Keep it up Tommy!

Tommy swings and whacks the werewolf in the maw.

Lazarus: That's it, Tommy. Kill him!

Tommy and the monster trade blows for awhile, then Tommy brings up the crowbar and pushes the wolf to the ground.

Lazarus: You've got him!

Tommy brings up the crowbar but stops. Merton and Allison join him and look down at the creature.

Lazarus: What's the problem?

He runs up to them.

Lazarus: Kill him!

Tommy: I don't think so.

Lazarus: What?! 

Tommy: It shouldn't die.

Merton: What?

Lazarus: But it's a killer!

Merton: Tommy, if you kill it, you don't have to be a werewolf ever again.

Lazarus: That's right Tommy.

Tommy: No, I can't to it.

Lazarus: Than get one of your friends to do it!

Allison: So what are we gonna do?

Tommy: Break the spell.

Merton: Tommy, no.

Tommy: I don't want to kill it.

Merton: I'll do it.

Tommy: No.

Lazarus: Yes!

Tommy: Shut up!

Merton: Sorry.

Tommy: Not you.

Merton: Oh.

Allison: Just break the spell, Merton.

Merton: Is that really what you want?

Tommy: Just do it.

Merton pulls the stick from his back pocket and smacks him across the face as hard as he can.

Merton: Let the spell be ended.

They wait but nothing happens.

Tommy: I don't think it worked.

Merton: Let me try again.

He rears up to whack him again.

Tommy: Wait!

The werewolf starts to form into smoke and then shoots into Tommy, causing him to fly back.

Allison: Think that did it?

Tommy (from the wall): Yeah…I think so.

Tommy gets up and joins the group as they start to walk off.

Tommy: You know, maybe I should check in back home.

Merton: That might be a good idea.

INT: Lair

All of Tommy's ghosts are milling about the Lair. 

Merton: Okay everybody, just sit tight and we'll get everything settled, (to Tommy): am I looking in the right direction?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton sits down at the desk with Tommy and Allison.

Tommy: So what are we gonna do about them?

Merton: I don't know, there's no record of this kinda thing. 

Allison: How is that?

Merton: No werewolf ever stopped to write it down. I guess if you're evil you'd just ignore them and they'd go away.

Tommy: So you're saying I should ignore them?

Merton: Could you do that and still look at yourself in the mirror?

Tommy: Probably not.

They all look at the ghosts even though Tommy's the only one that can see them.

Allison: Why don't you try apologizing?

Tommy: Huh?  
Allison: Just say you're sorry, if they can forgive you than they really have no reason to be here do they?

Tommy: Do you really think that'll work?

Merton: I don't know, let's try one of our other plans first, oh wait…

Tommy: Fine.

He gets up and walks over to the still unnamed female ghost.

Tommy: Hi.

Woman: Hi.

(awkward pause)

Woman: Did you want something?

Tommy: Yeah…I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Woman: For what?

Tommy: Well I'm the reason that you're like this, we selfishly did a spell and it cost you a lot. I was wondering if you could ever forgive me.

Woman: Okay, so because of your spell, I'm dead and will probably never see my family again; and you expect me to forgive you?

Tommy: Well…

Woman: Okay, sure.

Tommy: You will? Why?

Woman: Well, you're kinda cute.

Tommy (for the forgiveness): Thanks! (Suave): And thanks.

At the end of her sentence she starts to rise up until she disappears.

Tommy: Wow.

Merton: What happened?

Allison: I think it worked.

Tommy: Okay, let's do this.

He walks up to one of the werewolves.

Time Lapse a couple of minutes.

Tommy has just finished talking to the last werewolf (and the second to last ghost) and he's floating upwards.

Tommy (to wolf): Cool man, we'll hang out sometime!

The werewolf disappears and Tommy turns to Dr. Lazarus.

Tommy: Hey doctor.

Lazarus: Hello murderer.

Tommy: I kinda liked it better when you just called me Tommy.

Lazarus: Well that was before you murdered me, murderer.

Tommy: Look, I'm really sorry, if I could do it all over again, I'd…

Lazarus: You'd do the same thing.

Tommy: I wouldn't.

Lazarus: You would because you're a killer. I'm not like the others who were killed by your spell; do you know what it feels like to drop from a 10-story window?

Tommy: Of course I don't but you can't stay here.

Lazarus: I can and I will.

Tommy: You'd stay a ghost for eternity just to spite me?

Lazarus: Not for eternity, just until you die.

Tommy: You're insane.

Lazarus: No, just extremely bitter.

Tommy: What can I say?  
Lazarus: Well, you could say "hand me a noose, please".

Tommy: So there's no chance of you forgiving me.

Lazarus (exploding with bitter sarcasm): Oh sure, I forgive you for throwing me out of a building. Maybe we can still be friends.

Tommy: That's not fair, I…

He stops talking when he realizes Lazarus has started to rise up.

Lazarus: No, I take it back. I take it back!

But he's gone. 

Merton: Did he do it.

Tommy: More or less.

Merton: Than we're good.

Tommy (vacant): Yeah, sure.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Wolf 1 is explaining his case to Deirdre and Regis.

Wolf 1: You don't understand, there was this monster and…

Deirdre: That's enough!

Wolf 1: But…

Deirdre: I don't want to hear it, just go back to your quarters.

Wolf 1: Yes sir.

Deirdre: What was that?

Wolf 1: Ma'am, I meant ma'am.

He shuffles off. 

Regis: I don't get it. You knew they were no match for Tommy and his friends, why did you send them?

Deirdre: There needed to be the distraction.

Regis: What's the game?

Deirdre: I'm not exactly sure yet but it's fun.

Camera goes down to her desk where there are several surveillance pictures of Allison.

INT: Lair

Allison scratches a small unnoticeable scar on her arm as she listens to Merton talk about something. His voice is dulled and Allison's eyes flare up yellow until she blinks and they go back to normal.

The End


	10. Ex-Girlfriends (Complete)

Ex-Girlfriends

Caption: Pleasantville, 1902

EXT: Street, Dusk

A man walks down the street with his back to the camera. He whistles to himself and comes up to a house

INT: House

The inside of the house is black with gothic and occult things on the walls in stark contrast with the simple outside exterior. A woman sits Indian style on a rug mixing a cauldron of some bubbly ickyness; the doorbell rings.

EXT: Front Door, Dusk

The man still has his back to the camera.

Man: You can do this. You can do this.

INT: House

The woman walks to the door and opens it to reveal Merton, slightly older and with a mustache, standing there with flowers.

Merton: Claudia?

Claudia: Merton!

EXT: Park

The park is the same one as in the show but without the gazebo. The two people are strolling and talking.

Claudia: Nice night.

Merton looks nervous.

Merton: Yes it is.

Claudia: Merton, what's wrong?

Merton: It's nothing, just…can we talk?

Claudia: I thought that's what we were doing?

Merton: Sit down.

He leads her to a bench and they sit down.

Claudia: Merton, what is it?

Merton: Claudia…

He takes a deep breath.

Merton: …I think we should see other people.

  
(pause)

Claudia: What?

Merton: I think we should break up.

Claudia: But…we were going to be married.

She holds up her ring finger.

Merton: I'm sorry, I just can't…I got up this morning and I thought, "what am I doing" you know?

Claudia: No I don't know, none of this makes any sense.

Merton: I'm sorry, I just can't.

He gets up and walks away leaving Claudia crying.

INT: House 

Claudia bursts into the house in a rage. She goes to her cauldron and picks up a knife. As she brings it up, a hole in the fabric of time opens up behind her and a demon in a black robe steps out of it majestically.

Demon: Oh, you people are so dramatic; "my heart is broken, I must stab at thee." Give me a break.

She barely acknowledges his presence.

Claudia: Don't mock me.

Demon: I'm not here to mock, I'm here to help.

Claudia: I don't need anything from you.

Demon: But you want you're boyfriend back don'tcha?

She finally turns around.

Claudia: You could do that?

Demon: Just come with me. 

He offers his hand and she takes it; they go into the portal and it closes behind them. The camera goes back to the desk next to the cauldron and zooms in on a framed black and white picture of Merton.

EXT: Graveyard, Night

Caption: Pleasantville, 2002

The picture fades into Merton's actual face as he leans against a tombstone. Tommy is fighting a big fish monster. They trade blows until Tommy knocks the monster into a tree. He pulls up a bottle of weird colored water and splashes it on him.

Tommy: Back to the black lagoon you go.

The monster melts into a stinking puddle and Tommy walks back to Merton.

Merton: Sloppy, and the thing at the end about the black lagoon could have used a little work.

Tommy: Not in the mood, and thanks for helping by the way.

Merton: I was supervising.

Tommy's walking away. On the ground, a gold ring comes up from under one of the graves.

Merton: I'll give you that, I don't help much; oh, and the next time you're captured by a mad scientist I'll just let you handle it.

Tommy: Sorry.

Merton: Hey, gold.

Merton bends down and picks up the ring.

Tommy: What?

Merton: It's a ring.

He shows it to Tommy.

Tommy: Merton, you just can't take things from a grave.

Merton (unconvincing): Yeah, you're right.

Tommy: Well come on, I have to get home and wash fish stink out of my clothes. 

Merton is still mesmerized by the ring.

Merton: Yeah, sure.

He slips the ring into his pocket and catches up to Tommy.

The camera goes back to the grave. The name Claudia Bellows can now be seen on it. Two hands shoot out of the ground and pull up a dirt-covered body. It's Claudia, in the same clothes as the last scene. She starts to spin around at super speed and the dirt flies off in all directions, when she stops she looks as clean as she did before. She looks down at her now ring-less finger.

Claudia: Soon.

(Theme Song)

INT: The Factory

Tommy sits at a table waiting for Merton to bring the drinks. He opens up his wallet and unfolds it to reveal a picture of him, Merton and Lori, only it's folded up so only Lori is facing out. Tommy looks at the picture and sighs, then quickly closes the wallet when Merton comes to the table.

Merton: Got the drinks.

Tommy: What do I owe ya?

Merton: It's on me.

Tommy: But I always pay half.

Merton: I figure you've had enough trouble in your life recently, what with ghosts and giant werewolves, you don't half to be poor too.

Tommy: That stuff was like, yesterday. Quit living in the past man.

Merton: Well fish monsters notwithstanding it's been a pretty calm couple of hours, you should relax.

Tommy: That's why I'm here, to relax.

Merton: You don't look relaxed.

Tommy: Well maybe I could relax if people weren't pestering me about getting relaxed all the time.

Merton: Sorry.

Tommy: Don't worry about it.

(pause)

Merton: Maybe you should get Lori back.

Tommy: What?

Merton: I said pass the peanuts man.

Tommy: Oh.

He reaches off screen and produces a dish of peanuts which he gives to Merton.

Tommy: So where's Allison tonight?

Merton: She had some homework to do.

INT: Allison's Room

Close up on the television as a werewolf brutally slaughters a helpless victim. The camera pushes out to show Allison eating popcorn and watching the film. There are dozens of movie cases strewn about her room ranging from Silver Bullet to Teen Wolf. She pauses the movie she's watching and takes a few notes in a notebook.

Allison's Mom (voice from downstairs): Allison, dinner's ready!

Allison: I'll be right down Mom!

She turns off the movie and runs downstairs.

INT: Factory

Tommy is bowling at the lanes and Merton is sitting at a nearby table looking at his ring. Merton turns the ring over in his hands to read the inscription on the inside.

Merton: Forever yours…Claudia. I wonder who Claudia is.

He puts the ring in his pocket when Tommy comes up to the table.

Tommy: You're up.

Merton: Oh right.

Tommy: You okay man?

Merton: Yeah, I'm fine.

He gets up and picks up his ball.

Merton: Watch the master.

He approaches the lane and gets ready to throw.

Merton (to himself): Okay Merton, eye of the tiger.

He starts to hum the theme to himself. Claudia walks by Merton and he turns to watch her go by just as he throws the ball; the ball flies three lanes over and gets a strike on somebody else's lane.

Merton: Sorry!

He looks back and Claudia disappears into the crowd (literally). Tommy walks up.

Tommy: What a master.

Merton: But there was a girl…

Tommy: Sure Merton (he gets ready to throw) there's always a girl.

He throws the ball and gets a strike.

Tommy: That's what I'm talking about. You were right Merton, this is relaxing.

Merton: You didn't see her.

Tommy: See who?

Merton: The girl.

Tommy: You better watch that, you have a girl waiting at home.

INT: Allison's House, Kitchen

Allison sits at the dinner table and put her plate down, which is toppling over with chicken. 

Mom: Honey, are you all right?

Allison (eating a thigh): Yeah, I'm fine.

Her parents exchange a look.

Allison: What?

Dad: It's nothing.

Allison: Could you pass the potatoes?

He dad passes over a pot of mashed potatoes and she starts to eat right from it. The parents exchange another look.

Allison: What is it now?

Mom: Honey, we don't want impede your development or stop you from living your life but…

Allison: But what?  
Dad: We've noticed that you have been acting a little strange.

Allison: Strange how?

She looks down at her eating the potatoes.

Allison: So I'm hungry.

Mom: We're not confronting, we're just concerned.

Dad: It's just that ever since you starting hanging around with that boy you haven't been yourself.

Allison: Merton?  
Mom: Yes, whatever.

Allison: It's not Merton.

Dad: Than what is it?

Allison: I…can't talk about it.

She gets up and leaves the table. 

Dad: Where are you going?

Allison: Out.

She grabs her backpack and walks out the front door.

EXT: The Front Porch, Night

Allison steps out of the house and stops. We hear the weird whispers that she heard in episode 8. She looks around, then cautiously walks away.

INT: Tommy's House, Kitchen (Scene from 6 Vision Girl)

Lori: You gonna be all right?

Tommy: Yeah, just promise me one thing.

Lori: What?

Tommy: Don't shave your head.

She laughs and pulls him into a hug. After a second or two she lets go and walks out of the archway into the living room.

Lori: Bye Tommy.

Tommy: Bye.

She leaves Tommy standing in the kitchen.

Flash cut to INT: The Lair

Tommy sits in a chair facing away from Merton at his computer desk. Tommy snaps out of his daydream and gets up. Merton puts his hand over the ring that was sitting on the desk. 

Tommy: What'cha doin'

Merton minimizes a page quickly and looks up.

Merton: Online Dungeons and Dragons, do you want to see my character sheet?

Tommy: No, that's all right.

Tommy backs away before Merton starts. Merton goes back to his computer with a relieved look on his face. He maximizes the page he was looking at which has a picture of a golden ring. He scans down the page but doesn't find what he's looking for.

Merton: Hmm, it's not magical.

Tommy: What's not magical?

Merton: My plus 3 Broad Sword, I was just saying that…

Tommy: Never mind.

Merton: Whatever.

Merton waits till Tommy looks back and pulls the ring up to study it more closely.

Merton: What is it then.

Tommy notices the glimmer of the ring in the corner of his eye and turns around.

Tommy: What's that?

Merton: Nothing.

Tommy: Is that the ring?

He gets up and rushes over to Merton.

Tommy: I told you not to take it.

Merton: I know but…

Tommy: You can't steal from dead people Merton.

Merton: It's not stealing.

Tommy: It's taking someone else's property without asking.

Merton: How can I ask, the guy's dead.

Tommy: You're gonna put it back.

Merton: Okay.

Tommy goes back to his chair. Merton looks at the ring again and its glow is reflected in his eyes. Merton slips the ring into his pocket.

Merton: Tomorrow. 

INT: Dark Room

Claudia sits Indian style on the floor in front of a pile of magic stuff. She sprinkles some power around the circle and it causes a flash.

INT: Lair

Tommy is reading a paper in his chair when he senses something.

Tommy: Merton, answer the door.

Merton: What?

There's a knock at the door, a new one that has been put in place of the big hole from episode 9. Merton gets up to open the door.

Merton: Twilight Zone.

He opens the door and Allison walks in.

Merton: Hey Ali, what are you doing here. 

Allison: I don't know, I was just walking, thought I'd stop over. What are you guys doin?

Tommy: Stealing from dead people.

Merton: Well it's not really…

Allison: Cool, find anything good?

As Allison sits down, Tommy perks up and smells something in the air; He instinctively starts to smell Allison's hair. 

Allison: What are you doing.

Tommy backs away, caught.

Tommy: Nothing. 

Merton pulls the ring out of his pocket and shows it to her. 

Allison: It's pretty but I never saw you as the ring wearing type.

Merton: Well…

Allison: Is it for me?

INT: Dark Room

Claudia picks up the picture of Merton from the first part of the show and says "No".

INT: Lair

Merton: No.

Allison: Oh.

Tommy: We're taking it back now.

Allison: Why?

Tommy: Because it doesn't belong to us.

Allison: It's not like the guy would mind, what could he use it for?

Tommy: It's the principal of the thing, Am I the only moral person here?  
Merton: I guess so.

Tommy: Give it.

Merton reluctantly hands over the ring.

Tommy: Good, now let's go.

Merton: Ye merrily to the graveyard once again. You coming?

Allison: Naw, I'm kinda sick of seeing dead people.

Merton: What?

Allison: Nothing.

Merton: See ya in a bit.

Tommy and Merton walk out of the Lair, leaving Allison standing in the room.

Merton (voice from outside): Hey Allison, come out here for a second.

Allison walks out of the Lair.

EXT: The Lair, Night

Allison walks out of the house and is pulled into the shadows by two robed werewolves. 

EXT: Graveyard, Night

Tommy and Merton walk into the Graveyard and up to the set of graves they were at in the beginning of the show. Tommy sniffs the air.

Tommy: What is that?

Merton: What's what?

Tommy: I don't know, something's smelled funny all night.

Merton: You think something's up?

Tommy: No, I mean literally, something smells funny.

Merton: Well don't look at me, if nothing else I pride myself on my hygiene. 

Tommy: Do you remember which one it was?

Merton: I think it was that one.

He walks over to Claudia's grave and pulls out the ring. 

Claudia (voice from off screen): Don't do that.

Merton: What?

He looks around but sees nothing, then goes back to the ground.

Claudia (VFOS): Stop, don't do that!

Merton pulls his arm back and sits up. We now see Tommy looking around the graveyard for whatever he sensed earlier, not paying any attention to Merton.

Claudia (VFOS): Get up.

He gets up.

Merton: This isn't normal.

Tommy: Hmm?

Merton: Nothing.

Tommy: Did you put that thing back yet?

Merton: Not really.

  
Tommy walks over and grabs the ring from Merton and places it on the ground. 

Tommy: There, now let's go.

Tommy turns to leave just as the ring flies back up into Merton's hand. He tries to throw it back to the ground but it circles his wrist and slides onto his ring finger on it's own.

Tommy: You coming?

Merton (a tad freaked out): Yeah, just gimmie a second.

EXT: Another Part of the Park, Night

Close up on a female hand as an identical ring appears on the ring finger.

Claudia: Finally.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Two werewolves hold down Allison in a chair, she's tied down but she still fidgets. 

Allison: Get off of me.

Wolf 1: But then you'd leave.

Allison: That's the point.

Wolf 2: The boss won't like it if we let you go, you understand.

Allison: How did you do that anyway?

Wolf 1: What, the voice thing? This dude is great with impressions. Dude, do Regis.

Wolf 2 (in an uptight, staunch accent): It's the fire pit for you rapscallions. 

Wolf 1: That's hilarious!

Regis (Voice from off screen): Yes, and the irony will be even funnier when you are all in the fire pit.

Wolf 2 (backing down): Sorry. 

Regis (under his breath): Rapscallions. (To the wolves): Is this the girl?

Wolf 1: It's the one you said to pick up.

He oh-so-slightly sniffs her.

Regis: It's her. 

Wolf 1: So we did good?

Regis: Yes you did.

They run off and leave them alone.

Allison: What do you want from me?

Regis: You know who we are, don't you?  
Allison: You're the Syndicate.

Regis: Then I'm sure you already know what we want.

She growls at him and her eyes glow.

Regis: I think you'll be very happy here, Once you get to know us.

He walks out of the room.

INT: Lair

Merton sits at his desk, trying to pull off the ring. 

Claudia (Voice from off screen): It won't come off Merty.

His head jolts up to look at the owner of the voice and sees Claudia sitting in the plush chair.

Commercial Break (if this were a show, this would be where the break would be.)

Merton: Ahh! 

Claudia: Hi honey.

Merton: How did you get in here?

Claudia: You invited me in.

Merton: So you're a vampire then.

Claudia: Merton, I'm not a vampire.

He holds up a cross.

Merton: Let's just see.

She grabs the cross and throws it aside. He holds up a crossbow and she does the same.

Claudia: Merton, stop this.

Merton: How do you know my name?

Claudia: You're always so paranoid.

Merton: How do you know that?

Claudia: Shhh. Maybe we should continue this in the morning when you can think straight. 

She waves her hand over his face and he falls to the ground, asleep.

Claudia: You never were a night person. 

INT: The Lair (In the Morning)

Merton's POV as he looks up from the bed. Claudia moves into camera, looking down at him.

Claudia: Good Morning.

Merton: It could be a lot better.

Merton gets up.

Claudia: How are you feeling?

Merton: Well, I'm not sure. A woman who I can only assume is some sort of witch…

She nods.

Merton: Is sitting in my room, asking me how I'm feeling. How am I supposed to feel?

Claudia: Confused, I'm sure.

Merton: I'm too busy with the fright issue to deal with confusion right now.

Claudia: You don't have to be afraid of me.

Merton: Deal with it, I'm afraid of a lot of things.

Claudia: I don't want to hurt you in anyway.

Merton: I think I might have sprained my wrist when I fell.

Claudia: Merton, stop.

He stops.

Claudia: It's all right, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just… want us back.  
Merton: Say what?

Claudia: I think we can make it work this time.

Merton: As opposed to the other time when we didn't.

Claudia: You had stuff to work out, I understand.

Merton: You're right, I had stuff to work out, like you being insane.

Claudia: That's not nice.

Merton: Well neither is…

Claudia waves her hand and Merton is pulled to the wall by his ring hand, slamming in hard enough to knock pictures off the wall. 

Merton: That.

INT: Tommy's Bedroom.

Tommy is sleeping in the bed when he jolts awake.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

Ever since that thing with the Werewolf Syndicate when we all went crazy, I've been having these weird nightmares. I haven't told anybody about them because I can never remember them when I wake up. It's just that feeling like someone just did an Irish jig on your grave that keeps coming in the morning.

Tommy gets out of bed and walks out of frame.

INT: Bathroom 

Tommy walks into the bathroom and shuts the cabinet to reveal a mirror. He looks up and sees Lori reflected in the mirror, standing still.

(TIM): And then there's this. I'm not well versed in failed relationships, but is it normal to hallucinate about your ex-girlfriend?

He opens the cabinet to get toothpaste and when it closes, she's gone.

INT: Tommy's Bedroom

Tommy walks back in to get dressed.

(TIM): Maybe I should talk to Merton about it.

INT: The Lair 

Merton sits on the couch as Claudia looks around the room.

Merton: So, you're a time traveling witch from the turn of the century, what's that like?

Claudia: It's been very enlightening. I'd always expected that you broke up with me because I was too gothic and look at what you've become. Not that it's that surprising, I mean since it was meant to be and all.

Merton: Yeah, that is very interesting, especially since I never broke up with you in the first place. 

Claudia: Yes we did, you just don't remember.

Merton: Okay, then when did this happen?  
Claudia: Exactly one hundred years from yesterday. 

Merton: Before I was born, then.

Claudia: Well, not this you.

Merton: So it was another me? Did this one happen to be a plant clone?

Claudia: I don't know what that is.

Merton: Never mind then.

Claudia: Merton, I don't expect you to understand the nature of souls; but to make it simple, were soul mates.

Merton: Soul mates.

Claudia: Yes. Your soul was in him, and now it's in you.

Merton: And you're whacked out of you're gourd!

Claudia: I don't appreciate that.

Merton: Well I don't appreciate witches in my Lair.

Claudia: You don't want to make me angry. 

Merton: Or what? You'll throw me into a wall with your magic witch powers?

Claudia glares at him and he flies back into the wall (and off screen). Claudia gets up and walks to him.

Claudia: I told you that I didn't want to hurt you, so don't make me do that again.

He gets up.

Merton: Is that all you got? Is that your only trick?

He lifts up his arms and they've become hideously deformed hooves. 

Merton: Ahhhhh!

Merton falls back into the wall and faints.

INT: Tommy's Living Room

Tommy walks into the living room and prepares to walk out the door when he turns to Dean.

Tommy: Hey Dean?

Dean: Yeah bro?

Tommy: Can I ask you a question?

Dean: Sure man, what'cha need?

Tommy: I'm having some problems.

Dean: This wouldn't happen to be about a certain girl I haven't been seeing around lately, would it?

Tommy: Actually, yeah; how did you guess?

Dean: I just know these things, I've been there.

Tommy: Really? Well what happened?

Dean: Oh this girl was special, the kind you hallucinate about.

Tommy: I hear ya.

Dean: Something just went wrong and she left me. She said I was too needy, always wanting to go out and do stuff with her. Can you believe that?

He changes the channel.

Tommy: You know, I really can't. So what did you do?

Dean: I found a hobby, something to occupy my time and get me through the rough spots.

Tommy: TV?

Dean: No, whittling.

He nods to a shelf with a bunch of wooden dolls.

Tommy: Oh.

Dean: Don't worry man, you'll get through it, Dawkins men are tough.

Tommy: Yeah I guess. See ya man.

Dean: Bye.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Allison is thrown into Deirdre's anteroom and the door behind her slams shut. She turns around and starts to bang on the door in rage.

Allison: I swear when I get my chance I'm going to rip your throats out.

Deirdre: Such rage in this one.

Allison turns to the desk and sees Deirdre sitting down. 

Allison: Yeah yeah, and the force is strong within me; I get it.

Deirdre: You can joke but I see it. There's something about you; I can smell it.

Allison: Maybe that's deodorant, I've noticed a lot of the grunt around here are lacking in the hygiene department.

Deirdre: So I see your olfactory senses are kicking in nicely.

Allison: No, I'm pretty sure anybody would pick up on it.

Deirdre: What else are you sensing?

Allison: Well, I'm sensing a pretty big creep factor coming off of you.

Deirdre: You're feisty, I like that.

Allison: I'm outta here.

Deirdre: You can't leave so you might as well sit and listen to what we have to offer you.

Allison: Look, you can just forget about the speech, I'm not gonna be evil like you, I'm gonna be good, like Tommy. 

Deirdre: Tommy is a freak of nature, you will see the true path eventually.

Allison: I can be a good werewolf.

Deirdre: Oh, but you were ready and willing to rip out my minions' throats just a minute ago.

Allison: Spur of the moment, empty threat. 

Deirdre: You have an explanation for everything don't you? Or should I say a rationalization?

Allison: Go to hell.

Deirdre: Yes, we all do eventually. You know, now that I think about it, you might get something good out of a night on the town.

Allison: You're letting me go?

Deirdre: We'll have a girl's night. Shall I call the limo?

Allison seems apprehensive at first but then smiles. 

Allison: Does it have a minibar?

EXT: Pleasantville

We see the day turn into night at rapid-fire speed.

INT: The Lair 

Merton paces around the Lair as Claudia watches him from the chair.

Merton: Okay Merton, calm down, everything's fine, you've just grown giant monster hooves.

Claudia: It's your own fault.

Merton: How is this my fault?

Claudia: You made me mad, my powers flare up during intense emotion.

Merton: Well, couldn't you have given me a tail, something I could hide? 

Merton starts to cringe and his forehead grows horns.

Merton: How am I going to go to school like this?

Claudia: You're not going anywhere anyway until we work this out.

Merton: What's to work out, you've turned me into a goat!

Claudia: Ogre actually.

Merton: Oh, well in that case…turn me back now!

Claudia: Oh fine, you were always like this.

Merton (as the Ogre appendages retract): No I wasn't, well I was but you never saw it.

Claudia: You know, I think we should go out, maybe dancing.

Merton: Oh no, I am not taking you out clubbing; if I had friends, they would kill me. 

Claudia: You have friends, what about that strapping football player?

Merton: Tommy? (A plan dawns on him) Yeah lets go out.

Claudia looks at him, confused about the sudden change in attitude.

Merton: Um, honey?

EXT: The Lair, Night

Merton opens the passenger side door for Claudia and runs around to get in the driver side.

Merton (to himself): Tommy, you better be there.

INT: Factory

Close up on Tommy's face, contorted in a foul grimace. We pan down to reveal he has just chugged down a very bitter drink, and by the turned over glass by him, he has had many.

Tommy: Give me another. 

Phil (Behind the counter): Don't you think you've had enough?

Tommy: Do I have to say it?

Phil: Yeah, it's not me, it's the owners.

Tommy: Fine, I'll tell you when I've had enough!

Phil: Thanks a lot, we're required to ask every few hours.

Phil passes down the drink and moves along.

Tommy (looking down at his drink): Nice hobby, Tommy boy.

Someone passes by and breezes past Tommy's shoulder. He turns around and sees the back of a head that looks remarkably like Lori's head. He runs up to her and taps her on the shoulder. 

Tommy: Lori?

She turns around and he deflates when he sees that it is someone else with the same hair cut.

Tommy: Sorry, you know that hair's really not good on you.

Girl: Jerk.

  
She walks off.

Tommy (to himself): Idiot!

Voice from off screen: Hey Tommy.

Tommy turns around and we see…Stacy Hanson of all people, standing behind Tommy with a drink in her hands. 

Stacy: I ordered what you got, I hope it's good.

Tommy: Actually it's what pure evil must taste like, what are you doing here.

Stacy: Nice to see you too Tommy.

Tommy: No I mean, it's great to see you…really.

Stacy: Enthusiasm abounds.

Tommy: Really, it's…you look great.

Stacy: Thanks, you do too, in a freaked out sort of way.

Tommy: It's just kind of a shock. How's college?

Stacy: It's good. I changed my major to nursing.

Tommy: That's good cause nursing is good…I mean we can always use more nurses cause were all getting sicker all the time and I'm babbling aren't I?

Stacy: A little bit.

Tommy: You wanna sit down and talk in coherent and easy to follow sentences.

Stacy: Sure, that's always fun.

EXT: The Park, Night

Two lovebirds sit on a park bench. We pan out to see the bushes beyond where Deirdre and Allison hide out and watch.

  
Allison: What are we doing here?

Deirdre: Watching.

Allison: This is a werewolf girl's night? I'd hate to see what a bachelorette party's like for you gals. 

Deirdre: Us gals. You're one of us now, or you could be.

Allison: I already told you, I'm not…

Deirdre: Shhh, it's just getting good.

The lovebirds start to get up and walk down the park. 

Deirdre: Time for the hunt.

EXT: Another Part of the Park, Later That Night

The couple is walking down the street and cuddling. They hear a rustling in the bushes. 

Girl: What was that?

Guy: It was probably just a squirrel or something.

Girl: The guy always says that and then I end up monster chow.

Guy: Don't be ridiculous.

Girl: What did you call me?

Guy: Nothing, let's just go.

Girl: You called me ridiculous.

Guy: You're hanging on by a thread, Missy.

They walk off screen and Deirdre sneaks into frame, snarling with anticipation. She leaps off screen toward the couple and we hear screaming, slobbering and chopping noises. Allison walks up, staring at the carnage with a mix of horror and intrigue on her face.

  
INT: The Factory

Merton and Claudia enter the Factory. Claudia's eyes lock onto the dance floor as Merton searches frantically for Tommy. He finds him with a girl.

On the other side of the room, Tommy and Stacy are sitting at a table and talking.

Stacy: So what have you been doing all this time?

Tommy: Nothing much, just hanging around with my football buddies, having' some laughs. 

Lori pokes her head into the conversation, an extra voice that only Tommy recognizes and sees. 

Lori: Don't forget killing doctors.

  
Tommy bursts into loud and inappropriate laughter for about a full minute. 

Stacy: You okay?

Tommy: Yeah I'm fine, it's just…good times.

Stacy: So are you seeing anybody.

Tommy: Not really.

Lori: You see me don't you Tommy?

Stacy: Cause I was thinking we could maybe go out again sometime. 

Lori: You're not gonna cheat on me, are you Tommy?

Tommy: We could do that, sure.

Merton runs up to the table.

Merton: Tommy, quick, you have to help me (to Stacy) hey Stacy. Can we…

He looks at her. 

Merton: Did I just go back in time?

Stacy: What?

Merton: Oh crap, the witch sent me back in time.

Stacy: Who you calling a witch?

Merton: Not you.

Tommy: Merton, what's this about?

Merton: We have a problem of a Wizard of Oz proportions.

Tommy: Can't this wait?

Merton: No, I'm afraid it can't.

Claudia swoops in and grabs Merton's hand. 

Claudia: I wanna dance.

Merton: Gee man, thanks for your help.

Claudia drags him off.

Tommy: That was weird. 

Stacy: Well, weird and Merton are synonyms. Did he say witch, as in Pleasantville sorority witches. 

Tommy: Don't worry, it'll settle itself out.

Stacy: Can we talk somewhere more private?

Tommy: Sure, what do you want to talk about?

Stacy: I want to talk about us.

Tommy: There can be us?

Stacy: Maybe.

Tommy jumps into action.

Tommy: come on, get your coat, let's go.

They get up to leave but stop when they see a crowd clear around the dance floor. They are shocked to find Merton and Claudia dancing, Merton like a more adept Fred Astaire. 

Stacy: Wow.

Tommy: Wow indeed. Can you wait up a minute?

Stacy: Sure.

The couple stops dancing and Merton retreats to the bar, exhausted. Tommy joins him as he gets his drink.

Tommy: Hey man, great moves.

Merton: It's all her.

Tommy: Don't be modest, you kicked that dance floor's ass.

Merton: No, I mean it's **_all_** her. Tommy, she's a witch and she's cast her witcheepoo mamma jamma on me.

Tommy: That just sounds dirty.

Merton: You have to help me.

Tommy: Why is this witch after you.

Merton: Isn't it obvious, I mean, look at me.

Tommy: So why is this witch after you.

Merton: Thanks for the ego stroke Tommy, really appreciate that time.

Stacy comes up behind Tommy.

Stacy: Come on Tommy, let's go.

Tommy: Sure Stacy, I'll just be a minute.

Stacy: Don't be long.

She leaves.

Merton: Hey, what's with that?

Tommy: She's back from college.

Merton: And you two are going at it already?

Tommy: There's gonna be us.

Merton: Us action, good for you. Of course the only us action I can get is an evil witch who thinks I'm her soul mate. 

Tommy: What should we do about that whole mess.

Merton: I opt for getting inappropriately violent and wolfy.

Tommy: You got it man, just give me a few hours with my girl.

He gets up to leave.

Merton: But she's evil and witchy. 

Tommy: It's not like she wants you dead or anything.

  
Claudia comes up behind Merton and he jumps.

Claudia: I want another dance.

Merton: She might as well want me dead.

Claudia drags him off.

EXT: Park, Night

A woman limps off screen, holding her bloody leg; Allison comes up, her hair going in all directions and a spot of blood on her lips. Deirdre walks on camera, amused and showing it.

Deirdre: Good hunt, my dear. Now finish her off.

Allison turns around and looks ferocious, devoid of humanity, then runs after the woman. Allison runs past and the camera stops at Tommy and Stacy who stop at the gazebo. Allison watches from the bushes as they sit down.

EXT: Gazebo, Night

Stacy leans her head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy seems agitated.

Tommy: Maybe we should get back.

Stacy: No let's stay.

Tommy's eyes glow.

Tommy: No, I really think we should get in.

Tommy gets up and starts to pull her up. She starts to pull him back.

Tommy: Come on, it's getting dark, we could get mugged.

Stacy: Is this about you being a werewolf?

Tommy: No it's…what?

He lets go and she drops to the ground.

Tommy: Sorry.

He helps her up.

Tommy: What?

Stacy: I know you're the werewolf, Tommy.

Tommy: How?

Stacy: You're not exactly super sly about it. Even Clark Kent took off the reporter's outfit. You're letterman jacket was a dead give away.

Tommy: So somebody finally noticed that.

Stacy: It's all right, I can deal with a little extra body hair.

Tommy: That's great!…But why didn't you say anything before.

Stacy: I don't know, I guess I was just confused then, but I get it now. 

Tommy starts to laugh to himself.

Stacy: What's so funny?

Tommy: Nothing, it's just that when I think of the time I could have been spending with you and…wait a minute, do you smell that?

Stacy: What?

She starts to get fidgety.

Tommy: I don't know, I've been smelling it all day. It's like a stale fishy smell. Merton swears he doesn't notice it. What's wrong with you. 

Stacy: Nothing I just…I have to go.

She starts to run away but he pulls away.

Tommy: What's wrong, you said you were fine with my…condition.

Stacy: Just get off me, okay. (the words "off me, okay" are garbled as her voice changes to a horrible snarl.

Tommy (letting go of her hand REAL quick): Whoa, that's not right.

Stacy turns her and reveals her face to have changed into that of a fish monster, the same kind as in the beginning of the episode.

Tommy: And that's so wrong I can hardly breathe.

The fish monster jumps and attacks him. Tommy throws her back, thus covering up the cut between human Tommy and werewolf Tommy.

Tommy: This is just great, every time something good happen to me, it turns into a big ugly fish monster that wants to kill me.

The beast shrieks. 

Tommy: Who sent you guys, Merton's twin? The shadowy government agency? Who?

The monster jumps and Tommy slams it into a tree.

Tommy: I want answers…

The monster melts into goop in Tommy's hands.

Tommy:…But what I really want is for you to melt into goop in my hands. Yuck! Every time. 

He screams.

Tommy: Dammit! How can I get conflict resolution with a pile of sludge? 

He wipes it on a tree.

Tommy: Unsanitary.

Suddenly he remembers something.

Tommy: Merton.

INT: The Lair

Merton and Claudia are fighting and things are literally flying around the room as Claudia gets angrier.

Claudia: How can you say that to me.

Merton: Maybe because I don't like you at all and don't genuinely feel for you emotionally. 

Claudia: That's it, I have had all I can take.

Claudia blasts him and he goes under the desk.

EXT: Street, Night

Tommy is huffing it to Merton's.

Tommy: Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The camera moves down to a ways behind Tommy where Deirdre and Allison are following.

INT: The Lair

Merton is sitting at the table, only it's only Merton in the strictest sense. That last blast had fully formed him into the Ogre form. Claudia is facing away from the far wall which now has another hole in it, though not as big as the first one.

Merton: So this is my life. Some big evil comes to town and I get turned into something freaky. 

Claudia: It's your own fault.

Merton: You keep saying that but you're the one with the bitchin' magic blasts.

Claudia: I'm sorry but I warned you, you shouldn't get me angry like that.

Merton: Look Claudia, can we talk. 

Claudia: Sure.

  
She sits down. (Note: To point out the absurdity, Merton and Claudia are about to have a serious talk about their relationship while Merton looks incredibly stupid in the Ogre make-up. 

Merton: Look, I think you know as well as I do that this will never work out.

Claudia: What are you talking about?

Merton: This isn't a healthy relationship. We fight, you zap me, we make up. It's dangerous for both of us…but mainly me.

Claudia: But we're meant for each other.

Merton: I'm sorry but I don't see it that way.

Claudia gets up.

EXT: Outside the Lair

Tommy runs up and into the Lair. Allison and Deirdre come up next and look into the hole. Allison sees Merton and gasps; she runs away.

Deirdre: Wait!

Deirdre runs after her. 

INT: The Lair

Tommy comes in and see the room is empty.

Tommy: Merton? You here man?

He starts to walk around and look for him.

Tommy: You won't believe it dude, my girlfriend turned into a fish. Weird huh?

Merton: Tommy!

He sees Merton huddled in a corner (so he doesn't see what he looks like).

Tommy: Oh, hey Merton, what are you doing down there?

Claudia comes up behind him and her hand starts charging up with magical flame. Tommy narrowly dodges the blast and turns around.

Tommy: And you would be the witch I've been hearing so much about.

Claudia: That's right.

She shoots at him again and the fight begins.

Tommy: listen here Miss I'm A Witch So I Can Cast A Spell on My Best Friend, you want to hurt him, you have to get through me.

Merton: Thanks Tommy.

Tommy: Don't mention it (he sees his friend the ogre)…what the bleeding hell happened to you!

Merton: Witcheepoo mamma jamma.

Claudia's eyes flare up red and she attacks, blasting Tommy with fiery lasers. Tommy dodges and a fight ensues. They trade blows until Merton gets up and picks up a vile of white powder. 

Merton: I hope this works.

He throws the powder at Claudia and she turns to him.

Claudia: What the…

She falls to the ground, fainted.

Tommy: What was that?

Merton: Magical neutralizer, picked some up last week at a yard sale.

Tommy: Good thinking.

Merton: It'll wear off in a bit so we might want to tie her up.

They both look down at her and realize that that's too gross.

Both in unison: Nah.

EXT: Junkyard, Night

Allison walks into the junkyard and follows a familiar scent into the center near the Leader's supposed grave.

Allison: Hello?

She hears a sound behind her and turns around.  


Allison: I know you're there.

The ghostly whispers startle her and turn her around to meet a figure rising from the rubble. The shadow forms into the Leader, his black robe billowing behind him like Spawn's computer animated cape.

Leader: Yes child, I'm here.

They stare at each other in a confrontation, neither one showing signs of emotion.

INT: The Lair

Tommy, Merton, and Claudia are sitting in the Lair; calmly talking without any magic sparks flying.

Claudia: But I gave up my entire life for you.

Merton: No, you gave up your entire life for him and I'm sorry but I can't do anything about that.

Claudia: I think I understand.

Merton: Good.

A voice booms as if from nowhere.

Malkaia's Voice: No, no, no! This is not good. 

The portal opens and Malkaia jumps out.

Claudia: Uh oh.

Tommy: Is this the demon?

Malkaia: No, I'm the mailman.

Tommy: Okay, sarcasm was warranted.

Malkaia: I shouldn't have made that weasel break up with you in the first place; waste of a perfectly good hundred years.

Claudia: What?

Malkaia: The higher-ups are gonna kill me, literally.

Merton: Look man, I don't know what you want here but you might as well just get back in your little portal and go back where you came from.

Malkaia flicks his wrist and Merton flies across the room.

Tommy: Hey, nobody doe that to…

Claudia: You bastard!

Tommy looks back at Claudia, her eyes are glowing red and wind is blowing her hair back.

Claudia: You ruined my life!

She leaps at him and they both go back into the portal. 

Portal's POV as Tommy and Merton watch Claudia kick the demon's ass off screen in the other dimension. They wince several times and cracking and punching sounds can be heard. Claudia comes back out halfway.

Claudia: I'm just gonna let out a little anger here.

Merton: Whatever you need, take your time.

Merton and Tommy walk away from the portal.

Merton: I'm gonna miss her.

Tommy: But she was a witch who bound you to her obsessive will.

Merton: Yeah but still, she was kinda hot.

Tommy: That she was my friend, that she was.

Merton: So you want to go to the Factory?

Tommy: Sure but what are we gonna do about this big gaping hole into nothingness?

Merton leans into the hole.

INT: Hole

Merton's head dips inside, looks around, than goes back out.

INT: Lair 

Merton comes back out and shrugs. The portal closes up.

Merton: Well there it goes.

Tommy: Glad that's over.

Merton: Yeah, but I kinda feel sorry for her, ya know?

Tommy: Hey Merton, you ever think about Lori at all?

Merton: Huh?

Tommy turns to the camera and his wolf face melts into it's human visage; his jaw drops in shock.

Tommy's POV, Becky is standing by the stares with the same shocked expression.

Merton: Tommy? 

Merton turns to look.

Merton: Oh.

THE END


	11. The Pleasantville Strangler Strikes Agai...

The Pleasantville Strangler Strikes Again

Everybody is still standing in the same positions as in the last episode. A few seconds go by.

Merton: Okay, we've been standing here with shocked expressions for like five minutes, is anyone gonna comment on the situation.

Becky: You're the…you're the…

Becky faints; Merton and Tommy's eyes follow the body as it hits the ground. Merton turns to Tommy.

Merton: Well that was constructive.

(Theme Song)

Tommy is pacing back and forth.

Tommy: What are we gonna do?

Tommy starts to wolf out.

Tommy: This is bad.

Merton: Calm down Tommy, you're stressing too much.

Tommy: No I think I'm stressing just enough. Everybody who has found out I'm the werewolf has kept the secret, but Becky is the biggest gossip in town; tomorrow everyone will know. They're gonna burn me at the stake Merton, and you know how I don't like fire and stakes.

Merton: They're not gonna burn you at the stake.

Tommy: Then they're gonna hang me or dip me in boiling oil or something just as medieval.

Merton: They're not gonna do anything because she's not gonna tell.

Tommy: How do you know that?

Merton: Look, when she gets up will use plan A.

Tommy: I don't even know why we made plan A, Becky's never going to believe it was a dream.

Merton: Becky still believes I'm adopted.

Tommy: No, that's just her fondest wish.

INT: The Lair, A Little Later

Merton is looking on as Becky starts to get up. 

Merton: Becky, wake up, you looked like you were having a bad dream.

She looks of screen to the right and screams in terror. Camera pans over to see a fully wolfed out Tommy. Merton looks over and sighs.

Merton: You know, it would have worked if you had just calmed down a little.

Tommy: Sorry.

Becky sits up and moves away from Tommy.

Tommy: Becky, don't freak out.

Becky lets out a scream that gets everyone off guard.

Merton: I believe he said DON'T freak out.

Tommy: Just calm down and let me explain…

Becky: Oh my god, you're the Pleasantville werewolf.

Tommy: Well yeah, there's that whole thing.

Becky: What are you doing in my house.

Tommy: Uh…Merton, could you field this one.

Becky looks to him for an answer.

Merton: Would you believe we both fight supernatural evil?

Becky: Well, maybe him.

Merton: So you're not freaked out anymore?

Becky: No I think I'm good now. So you can speak.

Tommy: Yeah, I kinda learned when I was two.

Becky: No, I mean you're a werewolf but you can communicate.

Tommy: Better than most.

Merton: Becky, we need to run something by you…

Becky gets up and starts to pull at the fur on Tommy's face.

Tommy: Ow!

Becky: This is so cool.

Merton: Yeah you're right, it is cool, and you know what would make it even cooler? Not telling anybody about it ever. Sound cool?

Becky: Are you gonna have to kill me if I don't.

Tommy: Well, we'll start with a strong reprimand.

Merton: I'm serious about this, you can't tell anybody.

Becky: Are you kidding? This is the biggest new since Shirley Newman stole the principal's car and drove it to Mexico. Wait till Ashley hears about this.

Tommy: No, Ashley can never hear about this.

Merton: If this got out…that was Shirley? Never mind, if this got out, Tommy will be in big trouble.

Tommy: Tell her about the lynching.

Merton: Long story short, he'll be lynched.

Tommy: I don't like lynch mobs.

Merton: I have to know I can trust you with this.

Becky (unconvincing): You can trust me.

Tommy and Merton share a look, your standard "Oh Shit" expression.

INT: Pleasantville Highschool

Tommy is walking down the hallway to his locker.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

Jeez, it seems like I haven't been to school in forever. Anyway, I've got another person in on the secret and things are generally on edge. This isn't one of those easy secrets like cheating on a test, this is a lynching secret and with Becky knowing, we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out.

Tommy gets to his locker and meets up with Merton. 

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Merton, what's up?

Merton: I've been working.

Tommy: On what?

Merton: Damage control.

He hands Tommy a file folder.

Tommy: What's this? (He starts to leaf through the pages)

Merton: Pages from Becky's diary.

Tommy throws the folder down. 

Tommy: What? I don't want to read these.

Merton: They're not to read Tommy, they're a bargaining chip to buy Becky's silence.

Tommy: Blackmail? That's low Merton, even for you.

Merton: What do you mean, even for me?

Tommy: You've been known to do some bad things to get what you want. 

Merton: Give me one example.

Tommy: Well, let's see, you outed Tony Baldwin for being a football fan so you could get reelected as President of the Gothic Fantasy Guild, you yelled " Hey look, it's Sarah Michelle Geller!" at the SciFi convention to clear the room and get Bruce Campbell's autograph, and what about the time you said your Mom died to get out of gym that week?

Merton: I said give me ONE example. Besides, this isn't a want; it's a need. You don't want your secret to get out do you?

Tommy: Well no.

Merton: Than let me take care of it.

Tommy: You don't think she's told anyone yet, do you?

Merton: There's no way to tell, Tommy.

Merton leaves. 

(TIM) 

Maybe Merton's right, I don't feel good about it but maybe blackmail is necessary.

Tommy starts to look around. People pass by him and eye him suspiciously. He starts to sweat and walk down the hall incredibly nonchalant. He stops and laughs to himself. 

(TIM)  


I'm just being paranoid.

H starts to walk again.

Voice From Behind Him: Hey Tommy.

Tommy turns around and a girl runs up to him. 

Tommy: Oh, hey Ashley. 

Ashley: Hi, I was just wondering if you were going to the Factory tonight.

She starts to tilt her head to the side, looking for something in Tommy's hair. 

Tommy: I don't know I might, Why?

He starts to move away from he inspection.

Ashley: No reason, just wondering. I'll be there.

Tommy: Really?

Ashley: Yeah.

She walks away. Tommy starts to check his hair to see what she was looking for. He runs his finger along the rim of his ear and is shocked to find that his ear has grown to a point ala wolfiness. He runs off in the direction Merton went.

Tommy: Merton!

INT: Mausoleum 

Evil Merton sits on a crypt, picking his teeth with his gigantic claw fingers.

Voice From Off Screen: Listen man, I don't know what else I can do, just let me go.

Camera goes to what Merton's looking at, a bruised and beaten man, tied up in a chair. Merton gets up and goes over to the man.

E. Merton: I'm afraid I can't do that. 

Guy: You have your scroll, what else do you want.

E. Merton: It's not about what I want anymore, it's what it wants.

Guy: It?

E. Merton: A demon that I've recently come to have inside of me. 

Guy: I demon, right.

E. Merton: It's this demon that makes me keep you here as a continuous source of nourishment. 

Evil Merton runs his finger on the guy's cheek to gets some blood on it. He then proceeds to lick his finger clean.

Guy: Dude, that's disgusting 

E. Merton: You get used to it. 

E. Merton's face begins to change into that of the guy's

Guy: What are you?

E. Merton: Oh that's rich, everything about the demon and the claws you buy, but shapeshifting throws you. 

Guy: What do you want?

E. Merton: You mean other than to eat you?

Guy: Besides that?

E. Merton: I want a werewolf and his fun little mortal buddies dead. 

Guy: And what do I have to do with that?

Evil Merton looks down at his new form.

E. Merton: Actually, you could help me out a lot.

INT: School Cafeteria 

Merton sits at a table with his lunch, watching Becky in the lunch line, chatting with friends.

Merton: This would be a lot easier if I knew how to read lips. 

Becky sits at a table with her friends and Merton bolts over.   
  
Becky: So anyway, I have got to tell you guys…

Merton (Jumping into the conversation): Hey Becky.

Becky: What is it, freaker?

Merton: Could I talk to you?

Becky: No.

Merton: I really need to talk to you.

Becky: Well you can't.

Merton pulls Becky from the table and into a corner of the lunchroom.

Becky: Hey, rude much?  
Merton: We have to talk.

Becky: Then talk, freaker.

Merton: I have certain incriminating material that you might be interesting.

He hands her the folder and she opens it.

Becky: This is my diary, how could you do this.

Merton: The same way I made several copies of your diary.

Becky: Why?

Merton: Leverage. You keep Tommy's secret and your crush on a certain Mathletics champion stays hidden. 

Becky: I said I wouldn't tell anyone. 

Merton: So that wasn't our little secret you were about to blab to your friends just then?

Becky: No.

Merton: Well now we understand that it never will be.

Becky: You are pure evil.

Merton: Mwahahas and all.

Becky: I will get you for this, I swear.

She walks back to her table in anger. Tommy runs up to Merton and he jumps.

Tommy: Merton, I think we have a problem. 

Merton: Yeah, I might have made things worse with Becky for no reason.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Merton: Nothing, I'll handle it. What's your thing?

Tommy: I think Ashley knows.

Merton: That's bad.

Tommy: Really? Cause I didn't think so.

Merton: Where is she now?

Tommy: I don't know, I don't think she has our lunch period.

Merton: We have to get to her before she talks to anybody.

Tommy: She said she was gonna be at the Factory tonight.

Merton: Good, better than nothing at least.

Tommy: How's Becky?

Merton: I don't know. I'm not sure if she's told or is about to. 

Tommy: Find out.

Merton: I'm working on it.

Tommy: I don't want to be lynched, Merton.

Merton: You won't be, I have it all under control.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Pictures of Allison sit on the desk as Deirdre and Regis debate.

Regis: She's totally out of control and you let her go.

Deirdre: I know, I underestimated her.

Regis: Underestimated? You let a small girl who isn't even a full werewolf yet to run away. 

Deirdre: Well placing blame won't help, maybe executing you for your insolence will.

Regis: What would that do?

Deirdre: It'd make me feel better.

Regis: We have to do something, damage control.

Deirdre: I'll send a scout out to retrieve her. 

Regis: She'll be on her guard now.

Deirdre: She's just a girl.

Regis: Who managed to escape you with little effort.

Deirdre: I can't believe I let her get away.

Regis: Why do you want her so badly. 

Deirdre: I see something in her, something I haven't seen in a long time.

Regis: If you want her that much, let me take care of it. I'll bring her to you.

Deirdre: Fine, but do it quickly.

Regis: Do you want it done fast or do you want it done right.

Deirdre: Fast.

(Pause) 

Regis: You know something, don't you?

Deirdre: She's important.

Regis: To whom?

Deirdre: To the organization.

Regis thinks this over and the camera goes to the Werewolf Syndicate coat of arms on the wall. 

INT: The Factory

Tommy sits at the bar, looking into the crowd. He sees Ashley and calls her over. She does and Tommy slips into his serious "we need to talk" face.

Ashley: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hello Ashley. I need to ask you something and I…

Ashley: Wait, this is like, my favorite song.

She starts to rock out to the music going on in the club.

Tommy: Ashley, I have something important to ask you about and it may sound a little weird.

Ashley: Do you like Tool?  
Tommy: The band or an all-purpose tool.

Ashley: The band.

Tommy: Yeah, I guess. Look, this is serious.

Ashley: You want to dance?

Tommy: No I…have you talked to Becky Dingle at all today?

Ashley: Not today, why do you ask?

Tommy: No reason.

He sighs in relief.

Ashley: You know, your ear does the cutest little thing when you smile, it like twitches. 

Tommy: It doesn't twitch.

He laughs.

Ashley: See, there it is.

He smiles again at the realization that his fears are unfounded.

Ashley: I need to ask you something now. 

Tommy (A load off his back): Sure, what do you need?

Ashley: Do you think, maybe, you'd wanna go out sometime?  
Tommy (struck dumbfounded): Um…

Off in the corner of the Factory, a shadowy figure watches Tommy.

INT: The Lair  
  
Merton sits at his desk and types at the computer. Becky comes down the stairs.

Becky: Merton, dinner's ready.

Merton: Okay, thanks.

She starts to leave.

Merton: Becky, could you hold up a minute?

  
She stops.

Becky: What do you want.

Merton: Sit down.

She goes to the desk and sits down.

Becky: Find more evidence to blackmail me with?

Merton: Actually that's what I wanted to talk about. I just wanted to apologize about the whole diary thing.

Becky: Well you should be sorry.

Merton: I am.

Becky: How did you get into my diary anyway?

Merton: Junior Lock Pick Set, got it for my birthday when I was ten. I'm really sorry, I threw the pages away.

Becky: And the copies?

Merton: All of it.

Becky: I don't see why you couldn't just trust me, I wouldn't have told anybody. 

Merton: What about Ashley?  
Becky: I didn't tell Ashley.

Merton: Tommy seems to think she knows, he says she's been acting weird around him.

Becky: Oh. That's probably just because she's had a huge crush on him for years. I finally convinced her to go for it and ask him out this morning.

Merton: What?

Becky: Yeah, apparently she's like totally in love with the guy.

Merton: He gets a cheerleader and I get a witch.

Becky: What? 

Merton: Huh? Oh nothing.

Merton's cell phone rings on the desk and he picks it up.

Merton: Dinglecom Enterprises, CEO Merton Dingle speaking.

Tommy (on the phone): What? Merton is that you?

Following scene intercut between Tommy on a pay phone and Merton on his cell phone.

Merton: Yeah, it's me, Tommy, what's up?  
Tommy: Ashley doesn't know anything.

Merton: Yeah, I heard. Good going man, when are you guys going out?

Tommy: How the hell do you do that?

Merton: I have super powers too, ya know.

Tommy: How's everything on your end?

Merton: We're good, we can trust Becky with the secret.

She smiles at this.

Merton: Enjoy the night off man.

Tommy: I will. See ya later.

Merton: See ya.

Merton goes back to his conversation but Becky has already gotten up.

Merton: Where are you going.

Becky: Factory.

Merton: What about dinner.

Becky: I already ate.

Merton: Oh, say "hi" to Tommy for him.

Becky: What, are you two married or something?

Merton: Not yet, we're waiting to go to Vermont where it's legal.

Becky: You're retarded. 

Merton: Bye.

Becky: See ya later.

She leaves via the new Lair door.

EXT: The Lair, Day

Becky walks out and onto the street. Evil Merton, in the supernatural guise of his hostage, runs up to her and stops her.

E. Merton: Wait up, you're Becky Dingle right?

Becky: Yeah.

E. Merton: Merton's sister?

Becky: Oh, you want him? He's inside.

She points back to the Lair.

E. Merton: Actually, I wanted to talk to you.

Becky: What about? 

E. Merton: Well, it was about kidnapping you and using you as bait.

His face starts to morph and change until he is Merton-like again.

Becky: What the…

  
Evil Merton grabs Becky and starts to take her away against her will.

Becky: Help me!

E. Merton: Quiet.

Evil Merton snaps his fingers and a magic electric flare shoots out. Becky goes quiet, she continues to scream but no noise comes out.

E. Merton: Good girl.

He drags her into an alley and disappears.

Merton picks up the phone and dials a number. It rings a couple times and he hangs up when he hears the answering machine. He gets up, picks up his coat, and leaves the Lair.

INT: Mausoleum 

  
Evil Merton bursts into the crypt with Becky in his grip. He puts her in a chair and chains her to it, next to the other guy.

Guy: Hi, how ya doin?

Becky: Fine I guess. I'd rather not be kidnapped but what are you gonna do?

E. Merton: That's the spirit.

Becky: Who or what are you?

E. Merton: Don't you recognize me?

Becky: You are not Merton. For one thing, you're much cooler than he is; recent kidnapping notwithstanding.

E. Merton: Thanks, and you're right; I'm not Merton.

Becky: Than who are you and why do you look like him?

E. Merton: To be honest, I don't even remember my name. Of course, my original body has been dead for so long, I suppose it doesn't matter.

Becky: You're undead?

E. Merton: Not exactly, more of an alien clone.

Becky: Ah, cause that makes more sense. 

E. Merton: You don't have to be afraid, I have no need to kill you.

Becky: Well I have no need to kick you in the crotch but I really want to.

E. Merton: Well thank goodness for chains then. You know, now that I think about it, I may have to kill you if the situation gets bad. I'm kinda pulling this off on the fly.

Becky: And here I thought you'd had everything planned. You're insane, aren't you?

E. Merton: Yes, I'm afraid I am. My mind is composed of a rapidly decomposing mass of plant-like alien matter. It's driven me a bit peculiar to say the least. 

Becky: That's just great. I'd say you'll never get away with this cause my brother and his friend will save me, but I'm guessing that's what you're counting on. Am I right?

E. Merton: You're a good guesser.

Becky: It's a gift.

There's a knock at the door and Merton goes to get it. HE opens the door and a very large unseen someone is behind it.

E. Merton: Ah, you're here. Come on in.

Becky's eyes go wide at the sight of the person we don't see.

EXT: Allison's Front Door, Night

Merton walks up to the front door and knocks on it. Allison's father opens the door and steps out when he sees Merton.

Allison's Father: Can I help you?

Merton: Yeah, my name's Merton, Allison's boyfriend, is she in?

Allison's Dad: oh my god, you don't know?

Merton: Why would I know?

Allison's Dad: She didn't come home last night, I assumed she was with you and just hadn't called.

Merton: I haven't seen her. 

Allison's Dad: We have to find her, I'll call the police. 

Merton: You do that, I'll be back in a while. 

Allison's Dad: Okay.

He closes the door and Merton leaves.

INT: Junkyard, Night

Allison: So, what exactly are you anyway?

Allison is sitting on a pile of rubble. The Leader swoops into the camera's line of site and lands on another rubble pile near her.

Leader: It's a long story.

Allison: I've got time.

Leader: I doubt that.

Allison: Okay, if you won't talk about it, at least tell me how you survived. I saw you die.

Leader: You saw me covered in rocks and metal; that's not death.

Allison: I'd be gone if I were smashed like that.

Leader: Let's just say I was rescued by a friend. 

Allison: This wouldn't happen to be a whispering ghostly friend, would it?

Leader: You are amazing.

Allison: I know.

Leader: You better get back, you've been away all day. You should get back to your boyfriend.

Allison laughs to herself.

Allison: It doesn't matter.

Leader: It does. If you ever want to survive in this town, you have to keep a low profile; keep up the appearance that you're nice and commonplace. I only wish I'd figured that out before. 

Allison: But you seem to be all right.

Leader: Just go home, I'll keep in touch.

Allison: Really?

Leader: Well, not literally, of course.

Allison: See you soon.

She gets up and leaves. 

INT: The Factory

Merton rushes into the front door and into the club. He looks through the crowd and sees Tommy talking to Ashley. He rushes over to them.

Merton: Hey Tommy, got a minute?

Tommy: Sure.

Merton pulls Tommy away from the table and to a deserted part of the room.

Merton: Allison's in trouble.

Tommy: What, how do you know?

Merton: She never came home last night.

Tommy: What are you thinking, clone related.

Merton: Maybe.

Tommy: Let me just say goodbye to my date and we'll go.

Merton: Okay, I'll meet you outside.

EXT: Outside The Factory, Night

Merton stands outside of the Factory, eventually, Tommy comes out. 

Merton: You ready?

Tommy: Yeah, where are we going. 

Merton: I figured we'd go back to the park, it's the last place I saw my double and I thought you might be able to pick up the scent. 

Tommy: I don't know, maybe.

Merton: It's our only shot.

They run off screen. From out of the shadows behind them, a man comes out who had been spying and listening in on the conversation. His eyes glow yellow and he follows them. 

EXT: The Park, Night

Tommy and Merton are looking around the park for clues. 

Merton: Getting anything?

Tommy: Not yet.

Merton: Maybe we're too late and his scent has faded.

Tommy: No wait, I think I got something.

Tommy starts off in one direction and Merton follows him. Behind a tree, the werewolf stalks them. Behind him, Allison comes up and knocks him out.

EXT: Graveyard, Night

Tommy and Merton are searching around graves. 

Merton: You sure you're getting something here?

Tommy: No, I'm just leading you on a wild goose chase.

Merton: It doesn't look like anything's here.

Tommy looks up and finally notices the Mausoleum.

Tommy: What about in there?

Merton: Where?

Tommy: That big crypt back there.

Merton: I feel a bit stupid right now.

INT: Mausoleum

The big stone door creeps open and Merton and Tommy enter. 

  
Merton: Hello? Any creepy plant monsters in here?

Becky: Merton?

Merton: Becky? What are you doing here?

Becky: Not much. Got kidnapped.

Merton looks to Tommy for an explanation.

Tommy: Don't look at me.

Merton: You didn't talk to her at the Factory?

Tommy: She didn't come to the Factory.

Becky: I was too busy getting kidnapped.

Merton: Who did this to you?

Becky: Just some guy, about your height. Actually he looks a lot like you now that I think about it. 

Merton: Clone?

Becky: Yep.

Tommy: So where is he? 

Becky: Behind you.

Tommy and Merton jump and turn around to meet Evil Merton. Both Mertons draw up crossbows and have them aimed right at each other's heads.

Tommy (ever the mediator): Okay everyone, we've all got crossbows; let's just put them down and talk like rational adults.

E. Merton: I'd rather use the crossbow.

Merton: Me too.

Tommy: So at least we're agreeing on something.

Merton: I don't see how you expect to get out of here. It's two against one.

Becky: What about me.

Tommy and Mertons in unison: In a minute.

Becky: You guys suck.

E. Merton: I'm not exactly alone.

A shadow is cast over them.

E. Merton: I believe you've already met my friend.

Merton and Tommy stop in their tracks and stiffen up.

Merton: Becky, help me out, big monster?

Becky: Yep. Coulda helped ya if you'd untied me earlier.

Merton: Not helping.

They turn around and we finally see that it's the big green monster that fell out of the window in Werewolves vs. Modern Science.

E. Merton: This is Clive, I met him while running through the woods one night.

Merton: You know, for a big ugly monster, you sneak really well.

Monster: I practice, now would you kindly drop your weapons and get up against the wall?

Tommy: Sure man, whatever you say. 

Merton: Wait a minute.

Merton reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Ken-like doll.

Tommy: Justin Timberlake doll?

Merton: My taser must be in my other jacket…and it's an action figure.

Tommy: Don't think we're not gonna talk about this later.

Merton throws the doll down.

E. Merton: You won't get a chance, Clive, get it over with and kill them.

Clive: Gotcha boss.

Clive leaps into an attack on Tommy, now wolfed out. Evil Merton walks up to Becky.

E. Merton: You know, he really does do good work.

Becky: What are you gonna do me?

E. Merton: I'm letting you go. 

Becky: Really?

E. Merton: No, I'm gonna feed you to my monster, I was only fooling just then. 

He unties Becky and lifts her to her feet. Becky reacts by punching Evil Merton and karate kicking him into the wall. 

E. Merton: That wasn't totally unexpected. 

Becky: Merton, heads up!

She reaches into her pocket and produces a taser. 

Merton: So that's where it went.

Becky: Here.

She throws it to him and he slams it into Clive's back as he descends on Tommy. Clive comes up and turns around. 

Clive: That hurt!

Merton jams the taser into his neck and he eventually drops. Evil Merton runs up and approaches the group.

E. Merton: You just can't find good help these days.

Merton: Hey, you're my clone right?

E. Merton: Yeah.

Merton: Which means you have all my weaknesses.

E. Merton: I suppose so.

Merton knees him in the crotch. Evil Merton goes down.

Tommy: Getting kicked in the nads is your weakness?

Merton: Like Kryptonite to Superman.

Evil Merton gets back up and launches after Tommy.

Tommy: Hey, watch it man. 

Evil Merton grabs onto Tommy and drops his fangs. 

E. Merton: Just a quick bite before I go.

Evil Merton sinks his teeth into Tommy and starts to drink. A few seconds later, he stops and spits out blood. 

E. Merton: Ewww, no offense but that is some rat nasty blood.

Tommy: None takin.

E. Merton: Gotta go.

He breaks into a run with the other running after him.

EXT: The Graveyard, Night 

Evil Merton runs out of the Mausoleum and into the graveyard. After a few steps, he stops and turns around to face the gang as they come out. 

Merton (smiling suddenly): Something wrong?

E. Merton: I don't know, I seem to feel sick all of a sudden.

Merton: Maybe it's all that bad werewolf DNA you just put in your system.

Tommy: Yeah that's right, my blood killed the mamma plant, didn't it. 

Merton: Killed it dead.

E. Merton: Oh no.

Merton: Oh yes.

Evil Merton starts to melt.

Tommy: Tough break man.

Merton: Eh, he had it coming.

The gang gets together and looks down at the dead mush.

Merton: Why did you have my taser? 

Becky: I was going to use it with Mom and Dad to blackmail you into giving me my diary pages back.

Merton: I love you so much.

Becky: I love you too Merton.

Tommy: I'd hate to interrupt this loving moment but we still have a problem, we didn't find Allison.

Merton: I know, let's check back at the Lair, maybe she stopped in.

The gang leaves the Mausoleum and walks out of the Graveyard. Out of the shadows, Allison follows them. 

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

The werewolf spy is reporting back to Regis.

  
Regis: Did you find her?

Spy: A little too easily. She jumped me when I was following Tommy Dawkins and his friend. It didn't seem like they knew where she was either.

Regis: Go back out, and don't come back until you find something.

Spy: Yes sir.

The spy leaves and Regis goes into Deirdre's office. 

Regis: Deirdre?

Deirdre: Did you find her?

Regis: We're close.

Deirdre: You're lying.

Regis: Don't worry, everything is taken care of. 

Deirdre: It better be. 

INT: The Lair

Merton opens the door and the gang walks in. Allison is sitting on the desk.

Merton: Allison, where have you been?

Allison: I was just out.

Merton: You're parents are worried sick, have you been home?

Allison: Not in a while.

Merton: I can see you later, you should go to them.

Allison: Are you sure you don't need me for anything?

Merton: Nothings wrong anymore, go to the rents and let them know you're fine.

Allison: Sure.

Becky: Is this your girlfriend?

Merton: Yeah, I think you've met before.

Allison: Becky, right?

Becky: Yeah, hi.

Allison: Bye.

Allison slips out, passing Tommy by. 

Tommy: Bye Ali.

She leaves. 

Tommy: Did she seem weird to you?

Merton: Don't start, anything weird can wait till tomorrow.

Tommy: Probably nothing.

EXT: The Lair, Night

Allison walks out into the street. Close up on her face (not too close though). The Leader appears as if from nowhere, beside her and walks away with her.

EXT: The Graveyard, Night

Close up on the pile of mush. A purple mist rises from it and flows into the Mausoleum.

INT: Mausoleum 

The mist first goes up to Clive, but moves away from it and into the ground. Mertons doll jumps up, moving like an actual person. 

Doll: Oh bugger all, I'm a ghost again.

The suddenly bursts open and two guys in black suits rush in, supped up rifles drawn. 

Guy 1: All clear!

Guy 2: Call a clean up crew.

Guy 2 uses his rifle to roll Clive on his back.

Guy 2: We've got one down.

Guy 1: Alive?

Guy 2: Not sure.

Clive suddenly opens his eyes and out of fear, Guy 2 blasts him to death with laser fire.

Guy 2: Dead now.

The strangler doll crawls up to Guy 1's leg and the life is sucked out of it and into the leg. The camera runs up the leg to the face. The man's eyes glow light purple until he puts a pair of Ray Bans on. 

Strangler in Guy 1's Body: Let's go.

The two men walk out of the Mausoleum.

INT: Small Ratty Apartment

A fat, dirty guy leans back in a cut up La-Z-Boy, watching infomercials. Suddenly, the TV flicks to a different channel and a sharp looking man in a suit walks on screen (The TV screen). 

Man on TV: Bernie?

Bernie (The Fat Dude): What?

Man: Bernie, I need you now.

Bernie: No!

Man: Don't push me, Bernie.

Bernie: Get outta my head!

The man crawls out of the TV and into Bernie's living room. He rips off his face like a rubber mask and reveals his true head, that of the deranged cable man Santini.

Santini: I told you I need you.

Bernie: What do you want?

Santini: Your head.

Bizarre CGI shot; Santini opens Bernie's mouth wider than physically possible and crawls into it. When he gets all the way in, Bernie gets up kicks in the TV screen. 

Santini In Bernie's Body: Time to play again.

  



	12. Tuned In (Complete)

Tuned In

INT: Tommy's Bedroom

Tommy is sleeping in his bed when he suddenly jerks awake.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

Did you ever have one of those mornings where you wake up from a dream and something weird happens which makes you wake up again because that was also a dream? 

INT: Kitchen

Tommy walks drearily into the kitchen. He drags himself to the refrigerator and opens it. A guy in a banana suit walks out and hands him a snack pack.

INT: Bedroom

Tommy rolls out of bed and slams on the ground face down; he doesn't get up.

(TIM)  
  


I'm pretty sure that means something bad is gonna happen.

EXT: The Street, Day

Bernie walks down the street in a jerky style of movement, as if he was struggling with something inside of him. He passes by a store window and turns to look at his reflection. Rather than seeing himself, he sees Santini, smiling maniacally. 

Santini (in the glass): This is my stop.

Bernie, through no will of his own, turns into the building and goes in. The camera pans up to reveal a sign; PBS: Pleasantville Broadcasting Station.

(Theme Song)

INT: Pleasantville Highschool, Main Hallway

Tommy walks down the hall to his locker.

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

Horrible, bloodcurdling nightmares aside, it's been pretty normal around Pleasantville. I'm starting to think that a lot of the stuff that's been going on was thanks to that evil clone, now that he's gone things have calmed down. Still, something's not right.

He gets to his locker and opens it. Inside he sees the disembodied head of the Werewolf Syndicate Leader, resting in the top compartment. 

Leader: Boo.

Tommy: Ahhhhh!

He slams the locker and turns to meet Merton, reveal to be behind the locker door.

Tommy: Ahhhhh!

Tommy falls back in surprise.

Merton (As if nothing happened): Hey Tommy.

Tommy (From the floor as if nothing happened): Hey Merton.

Tommy lifts himself up and dusts himself off.

Merton: You seem edgy.

Tommy: Eh, it's nothing.

Merton pulls a folder out of his notebook.

Tommy: What's that? More blackmailing material to use on Becky?

Merton: No, I'm out of the blackmailing business. It's just my report for History.

Tommy: Merton, do you ever wonder if it all matters?

Merton: What, writing reports?

Tommy: More than that. 

Merton: Than what?

Tommy: It's just that maybe being that we live at Creepy Mega Death Central, there may not be much point.

Merton: How is that?

Tommy: I'm only saying that when you fight evil for a living, the future is uncertain.

Merton: Because we might die.

Tommy: Exactly.

Merton: We'll just deal with that when we get there. So what brought on this line of thinking?  
Tommy: Nothing. Just some dreams I've been having. 

Merton: Creepy Mega Death dreams?

Tommy: you know it.

Tommy walks off to his class. Merton closes both their lockers.

INT: Station Lobby

Bernie stands in front of the receptionist window for several seconds before going up to it. 

Receptionist: Can I help you sir?

Bernie: In.

Receptionist: Come again?

Bernie: Let me in.

Receptionist: I'm sorry, you can't come back here. 

Bernie starts to punch the glass in front of the receptionist desk. 

Receptionist: Security! 

Bernie: Let me in!

Bernie punches through the glass and grabs the receptionist by the throat, lifting her up off the ground. 

Receptionist (in a choked voice): Help me!

An electric current starts to flow from Bernie into the receptionist's eyes and mouth. When the flow stops, they both collapse onto the ground in their respective sides of the wall. 

INT: Behind the Glass

The receptionist gets up and her eyes flicker with electricity. 

Receptionist: Control Room.

She walks down the hallway in front of her office desk and turns into a door. The door closes behind her and we see the words Control Room.

INT: Classroom 

Tommy sits in his desk/chair in the back of the class. A documentary on frogs plays on the TV at the front of the room.

Guy on TV: And the Goliath frog here in my hand is one of the largest known to man. 

(Tommy's Inner Monologue)

I don't know, maybe making the leap from banana people to utter hopelessness is a bit of a stretch, but I can't help feeling that things would be a lot better without me.

The cord going from the wall to the TV starts to pulsate as a shape travels through it into the TV. Tommy starts to look at all the students. 

(TIM) 

My being a werewolf has been the cause of a lot of the deadly weirdness around here, hell I wonder if monsters even came here before I got bit. 

Guy on TV: And this here is the horned tailed frog that (His voice suddenly changes) Tommy Dawkins? Can you hear me Tommy Dawkins?

Tommy suddenly perks up. He starts to speak.

Guy: Shut up. Don't say anything. 

The guy on TV glares maniacally. Tommy doesn't seem too upset or surprised.

Guy: You will die horribly in the worst possible way imaginable.

Tommy: Will I?  
Guy: Maggots will eat your brain while you're conscience, feeling every excruciating bite.

Tommy: Will they?

Guy: Your end will come soon.

Tommy: Sure it will.

The bell rings and everybody files out just as the teacher clicks off the TV. The speaker on the wall crackles and a voice comes on.

Speaker: Mr. Bell, I need to see you in the office immediately.

The teacher at the front of the class gets up and leaves. That's when Tommy finally gets up and goes to the TV. He taps the screen.

Tommy: Anybody in there?

Nothing happens.

Tommy: Guess not. 

Tommy leaves the room and closes the door. The TV clicks off and the nature Guy looks toward the door with a sickening smile.

(TIM)

This is not a normal day.

EXT: Graveyard, Day Establishing

INT: Mausoleum

Allison walks slowly into the now relatively clean up Mausoleum, carefully trying not to step on anything important. All evidence of Evil Merton has been cleared away, most likely by the ever-present government entity.

Allison: So what do you expect to find in here, dust and rocks?

The Leader sweeps into frame, as if appearing out of nowhere. 

Leader: Don't forget dead bodies.

Allison: I think it's empty.

Leader: There has to be something here.

Allison: Like what?

Leader: Talismans, charms, something magical. This guy was into the darkness.

He starts to look around.

Allison: I guess I should look, what with you being intangible and all.

The Leader's hand swipes through a coffin like air.

Leader: Let's try that desk over there.

Allison goes over to a desk that has been completely gutted of it's drawers, a shell of it's former desky self.

Allison: I don't think we're gonna find anything in here. 

Leader: You said this place was furnished last night.

Allison: It was, it looks like someone's cleaned house.

Allison notices something behind the desk, sticking out of the wall.

Allison: What's that?

Leader: What?

She pushes a switch into the wall and that portion of the wall flips down, a secret room full of scrolls and magical looking items.

Allison: Jackpot.

The Leader goes into the room and examines the contents of another desktop inside. A parchment is rolled out on the table.

Allison: Looks like this guy was a secret agent. 

Leader: What is this?

Allison: Medieval Chinese Food Menu?

Leader: It looks like…no, it couldn't be.

Allison: Couldn't be what?

Leader: The Prophecies of Averon.

Allison: Oh, musty old prophecies.

Leader: Really old, centuries old.

Allison: What does it say?

Leader: I'm not sure, I can't read Latin.

Allison: Is this all you want?

Leader: All of these scrolls go together, I'll need all of them.

Allison: You're lucky I'm starting to get my werewolf strength.

Leader: Thank you for helping, I would get them but…

Allison: I know, I know, partial existence, you told me already.

She starts to collect the scrolls and pick them up, about twenty of them.

Allison: but you're gonna have to start pulling your own wait. 

Leader: Wait.

Allison: Sure cap, what do you need?

Leader: This collection is not complete.

Allison: How do you know. 

Leader: I can smell it.

Allison: You can smell the absence of scrolls?

Leader: No but I can smell one on you. 

Allison: Uh huh.

Leader: I need you to help me find it.

Allison: I've never even seen it.

Leader: You've been near it. What about your boyfriend Merton; you've been to his room, it must be there?

Allison: The Lair?

Leader: He actually calls it that? 

Allison: Don't start. I'll get it for you. 

INT: School Cafeteria 

Merton sits at a table with a musty old book and a official looking form, he seems to be going from one to the other at a quick pace until Becky joins him and sits down, causing him to jump. 

Becky: Hey Merton.

Merton (slightly confused): Hey Becky. Shouldn't you be over there with your friends not being related to me?  
Becky: Why would I do that?

Merton: I just thought you would continue the daily trend of ignoring me. 

Becky: I don't ignore you. (Off his look) I don't!

Merton: What do you want?

Becky: I just wanted to see what the gang was up to.

  
Merton looks to the right and left of him, looking for people that obviously aren't there.

Merton: Well, the joint is jumping.

Becky: Where's Tommy?

Merton: He skipped lunch today. 

Becky: So anything going on?  
Merton: Yeah actually, I'm looking into a cult of brain sucking aliens. Apparently they slurp your gray matter from your nose. 

Becky: Really?

Merton: No, I was just making it up, but now I see what's up. I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with the superhero monster party.

Becky: I did and I don't; but I realize that you guys are protecting the town and everything and if I can help I will. 

Merton: Look, I know the life sounds cool but there is a lot of blood, gore, and goat placenta spells you don't want to be anywhere near. Then there's the stress.

Becky: I can handle it.

Merton: Okay, pop quiz hotshot. Evil alien plant clones have taken over the school, what do you do? What do you do?

Becky: Weed killer. 

Merton: Okay, good; But now an army of insane werewolves have kidnapped one of your teammates and have him hung up for sacrifice. What now?

Becky: I take out the leader and the rest follow. 

Merton: Very good grasshopper, have you been reading my war journal?

Becky: What, you mean that pink notebook with the kittens all over it. 

Merton: Um, a clever disguise to ward off enemies. 

Becky: So am I in.

Merton: Sorry Becky, I just cant put you at risk.

Becky: Merton, I could kick your ass so bad.

Merton: You're inexperienced, I don't want to put you in danger. 

Becky: Fine, I guess I'll just have to fight evil by myself.

She gets up and walks off in a huff.

Merton: At least she didn't call me…

Becky (off screen): Freaker!

EXT: Pleasantville High, Day, Establishing

A bell rings and kids walk out to their respective homes.  

EXT: Tommy's House, Day, Establishing

Tommy walks into the living and heads straight for the kitchen. The camera pans over to Dean as he watches So Little Time (you know, that ridiculously moronic show before and after Big Wolf). The television image flickers and cuts off. Dean starts to voice protest but is cut off by Santini who has appeared on the screen. 

Santini: Hello Dean?

Dean: You! 

Santini: Yes it's me, and I need your help.

Dean: This is just another bad dream. 

Santini: You weren't dreaming before and you aren't dreaming now. I need to borrow your body, I'll be sure to return it in good condition.

Dean: No…

Dean can no longer talk as an electric current shoots out of the TV and into Dean's eyes. 

INT: Kitchen

Tommy closes the fridge after pulling out a snack pack and walks into the living room. He notices the Dean is not in his chair and gets freaked out. 

Tommy: Dean?

  
He turns and Dean is standing behind him.

Tommy: Hi Dean.   
Dean (Santini's voice superimposed over Dean's): Hello Tommy. 

Tommy: You have a cold? (Catching himself) no wait, your probably possessed by some evil demon aren't you? 

Dean: Something like that.

Tommy turns and runs but Dean opens his mouth and the electric current shoots out and into Tommy, swooping around his head and into his eyes. They both collapse on the ground. Tommy stands up and his eyes flash up with electricity to show that he is possessed. He walks out the front door, stepping over Dean's unconscience body.

INT: The Lair

Merton has finished writing out his form and folds it up. He gets up and leaves the room and Allison steps out from the shadows. 

Allison: Now, if I was an old dusty scroll, where would I be?

She closes her eyes and suddenly we flash into her super werewolf senses. The camera is distorted and red, like an animal's POV. She starts to search the room with her mind. The animal vision moves to a cabinet and stops at a scroll almost identical to the ones from the other scene. 

Allison (Coming out of it): There you are.

She gracefully walks over to the cabinet and rips off the door. She pulls out the scroll and starts to walks out of the room. Before she leaves, she sniffs the air and looks perplexed. Disregarding it, Allison walks out. When she closes the door we see Becky standing behind it with a confused look on her face. 

EXT: Broadcasting Station, Day

Merton walks up to the PBS office and notices the yellow police tape around the door. He tries to go in when a policeman stops him. 

Cop: Can't you read?

Merton: No, I'm illiterate and I'm a little embarrassed about it if you don't mind. 

Cop: This is a crime scene, you can't come in.

Merton: What happened?

Cop: Somebody committed a crime.

Merton: Which was?

Cop: None of your business.

Merton: Right. 

Cop: What's your name?

Merton: Merton J. Dingle.

Cop: No, seriously, what's your name.

Merton: That is my name. 

Cop: What are you doing here?

Merton: I'm putting my application in.

Cop: Why do you want to work here?

Merton: Just one small step to show business.

Cop: Well, you're not getting in here any time soon, this is a crime scene. 

Merton: As you said, and the colorful yellow tape was a given.

Cop: Than take a hint and get out of here.

Merton: Can I just drop this off?

Cop: No.

Merton: Fine, if you want to be snippy about it I'll take my business elsewhere. 

He walks away. As he passes an alley, Tommy walks out and up to the PBS station.

Cop: Jeez, is everybody putting in applications today?

Tommy: Let me in please. 

Cop: No, you'll have to come back later. 

Tommy: Just remember, I asked nicely once.

  
Tommy wolfs out and grabs the cop by his neck, picking him off the ground. 

INT: Control Room

The ground is lined with unconscience people in heaps. The camera tracks the heaps and pans up to a computer console that apparently controls all television broadcasts in Pleasantville. The wall is lined with TVs that have the color bars on them. The door opens and Tommy walks in. When he gets to the center of the room, the current shoots out of him and into one of the TVs, causing him to fall to the ground. He instantly snaps to attention and gets back up. He looks around confused.

Tommy: What the crap is going on with this?

The TV shoots out another beam and it causes Tommy to go unconscience again.  

INT: Black Room of Nothingness

Tommy appears in a four cornered room of all black. 

Tommy: I reiterate; what the crap is going on with this?

A figure in a black suit steps in front of him. 

Santini: It's called revenge. 

  
Tommy looks up and sees Santini above him.

Tommy: Well, it's that kind of day. 

(Commercial Break)

Tommy is standing and looking on as Santini walks around him. 

Tommy: So, you finally stepped up to the plate, huh?

Santini: What?

Tommy: Well, it's just that every other evil villain I take out seems to be coming back up for some revenge. I guess it was only a matter of time before I had to see your ugly face again. You could have at least worked on the teeth; don't they have a dental plan in hell?

Santini pulls out a small note pad. 

Santini: I must ask you to refrain from talking that much, I'm contractually obligated to read you the rules of your capture and there isn't much time. 

Tommy: What contract?

Santini: The contract that states whether or not you get to keep your body. 

Tommy: I know I never signed anything like that.

Santini: It doesn't work that way.

Tommy: So what are the rules?  
Santini: Excuse me? I just told you that you could lose your purchase on your own body. Where's the fear and confusion?  
Tommy: This isn't the day for fear, let's get on with this.

Santini: Fare enough. You have been converted to electricity and brought into the dimension you watch everyday on your television. I have brought you here to both exact my revenge and gain a physical from in the real world. You will have twelve hours to travel through the fabric of this reality. If you survive you will be transported back instantly. If you die, I gain full control of your body. 

Tommy: Care to explain that again. 

Santini: You live you win, you die I win.

Tommy: Wait a minute, this is just like that John Ritter movie. 

Santini: Yeah, we made that one. 

Tommy: Really?

Santini: Only a force of unspeakable evil could have produced something like that.

Tommy: Well, Jeffrey Jones had his moments.

Santini: Please, I need to get this over with.

Tommy: No, I understand. Except for the part about you getting my body. 

Santini: It's pretty simple, currently I am not a physical being in your reality. If you die than your body will be empty and open for me to enter. 

Tommy: I don't want you in my body.

Santini: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Tommy: Well that just doesn't seem right. Why do you even want my body?

Santini: I had a cushy government job before you came along and killed me. Now I have to pay tribute to a group of evil creatures in a hell dimension of horrible torment.

Tommy: Television?

Santini: Exactly. So the moment I gathered enough energy, I commissioned this set up. Your body is my ticket out of here and into the real world again.

Tommy: Trust me, the real world isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Santini: I have to leave now so have fun and preferably die a horrible death.

Tommy: I'll try my best.

Santini: Ta ta. 

A remote control shoots out of Santini's sleeve and he pushes the channel button. Suddenly the area around Tommy changes to show a jungle. 

EXT: Jungle, Day

Tommy stands in the clearing of a jungle, birdcalls and all. 

Tommy: Well this isn't so bad. 

Suddenly we hear thundering footsteps and a giant T-Rex jumps out from the trees and after Tommy.

Tommy: Or maybe not.

EXT: Graveyard, Day

Allison walks through the graveyard and into the Mausoleum. Becky walks out from behind a tree and follows. She walks up to the Mausoleum and looks in through the window. She sees Allison talking to the Leader over the pile of scrolls. She hands him the one stolen from the Lair.

Becky: What is going on?  
  
INT: Mausoleum

The Leader senses something. 

Allison: What?  
Leader: Someone's watching us.

Allison: How do you know?

Leader: I just know.

He looks down at her.

Allison: Fine, I'll go check.

She turns around and wolfs out, then walks out toward the door.

  
EXT: Mausoleum, Day

Allison walks out of the mausoleum and looks around. Seeing nothing, she goes back in. The camera pans over to the side of the building where Becky has hidden. She runs off. 

INT: Control Room

The TVs all show a heart monitor (The line that spikes along with heart rate) show Tommy's statis as his lifeless body sits in front of them.

EXT: Jungle, Day

Camera shows a patch of foliage. Tommy bursts through in mid run and zooms past, followed by the dinosaur behind him. 

Tommy: Not good, not good, not good, not good, not good, not good.

INT: Control Room  
  
Tommy's eyes open.

EXT: Jungle, Day

Tommy braces himself for massive teeth but they never come. He opens his eyes and looks up to see the dinosaur has disappeared. He gets up and sees that a bunch of cave men have subdued the dinosaur by tying to the ground. Three of the cave men turn to Tommy. 

Tommy: Thanks guys, I really appreciate the assist but I have to get out of here.

Tommy is bonked in the head and falls to the ground to reveal another cave man behind him with a club. 

INT: Tommy's House

There's a knock at the door. 

Dean: Come in.

The door opens and Merton walks in.

Merton: Hey Dean.

Dean: Hey Merton. 

Merton: Tommy in?

Dean: No, hasn't come home yet.

Merton: Not at all.

Dean: Nope. 

Merton: That's strange.

Dean: I try not to dwell on it. 

Merton: Aren't you worried?  
Dean: He'll be back, he always comes back.

Merton: Something wrong, Dean?

Dean: No, I'm fine.

Merton: Sure?

Dean: Just some bad dreams. 

Merton: If Tommy comes in, tell him I was here okay?

Dean: Sure.

Merton walks back out of the door. The camera pans over to Dean who is furiously twiddling his thumbs, trying to think of anything but his "nightmare". We see Tommy on the TV screen lying on stone ground unconscience. 

EXT: Cave, Dusk 

Tommy lies unconscience by a fire in front of a cave. He is poked with a stick by a cave man. He jerks awake and sits up.

Tommy: What?

The cave man grunts.

Tommy: Well thanks for clearing that up.

The cave man motions for Tommy to get up, which he does. 

Tommy: Okay, just calm down. I can explain everything. Wait a minute, what do I have to explain? You're a bunch of monkey people. 

The cave men start to jump up and down and get agitated.

Tommy: No offense though. So this is the TV dimension huh? Must be a Discovery Channel thing, maybe not historically accurate.

  
He leans down to talk to the crouching cave man and talks to him as you would a child. 

Tommy: Do you know your not supposed to exist with dinosaurs?

Cave Man: Grunt.

Tommy: Do you know how to get out of here.

Cave Man: Grunt.

Tommy: You're no help at all are you?

Cave Man: Grunt.

Tommy sits in front of the fire in defeat. The cave man shambles over and shoves a leg of roasted meet in Tommy's face.

Tommy: No thanks man.

   
He offers it again.

Tommy: I don't want your maggot meat man.

He takes it from the cave man and throws it in the woods.

Tommy: There, now the Sabertooth Tigers will have it.

All the cave men stand up and start to approach Tommy who intern backs up.

Tommy: Okay guys, I'm sorry. Just cool it.

He is backed into a tree. He jumps out of the way just as a batch of arrows shoots into the tree. Tommy comes back up.

Tommy: Hey, when did you get arrows?

Tommy runs over to the woods entrance and picks up the leg meat. 

Tommy: Look guys, it's still good. 

He picks off a piece of dirt and leaves.

Tommy: Just a little dirty, but not so much that you'd mind.

The cave men draw up their crossbows.

Tommy: Not that I'm saying you're dirty, even though you really are.

They shoot and he again dodges, only to stand up and stare them down.

Tommy: Okay, no more of this. 

Tommy snarls and the screen does that zoom and swirl effect to show Tommy wolfing out, only when the effect ends he is still normal. 

Tommy: Now it's go time.

He starts to get ready to fight but then he realizes something is wrong. He pulls at what should be fur and sighs. 

Tommy: It's just that kinda day.

Tommy fights off the cave men as best as a teenage human can. In the middle of the battle, Santini appears.

Santini: Don't expect to get out of this by wolfing out.

Tommy: You did that?

Santini: I wouldn't make it that easy.

Tommy: And the crossbows too, I bet.

Santini: Inspiration.

Tommy: Did I say what a snappy suit that is?

Santini: No you didn't but thanks for noticing. The people I work for said I should wear it, said I'd look more like an evil villain in a suit.

Tommy: It really helps pull it off.

Santini: So, striking out on the first channel, huh?

Tommy: I have the upper hand, what are you talking about?

While Tommy's head it turned to Santini, an arrow shoots into his leg.

Tommy: Just don't talk to me, please. 

Tommy slumps down next to the fire and pulls out the arrow. HE then picks up a flaming log from inside the fire to use as a weapon. He stands up and gets surrounded. 

Tommy: Back off guys.

A cave man lunges and receives a fiery jab for his trouble.

Tommy: That's right, fire bad! 

Santini: You really think a flaming log will hold them back.

Tommy: It seems to work fine.

Santini: These guys invented fire.

Tommy: Shut up!

Tommy is backed up to a strange looking wall and lifts up the flaming log. Instead of attacking, he moves the log to his right and burns a rope to the point of snapping. The camera pans and we see the T-Rex that was being tied down in the previous scene has now gotten free. Tommy jumps out of the way and the dinosaur starts chomping on some cave man lunch. Tommy stands up and dusts himself off as Santini walks up to him. 

Tommy: See? Upper hand all the time. 

Santini: Good job.

Tommy: You know you love it. 

Santini draws his remote control and sends Tommy away.

INT: American Gladiator Stadium 

Tommy teleports in just as he is hit in the chest by that staff thing with the two really padded ends. Tommy falls off a thin walkway he and an American Gladiator were standing on and lands with a thud. 

Tommy's POV from the ground. Santini looks down at Tommy. 

Santini: No, but I love that.

INT: The Factory

The camera pans through the crowd until it reaches Merton, sitting at a table and reading the old book he was reading at lunch. He flips the pages back to check on something, but doesn't seem to comprehend or can't admit the validity of what he's just read. On the other side of the room, Allison swoops in majestically, with Becky following behind. Becky watches as Allison gets closer and closer to Merton's table. Over by Merton's table, Allison sits down and starts to talk, only to be interrupted Becky who jumps into the third seat. 

Allison: Hi Mer…

Becky: Hey Merton.

Allison: Becky.

Merton: Hey girls, what's up?

Allison: I have to talk to you.

Becky: So do I.

Merton: Okay, which one's life or death?  
Becky: Mine.

  
They all look at her strangely. 

Becky: I mean, no. Not life or death persay. 

Merton: I really don't have time right now. I'm sorry, I gotta go.

He gets up and leaves Becky with Allison.

(pause)

Becky: So, how's every little thing?

Allison: Good.

Becky: Good. 

(pause)

Becky: Gotta go.

Becky quickly shuffles away from the table, as fast as she possibly can. Allison sits alone. She sniffs the air and looks back to where Becky was sitting. A look of subtle realization flashes across her face.

INT: American Gladiator Stadium 

A giant spear is thrust right at the camera. When it is pulled back we see that a heavily armored gladiator is fighting with a now lightly armored Tommy (It's a sight gag to show that the universe is catering to the safety of the gladiator rather than Tommy). Tommy dodges several more spear slashes until he is tripped and thrown to the ground. He quickly moves his head to avoid two more stabs and then kicks the gladiator down with him. Tommy jumps up and grabs his opponents spear and jabs it at him, stopping right at the jugular. The lights suddenly dim and spotlights swoop around. A giant TV screen flashes on and an announcer who looks a lot like Santini without makeup appears on it. 

Santini: Let's all give a round of applause to our challenger, Tommy Dawkins!

The crowd boos with venomous rage and Tommy is hit by several wadded by papers and narrowly dodges a beer.

Tommy: Very funny.

A buzzer sounds.

Santini: Oh, you all now what that means. It's time for the Gauntlet!

Tommy looks on as the mat floor in front of him opens up and a giant obstacle course rises up.

Tommy: Oh yeah right, that is so unrealistic.

Two big dudes in armor appear out of nowhere behind Tommy and escort him to his fate.

INT: The Gauntlet

Tommy stands on a platform overlooking a big drop and the various obstacles of the course. He looks over and sees his new opponent, another gladiator getting ready to jump off. Santini appears behind Tommy and whispers in his ear.

Santini: Come on Tommy, smile, entertain the people.

Tommy smiles a little bit and both contestants are pushes off the platform by unseen hands. 

INT: The Lair

Merton sits in a chair watching the end credits of So Little Time on TV.  
  
ABC Family Announcer: Stay tuned for four more hours of Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen.

  
Merton looks at his clock, which reads 7:55.

Merton: Sorry man…

He starts to switch channels, blipping past American Gladiators and not noticing Tommy fighting for his life.

Merton: …but it's time for a brand new episode of…

He lands on a channel and finds only static.

Merton: Oh, crap.

He bangs the side of the TV but it doesn't change.

Merton: Okay Merton, just calm down and think about this.

Merton thinks for a moment and runs off screen.

EXT: The Street, Night

Becky walks cautiously down the street to her house. She hears a rustling behind her and turns to look around. Seeing nothing, she turns back around to run face to face with Allison.

Allison: Hi Becky.

Becky: Hey Allison.

Allison: How's every little thing?

((Commercial Break))

It is the same scene as before. Allison circles Becky, not unlike a predator and its prey.

Becky: So…what's goin' on?

Allison: Nothing, just wondering what you were thinking about.

Becky: Not much, I don't think much really.

Allison: Well you did have something on your mind before. You seemed to want to tell Merton about something. Life or death right (emphasizing the "death")?

  
(Tense pause)

Becky (Strangely calm): Okay, you know what? I don't like this whole crippling fear thing so I'm just gonna get this over with. I know you're Merton's girlfriend and this really isn't my business but you're a werewolf and I don't want you to bite or kill my brother. Now I am scared out of my mind right now and I'm probably gonna go home and weep uncontrollably, if you don't kill me. So if you're going to kill me, just get it over with; otherwise, (badass like) don't waste my time.

Allison looks a little dumbfounded. 

Allison: Okay.

Becky: Okay to what?

Allison: I'm not gonna kill you.

Allison moves to attack but doesn't to see if Becky would flinch, she doesn't.

Allison: You got spunk. 

Becky breathes a sigh of relief and turns away. She runs face to face with Allison yet again (super speed, remember?).

Allison (Venomous): But if you tell any of your little friends about me, I wont only kill you but I'll kill every person you've ever met in the worst way, starting with big brother. Got it?

Becky: Okay. You know, you're not the queen of subtlety. 

Allison moves back and disappears (in the super speed sense, not the vanishing sense.). Becky continues her walk.

Becky: Becky, what have you gotten yourself into?

INT: The Gauntlet

On closer inspection, the obstacle course looks more like a torture rack, with swinging axes and spears that shoot out of the wall. There looks like a slim chance to pass through, as Tommy and his opponent get ready.

Tommy: So what do you think our chances are here.

Opponent: Shut up and wait for the bell!

Tommy: Fair enough.

  
They wait a few seconds. Tommy starts to hum, much to the annoyance of his opponent. The bell rings and the gate in front of them opens.

INT: The Lair 

Becky runs into the Lair.

Becky: Merton? Are you there.

Frustrated, she moves over to the book cabinet and looks through it to find a book. She pulls one out and opens it to a page in the middle. Close up on the page, which reads How To Kill A Werewolf.

INT: The Gauntlet

Tommy and his opponent are racing side by side on a very thin platform that barely holds the both of them. They fight each other for space while trying to avoid falling into what we now see as a giant, almost unfathomable, pit of spikes. 

Tommy: Hey, could you just ease a bit?

He receives a push for his trouble. 

Tommy: Okay then.

They reach a shaky looking wooden bridge and stop. They look to each other, quietly deciding who should take the first move. The opponent takes the chance and runs across the bridge with Tommy running cautiously behind him. He grips the rope holds on both sides and tries to steady him self amidst the shaking caused by the other person on the bridge.

Tommy: Okay, baby steps. 

He looks up to find that his opponent has reached the end and has started to cut the ropes holding up the bridge.

Tommy: Or giant steps, giant steps are good.

Tommy breaks into a run across the bridge, trying to get to the end before it falls. A few seconds of running gets him to the end, just as the rope is cut and the bridge falls. Tommy grabs hold of the bridge as it slams against the wall, slowly climbing upwards.

Tommy: Just. That. Kind. Of. Day.

EXT: The Street, Night

Merton is driving down the street, making a big show of being in a hurry. 

INT: The Gauntlet

Tommy has since miraculously climbed the entire length of the bridge and is struggling to get up onto the ledge.

Tommy: That guys gonna pay for that.

INT: Another Part of the Gauntlet

Tommy stands at the entrance of a series of swinging axes and spear shooting walls in a straight line at the end of which is a door. He braces himself for a painful death, than quickly runs into the fray. He dodges every blade and spike and almost too easily gets to the end. 

Tommy: Wasn't so tough.

A spear shoots out at him, passing right in front of his face.

Tommy: I'm gonna go now.

He quickly shuffles through to the door.

INT: Claustrophobic Lobby Room

Tommy enters a small elevator like room and almost runs into the opponent, who appears to have been waiting a while.

Opponent: Glad you could make it.

Tommy: What's up?

Opponent: Time release, waits for us both.

Tommy: Hmm, makes the last part seem kinda pointless, doesn't it?

Opponent: Yeah.

The door in front of them opens and they are shown the next stage, a twisting and turning maze of deadly traps, both booby and other wise. They both get out of the small room and again, wait for each other to make the first move. They both sprint down the lanes at the same time, both coming ahead of each other at different times. What proceeds is a montage of them moving through the course, until they both get to end, a giant pit. 

Tommy: What are you gonna do now man?

Opponent: Well, I was going to push you in and see if I could make the jump.

Tommy: Which order?

The opponent shoves Tommy into the pit but he catches himself before he falls into it. The opponent then runs back and performs a spectacular running jump across the pit. He looks back to taunt Tommy, only to receive a shock when Tommy performs an equally amazing jump across the pit. He grabs the opponent and brings him to the ground. 

Tommy: What now huh?

He punches him.

Tommy: That's for cutting the rope.

He then picks up the opponent and throws him into the pit to fall to his death.

Tommy: And that's just because I'm having a really bad day.

Tommy walks up to a podium at the end and it starts to rise, until it comes up to the giant TV screen from a few scenes ago. Santini appears on the screen.

Santini: Good job.

Tommy: Thanks, I was kind of unsure about it back there but I pulled it out in the end.

Santini: It's time to go.

Tommy: Got it.

Special Effects Shot: A giant hand comes out of the TV screen and grabs Tommy, pulling him back in.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Tommy teleports into the Werewolf Syndicate meeting room in werewolf form and in a long black robe (Note: Obviously this is not the real Werewolf Syndicate, just read on.). Tommy looks down at his hands.

Tommy: Hey, I'm a werewolf again.

He looks at the robe.

Tommy: What is this?

An arrow shoots at him from off screen and hits the wall next to him. He looks in the direction of the shot and sees Vesper, our very own Muffy the Werewolf Slayer. 

Tommy: Muffy?

Muffy: Down puppy.

She brings up her crossbow and shoots again. Tommy jumps out of the way.

INT: Tommy's Living Room

Merton opens the door and pokes his head in. 

Merton: Tommy, you in?

He sees only Dean, sitting in his chair, watching TV (coincidentally, he's watching Muffy the Werewolf Slayer). Merton's runs up to him and sits on the arm of the chair.

Merton: Cool, it's on. What did I miss?

Dean: Oh hey Merton, Muffy just escaped from the dungeon and now she's raiding the Syndicate of Werewolves.

Merton (not sarcastic): Wow, where do they come up with this stuff. 

On the TV screen Muffy is blasting werewolves with arrows with super human speed and accuracy. Dozens of werewolves scatter to avoid the bolts, except one who gets up from the floor and stands right in front of her. He looks to the camera and Merton and Dean see Tommy inside the TV.

Dean: Ahhhhh!

Dean, seeing another nightmare, leads off screen, presumably to cry in a heap on the floor. Merton sits in the chair and grabs the remote.

Merton: Oh God, Tommy?

INT: Werewolf Syndicate (TV Show)

  
Tommy is confronting Muffy, using calm body language. 

Tommy: Muffy, it's me, Tommy.

Muffy: I don't know any Tommy.

Tommy: You know, Tommy the good werewolf. The kind you don't want to shoot.

Muffy: There's such thing as a good werewolf. Except a dead one.

With that she shoots another arrow, which Tommy dodges. 

Muffy: Now be a good werewolf and stay still.

Muffy leads into attack mode and starts to fight Tommy hand to hand. Tommy holds his own for a while but he's no match for a werewolf slayer and he soon goes down. Muffy aims her crossbow at his head and he points to a spot beside her.

Tommy: Muffy, look behind you.

  
INT: Tommy's Living Room

Merton is still watching the show.

Merton: Oh, come on Tommy, you don't really expect her to fall for that, do you?

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Same scene as before

Muffy: You don't really expect me to fall for that, do you?

Tommy: No, I'm serious. For the love of God look behind you.

Muffy: Just don't.

Tommy: I'm telling you, if you don't look behind you right now, you're life might be in horrible danger. 

Muffy (annoyed): Fine

She looks behind her and Tommy trips her and rolls away.

Tommy: Sucker!

Tommy runs off down the hall.

Muffy: Dammit!

INT: What Would Be Deirdre's Study.

Tommy runs into a room, which looks suspiciously like Deirdre's study. He looks to one wall and sees a giant television screen with an equally giant Merton looking in.

Tommy: Merton?

Merton: Tommy?

Tommy: You have to help me, I've been sucked into the TV.

Merton: I kinda guessed that. How did this happen?

Tommy: Santini's back.

Merton: These creeps just don't say down, do they?

Tommy: So what's new with you?

Merton: Oh, nothing much. How do I get you out of here?

Tommy: My bodies at the TV station, I'll explain later.

Merton: I'm on it. 

INT: Deirdre's Room

Tommy watches the TV disappear into the wall and someone walks in behind him. He turns, bracing for the worst, but finds another robed werewolf. 

Wolf: Come on brother, we must flee.

Tommy mentally considers his options, then goes with the werewolf.

EXT: The Street, Night

Merton is driving the hearse down the street until it starts to sputter and finally breaks down. 

Merton: I guess it's just one of those days.

Merton gets out of the car and runs down the street.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, Main Hallway

Tommy and several other werewolves are running out of the back entrance when others of their kind stop them from behind. 

  
Werewolf: Wait up, we don't have to run anymore.

They all turn to see that Muffy has been captured, in the hands off two werewolves.

EXT: Cable Station, Night

Merton runs up to the door and stops to catch his breath. After a long sequence of this, He walks into the building, stepping over the still unconscience cop (damn that must have been a good punch).

Merton: You're doing a great job there, man.

He walks in.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Muffy struggles to get out of a pair of manacles that she has since been placed into, attached to the wall. The werewolves, including Tommy, look on.

Wolf 1: What should we do with her?

Wolf 2: We should kill her.

Wolf 1: Of course, we'll kill her. I meant in what way.

Wolf 3: Painful?

Wolf 1: (sigh) I'm associated with morons.

Tommy: Maybe we should let her go.

Wolf 1: What?

Muffy: What?

Tommy: I said, maybe we should let her go.

Wolf 1: Why would we do that?

Tommy goes up to Muffy and addresses the group.

Tommy: I don't know, you know, we could…hunt her for sport?

INT: Cable Station

Merton walks into the lobby and sees the path of destruction leading to the control room. 

Merton: This seems just too easy.

He walks into the control room.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate 

There's a tense pause as the crowd considers Tommy's suggestion.

  
Wolf 1: That's a great idea.

Tommy: That's why I just came up with it, just then. I'm just gonna check these chains, they look loose.

  
Tommy turns to Muffy and starts to "check the chains".

Tommy (whisper to Muffy): Play along, I'll get you out of these.

He unlocks the chains and Muffy kicks him across the room. 

Tommy (From the wall): I don't think you understand the concept of "playing along".

Wolf 2: She's free!

Wolf 3: We gotta get outta here!

All the werewolves scramble.

INT: Control Room

Merton walks in and notices the trail of unconscience people. 

Merton: This does not bode well.

He looks the center of the room and sees an unconscience Tommy sitting in front of the heart monitor TVs. He rushes over.

Merton: Tommy, you alive? Of course, you're alive, just in the TV. Dammit, why do I have to put myself in situations where sentences like that make sense?

Tommy suddenly pops awake and sits up.

Merton: Tommy, you're out, come on we gotta go.

Tommy: Out?

Merton: Of the TV. Oh, you don't remember?

Tommy: Oh, the TV, yeah, now I got it.

Merton: Let's go.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

Tommy gets up and Muffy pulls up her cross bow, aimed at him.

Muffy: Nice try, creature.

Tommy: Oh come on, I just saved your life.

Muffy looks unsure.

INT: Control Room

Merton is turned to leave, assuming Tommy is following.

Merton: We've gotta go before Santini comes back.

Tommy: I'm afraid that's not possible. 

Merton: Why?

Tommy: Well…

Merton (Not turning around): No, let me guess, you're not really Tommy, but Santini in his body.

Tommy:  Actually, that's dead on.

Merton: We get a lot of this sort of thing.

He turns around. 

Merton: Let's do this thing, I'm missing my show.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

It is the same scene as before. 

Tommy: Okay, let's just talk about this.

Muffy: Sorry, no time. More werewolves to kill.

Tommy: See, I know you've got this 'kill werewolves" mentality but have you really thought about all the different perspectives?

Muffy: No, I'm sticking with mine 

INT: Control Room

Merton and Santini in Tommy's body are fighting in the center of the room. Santini wolfs out and snarls at his opponent.

Merton: Now I don't know about you but most villains like to talk a bit first. You know, the "you can't stop me, it's too late to save your friend" kind of thing.

Santini: Well, you can't stop me, it is too late to save your friend, and I have already won, but that whole thing does seem a bit trite, don't you think.

Merton: Fare enough.

Merton jumps and Santini swats him aside with one hand.

Santini: Werewolf strength, dimwit. 

Santini looks at the monitors and they show the line getting weaker. He blinks and the TVs change channels to see Muffy and Tommy standing off.

Santini: Won't be long now.

  
INT: Werewolf Syndicate

There is a stand off going down as seen on the TV screens.

Tommy: Okay fine, if your gonna shoot me, then shoot me. I've been through enough crap today for apparently no reason and this seems like the perfect end.

Muffy: Okay.

She brings back her crossbow and shoots.

INT: Control Room

Merton gets up and sees Santini standing in the middle of the room. He starts to lunge again but decides against it. He then looks to his right and sees a stool, then to the computer console controlling the TVs. He looks back and forth several times before catching on. 

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

The arrow moves in slow motion, Matrix style, toward Tommy. After a few seconds, Tommy checks his wristwatch (I know it's a cheep cliché but if you think about it visually it works).

INT: Control Room

Merton summons up enough courage to pick up the stool and throw it at the computer console. Sparks fly and Santini starts to convulse.

Merton: Well that did it.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate

The arrow shoots into Tommy's chest and he slumps to the ground.

Tommy: Ow, so much for the last second rescue.

His body starts to flicker and then teleport away. The arrow falls to the ground and Muffy goes to pick it up.

Muffy: It's just that kind of day I guess.

INT: Black Room of Nothingness

Both Tommy and Santini (no longer in Tommy's body) teleport into the familiar black room. Santini is still convulsing.

Tommy: So did I win or lose? 

He looks down at Santini who has fallen on the ground and has started to puke up electricity.

Tommy: Well either way it looks like I got the better end of the deal.

Tommy vanishes. 

INT: Control Room 

Tommy's body is lying unconscience on the ground with Merton standing over it.

Merton: Oh god, I knew this would happen. I am such an idiot! I'm sorry man, I just didn't want to believe it my self. I should have told you about the prophecy before you got sucked into this whole mess. I can't believe this is happening.

Tommy wakes up.

Tommy: Hey Merton.

Merton (keeping back tears): Oh hey Tommy.

Tommy stands up.

Tommy: You all right man?

Merton: Yeah, I'm fine…it's just…

Merton quickly and tightly hugs Tommy, then backs off just as quickly and trys to stand as masculine as possible.

Tommy: Well that was, um…nice.

Merton: Okay, we can go now.

Tommy: Yeah.

The both rush towards the door but stop before they leave.

Tommy: Wait, what are we gonna do about these bodies.

Merton: They don't look dead. Leave em?

Tommy: Good.

They rush out.

EXT: Cable Station

Tommy and Merton walk out of the building.

Tommy: So what do you want to do now?

Merton: Factory? 

Tommy: I don't know, I'm a little wiped out.

Merton: Come on, it'd Friday, free drinks.

Tommy: Oh crap I forgot.

Merton: What?

Tommy: I had a date with Ashley tonight.

Merton: Becky's friend?

Tommy: Yeah, I told her we'd meet at the Factory at 8:00. I'm, gonna be late.

Merton: Hey, you were sucked into another dimension, it happens.

Tommy: I gotta go.

Tommy runs to the right, off screen.

Merton: I'll get the car.

He remembers his car's current condition and runs off screen toward Tommy.

INT: Control Room

Pan through the unconscious bodies until we get back to the center of the room. Santini stands in the center, randomly flickering in and out of this reality. 

Santini (to an unseen person): I need you to take care of something for me. 

Unseen Female Person: Well, you helped me; I guess I should return the favor.

The camera turns and we see that Muffy has been brought out of the show and into reality. 

Muffy: What do you need?

INT: The Factory

Tommy and Merton push their way through the crowd until they get some breathing room within the club.

Tommy: You see her?

Merton (disappointed): Yeah.

Tommy: Where is she?

Merton: Over there, (he points) with that guy.

Tommy looks and we see that Ashley is indeed dancing with another guy.

Tommy: Who's that?

Merton: That's Mitch Anderson; he's on the swim team.

Tommy: Oh.

Merton: Let's go man, this isn't looking too good.

Tommy: Yeah. 

They start to walk off screen to the door. On the dance floor, Ashley sees them leave and runs after them.

EXT: Factory, Night

Tommy and Merton walk out of the Factory and start walking toward the hearse.

Merton: So, you feeling any side effects from the cross-dimensional travel?

Tommy: No, why?

Merton: I'm thinking of writing my thesis on it.

Ashley comes out from the Factory and runs up to Tommy.

Ashley: Tommy, wait up.

Tommy turns around.

Tommy: Oh, hi Ashley, that's all right, I was just getting out of here.

Ashley: Well, you wanna dance first?

Tommy: What about swim team Mitch Anderson.

Ashley: I don't like jocks.

Tommy laughs, but then looks confused.

Tommy: Wait a minute…

Ashley: Come on; let's go back in.

Ashley grabs Tommy's arm to pull him back into the club just as an arrow shoots into frame slicing through Ashley's side and resting under Tommy's ribs. Off in the alley, Muffy reloads her crossbow.

Muffy: Damn, I missed.

Merton rushes to Tommy first (what a friend) and tries to wake him up.

Merton:  Tommy, are you all right? Say something.

Tommy: I'm fine; just get her to a hospital.

Merton: Who was that?

Tommy: I think I know.

Merton: Are you gonna be okay?

Tommy: I heal fast. Just go.

Merton starts to pick Ashley up, and with some difficulty, puts her into the hearse and drives away.

EXT: Another Alley, Night

Tommy runs in just as a shadow passes by, running out of the other end of the alley.

Tommy: Muffy!

A car screeches and Tommy turns to see Muffy, behind the wheel of a car running right into him. He jumps out of the way and the car drives off into the night. Tommy starts to run after her but falls to the ground, clutching his ribs.

INT: Hospital Room

It's your standard television Hospital room with Ashley in the bed and Tommy and Merton watching over her.

Merton: Did you, uh…

Tommy: No, couldn't get to her.

Merton: Who was it?

Tommy: Muffy, the werewolf slayer.

Merton: Given our current situation, I'm just gonna accept that as making sense.

Tommy: Santini brought her out…it doesn't matter.

Merton: Well, on the up side, the doctor said she's gonna be okay.

Tommy (melancholy): Well that's good.

Merton: It's going to be   fine, Tommy. Ease up a bit.

Tommy (exploding): No Merton, I won't ease up! This girl got hurt because of me.  

Merton: I didn't see you pulling the trigger.

Tommy: I might as well have.

Merton: Tommy, Ashley is okay, what is this about? 

Tommy: I'm just sick and tired of people being put in danger because I'm…

Merton: A werewolf?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Tommy, no offense, but you're an idiot.

Tommy: What?

Merton: Let's weigh for a second, the people you've put in danger with the people you've saved from danger. Oh, can't do it, the scale broke. A few innocents are gonna fall through the cracks but it doesn't change the fact that you help people.

Tommy: Say whatever you want, it doesn't make them any less dead.

Merton: This is about Lori, isn't it?

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Merton: It's just that since she left you've been taking great care in making everyone think you don't care that she left.

Tommy: She made her own decision; I'm fine.

Merton: Oh, and you sound so convincing.

Tommy: What do you want me to say? Yeah, I miss her.

Merton: And you think she left because of you, because you're a werewolf.

Tommy: That's ridiculous.

Merton: That's not why she left; she was fine with it.

Tommy: I know that.

Merton: Then what is it?

Tommy: It's just that she had to leave because I couldn't protect her. I just stood by while some monster turned her into a freak.

Merton: You mean, a freak like you. 

Tommy: I kind of implied that, yes.

Merton: But she's okay.

Tommy: But…

Merton: But what?

Tommy: But she's not with me. 

(Tense and morose pause) 

Merton: Guess you just needed to vent. 

Tommy: Yeah, I guess.

Merton: Maybe we should get out of here.

Tommy: Yeah, I think I am.

Merton: I'll get the car.

Tommy: No, I mean I think I'm gonna leave.

Merton: What, like the state?

Tommy: Yeah, when we graduate, I'm gone, out of this hellhole.

Merton: Where you gonna go?

Tommy: Someplace where I don't have to be the Pleasantville anything.

EXT: The Street Out Of Town, Night

Muffy's car drives down the road, past the "You Are Now Leaving Pleasantville" Sign.

INT: Monastery 

The camera tracks along several monks in robes, apparently praying from books. The camera stops at a particular monk, his/her face covered by a hood. He/she drops the hood to reveal that it is indeed Lori, praying like the others. Her all white eyes start to flicker to signify an oncoming vision. 

Lori's Vision

Seen from the eyes of a demon, Tommy is fighting off a pair of claws, which eventually get the better of him, stabbing him to death. 

Back to Reality

Lori gets up, shocked, and runs off screen.

Next Episode: Destiny's A Bitch, part one

            A prophecy foretells Tommy's imminent death and a hideous demon with unspeakably horrible slobber comes to town. Lori races to the rescue while Tommy once again fights for his life.


	13. Destiny's A Naughty Word part one (Compl...

Destiny's A Bitch part 1

INT: Monastery, Study

The camera tracks along several monks in robes, apparently praying from books. The camera stops at a particular monk, his/her face covered by a hood. He/she drops the hood to reveal that it is indeed Lori, praying like the others. Her all white eyes start to flicker to signify an oncoming vision. 

Lori's Vision

Seen from the eyes of a demon, Tommy is fighting off a pair of claws, which eventually get the better of him, stabbing him to death. 

Back to Reality

Lori gets up, shocked, and runs off screen.

(Credits) 

INT: Caves

The area is enveloped in mist and only shadows can be seen in the din. The silhouette of a horned beast walks into view. It walks into the camera and we see that it is Merton, wearing a ridiculous demon get up. 

Merton (Whispering): Tommy? Where are you?

Tommy slams into him from behind, causing Merton to jump.

Tommy (Loudly): Right here, man. 

Merton: Shhh!

Tommy: What?

Merton (Whispering): We have to be as quiet as possible. We don't want to announce our presence. 

Tommy (Loudly): I thought that was the plan. You make like a mate, it comes out, and I pounce on it wolf man style.

Merton takes off the horn hat.

Merton (Whispering): The plan has changed. I neglected to realize what could possible happen if you mess up.

Tommy: What do you…ewwwww, I know what you mean. 

Merton: I say we find it and catch it by surprise before it finds us, so be quiet.

Merton and Tommy walk away. A few paces behind them, a creature with giant horns follows them.

INT: Another Part of the Caves

Tommy and Merton walk into a wide-open space within the caves.

Tommy: The guy has horns where his ears should be, I doubt he'll hear anything. Unless he has ears somewhere else, does he?

Merton (Cringing): Yeah.

Tommy: Where?

Merton: Well…

Tommy: Never mind, I got the look on your face, I'm not that curious.

Merton: You sure?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Merton starts to look around the cave just as the creature runs in to room. 

Merton: It looks like he's nested. It's only a matter of time before he finds out we got the female, he should be coming back (seeing the creature) right now.

Tommy: What, like right now?

Tommy turns and sees the creature.

Tommy: So, right now then.

Merton: Get it!

The creature jumps at Tommy and lands in front of him. Tommy wolfs out and gets ready to rumble.

Tommy: Okay ugly, give me your best shot.

The creature screams and a force of pressure shoots Tommy across the room.

Tommy (Over by the wall): Well, if that's the best shot…

The creature walks up to Tommy and unsheathes a pair of claws as long as a sword.

Tommy: …Then I'm still dead.

Tommy moves his head from left to right to dodge the swipes of the claws. 

Tommy: Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, what with us killing your mate and all, but I think if we (swipe) just settle this like gentlemen (swipe) then I think we can come up with a solution that can satisfy everyone (swipe).

The creature swipes again and Tommy grabs his arms, then he proceeds to kick him away. The creature falls on top of sword and it drops to reveal Allison standing behind it.

Allison: Satisfied?

Tommy: Very much so.

Allison helps Tommy up and they start to walk out of the cave, leaving the body of the creature.

Allison: You know, you're getting kinda rusty.

Tommy: I can still hold my own.

Allison: Didn't look like it.

Tommy: I had a cramp, plus my shoulder's been out of whack since the Hermery game.

Allison: Sure.

Tommy: It is!

  
When they get out of the area, leaving the body alone, the creature's corpse starts to gyrate and convulse. Suddenly a surge of locusts like insects start to pour out of the stomach of the creature. Before the scene cuts, the audience should get the impression that something is forming within the swarm. 

EXT: The Caves, Night

The gang walks out of the overhanging cave formation into a clearing in the woods where Merton has parked the hearse. When they come out, they see that someone is searching through the car.

Merton: Hey, that's my car!

Tommy: Who is that?

Allison: I'll get him.

Allison runs up to the car and ferociously pushes the person up against the car. She looks at him and his eyes glow (ala werewolves).

Werewolf: You.

Allison: Me?

Werewolf: You are not right

Allison: What are you babbling about?

She starts to choke him but Merton and Tommy run up and she stops.

Tommy: What going on? Who are you?

Werewolf: I am not your enemy.

Merton: Oh, and all my friends try to steal my car.

Werewolf: I wasn't trying to…no, I must go.

The werewolf gets out of Allison's grip and runs off.

Tommy: That was weird.

Merton: If anything's missing I'm gonna, well do nothing I suppose. 

Allison: I should go after him.

Merton: No, I think he's long gone. 

Allison: I can catch him.

Merton: No, that's all right. It doesn't look like anything's missing.

They all start to file into the car.

Allison: Why would someone rob this car anyway.

Tommy: Maybe he was a vampire who needed a new coffin.

Tommy and Merton look at each other, seriously debating the idea presented.

Merton: Naw. 

Tommy: No way.

The car drives away.

EXT: Woods, Night

The werewolf is on his hands and knees, writing something in the dirt. He is rushing to get out whatever it is for he senses something after him. In the bushes, that something presents itself as a feral shadow, pouncing out and onto the wolf before we get a clear shot of exactly what it is. As the dark thing rips the werewolf to shreds, his hand drops down onto his writing, which says in crudely scribbles: "The bringer will kill the savior and thus mark the death of us all." 

INT: Monastery, Main Room

The main room of the monastery is just like the others, the only difference being Tamin sitting in the middle, meditating (Tamin was the guy from Vision Girl with the baldhead who was looking for Lori). Lori runs in from another room and rushes up to Tamin.

Lori: Tamin, I need to talk to you?

Tamin: I believe you must save your friends first?

Lori: How did you know that? Oh right, the psychic thing.

Tamin: Remember, you are here of your own will and can leave at anytime.

Lori: Thanks.

Tamin: Than go.

Lori: I…can't.

Tamin: I told you, you are free to go.

Lori: no, it's just…you have the keys to the van.

Tamin: Oh yeah.

He pulls out a key-chain with various stupid little turtles and I heart New York tabs on it and hands it to Lori.

Lori: I'll be back.

Tamin: Go with good.

Lori runs off screen to the door.

EXT: Hedge Maze, A Square Room of the Maze

Tommy and Lori are sitting at a table with a chessboard, in the middle of a game. They are in a very complicated looking hedge maze with very little room to move. Merton is sitting on the ground playing checkers with a baby.

Lori: It's your move, Tommy.

Tommy: I'm not sure where to go.

Lori: Well I think it's kind of obvious.

Tommy: I'm not very good at these sorts of things.

Lori: More the wolf out and beat down type.

Tommy: Exactly.

Lori: Just think about it.

Merton: Dammit!

At Merton's game, all his pieces have been lost to the baby and he is not happy about it.

Merton: You win again, you brilliant bastard!

When we cut back to Tommy's game, a midget in a half shirt is standing on the empty chessboard.

Midget: You can't keep living your life like this.

Tommy: I'm fine.

Midget: You're miserable, and you sicken me.

We cut away and the midget has mysteriously vanished and the chess pieces have returned.

Lori: So what do you say?

Merton (to the baby): Play again? We've gotta keep the game going.

  
The man in the banana suit dances across the screen, past the chess table, with a beer helmet (figure out the logistics of that one for yourselves).

Lori: You give up?

Tommy: I don't know. All I do know is, this is getting creepy. I think I'm going to wake up now.

Merton (to baby): Damn you! You are a mastermind.

INT: Tommy's Bedroom, the Morning

Tommy's eyes open from his dream and he sits up.

Tommy: This is getting out of hand, I need some help.

INT: Lair

Merton has a very intricate laboratory set up around his Lair (think, Stone Free) with various potions brewing and books opened on his desk. He takes a beaker of some green liquid and pours it onto a plate with leaves on it. The plants on the plate start to grow spikes and hideous vines. 

Merton: Interesting; unspeakably horrible and evil, but interesting.

Becky comes down the stairs and knocks down an entire wall of glass chemical handling equipment. 

Becky: Oops. 

Merton: Hello sister dear.

Becky: Sorry I ruined your blasphemous experiments against nature.

Merton: It's all right, I got my notes.

Becky: So what's up?

Merton: You mean with the gang?

Becky: If there's anything I can help with.

Merton tosses her a round object, which she catches. She holds it up to reveal it is a potato.

Becky: A potato?

Merton: No, we think it's actually a demon seed cleverly disguised as a potato to ward off predators. 

Becky: You're screwing with me, aren't you?

Merton: You make it less fun now.

Becky: I'm serious Merton, I want to do something to help.

Merton: Okay.

Becky: Okay, I can help?

Merton: Yes, you can.

Becky: what can I do?

Merton: Could you hand me that book over there.

She rushes up and gets the book he points to, the old book Merton was reading in the last episode, and quickly gives it to Merton.

Becky: Okay, what's next?

Merton: That's it.

Becky: You are a jerk.

Merton: Yeah I know, it's a shame really.

Merton opens up the book to a page in the middle.

Becky: Eww, what's that? 

She looks down at the book to see a picture of a massacre, pitting werewolf against werewolf. 

Merton: That is the great Lycanthropic War of 1764. 

Becky: They look like they've seen better days.

One of the vines from the plate of evil plants starts to crawl near Becky's hand, which rests on the table.

Merton: It's supposedly the first instance of werewolves fighting against evil for a noble cause. It's at least the first one documented.

Becky: Which one's are good and which one's are bad.

Merton: I'm not sure.

The vine snaps at Becky's hand a drop of her blood is absorbed into the plant.

Becky: Ahh!

Merton: Watch out, that's very delicate.

Becky: So's my hand, Merton! What is that thing?

Merton puts a transparent glass covering over the plants.

Merton: It's just an experiment. I'm using DNA from those plant clones and comparing it to that of earth bound plants.

Becky: But how did you get the DNA?

Merton: Well, I…

Becky: You went back and scrapped up dead Merton clone goo?

Merton: Only a little bit of it, it decomposes after a while unless stored properly.

Becky: That's disgusting on so many levels.

The plants enclosed in the glass shape and form into Becky's face.

Becky: Correction, that is dis…

Merton: Hand me that notepad over there.

Becky: You didn't let me finish.

Merton: Now!

Becky hands him the notepad and he starts to write out some calculations.

Merton: This is fascinating.

Becky: So it turned into me, big deal.

Merton: No, this means that every cell in this plant's body is sentient and has a survival instinct.

Becky: Kinda like the Thing, you know, that Kurt Russell movie.

Merton: That's exactly right, I can't believe I missed that one.

Becky: Missed what?

Merton: The reference. I do this thing with horror movie references…you've seen the Thing?

Becky: Of course.

Merton: Bizarre.

Becky: You're friends with a werewolf and you just a plant turn into me, and I'm bizarre?

Merton picks up the glass case and moves to the background table.

Becky: So, werewolves.

Merton: Good ones.

Becky: Is this for Tommy's benefit?

Merton: Well, anything that tells me why he's different from other werewolves may lead me to curing him.

Becky: I thought he liked being a werewolf.

Merton: He doesn't. He helps people because it's right, he'd do that as a human.

Becky: But it does give him an advantage.

The door to the Lair opens and someone enters.

Merton: But at what cost. Werewolves are sub-human, horrible charades of the human experience. Tommy has to fight the ugliness in him every day. 

Allison joins them at the table, looking insulted but hiding it well.

Merton: Oh, hi Allison.

Allison: Hi Merton, Hi Becky.

Becky: Hi Allison. Merton, I gotta go.

Becky quickly shuffles off. 

Allison: Hmm, she's kinda kooky, isn't she? Running off like that?

Merton: She's Becky.

Allison: What cha working on?  
Merton: Actually, something you can help me with. 

Allison kind of gets excited.

Allison: What do you need?  
Merton: I've found something that concerns Tommy.

Allison deflates.

Merton: It's a prophecy about a savior being killed by someone called the bringer.

Allison: What does any of that have to do with Tommy?

Merton: Well, I think Tommy might be the savior.

Allison: Than who or what is the bringer?

Merton: I know it's at least not human, other than that it's unclear. He's some kind of ominous dark one.

Allison: Have you told Tommy about this?

Merton: No, I was just going over there now.

Allison: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Merton: Why?

Allison: Well, you said yourself that Tommy's been kind of depressed lately. How do think he'll feel when you tell him he's about to die?

Merton: Not that good?

Allison: Exactly.

Merton: But he should still be on the look out.

Allison: We'll be on the look out for him.

Merton: I guess, if you really think so. 

He checks his watch.

Merton: We better get going or we'll be late for school.

Allison: Oh, my dad's driving me.

Merton: So have you sorted it all out with him 

Allison: Yeah, but now he's all into this grounding me kick.

Merton: That's a shame.

Allison: Well, I gotta go.

Merton: See ya.

Allison: I doubt this prophecy thing will be anything anyway, half of them don't turn out to be serious.

INT: Mausoleum

Allison is talking with the Leader who is pacing around his new home.

Allison: I'm telling you, it sounds serious.

Leader: I believe you but we must make our next moves with caution. I have great plans for Tommy Dawkins and this prophecy might throw a wrench in those plans.

Allison: Screw caution, let's kill the guy before he has a chance to save what ever it is he needs to save.

Leader: You are so beautiful, have I ever told you that?

Allison: All the time. So what do you think I should do about it?

Leader: It's an interesting predicament. If you really want to kill him…

Allison: I do, very much so.

Leader: Oh all right. Let's throw caution to the wind and go for it.

Allison: Thanks.

She kisses him on the cheek and partially goes through his face (If I haven't made it clear enough, he's ghostly and goes through most physical things). She leaves.

INT: Tommy's Living Room

Tommy is lying on the couch like a psychiatrist's office.

Tommy: I don't know, it's just that ever since Lori left, I've had this hole in my stomach. I've tried to fill it with my work but it doesn't take. I just get more and more depressed and angry at the world.

We pan over to see Dean, asleep in his chair from listening to Tommy talk. He wakes up as Tommy finishes talking. 

Tommy: So what do you think I should do?

Dean: Well, I think… you should… find something to make you happy.

Tommy: Something, like what?

Dean: Like I have with TV, yours can be whatever you want.

Tommy: Something to make me happy. I think I get it.

Dean: Do you?

Tommy: No, not really.

Dean: Just a hobby or something, something you would enjoy doing.

Tommy: Okay, but what makes me happy?

EXT: Archery Range, Day

A squirrel sits in a tree eating an acorn. Out of nowhere, an arrow hits it in the chest and it falls off its branch.

Down below, several feet away, Deirdre puts down her bow and smiles at another good shot. She walks up to the dead animal and picks it up just as Regis comes up behind her.

Regis: Hardly a four course meal.

Deirdre: It's the thrill of the hunt, dear.

Regis: You know, actual hunting is just as thrilling.

Deirdre: This wasn't the hunt, just a snack.

She eats the squirrel, as if is the most normal thing in the world to do.

Regis: Personally, I prefer to order in. The delivery boys are so tasty.

Deirdre: What do you have for me, Regis?

Regis: Our spies tell us that our pesky little clone is no longer of the living.

Deirdre: That's a bit of good news, saves us the trouble of having to get rid of him later. Is there anything else to report.

Regis: Well, Mr. Dawkins was sucked into a parallel dimension but as always, he won.

Deirdre: It wouldn't be a challenge otherwise.

Regis: There's a difference between a challenge and a losing fight.

Deirdre: Do you lack confidence in me, Regis?

Regis: Officially?

Deirdre: Always the trusted advisor.

Deirdre starts to walk away.

Regis: Um, where are you going?

Deirdre (turning around): Back to school.

INT: Pleasantville High, Main Hallway

Tommy is getting things out of his locker when Merton approaches.

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Merton.

Merton: I need to talk to you about something.

Tommy: Okay.

Merton: Not right now, after school sometime.

Tommy: Okay.

Merton: Cool, I gotta go.

Tommy: Okay.

Merton nervously walks away.

Tommy: Okay.

As Merton walks away, he is bumped by a jock and drops all his stuff.

Jock: Hey, watch where you're going!  
Merton: Sure thing, (under his breath) jerk.

Tommy runs up to help him pick up his stuff and comes across the old book of prophecies. The book is opened to a page that is bookmarked with a slip of paper. We don't see what is on the paper but it's apparent that he sees something bad on it. He folds it up and puts it in his pocket, then he gives the closed book to Tommy.

Tommy: Here you go man. 

Merton: Thanks.

As Merton walks away, Tommy looks pensive.

EXT: Woods, Day

Allison is walking through the woods, careful not to step on anything that would make a sound. She is tracking something and she keeps changing her direction slightly to pick up the scent. She comes to the spot that the weird werewolf was writing his message at. She looks down at the writing in the dirt, then clears it with her foot.

Allison: No fair leaving warnings.

She looks around for the writer who she apparently smells in the area. From our camera angle, we see that the werewolf is hanging up in the tree, torn apart. She looks up and sees the body.

Allison: Oh man, he didn't say there was gonna be climbing.

She reluctantly starts to climb the tree to get to the carcass. After a few seconds of poking it, the body falls to the ground and Allison jumps down to fetch it. 

Allison: Let's see what you've been holding back.

She pulls a small parchment from his belt and unrolls it. She reads it to her self, rolls it back up, then walks off screen.

INT: Classroom

It's your basic classroom with Tommy, Merton, and a bunch of other kids. The teacher starts to talk about something boring but the chatter of the kids drowns him out. Tommy unfolds the piece of paper and starts to read. The paper has several patches of notes on it, translations of the old musty prophecy book. Most of the paragraphs have Tommy in them a few times, in regard to an epic battle with "something". Tommy looks over at Merton, who is asleep at his desk. He looks back at the paper to the last paragraph, which is the part about the savior marking the death of us all. There is an equation at the bottom of the paper: Tommy = savior, savior = death, Tommy = death (how's that for obvious?).

Tommy (Loud enough for everyone to turn their heads): Holy crap!

Everyone indeed turns their heads to Tommy, and Merton wakes up.

Tommy: Holy crap that was a good lesson! That's all I was saying. Good job, dude.

He gives the teacher the thumbs up.

EXT: Gas station 

A black van pulls up to a very run down gas station on the side of the road. Lori gets out of the car, with sunglasses to hide her eyes, and goes up to the dirty old coot sitting at the small shack of a station. 

Lori: How you doin'?  
  
The guy just ignores her.

Lori: Hey, could you tell me which road is…never-mind.

  
She goes over to the pump and puts it into her gas tank, but nothing happens.

Lori: I think it's out. Do you have any…creepy pervert stubble, I mean more gas.

The guy gets up and goes into the shack, presumably to get a spare gas tank. Lori pulls out a cell phone and dials a number.

  
Lori: Yeah, is Tamin there? Put him on. Hi, I was just calling to see if you've seen anything. Any visions? Well, if you get anything, call me back, okay? Okay, bye.

She puts away the phone and turns to the gas station attendant who has returned. 

Lori: Oh, did you get the…

She starts to have a very painful vision.

Vision

Lori is involved in a violent struggle. We don't make out all that's happening but we see that she is grappling with an unseen assailant.

Back to Reality

Lori comes out of it and looks in horror at the gas station attendant who is now wielding a shovel. She whacks her over the head and she goes down.

INT: Pleasantville High Cafeteria

Merton is walking between the two rows of tables with his tray to get to his usual seat. He stops and starts to talk to someone and we see that Tommy is following him, looking tense and on edge. Merton sits down at his table and Tommy rushes up to sit down in across from him, pushing another kid out of his chair in the process. 

Tommy: Hey Merton.

Merton: Hey Tommy.

There is a long, drawn out pause.

  
Merton: Did you want something.

Tommy: Yes actually, I want to talk to you about something.

Merton: Okay, shoot.

Tommy: Well, I found this thing on the ground and…

Someone behind Tommy taps him on the shoulder.

Kid: Tommy Dawkins?  
Tommy: Yes Brian Miller?

Kid: You're wanted in the guidance office.

Tommy: Can't it wait?

Kid: They say it's urgent.

He hands him a slip of paper.

Kid: See, it's checked off right there, "urgent".

Tommy: I see that.

Kid: So you better get going.

Tommy: Okay then.

Tommy laboriously gets up and goes with the kid to the office.

Merton: See ya later man.

As Tommy leaves, Becky sits at the table.

Becky: Merton, I need to talk to you.

Merton: I'm a very popular person today.

Becky: What?

Merton: Nothing, what do you want?

Becky: It's about Allison.

Merton: What about Allison?

Becky: Well…I just don't think she's right for you.

Merton: Why isn't she right for me?

Becky: I think she might be dangerous.

Merton: What are you talking about?

Becky: Well, you've seen that Buffy episode where everybody likes her mom's boyfriend but he's really evil and Buffy's the only one who knows it.

Merton: Yeah, so your saying Allison's an evil robot? Wow, twice in one life time, spooky.

Becky: You know what I mean.

Merton: No, I honestly don't.

Becky: She's just wrong for you. You need a girl who's kind, clever, and has no excess body hair.

Merton: What? 

Becky: Nothing.

Merton: Look, Allison's great once you get to know her, plus she's the only girl I've ever had a relationship with that lasted longer than a Kit Kat.

Becky: Well, don't say I didn't warn you when she rips your heart out (under her breath) literally.

Merton: I telling you, she would hurt a fly.

INT: Mausoleum

A fly buzzes by Allison's hand and she smashes it. We rise up and see that Allison is showing her parchment to the Leader.

Allison: So what is it?

Leader: It's the holy council, they're in Pleasantville.

Allison: No way, this came off a werewolf. Nothing against my own kind but we're not the holiest bunch.

Leader: It's the Holy Order of Werewolves, a radical sect who defy their nature and do good. 

Allison: Like Tommy?

Leader: Yes, every so often a werewolf is made tainted, still retaining too much of it's humanity to act rationally in the real world.

Allison: And they have a club?

Leader: Strength in numbers.

Allison: So what are they doing here?

Leader: It must be the prophecy, they're really into that sort of thing.

Allison: I'll keep an eye out.

Leader: Be careful Allison, these werewolves are like ants, you stomp them dead and they just keep coming.

Allison: Thanks, I'll watch my back.

She starts to leave.

Leader: Where are you going?

Allison: I'm off to do the double life thing.

Leader: Oh.

Allison: Unless you need me to stay.

Leader: No, I'm fine, you go along with your friends.

Allison: I'm only doing what you suggested. You said keep up the normal girl act or you get lynched.

Leader: I said I'm fine, just go.

Allison: Okay, as long as a you're fine.

Allison leaves. Now alone, the Leader sighs.

INT: Pleasantville High, Hallway

Tommy walks up to the door marked Guidance Office.

INT: Guidance Office

We are now in the office of the Guidance Counselor. We hear a slash and some gross gushy sounds off screen. The camera pans over to the desk and we see the chair turned around so that we cannot see the person sitting in it. Tommy opens the door, walks in, and sits in the small wooden chair in front of the desk.

Tommy: Um, hi. I'm Tommy Dawkins; you wanted to see me?

The chair spins around and Deirdre is sitting in it, dressed the part in a conservative administrator's suit.

Deirdre: Hi Tommy.

Tommy: Hi.

Deirdre: Please, make yourself comfortable.

Tommy shuffles in his rather uncomfortable chair.

Tommy: So where's the other guy?

Deirdre: Who?

Tommy: My old counselor, he was a dude.

Deirdre: He was let go, I'm his replacement.

Tommy: Oh. So what did you want to see me about?  
Deirdre: Well Tommy, can I call you Tommy?

Tommy: No actually, Mr. Dawkins would be better.

Deirdre: Okay, Mr. Dawkins, like I said, I'm new, and I was looking through my predecessor's old case files and you came up.

Tommy: Yeah that. I came in here a while back but that was nothing.

Deirdre: Oh I'm sure, he gave you a clean bill of health. I just wanted to check up on you. See how you're doing.

Tommy: Oh, I'm fine I guess.

Deirdre: Well that's good to hear.

Tommy: So, can I go?

Deirdre: I just want to get a little more information. Do you have a girlfriend Tommy?  
Tommy: That's a…complicated issue.

Deirdre: Oh. Boyfriend?

Tommy: No. No no! It's not anything like that.   
Deirdre: Than what's the complication?  
Tommy: I had someone, she left.

Deirdre: Sounds pretty simple.

Tommy: You'd think so, wouldn't you?  
Deirdre: I'm just having some trouble figuring you out, Tommy. Your friends tell me you stay out all night, you're depressed, irritable, and your grades haven't really been that good recently.

Tommy: Yeah, cause they were fantastic before.

Deirdre: Still, you have shown a downturn.

Tommy: Who told you this stuff?

Deirdre: A Merton J. Dingle, he's a classmate of yours?

Tommy: Merton said that?

Deirdre: Yes, I interviewed him this morning.

Tommy: Depressed? Irritable? What is he talking about?  
Deirdre: Apparently your teammates on the football team agree.

Tommy: Even Shawn?

Deirdre: Yes.

Tommy: That Benedict Arnold!

Deirdre: I don't mean to intrude but I'm just concerned that you might be exhibiting symptoms of a greater problem.

Tommy: Which is what?

Deirdre: Well, you share common attributes with the majority of suicidal cases.

Tommy: Yeah, but I also share common attributes with the majority of dogs, doesn't mean I am one.

Deirdre: I don't understand.

Tommy: It doesn't matter.

Deirdre: I just want to help you. Your friend Merton seemed especially concerned, and willing to help as well.

Tommy: Yeah, I'll bet he was.

Deirdre: Look, I see you're emotional, how about we continue this some other time.

Tommy: Yeah, I think we're done here.

Deirdre: Class is almost starting, you better get a move on.

Tommy gets up and angrily opens the door and leaves.

Deirdre smiles to herself, happy with her mind games. Just then a body, most likely the previous Guidance Counselor, falls out of the closet.

Deirdre: Oh, damn it.

She goes over and picks up the heavy body, then shoves it back into the closet.

INT: Classroom

Tommy, Merton and a whole bunch of students are learning in class.  


Tommy's Inner Monologue 

I can't believe Merton said that. I thought we looked out for each other. And this paper I stole from him scares the living crap outta me. What does it mean, I'm gonna die? Merton's got some explaining to do.

Tommy looks over at Merton, conspiratorially.

INT: Pervert Den

  
Lori wakes up from her attack tied up in a run down shack. She looks to her right to see another girl, tied up next to her, beaten and unconscience.

Lori: Nice going visions, way to warn me. 

She tries to break her bonds but can't seem to get at them.

Lori: This is just great.

A door opens off screen.

Lori: Let us out of here you freak!

The gas station (Who from now on we'll just call Earl) attendant walks on screen, up to the two girls. He kneels down and tapes Lori's mouth closed.

Earl: Please don't talk, that ruins it for me.

EXT: Street, Day

  
Tommy is walking down the street. He looks around at his town. Graffiti and litter adorn a sidewalk. A near rabid dog tries to rush at Tommy, only held by a chain. He kid walks by, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and puts a cigarette in his mouth. Tommy passes by an old lady and the kid walks up to her and grabs her purse.

Old Lady: Help, help!

Tommy thinks for a minute, then starts to walk on, ignoring the pleas for help. After a few seconds, conscience prevails and he runs after the mugger.

EXT: Street, Day a few minutes later.

Tommy punches the mugger to the ground and pulls up the purse. The old lady runs up and Tommy hands her the purse.

Old Lady: Oh thank you!  
Tommy: Don't mention it.

Tommy starts to walk away.

Old Lady: Wait, let me get you something, a reward.

Tommy: No thanks lady, not necessary.

Old Lady: Just let me see what I have here

Tommy: Please just go, I'm fine.

Old Lady (searching through the purse): Now where did I put my wallet?

Tommy (exploding): Look lady, I don't want your freakin' money!

The old lady shrinks down and starts to back away.

Tommy: Oh God, I'm sorry.

Tommy, kinda disgusted with himself, runs off.

EXT: The Lair, Day

Merton walks up to the Lair door and gets out his keys. Just as he unlocks the door, a group of dudes in black come out of the bushes and grab him. They pull him away before he can make out any words. A about a full minute later, Tommy comes up and knocks on the door.

Tommy: Merton, you in?

He opens the door and walks in. 

INT: The Lair 

Tommy walks in and looks over at the desk to find Merton's books and notes open on top of it. He goes over to the desk and starts to read. There is a montage of him going over all the notes and reading the book until it ends and he slumps down, tired, in front of a glass tank with plant material inside it.

Tommy: This just isn't happening.

A small Venus flytrap jumps at the glass and Tommy jumps (oh come on, you all saw it coming).

Tommy: What the hell?

Tommy, slightly freaked, walks out of the Lair. When he leaves, Becky bursts in and rushes to the weapons cabinet. She starts to pull out the swords and liquid silver super soakers and strap them on. She goes to leave the layer.

Becky: I'll show you spunk, bitch.

She exits.

INT: Allison's House, Kitchen 

The family is having dinner in silence. Allison suddenly gets a phone call and brings up a cellular phone from her hip.

Allison: Yeah, what you need boss? Okay, got it. I'm gone.

Allison gets up and leaves the table for the door.

Dad: Where are you going young lady?

Allison: Just going out to have a little fun.

She walks out the door, leaving the parents to their food.

Mom: You know, this is all your fault. 

Dad: My fault? How is it my fault?

Mom: I don't know, but it always is.

Dad: Yeah, you're probably right.

INT: Hotel Room

Merton wakes up from being knocked out and finds himself in a hotel room. A man in all black sits on a chair next to the bed Merton lays on, watching him.

Man in Black: Hey guys, he's awake.

Five other men in black walk in and grab chairs to sit in front of their kidnapped victim (please note, when I say man in black I mean cool Matrix black, not shadow government black).

Merton: Hello.

Leader Guy: Merton Dingle.

Merton: Who's asking?  
Leader Guy: My name is Gideon, I'm with the Holy Order of Werewolves. I bet you're wondering why we kidnapped you.

Merton: No, actually I'm wondering where you got all those chairs.

Gideon: Look, we grabbed you because we need your help.

Merton: Oh, cause I was hoping I'd made a "special" friend.

Gideon: We know of the work you've been doing to fighting evil here in Pleasantville.

Merton: Actually, my friend Tommy does most of that.

Other Wolf 1: That's kinda what we're here for.

Merton: Is this about the prophecy? 

Gideon: Yes, what do you know about the prophecy?

Merton: That depends, what do you know?

Gideon: We know of the Dark One, the one that will kill the savior and bring about the end of the world.

Wolf 2: We think that Tommy is the savior.

Merton: Then you're about as far as I am. From what I've found I think it's about to go down within a few weeks.

Gideon: We think sooner than that.

Merton: I still don't know what this Dark One is though.

Wolf 1: We do.

Gideon: We have a theory, will you help us?

Merton: Okay, that sounds cool.

Gideon: Then we must work quickly or the Earth will soon be destroyed.

Merton: Sure man, whatever.

Gideon: I just said the Earth might soon be destroyed, shouldn't you be less calm.

Merton: this sort of thing happens a lot.

Gideon: Oh.

INT: Pervert Den

Lori struggles to get the tape off her mouth, trying to get it hooked on her shoulder and pulling up. She does and the tape comes off, just as the other girl wakes up.

Girl: Who are you?  
Lori: My names Lori. What about you?

Girl: Jenny.

Lori: Hi Jenny, wanna get out of here?  


She nods.

Lori: Than help me get out of these.

Jenny: How?

Lori: Just inch over and grab the knot, then I can pull it out.

Jenny: Okay, I'll try.

She starts to inch over.

Lori: So who is this guy, anyway?

Jenny: I don't know.

Lori: How long have you been here?

Jenny: I'm not sure, a couple of days maybe.

Lori: Why did I have to pick the one Gas Station run by Hannibal Lector?

Jenny: Just fate I guess.

Lori: I know a thing about fate and this ain't it. This just sucks.

A door opens off screen.

Jenny: Shhh, he's coming.

On the other side of the room, Earl's silhouette is preparing a space for something. Lori starts to shake a little bit as an oncoming vision hits her. She comes out of it and smiles.

Lori: Why didn't I think of that?

Jenny: What?

Lori: Nothing, shhh 

EXT: Allison's Front Porch, Night

Allison comes up to the door wear a crap load of werewolf killing weapons. She rings the doorbell and Allison's dad answers. 

Becky: Hi, you must be Allison's dad. I'm Becky.

She shakes his hand, which is hard because she's full of weapons. 

Becky: Is she in by any chance.

Dad: I'm sorry, she went out.

Becky: Oh, okay. If she comes in, tell her I came over and that I want to jam this katana (she holds up a katana) down her lying werewolf throat.

Dad: Okee-Dokee, I'll give her the message.

He blissfully closes the door and Becky walks away, determined to catch a werewolf.

INT: Factory

Tommy sits at the bar, drowning his sorrows in non-alcoholic, frothy drinks. Phil, everybody's favorite bartender, is tending bar.

Tommy: You know what Phil, I woke up today thinking I was just gonna go to school, go home, go to sleep, then do it all over again. But you know what I found out?

Phil: What is it, man.

Tommy: It's never that simple. It's either you get transported to another dimension or you find out that some old prophet a thousand years ago said that today, whatever day it is, is the day that you are gonna die.

Phil: I hear that.

Tommy: It's always something, episodically ruining my life, which apparently means nothing to some omnipotent evil force who keeps throwing monsters at me.

Phil: Well, it seems to me that…

Tommy: I should keep on drinking.

Phil: No, it seems to me that you should embrace the wild unpredictability of your life and it will then become predictable. Have fun with the danger and the knowledge that your still doing things right. 

Tommy: Seriously man, just shut up and get me another drink.

Phil: Okay.

Phil hands him a drink. On the other side of the room, Allison walks in the door, out for blood. She sees Tommy sitting alone in a stupor and softens a little bit. Over by Tommy, he swigs down his drink in one gulp. Allison joins him at the bar.

Allison: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Allison.

Allison: What's going on, you look a little down.

Tommy: Apparently, I'm gonna die and there's nothing I can do about it. 

Allison: Everybody dies Tommy, sooner or later.

Tommy: Well they don't all die within the next few weeks.

Allison: Well I don't know about that.  
Tommy: So what are you doing.

Allison: Rest and relaxation.

Tommy: I could use some of that.

He signals for another drink and it is slid down to him.

Allison: So what are you gonna do about this whole death thing?

Tommy: Wait for it to get itself over with.

Allison: That's kinda defeatist, isn't it? I bet whatever wants to kill you wants a challenge.

Tommy: Well screw it.

Allison: Have it your way. 

Tommy: So how have you been doing?

Allison: Me? Why?

Tommy: You're always pretty quiet, you never really have much drama about you, at least not destined to die type drama.

Allison: I guess I'm fine.

Tommy: Just fine?

Allison: No, really good. I got a good boyfriend, a good evil fighty job, everything's great. 

She gives an extraordinarily fake smile.

Tommy: Well, that's just great.

Allison: Take it easy, I gotta go.

Tommy: See ya later, oh wait I probably won't, what with my imminent death and all.

Allison: I'll throw some flowers for you.

Tommy: Appreciate it.

Allison walks out of frame and Tommy downs another drink.

EXT: The Woods, Night

Merton walks through, followed by the werewolves, still cool in black. 

Merton (to Gideon): So what are we looking for exactly. 

Gideon: The creature described in our sacred texts is a living shadow, the purest form of evil, composed of several million demonic insects.

Merton: So your saying it's like my sister Becky. 

Gideon: I do not understand.

Merton: I think the media warped her fragile mind at an early age.

Gideon: This creature is a formidable foe, we do not have time for other matters.

Merton: So if this thing is just a bunch of bugs shaped like a person, how do we kill it without being able to touch it.

Gideon: It takes full corporeal form when it is just about to kill. 

Merton: Okay, so who's the bait?

They all look at him.

Merton: Oh no, no, no, no, and I mean no.

  
Gideon: This thing does not normally eat werewolves, only when it is summoned to do so, humans are its favored meal.

Merton: You couldn't have told me this before.

Gideon: You would have had a chance to refuse.

Merton: Still do. 

He turns around to run and runs right into the other werewolves.

Merton: Hi guys, you all said you were good werewolves right.

Wolf 1: Even we have are limits.

Merton: Okay.

He turns around and starts walking again. 

Voice From Off Screen: Hey! We found him.

  
Merton: Found who?

  
The wolves run toward the voice and Merton reluctantly follows.

EXT: Another Part of the Woods, Night

The group gets to the spot where Allison found the dead werewolf; he still lies there in the same spot. 

Merton: Ewww, what happened to him?  
Gideon: What do you think?  
Merton: I'm serious, with all the monsters we have here, it's kind of up in the air.

Gideon: It didn't eat, it just mauled him.

Merton: Maybe it saw him as a threat.

Gideon: Can any of you get the scent.

The werewolves start to sniff the air.

Merton: I got something.

Gideon: Where is it.

Merton: Right there.

He points and they all look to see a giant bug creature, which leaps at them.

Merton: Seriously now, who wants to trade me jobs with the bait thing?  
  
Merton jumps out of the way of the beast and it lands on the ground. 

Gideon: Get it!

Merton: But it's gross!

Gideon: Just kill the thing.

It's too late. The creature takes flight on insect wings that burst out of its back. It picks up a werewolf before it flies off and rips it apart in the air off screen.

Merton: Well that wasn't pleasant.

Gideon (grim): Let's go get it.

Merton: I mean, sure it's a hideous monster but there's still a thing called manners.

They walk after the creature.

EXT: Park, Night

Becky trudges through the park with a bunch of weapons. 

Becky: I'll show her who's all scary and intimidating. Let's see her try to intimidate this (her katana).

She looks around to find someone but no one is there.

Becky: Well, one place down, about a million to go.

She starts to walk off to her right and walks right into Allison, obstructing her path.

Allison: Hey Becky, where do you think you're going with all that?  
Becky: I'm not going anywhere.

She prepares her sword.

Allison: Oh, how cute.

Allison swats the sword away and pushes Becky to the ground in one fluid, super fast motion. 

Allison: But you must stop this or I might just have to kill you.

She walks away whistling. 

Becky: Dammit!

She pounds her fist on the ground and the man-bug creature flies right by her, knocking the wind out of her. A few seconds later, Merton runs up with his new werewolf buddies. 

Merton: Becky?

Becky: Merton?

Merton: What are you doing here?

Becky: Monster hunting.

Merton: Aw, how cute, with the weapons and everything.

Becky: Shut up!

  
She gets up and picks up her katana.

Merton: Where did that thing go?

Becky: (she points) That way.

Merton: Let's go guys…and girl.

They all rush after the monster. 

INT: Pervert Den

Lori waits for the door to close. When it does, she starts to talk again.

Lori: What hasn't this guy done anything with us yet?  
Jenny: He likes to wait, until you starve or can't take the waiting anymore, whichever comes first. 

Lori: Okay, I have a plan. Do you see that table over there?

  
The girl looks over and there is a table rather close to her.

Jenny: Yeah.

Lori: There's a knife on the edge of that table. I need you to kick the table leg so it will fall and then drag it over here with your feet.

Jenny: I don't know if I can reach it.

Lori: Well I know.

Jenny: Okay.

Jenny reaches out with her legs, which are both tied together and kicks the table leg. After two or three kicks, the knife falls. She then takes her legs and uses them to drag the knife towards her.

Jenny: I think I get it.

The door opens off screen and Earl comes in. Jenny slides the knife in between her and Lori, who grabs it and turns it up to cut the bonds on her wrists and ankles. Earl walks over to the two girls, trying to decide who to pick. He lands on Lori and crouches down to be face to face with her. 

Earl: It's your turn.

Lori: Sorry man…

  
She brings up her legs, which are now cut free, and kicks him square in the nuts.

Lori: …Maybe some other time.

Lori stands up and starts to whale on the creep, handing the knife to Jenny so she can cut her own ropes.

Lori: You picked the wrong girl to mess with today, creep.

She kicks him in the face as he tries to get up. 

Lori (To Jenny): Get out of here, I got this taken care of.

  
Jenny gets up, free from the ropes, and runs out. Lori turns back to Earl who is trying to crawl away.

Lori: No way pal, you're not getting off that easy.

EXT: The Street, Night

Tommy is walking down the street, looking from side to side to see if anything that could possibly mean his death.

EXT: Park, Night

The creature of the week is running through the park, determined and hungry.

Creature's POV: We see what the creature sees now, which is all gray and interspersed with images of it's prey, one Thomas Dawkins.

EXT: The Park, Farther Behind the Creature, Night

Merton's group is running as fast as it can after the creature. 

EXT: Street, Night

Tommy is still walking, oblivious of any specific danger.

EXT: The Hungry Bucket Exterior, Night

The creature leaps out and onto a table. Everyone runs away and the creature jumps off screen. A few seconds later, Merton's group runs up.

Merton: I think it's going to the Lair. 

Becky: Let's take the short cut.

They rush off.

EXT: The Lair, Night

Tommy goes up to the Lair door and opens it. 

INT: The Lair

Tommy comes in and grabs his letterman jacket which he forgot (which is the reason he came here and not to his home). He looks up and finds Allison looking through Merton's personal cabinet. The lock has broken and is lying on the desk in pieces.

Tommy: Hey, Allison.

Allison turns around and sees him.

Allison: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: What are you…?

He is cut off by the giant bug creature who bursts through the window into the Lair. It inhales and forms all the bugs in its body together to make one corporeal being. The demon roars and stalks over to Tommy. Merton bursts into the room and slams an axe into the creature's neck, chopping its head clean off. The demon slumps to the ground and Tommy looks at Merton in astonishment. 

Merton: I got one!

Tommy: Yes you did.

Merton: Yes! (To dead monster) You suck, I rule, booya! 

Allison's phone vibrates and she picks it up. 

Leader (on the line): It's time.

Allison: Got it.

Merton: Oh, I almost forgot.

Merton turns around and leaves.

EXT: The Lair

Merton pokes his head out of the door and addresses the werewolves and Becky.

Merton: It's okay guys, everything's fine.

He closes the door and Becky turns to the werewolves.

Becky: So, you guys wanna go to the Factory?

They look at each other.

All in unison: Sure.

INT: Lair 

Merton comes back into the Lair just as Allison pulls out a long knife and springs for an unsuspecting Tommy.

Merton: Tommy, watch out!  
  
It's too late. Tommy is stabbed in the side and drops to the floor, presumably dead. Allison makes a break for the door, pushing Merton down in the process. 

Just as Allison runs out the door (the one made from scratch when the uber-wolf made a hole), Lori walks in the original door.

Lori: It's all right, I'm here.

Merton (Just getting up): Oh, Hi Lori.

We are left in a situation with Lori standing at the door and Merton shocked over his recent experience with Tommy's dead body. 

EXT: Hedge Maze, The Square Room

Tommy and Lori stand in the middle of the square but the chessboard had disappeared. There are two doors next to them, one marked death and the other marked life.

Lori: No more games Tommy, not for you.

EXT: Another Part of the Hedge Maze

Merton has just finished hog tying a pig. He gets up and goes over to Allison who is pushing a stroller and holding a stopwatch. The midget stands beside Allison, hugging her side.

Merton: How long was that?

Allison: Eight minutes, forty-five seconds.

Merton (to baby in stroller): Beat that, chump!

Allison pushes the stroller off screen to where Merton was and then comes back to Merton. We can't see what the baby is doing but we assume by their facial expressions that he is performing some amazing feats in hog tying technique and skill.

Allison: He's kinda cute, is he single?

Midget: Hey, don't tease me like that.

Merton shakes his fist in the air like a cartoon and runs over to the baby off screen. 

Merton (yelling off screen): Bastard!

Allison (to the midget): Don't worry baby, I'll never leave you. 

She gives him a little hug.

EXT: The Square

Tommy and Lori are still talking among the doors.

Lori: Where you gonna go?

Tommy: I think it's kind of obvious.

Tommy goes to open the "life" door but it melts when he touches it. Tommy turns to Lori and she has started to melt as well, along with the entire dimension, leaving only darkness. Only the man in the banana suit stays completely solid for the moment. He hands Tommy a snack pack.

Banana Man: You'll need this.

Tommy: Right on brother.

The do a complicated gang handshake and he starts to melt.

Lori (almost meted away): Looks can be deceiving.

She and everything else melts away, leaving Tommy in a void of black evil place.

Tommy: Well this just sucks.  


He breaks open the snack pack and we cut.

Title Card Reads: To Be Continued. 


	14. Destiny's A Naughty Word part two (Compl...

Destiny's A Bitch part 2

INT: The Lair

Tommy's POV from the ground. Everything is blurry but we can kinda see Merton, screaming right at the camera.

Merton: Tommy, can you here me?

Merton fades out and we are left with darkness. 

INT: The Dark Spiral

Tommy appears in a swirly dark place with nothing but him.

Tommy: Hello?  


His voice echoes.

Tommy: Oh, this sucks, this sucks, this sucks!

A hand grabs his shoulder in a comforting gesture. The camera pans over to show that the hand belongs to the dead Dr. Lazarus.

Dr. Lazarus: Oh, it's not so bad once you get used to it.

(Theme Song)

EXT: Street, Night

Allison runs savagely through the lawns of residential houses. She looks back and snarls, then continues to run.

INT: The Lair

Merton and Lori run up to Tommy's body.

Lori: Oh God, what the hell happened?

Merton: I don't know, it was just so fast.

Lori: Well what kind of demon was it?

Merton: It wasn't a demon.

Lori (checking his pulse): Okay, he's still alive, but we better get him to a hospital quick.

Merton: Okay, I'll get the car.

INT: The Dark Spiral

Tommy stands in the center of the room with Dr. Lazarus standing next to him.

Tommy: So, this is death huh?

Dr. Lazarus: Yep, in all its spender.

Tommy: Seems kinda nice, a little boring maybe.

Dr. Lazarus: Oh, this isn't everything. There's a whole lot more you have to see.

Tommy: Sounds exciting.

Dr. Lazarus: It is.

Dr. Lazarus starts to walk in a non-specific direction with determination.

Dr. Lazarus: Come along Mr. Dawkins, or we'll be late.

Tommy: Is that the way out?  
Dr. Lazarus: Not hardly, but trust me, it'll be fun.

  
Tommy follows the doctor.

Tommy: Well of course I'll trust you, you only did try to kill me when you were alive.

INT: Hospital Room

Merton sits by Tommy's bed with Lori standing beside it on the other side.

Merton: So, you came back.

Lori: Yeah.

Merton: Any particular reason?

Lori: I wanted to help Tommy.

Merton: What, did you get another vision?

Lori: Yeah, guess I was too late.

Merton: Guess so.

Lori: Merton, what happened tonight?

Merton: I don't know.

Lori: What did this to him.

Merton: I don't know the thing that did this, I thought I did but I was wrong.

Lori: What are you talking about?

  
EXT: Mausoleum, Night

Two robed werewolves stand outside the Mausoleum looking in. Allison comes up behind them and pulls them inside.

Allison: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to spy on evil werewolf dens?

She pulls him inside. 

INT: Hospital

Lori is sitting down, blown away by something she has just heard.

  
Lori: That's not possible Merton, why would she do this?

Merton: I don't know, why don't we go ask her.

Lori: Where is she?

Merton: Well, you can bet not at her house. She goes missing for days on end, I don't think she's coming back at all now.

Lori: It doesn't make any sense.

Merton: Nothing ever does around here, didn't you know that?

Lori: I haven't been gone that. 

Merton: Long enough.

Lori: I'm gonna go, get a hotel room. You gonna be all right?

Merton: Yeah, I'm just gonna stay here a little bit longer.

Lori: This is going to be fine, he's gonna pull, he always does.

Merton: I know.

Lori leaves and closes the door. Merton looks down at Tommy, unsure despite his previous confidence.

INT: Same Hospital Room, Empty and Surreal

Tommy stands next to the bed with his unconscience body in it.

Tommy: Damn, I'm even sexy dying.

We cut back to the bed and The Leader is sitting on top of the body, like a cat about to pounce. 

Leader: It's a big day Tommy, my coming out party, you shouldn't be lying down on the job.

Tommy: Hey, I'll work how I want to work.

Leader: Well I'll just have to have a talk with your superiors.

The Leader fades away and Tommy turns to leave.

Tommy: Good luck.

INT: Dark Spiral

Tommy now stands in the dark place again and starts to follow Dr. Lazarus into another part of the dark place almost identical to the first except for the body lying dead on a gurney in the center of the room. 

Tommy: Hey, that's me.

We pan over to reveal that it is indeed another Tommy Dawkins.

Dr. Lazarus: Yes, it certainly is.

Tommy: I don't look too good.

Dr. Lazarus: It doesn't bode well for our hero.

Tommy: How do you think this is gonna go down.

Dr. Lazarus: I don't know, could go either way from this point, but we all know what I'm rooting for.

Tommy: I really don't want to see this right now.

Dr. Lazarus: Fair enough.

The doctor gives the gurney a violent shove and it flies off screen.

Dr. Lazarus: Well, we've seen this side of the spectrum, why not the other?

Tommy: You're the creepy spirit guide, lead on.

Dr. Lazarus trudges on with Tommy in tow.

INT: Hospital Room

Merton is asleep in his chair. It is morning and he has stayed in the same spot all night. A hand shoves him awake.

Becky: Merton?

Merton jerks awake.

Merton: I'm up, I'm up. Hey Becky.

Becky: Hey Merton, how's everything?

Merton: Not so good actually.

Becky: How's he?

Merton: Stable. He hasn't moved much, not at all really.

Becky: Merton, what did this, was it that creature?

Merton: You wouldn't believe it.

Becky: Oh God, so it was her?

Merton: Lori told you?  
Becky: No…

She tries to get out the words but can't. Just than, Gideon from the holy order comes in through the door.

Gideon: The rest of my men are outside, I've come to assess the situation.

Merton: I'll give you the short version, it sucks ass!

Gideon: That girl you spoke of, she did this?  
Becky: Yes, Allison Walker.

Merton: Becky, don't…

Gideon: She will pay for her evil.

Merton: We can handle it.

Gideon seems unsure.

Gideon: Very well, but I will stay in town, just to be sure.

Merton: Fine, whatever.

Gideon leaves the room. 

Becky: It's going to be all right.

Merton: Everybody keeps saying that.

Becky: We'll find her.

Merton: And then what? Kill her?

Becky: She's a monster, that's what we do. 

Merton: No, that's what I do; anyway, it's not a monster this time, it's a person.

Becky: You don't know?

Merton: Know what?

Becky: Allison's a werewolf.

Merton slowly shifts into an expression of shock.

INT: The Lair

The same scene from Destiny's A Bitch part one; Allison stabs Tommy with the long knife. The screen flashes back to…

INT: The Dark Spiral

Tommy and Dr. Lazarus stand in front of a giant window, like an exhibit at a museum or zoo, with a nursery inside. 

Tommy: I know this place.

They walk right through the mirror and into…

INT: Nursery

Tommy and Dr. Lazarus don't seem to be noticed by the two parents in the room, the mother holding a small baby in a blanket. Incidentally it is the same baby as in Tommy's dream. 

Tommy: Is that me too?

Dr. Lazarus: Yes it is, cute aren't you?

Tommy: Yeah I am.

He goes over and choo chee choos his baby self; the parents who we now see as Tommy's parents don't seem to notice.

Tommy: Awww.

Dr. Lazarus: Just adorable, it's unfortunate to know what becomes of him.

Tommy: I think I turned out pretty good.

Dr. Lazarus: Yeah sure, and that's why you're here with me.

Dr. Lazarus starts to walk away from the scene and back into the darkness.

Tommy (following him): You haven't really told me where here is exactly.

INT: Dark Spiral

Dr. Lazarus: The explanation would be equally disturbing and cryptic.

Tommy: Yeah, yeah, and the owls are not what they seem.

Dr. Lazarus: You'll find that most pop culture references will be lost on me.

Tommy: Is that cause you're dead?

Dr. Lazarus: No, I was always quite dull and out of touch to tell you the truth.

Tommy: Oh.

Dr. Lazarus: Let's move on.

EXT: Hospital, Day

Gideon motions for his men, now in a combat ready van, to drive off. He then stands at the side of the entrance, standing guard. Lori comes up and passes by him.

Lori: Excuse me.

She enters with little difficulty.

INT: Hospital Room

Lori enters the room with Merton and Becky watching over Tommy.

Lori: So, any change?

Becky: No, nothing yet. Hey Lori.

Lori: Hey Becky, have the doctors examined him yet?

Merton: Yeah, they said it was a deep cut but that there's no reason why he should be like this.

Lori: Then why is he like this?

Becky: We think that the knife used to stab Tommy was silver.

Merton: She planned this out to compensate for his super healing.

Lori: Wait a minute, Becky knows?

Merton: Yeah, it's a long story.

Becky: I saw him change.

Merton: Okay, not that long.

Lori: So you're part of the group then?

Becky: Not really.

Merton: So did you find a place?

Lori: Yeah, there aren't that many motels in Pleasantville.

Becky: So what are we gonna do?

Lori: What do you mean?

Becky: Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Doesn't this seem like the kinda thing we normally do stuff after?

Lori: What can we do.

Becky: I know one thing we can do.

Merton: No.

Lori: Am I missing something?

Becky: I say we take the offensive and get Allison, hunt her down before she causes more trouble.

Merton: We can't do that.

Becky: Why not?

Merton: Because shes…

Becky: What, your girlfriend? She's evil.

Merton: We don't know that yet.

Becky: Well I think we can make a pretty damn good guess.

Lori: Hey Merton.

Merton: What?

Lori: You said she used a knife right?

Merton: Yeah, so what?

Lori: Well, the demon I saw in my vision used its claws to kill Tommy.

Becky: You get visions? That is so cool.

Merton: Yeah, we killed a big bug demon before you came in; it was after Tommy to fulfill some prophecy.

Lori: What was it exactly?

Merton: The book called it the Dark One, a being summoned to kill the savior, which is Tommy.

Lori: But it didn't, Allison did.

Becky: Then…what was that thing?

Merton: Just a random monster? It couldn't be, the holy order had a description of it.

Lori: What's the holy order?

Merton: I'll explain later.

Becky: I think we should check this out.

Merton: What about Tommy?

Becky: Tommy's not going anywhere. If something else is after us that we didn't even know about, I say we find it before it sends another bug thingy to eat us in our sleep.

Merton: Maybe I can get Gideon on it.

Lori: Who's Gideon?

Merton: He's the head of the holy order of werewolves.

Lori: Okay, from now on I'm just going to except everything I hear at face value and assume it makes sense to someone somewhere.

Becky: That's really for the best.

Lori: Okay, so I'll get on this unknown demon thing and you guys watch over Tommy.

Merton: Yeah sure, but get some help, I don't want anyone else going down on my watch.

Lori: When did this become your watch?

Merton: You've been gone a while, we've all matured just a little bit. I'll look into a way to help Tommy, flush the silver out of his system.

Lori: Good. So what's this Gideon guy look like?  
Becky: Oh, he's right outside, penchant for the all-black.

Lori: Gotcha. I'll see you guys later.

Merton: Bye.

Lori leaves the room.

Becky: So what are we gonna do about her?  
Merton: What are you talking about?

Becky: You know, the evil werewolf who we all know and love.

Merton: I guess we're gonna have to find her.

Becky: Now you're speaking reason. Where do you think she is?

Merton: No idea.

Becky: Than I think I do.

INT: Mausoleum

The two robed werewolves are tied up in chairs, badly beaten, with Allison standing in front of the both of them with a billy club.

Allison: Good morning fellas.

One of the werewolves spits out a tooth.

Allison: Now that's not polite.

She whacks him hard across the face with the billy club and he goes unconscience.

Allison: So, I guess we can assume how he's feeling, but how about you (to the 2nd werewolf)?

Wolf 2: I guess I'm fine.

Allison: Well, do you feel like we've treated you fairly here?  
Wolf 2: Sure, whatever.

Allison: Good. Now it's time for you to do a little job for me, I mean now that we've gotten to know each other and become such good friends.

Wolf 2: Okay.

Allison: Who's your master?

Wolf 2: Um, you?

Allison: No please, I'm not into the dominatrix crap. I meant in the Syndicate.

Wolf 2: Oh, her name's Deirdre, she's new.

Allison: She doing a good job?

Wolf 2: Not really. We're all a little disappointed to tell you the truth.

Allison: Good to hear.

Wolf 2: Is that it? Do you want to get her job or something?

Allison: No, but my boss has kind of a revenge thing going on. We need your help to infiltrate the system.

Wolf 2: I really can't do that, I could get kicked out and I'm almost up for a pension.

Allison: Don't worry about it, we'll keep it all on the up and up.

Wolf 2: I don't know.

Allison: Oh come on, who's the one with the billy club here.

Wolf 2: Okay, I'm fine with that. Now, could you possibly untie me?

Allison: Sorry, no time. Places to be, people to seriously mess with emotionally.

She gets up and walks out; leaving the wolves tied up. Out of the shadows, two yellow eyes shine.

Leader (voice from the shadows): Hello there.

The conscience werewolf appears frightened. 

EXT: Junkyard, Day

Tommy stands at the center of the junkyard, the wind whipping his hair.

He sees the runic cross standing in front of him with a strange cocoon growing on it. The cocoon starts to hatch but Tommy runs away. As he runs, the scenery changes: day becomes night and rubble becomes leaves until we are in…

EXT: Woods, Night

Tommy runs up into the woods and catches up to Dr. Lazarus.

  
Dr. Lazarus: Come along Tommy, I'm kind of on a schedule here.

Tommy: Sorry, I keep getting caught on twigs.

Dr. Lazarus: This next thing is very important and we can't stand to miss it.

Dr. Lazarus stops at a clearing and Tommy catches up. We now see that they have come to…

  
EXT: Camp Fire Scene, Night

Tommy and Dr. Lazarus walk in on Tommy and his senior buddies on a camping trip, as originally shown in the Pilot.

Tommy: Oh, I get it. This is me when I got bit, right?

Dr. Lazarus: Yes Tommy, one of the defining moments in your life.

Tommy: Wait up, Kyle does something funny here. 

Just as the past Tommy leaves, one of the jocks takes a big swig of something that looks suspiciously alcoholic, then punches himself in the stomach to make the stuff shoot out of his mouth and into the fire. The fire goes out completely and another jock pushes Kyle in the shoulder. Current Tommy starts to laugh.

Tommy: Well, I guess you had to be there.

Dr. Lazarus: But you weren't there. See?

  
Tommy looks over and sees his other self walking off in the woods. When we pull away from a close up of current Tommy, we are now deep in the woods again with past Tommy stumbling through. Current Tommy watches his former self.

Dr. Lazarus: If only someone could warn him of what's about to happen.

Tommy: Could that work? Could I…?

Dr. Lazarus: No, these are only memories after all. But the fact that you considered it is all I wanted.

Dr. Lazarus starts to leave.

Dr. Lazarus: Come along, we've much more to see.

Just as they leave, the werewolf pounces past Tommy.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, Deirdre's Study

Deirdre is reading a large book at her desk when a knock is heard from her door.

Deirdre: Come in.

Regis opens the door.

Deirdre: Ah Regis, any news to report?

HE comes up and sits in the chair.

Regis: Actually some rather big and happy news. Tommy Dawkins, the bane of our collective existences, has been taken out of commission.

Deirdre: Really? How?  
Regis: Apparently it was that girl, Allison.

Deirdre: Well this is interesting.

Regis: Good interesting, right?

Deirdre: Perhaps not.

Regis: How so?

Deirdre: Tommy Dawkins is a hero, which does not suit our cause, but he is also fallible and easy to control. We can not be sure that the next true blue hero will be the same way.

Regis: Deirdre, are you actually saying you want him to stay alive?

Deirdre: I think so.

Regis: Well think about it some more. He is lying in a hospital bed as we speak and his friends are helpless along with everyone else in this town. With Tommy out of the way, we can rule.

Deirdre: Regis, I kinda have this big and intricate evil plan coming together, so could you please just do as I say and keep Tommy alive.

Regis: What sort of plan is this? I see you with all these files and tomes but you aren't really doing anything. Every so often you mess with their heads or tap their egos when you could just as easily kill them all and take over.

Deirdre: You're too impatient dear Regis, these things take time.

Regis: I'm telling you, they really don't. You want to take over Pleasantville right now? I'll get some people on it and we can start after lunch.

Deirdre: Regis, please, calm down and listen. I am completely in control of the situation and that is how it is going to stay. If you really want to help, there is something you can do for me.

Regis: Anything.

Deirdre: This girl is getting to be a problem, be a dear and bring her in for me.

Regis: You can count on me, Deirdre.

Regis excitedly leaves the room. 

Deirdre: Yes old friend, I can.

EXT: Woods, Day

Lori and Gideon walk into the area where the werewolf was killed in DAB part one. Lori walks right into a spot of dead grass where the body was.

Lori: So what are we looking for?  
Gideon: Anything that would suggest a nest or feeding ground.

Lori: What does this thing eat?  
Gideon: Well…

Lori: No, let me guess, people? 

Lori looks deep into the woods to the caves that we saw in the opening scene of part one.

Lori: What about over there?

Gideon: It's as good a place as any to start.

INT: Caves

Lori and Gideon walk into the dark cave set from the last episode.

Lori: Now this place just screams evil nest.

Gideon: I agree, especially with the dead demon body.

He points to the body of the demon from the last episode, its back blown out.

  
Lori: You know, it's not a great trip back home to Pleasantville unless you see a demon corpse. 

Gideon: This is a Howler, they don't normally dwell in damp areas like this.

Lori: They're normally mountain monsters.

Gideon: You study demonology?  
Lori: Just a hobby.

Gideon: Let's look for the beast's storage den, there could still be some survivors.

Gideon starts to go down another cave.

Lori: Wait up.

Gideon waits up.

Lori: What's that (pointing to a wall)?

Gideon: I'm not sure.

They go up to the wall and we now see that it is covered in writing from some dead language.

Gideon: It looks like a spell of some kind, maybe to bind the creature here.

Lori: Or, to summon something else.

INT: Dark Spiral 

Tommy runs up to Dr. Lazarus to catch up with him. When he does, he finds the dead Tommy on the gurney in the center of the room.

Tommy: Look, I'm sick of this crap. Just stop for a second.

Dr. Lazarus: We don't have time.

Tommy: Why are we in such a hurry.

Dr. Lazarus: I'm losing you and you're losing yourself.

Tommy: You mean I'm dying.

Dr. Lazarus: Yes, and you just might unless you let me help.

Tommy: Why would you want to help me?

Dr. Lazarus: Tommy, I'm dead now. I don't hold on to petty mortal grudges.

Tommy: Really, cause I would.

Dr. Lazarus: There are more important things now.

Tommy: Well, I really don't feel like playing "This Is Your Life" right now so if you'll just leave me alone or point me to the exit, that'll be fine.

Dr. Lazarus: Okay then, have it your way. The exit is that way (He points to a non-descript spot) I hope you enjoy yourself.

Dr. Lazarus disappears. Tommy starts to walk in the direction he pointed when the body on the gurney sits up. Tommy turns around to see his double and sighs.

Tommy: Oh fine.

The gurney Tommy (who we will just call evil Tommy for now) jumps off the slab and he comes up dressed in all black leather.

Evil Tommy: That's a lot better.

Evil Tommy hauls off and punches Tommy in the face.

INT: Hospital Room

The camera pans from the hallway and into Tommy's room. The room is empty except for him until Allison enters, brandishing a knife.

Allison: Hey Tommy.

((Commercial Break))

Allison brings the knife down towards Tommy's chest but a werewolf hand catches her arm. We pan back to see that Regis has grabbed Allison and is holding her back.

Regis: Sorry darling, as much as I want what you were about to do, we have other plans in mind.

Regis pulls her off screen.

  
EXT: Graveyard, Day

Merton and Becky walk through the gravestones toward the mausoleum.

Becky: I followed Allison here a couple of days ago, she looked like she was setting up shop here.

Merton: Of course, she'd naturally pick my clones old haunt because we'd think it was empty.

Becky: I don't really know about that. She was talking to some other guy; he looked like he lived here though.

Merton: Another guy? Behind my back?  
Becky: Merton, Tommy has just been mortally wounded by this woman and your only concern is that she might have cheated on you.

Merton: How could she?

Becky: Because she's an evil werewolf!  
Merton: Becky, there's something you have to learn if you want to fight evil with us.

Becky: What's that?

Merton: It's not always as easy as "this one's good and this one's evil". There are shades of gray.

Becky: There's no shade of gray about this; Tommy's hurt and someone has to be held accountable.

Merton: You have to watch that, the Clint Eastwood crap can get you killed real quick.

They get up to the Mausoleum and see the two werewolves tied to a chair. They are not wolfed out however.

Merton: Oh crap, now she has hostages.

Becky: I don't think she's in there.

Merton: Should we save them?  
Becky: Of course, isn't what we do?  
Merton: No, it's what me and Tommy do.

Becky: When are you gonna stop with that?

They go into the mausoleum.

INT: Mausoleum

Merton and Becky kick the door to the mausoleum in and rush inside.

Merton: Hello?

  
The two werewolves appear to be unconscience.

Merton: Are you guys all right?

He goes up to the 2nd werewolf (the one that talked) and checks his pulse.

Merton: He's dead.

The 2nd wolf jerks awake and Merton jumps.

Merton: I really need to learn how to check a pulse.

Wolf 2: What happened?

Merton: You've been kidnapped by my girlfriend, now you're in her creepy graveyard sanctuary, tied to a chair.

Merton starts to untie the werewolf.

Wolf 2: So you're Merton.

Merton: She mentioned me?

Wolf 2: Yeah, she's kinda psycho about you actually.

Merton: Really? Psycho in what way?

Wolf 2: Psycho in the "I'm a crazy werewolf who wants to kill everyone I know" kind of way.

Merton (dissapointed): Oh.

Merton finishes untying the werewolf and he wolfs out. 

Merton: Whoa!

  
Merton jumps back. Becky brings out a crossbow.

Merton: You know, you could have mentioned that you were werewolves before we rescued you.

Wolf 2: Yeah, but then you'd have a better chance.

Becky (bringing up the crossbow): Ease up buddy, now just back off or you can meet Mr. Silver Crossbow Bolt.

Merton: Why did you bring that?

Becky: I thought I'd come prepared. We are hunting a werewolf aren't we?

Merton (to Wolf 2): Not you, someone else. (To Becky) But we weren't going to kill her!

Becky: Maybe you won't but I'm not letting Tommy die for nothing.

Merton: Look, let's just talk about this later.

Wolf 2: Oh no, don't stop on my account, I don't mind to wait.

Merton: No really, we can do that later.

Wolf 2: So we fight now then?

Merton: Actually, I was thinking we could run.

Merton grabs Becky just as she shoots the arrow, which hits the other werewolf in the shoulder, and they both shuffle out of the mausoleum. 

Wolf 2 (Yelling): You'll never stop the summoning, when the master rises you will all be judged. (Thinking for a minute) I should probably go after them.

The Leader comes up behind him.

Leader: No, they'll come to us.

INT: Hospital Room

Lori runs up to Tommy's room to find it empty.

Lori: Merton? Damn.

Lori turns to leave and Tommy sits up. 

Tommy: Lori?

Lori: Tommy? 

Tommy: I need your help.

Lori: You're alive, wait I have to find Merton.

Tommy: No, it's not like that. Just listen to me please. Something big is about to go down.

Lori: What is it?

Tommy: You'll come to that later.

Lori: Then what do you need?

Tommy: Right now I need you to go back to the caves and protect Gideon, he's in danger.

Lori: Tommy, what's going on?

Tommy: Just do it!

Back To Reality

Tommy remains unconscience on the bed as Lori clutches her head to recuperate from the recent vision.

Lori: Oh crap.

She runs out of the room.

EXT: Street, Day

Regis hauls a tied up Allison into the back of a truck.

INT: Truck

Regis gets in the driver's side. We see that he is wearing gloves to protect him from what we now see as silver shackles around Allison's ankles and wrists, burning her skin.

Regis: Comfortable?  
Allison: Not really.

Regis: Good.

  
Regis puts the key in the ignition and starts driving the car.

Allison: You know, this isn't very super villainy.

Regis: Yes well some times you just have to take the practical way out.

Allison starts to pull her wrist shackles apart, summoning strength from shear will.

Allison: I just mean it lacks a sort of finesse.

She breaks the shackles apart.

Regis: Well, the ends do justify the means.

  
Allison comes up from behind Regis and claws at his face.

EXT: The Street, Day

The moving truck swerves and crashes into a light post. Allison gets out of the truck and drags Regis' unconscience body from it.

Allison: Still, there's something to be said for a little style.

INT: Dark Spiral

Tommy struggles to stand up after another punch by Evil Tommy.

  
Tommy: Look, I understand your position.

Evil Tommy: Do you?  
Tommy: Yes, you're my evil clone and you're feeling anxiety about being such a rehash.

Evil Tommy: Rehash?  
  
Evil Tommy punches regular Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah, you know we already did evil clones. My best friend had one for a couple of weeks.

Evil: Actually, I was first.

He punches him again.

Tommy: Okay, I get it then.

Evil Tommy: Really, what do you have?  
Tommy: You're me.

Evil Tommy: Well that's kind of obvious.

Evil Tommy attacks Tommy again but Tommy deflects it.

Tommy: No, I mean you're the bad me, the one I conjured up with that Indian chant.

Evil Tommy: You're getting closer (punch) but I was here long before that.

He punches Tommy again and he deflects.

Tommy: Look, you can just stop this.

Evil Tommy releases a flurry of DBZ type super fast punches and Tommy blocks them all. Then he chop blocks his evil double to the ground.

Tommy: I've already dealt with you.

Tommy starts to walk away in the direction he thinks is out of here. Evil Tommy gets up and wolfs out. 

Evil Tommy: It's not as easy as all that.

INT: Caves 

Gideon sits Indian style in front of the wall with the spell. He is shirtless and tribal paint is sprawled all over his upper torso. He is mumbling some unknown language and as he does, the words on the wall disappear. Gideon stops muttering when he senses something in the air. 

Gideon: Is someone there? What do you want?

We hear indiscernible whispers in the air.

Gideon: I don't want that.

He starts to mumble again. He gets to the last line when Lori bursts in and he stops. Gideon gets up and turns to her, not seeing that the words are starting to reappear again.

Gideon: Oh, hi Lori.

Lori (impressed): Hi.

Gideon (embarrassed): I was just getting rid of the spell. The spell is…I was just…yeah, could you hand me my shirt over there?

Lori: Sure.

She tosses him a black shirt.

Gideon: So what are you doing here?

Lori: Oh, I got a vision, no specifics, it just told me to come back here.

Gideon: Am I in danger?  
Lori: I don't know, that's not really how it works.

Over in another part of the cave, a mysterious hand in a leather jacket throws a flaming piece of paper on the ground and it burns up. Suddenly, the words on the wall return in full force and a giant green creature leaps out of it (the wall). The words are no longer on the wall once the creature gets completely outside.

Lori: Gideon, watch out!

The mysterious arm departs and the demon leaps on top of Gideon. Lori tries to get the demon off and it bites Gideon's shoulder instead of his head, thanks to Lori's nudging. He throws the beast off of him and onto the floor. He then picks up an axe from the ground and slams into the creature off screen so that we hear a sickening crunch sound.

Lori: Oh my God, are you all right?  
Gideon: Yeah, I'm fine (wince) it's just a scratch.

Lori: Pretty big scratch.

Gideon: Do not worry. 

Lori: I'm just the concerned type.

Gideon: Has Merton found anything yet? 

Lori: I haven't been able to catch him.

Gideon: We should go back, if he went looking for that girl, he could be in danger.

Lori: Let's get back to the Lair, he's probably back by now.

INT: Lair

Merton and Becky burst into the lair. Merton goes straight for the weapons cabinet.

Merton: Okay, you know back there when I chastised you for bringing the crossbow?

Becky: Yeah.

Merton: You were right, I was wrong, we need fire power. 

Becky: What are you talking about? It was only one werewolf. I could have taken him out right there if you hadn't been such a wussie.

Merton: Becky, trust me, that guy was Syndicate, I his symbol when he stood up. When there's one out in the open, there are ten hiding in the bushes.

Becky: So what do you think, flame throwers?  
Merton: Very funny.

Becky: Look, if we need help, we can get help. Where's Lori?

Merton: She's off in the caves.

Becky: Still?

Merton: She would have called if she were done.

Becky: So, what's up with her?

Merton: What do you mean?

Becky: Well, she left, then she comes back saying she had a vision of Tommy's death? Can you say Stephen King rip off?

Merton: It's kind of why she left.

Becky: Stephen King?

Merton: The visions. She had to learn how to control them and she couldn't do that while batting off monsters with a stick every five minutes.

Becky: So, is she back for good?  
Merton: I don't know. That's not important right now, I say we suit up and get back there before Allison clears out.

Becky: If she hasn't already.

INT: Mausoleum

Regis sits tied up in a chair, unconscience. He jerks awake and looks over to see the other werewolf with the silver crossbow bolt in his chest.

Regis: I could have just stayed home today but no, I had to ask for an assignment.

He looks to his front to see Allison walking up to him.

Allison: You're up.

Regis: Yes, and I'm starting to think it was a bad idea.

Allison pulls the crossbow bolt from the dead werewolf and starts to play with it in her hands. It burns her and starts to smoke but she doesn't seem to mind.

Allison: So, you want to have some fun?

INT: The Lair

Merton and Becky are just getting ready to leave, packing up weapons and so forth.

Becky: So let's just get this straight. When we get to the Mausoleum, what are we gonna do? Capture? Kill? What am I preparing for?  
Merton: Capture, no killing is necessary.

Becky: I bet Tommy would think so.

Merton: Well Tommy's not here right now.

Becky: I know that. Tommy's in a hospital bed because that bitch stabbed him. Merton, I know what she meant to you but you have to face facts.

Merton: I'll come to that when I get there. Let's just go.

He pulls up a duffel bag and slings it across his shoulder. He then opens the door to walk out, almost walking into Lori and Gideon who are standing behind it.

Merton: Hey.

Lori: Oh good, you're in.

Lori and Gideon walk in.

Merton: What did you find?

Gideon: Someone was summoning demons via a portal. 

Lori: It's okay, Gideon fixed it.

Gideon: I reversed the spell.

Merton: Good, one less hassle.

Lori: You look ready to go. What's with the small army?

Merton: We're gonna take her down.

Lori: So soon?

Gideon: Are you sure about this?

Merton: It's now or never, they know we know where they are.

Gideon: Wait. When I was meditating earlier, I sensed something was wrong with the universe.

Merton: Really? That's interesting. Now could you move, you're blocking the door?

Gideon: I think something important might be happening.

Becky: Come to think about it, that werewolf at the mausoleum said something about a summoning. He said we'd all be judged.

Lori: Sounds like some sort of ritual.

Gideon: That could be what I sensed. 

Becky: But it was almost like he wanted us to know.

Merton: Well now we do, so good for him. Can we just go please?

Lori: Than lets suit up.

Becky: Gideon, could you get your men here for back up?

Gideon: Sorry, they're long gone by now, back to HQ.

Merton: We'll just have to make do without them.  
Becky: We always do.

Merton: No, me and Tommy always do.

Becky: When are you gonna stop that? 

Merton: When you're old enough to drink.

Becky: You're not even old enough to drink yet!

Lori: Okay, sibling squabbles later, we have evil werewolf ass to kick.

Merton: I'll get the car.

Becky: Yeah, you do that.

Lori: Quit it!

They all walk out of the Lair door.

EXT: The Creepy Hedge Maze

Tommy is Matrix kicked right into a new set as he is sent flying into the center of the hedge maze, destroying the chess table. Dr. Lazarus sits in a small wooden chair drinking tea. 

Dr. Lazarus: How you doing there Tommy?

Tommy: Good I guess.

Tommy starts to deflect punches with ease. 

Dr. Lazarus: Good to hear.

Tommy: So what exactly is the point of this?

Dr. Lazarus: What do mean?

Tommy pushes Evil Tommy away with one hand and he goes flying back.

Tommy: It's just that I don't get your motivation and your plan.

Dr. Lazarus: Well if I told you, it wouldn't be fun.

Tommy: No not that, I don't understand how you could be so stupid.

Dr. Lazarus: Actually, I kinda want to hear this. Why am I stupid Tommy?

Tommy: I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to convince me to take the death door. It's my choice and you want to make it for me.

Dr. Lazarus: Okay, lets say that's true, go on.

Tommy kicks Evil Tommy back down.

Tommy: First you just try to depress the hell out of me and expect me to what? Give up all hope? Now you just decide to sic dog boy here on me to beat a decision out of me. What are you thinking man? I am not as fragile minded or willed as you must have assumed. 

Evil Tommy comes up again and Tommy grabs him by the shoulders.

Tommy: And you are just annoying. We did the evil twin thing already. 

Tommy throws Evil Tommy up and off screen. Dr. Lazarus comes up behind him.

Dr. Lazarus: Well, you may be strong of will…

He pulls out a long silver knife and stabs him in the side, mimicking the last scene of the last episode.

Dr. Lazarus: But experience shows you go down pretty easy.

EXT: The Mausoleum, Dusk

The gang marches up to the mausoleum with weapons in tow.

Merton: So did we bring everything we need?  
Becky: I don't know, I forgot the checklist.

Merton: I'm gonna save my anger for the fight.

Becky: That would be good.

Gideon: Shouldn't we pray or something? A safe win, perhaps?

Merton: Why? You afraid?

Gideon: No, it's just what my people do.

Lori: I really don't know any pre-fight prayers.

Merton: Tell you what, I'll think of one during the fight and if we survive, we'll say it after. We'll make a big thing of it.

Gideon: I was just asking, you don't have to be a jerk about it.

Lori: Let's just go.

They start to trek up to the door.

INT: Mausoleum

Regis is still tied up but now he is badly beaten and burned. Both of the other werewolves are present, including the one who was shot; now bearing a bandage over his shoulder. They are moving boxes of scrolls out of the secret room and into a corner.

Allison: Put them over there and then get the talismans.

Wolf 1: Yes Ma'am.

He quickly shuffles off.

Allison: How do you do that?  
  
The Leader walks out from the secret room and into the main room.

Leader: It's pretty simple, I have a power over weaker minds.

Allison: And you can't get any weaker than these two.

Leader: Oh I don't know about that, you haven't really given them much of a chance. 

Wolf 1 receives an arrow in his heart and falls to the floor. The Leader moves back into the room just as the camera moves over to the door where Becky stands with a crossbow, followed by the others.

Becky: He never had one. Let's go guys.

  
They all rush in.

Lori: And girl.

Becky: How ya doing?  
Allison: I'm good.

Becky: How's every little thing?  
Allison: It's good.

There is a long tense pause, which draws out.

Allison: Well minions? What do I pay you for?

Wolf 1 and 2: Sorry.

The minions rush up to our gang and the fight begins.

INT: The Lair

Tommy and Dr. Lazarus appear in the Lair and right into the scene where Tommy was stabbed in the last episode, only as unseen observers.

Dr. Lazarus (pulling the knife out of his side): There we go.

The wound heals instantly.

Tommy: That is really inconsiderate.

Dr. Lazarus: Yes, sorry about the knife stabbing.

Tommy: Apology accepted (seeing his surroundings) Oh come on!

The Tommy of this reality is about to get stabbed.

Tommy: What is this?

Dr. Lazarus: What? This is another defining moment in your life.

Tommy: Yeah, the last moment.

Dr. Lazarus: Exactly.

Tommy: It's just that I really don't see where this is all going. 

Dr. Lazarus: You're not supposed to, not until you have to choose.

Allison stabs the past Tommy and he falls.

Tommy: Now this is what I don't get.

Dr. Lazarus: What?

Tommy: Look at this (pointing to the other Tommy on the ground) this cut isn't even that deep.

Dr. Lazarus: It doesn't matter how deep it is, it was prophesied. 

EXT: Hedge Maze

Really quick scene: Tommy and Lori stand in the square.

Lori: Was it? 

We cut and see the Leader appearing standing right up close behind Lori with a sinister smile.

Flash back to…

INT: Lair 

It is the same scene as before.

Dr. Lazarus: Look at that sweet innocent girl over there (Allison). She just killed you.

Tommy: Yeah I know, that kinda bites.

Dr. Lazarus: Yes it does, now what do you want to do to her.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Dr. Lazarus (loosing his cool): Oh for crap's sake, she's just killed you, you are lying dead on the ground, just feel something!

Tommy: I feel kinda hungry.

Dr. Lazarus: Could you just feel something negative for once? I try to depress you, anger you, none of it works!

INT: Mausoleum

The big fight is commencing. Lori and Gideon are taking on Wolf 2 and Becky is taking on Wolf 1. Merton stands in the middle of the fray, staring Allison down.

Merton: Okay everybody, attack formation!

Becky: We have no attack formation, stop trying to sound cool.

Merton: Must you always do that?

Becky: Yes, I must.

Over on Lori's side, Wolf 2 holds his own against the both of them.

Lori: It's been awhile since I've gone toe-to-toe with a werewolf. I'm still getting the hang of it.

Gideon (dodging a blow): Hang quickly.

INT: The Lair 

It is the same scene as before. 

Tommy: What can I say? I don't blame her.

Dr. Lazarus: She killed you, you're here because of her.

Tommy: What's done is done.

Dr. Lazarus: Okay Tommy, then let's move on to the present.

He snaps his fingers and the environment starts to shift. Tommy and Dr. Lazarus remain stationary but the rest of their world fast-forwards until it gets to the current Mausoleum battle.

INT: Mausoleum

Tommy: That's a neat trick.

Dr. Lazarus: Depression, anger, vengeance, let's try guilt.

Tommy: What are you…?  
  
He sees Lori.

Tommy: Lori came back.

Dr. Lazarus: That's right Tommy. She had a vision and came back to save you.

Tommy: She shouldn't have come. 

Dr. Lazarus: But she did.

Wolf 2 rips Lori's throat out and she falls down dead.

Tommy: Lori!

Dr. Lazarus: Oooh, that's gotta smart.

INT: Real Mausoleum

Lori is in fact perfectly fine and Tommy is no longer here (well he might be, we just don't see him).

Merton comes up to Allison who is standing by Regis.

Regis: Hi, you must be Merton.

Merton: Do you tell every hostage about me?

Allison: Not every one.

Merton: You have got to stop this.

Allison: Why?

Merton: Because it's just the start of something really bad that I don't think you're ready for.

Allison: I'm not ready?

Merton: No Allison, your not. You're a child who's found a new game. Unfortunately this game kills my friends.

Allison: Oh yeah, that was fun.

Merton: You'll think that for a while, but it will hit you.

Allison: It's all part of the job Merton, you can't let things like guilt hold you down.

Merton: But the job is a little more complicated than that, I know.

Allison: You don't know anything.

Merton: No, I don't know anything. I don't how you could do something like this.   
Allison: It was easier than I thought it would be, the knife just slid right in.

Merton: I could just chalk it up to the evil werewolf gene but even then, I can't see you having it.

Regis: You know, this is all really tragic and heart breaking, but could you just help me please?

Merton: I'll get you out of here sir.

Allison: He's no sir. Just another dog like me.

Merton: You're a werewolf?

Regis: Yeah, but I'm house trained and I don't make that much of a fuss

He mouths "help me".

  
Merton: Allison, stop this, let me help.

Allison: Sure.

Merton looks relieved. 

Allison: Let me just do one thing first.

She brings up the same knife as before and stabs Regis in the heart. He slumps over dead.

Allison: There, easy as pie. 

Merton: I can't do this.

Allison: Aw, poor baby.

Merton: You're just evil, no gray area, no shades. This is horrible.

Allison: So are we going to fight or something?

  
Merton brings up a crossbow.

Merton: This ends now.

INT: Fake Mausoleum 

Tommy stands at the center of the melee, seeing all his friends die around him. Merton and Becky are impaled, Gideon is stabbed, Allison is shot with a crossbow, and everyone has less than a jolly time.

Dr. Lazarus: Look at all this mess. Now who's gonna clean all this up?  
Tommy: They're all dead because of me.

Dr. Lazarus: No, some of them are dead because of other factors but you are a big one.

Tommy: I can't watch this anymore.

Dr. Lazarus: Fine Tommy. 

He waves his hand and we go back to…

  
INT: Dark Spiral 

Tommy sighs. 

Dr. Lazarus: That's right Tommy, let it out.

INT: Real Mausoleum

Becky drops her foe and goes up to Merton who has yet to pull the trigger.

Allison: What are you waiting for?  
Becky: Merton, I know this is hard but you have to.

Merton: No, this isn't how it goes.

Becky: Than I'll do it.

Allison: You are both such children.

Merton: Okay Allison, time to grow up.

He shoots the arrow and she narrowly dodges it with her super speed. In a whoosh she appears behind Merton.

Allison: Congratulations Merton, I didn't think you had the rocks.

She grabs him by the neck and gives a karate jab to his neck, hitting the right nerves to knock him out.

Becky: Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?

Allison: It wasn't his day.

Becky: Well yours came a while ago, wanna make up?

Allison: it isn't my day either, on the other hand…

Almost as an afterthought, Allison throws the silver knife at Gideon and hits him square in the heart just as he and Lori defeat Wolf 2.

Lori: Gideon!

Gideon: It's all right…I'm done now. Just don't…

  
Whatever he wanted to say is cut off by his dying.

Lori: That's it, no more killing.

Allison: Oh, just stop with the intense anger, you barely even knew the guy.

  
Lori jumps at Allison but she kicks her away.

Allison (to someone in her head): I got the right one? Good. (To the gang) Okay, gotta run.

The two werewolf minions who have just stumbled up start dragging Gideon's body away, running along with Allison who has since started to flee via a back exit.

Lori: We can't let them take his body.

Becky: We're in no shape to go after them.

Lori: We need to go after them.

Becky: We need Tommy.

Lori: We have to…

Becky: No. We'll get them, just not today.

INT: Dark Spiral 

Tommy sits on the floor, considering his options.

Tommy: I'm dead, all my friends are dead, what is there left?

Dr. Lazarus: Death is the only constant in this universe.

Tommy: And taxes.

Dr. Lazarus: Yes, death and taxes.

Tommy: How did I let my life get to this.

Dr. Lazarus: It wasn't you. You just happen to live in a general area where monsters and bad stuff tends to dwell. You tried too hard to be the hero is all.

Tommy: They're all dead because I wasn't there.

Dr. Lazarus: Yes, that much is true.

Just then, Lori walks in through a door of light, which appears out of nowhere and stays open.

Lori: You are such a liar.

Tommy: Lori?

Dr. Lazarus: Oh, go away.  
Lori: No, I'm not her exactly.

Tommy: Than where is she?

Lori: She's down there, alive like the others.

Dr. Lazarus: Don't listen to her Tommy.

Tommy: But I just saw her die.

Lori: Those are just dreams.

Tommy (to Dr. Lazarus): You magnificent bastard, you made it all up.

Dr. Lazarus: Don't listen to her, she's just a shadow.

Tommy: Lori, do you know the way out?

Dr. Lazarus: She's just a figment Tommy, she isn't real.  
Tommy: Okay, figment Lori, do you know the way out of here?

Lori: Yeah, I'll get you there, come on.

Tommy starts to follow Lori back through the door of light.

Dr. Lazarus: This is a big mistake.

Tommy stops and goes back.

Tommy: Look, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. Your anger and vengeance keeps you here and that's my fault. But I will never be like you…and I'm needed back home. 

He goes with Lori through the light door and it closes behind them.

Dr. Lazarus: This is just great.

Evil Tommy comes up and leans on his shoulder.

Evil Tommy: You really shouldn't have done that last part, the big lie, you're a bit of an idiot. 

Dr. Lazarus: Shut up.

INT: Hospital Room

Merton, Lori, and Becky are sitting in chairs with very grim faces while Tommy lies in the same position he has been in all day. There is yet another long and tense silence.

Merton: I…

Becky: Just don't.

Merton: Sorry. (He thinks for a minute) No, I'm not. 

Becky: What?  
Merton: Becky, I don't want you with us anymore.

Becky: What are you talking about?  
Merton: I can't do it. Two people have been hurt under my watch and one is dead, the other in a coma. I'm not gonna let that happen to you.

Becky: Here we go with the watch thing again. It isn't your choice.

Merton: Yes it is and I've already made it. I'm not letting you go out there again to get yourself hurt.

She starts to protest but Tommy's arm starts to twitch.

Lori: Oh my God, Tommy just moved.

Merton: Are you sure?

They all get up and watch the bed. Tommy starts to come out of his coma. Tommy's POV: He looks up at his friends looking down on him. They are all holding back tears.

Tommy: Hey guys, did I miss anything important?  
Merton: No man, nothing much.

Becky: Pretty dull.

He looks over to Lori.

Tommy: You came back.

Lori: Yeah I did.

Tommy: You should just go back where you came from.

Lori (confused): What?

Tommy: You got out, you became something other than a chosen fighter. Just don't look a gift horse in the mouth and go back to your temple or manor or whatever.

Lori: What are you saying to me?  
Tommy: I'm saying I want you to leave, for your own good.

With this Tommy goes back to sleep.

Merton: That was weird.

Lori: Let's get outta here.

Becky: I'll get the nurse.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, Deirdre's Study

A big book almost exactly like Merton's prophecy book lays open on the desk. Deirdre is reading the book aloud.

Deirdre: "And the savior shall not be a man, but a wolf in a man's clothes. He shall die by the claw of the dark one and so bring forth the death of us all, summoned from the darkest regions of the deepest imaginable Hell". Wow that's a good read. Kind of an ironic twist though, don't you think.

The camera goes over to see first an arm, wearing the infamous leather jacket, than a hand. The thumb and index finger snap and a small flame appears on the index finger. The hand is brought up to a mouth where it lights a cigarette. We finally pan up to see that the arm belongs to our lovable warlock and D & D freak Allister (Merton's rival)(I swear, this is the last guy I'm bringing back from the show…until the season finale…and season two premiere).

Allister: Look, I don't know about all this prophecy stuff. I was hired to conjure some demons and go on my merry way, unfortunately that merry way must wait until I get my cash.   
Deirdre (tossing him a stack of bills): Here is your money.

Allister: Yay.

Deirdre: I would prefer that you stay in town in case I need you again.

Allister: No dice lady, this place has never treated me right.

Deirdre: I'm planning something big this time so I will need you for more than just a distraction. 

Allister: Fine, but I want double my rate.

Deirdre: Done.

Allister: So we're in business.

He sits down in a chair.

Allister: So what's this big plan of yours anyway.

Deirdre: It's complicated.

Allister: I've got time. Is it secret or something?

Deirdre: No, it's not that. It's just very intricate.

Allister: I am all up for intricate.

Deirdre: (sigh) Okay.

She pulls up an extremely thick binder with several thousand pages in it and opens it up. The cover page reads "Master Plan" by Deirdre Salinger.

EXT: Junkyard, Night

The camera tracks down a row of candles leading up to an alter where a big open coffin sits. A bird's eye view shows that Gideon is in the coffin, soaking in sacred oils and fluids. Allison comes up beside the coffin and lays a lid on top of it.

Allison: It's ready boss.

  
The Leader swoops in and sees the coffin.

The Leader: Very good.

He lies down on top of the coffin and ghosts through it, remaining inside as far as we can see.

Allison: Begin the process.

Over on another side, the two werewolf lackeys start to read from two scrolls and chant monotonally.

After a few seconds, they get done and all the candles flare up for a second. They wait for a few more seconds and nothing happens.

Allison: Did it work?

Suddenly the coffin bursts open and Gideon jumps out of it, alive and well.

Allison: Boss?

Gideon (as he will from now on be referred as) swoops up to her and comes up close.

Gideon: That's right, alive and kicking. 

He walks over to the two werewolves.

Gideon: Thank you so much for your assistance.

Wolf 1 and 2: Thank you sir.

Gideon shoots out both his arms and they grab the two werewolves by the heads. He then snaps their necks and turns back to Allison.

Allison: How you feeling?

Gideon: It's good to be back.

EXT: Hedge Maze

Tommy and Lori are playing a final game of chess. They are on the ground as the table is broken.

  
Lori: So how do you like your decision?

Tommy: What, life over death? There really was no decision. You kinda made it for me.

Lori: Well, not really me exactly.

Tommy: I think it's gonna turn out right (he moves a piece).

Lori: You never know.

Tommy: At least now I can be there to watch them go.

She moves a piece.

Lori: Checkmate. 

Tommy: Play again?

THE END


	15. Mike And Me (Complete)

Mike And Me

INT: Lair

Merton sits in a sacred circle Indian style on the floor. He starts to hum and the chalk circle glows.

Merton: Hear me council. Heed my words. Grant me the audience I seek.

The scene flashes into…

INT: Blue Universe.

Merton is still sitting Indian style but there is no longer a floor. He is in a completely matter-less place of dark blue space. In front of him, several shadows sweep around with white glowing eyes.

Merton: Is…anyone there?

Voice from Shadow 1: How dare you approach us human!

Shadow 2: This is an affront to all that is sacred!

Shadow 3: We must destroy the flesh! 

Merton: Oh come on guys, there's no need for that. 

INT: Motel Room 

Lori is packing her clothes into a suitcase.

EXT: Motel

Lori walks out of her room and into the outside parking lot. She gets into her car.

INT: Car

Lori starts up the car and sighs. She stops the car for a second and holds back tears.

EXT: Hotel 

The car drives off and we push in on another door to another room. 

INT: Hotel Room

This room looks almost exactly like Lori's except that Allison is sitting on the bed.

Allison: Are you ready yet boss?  
Voice from the Bathroom: I'll be right out.

The bathroom door opens and Gideon comes out, freshly showered in a bathrobe. He looks into a full-length mirror and his reflection fades away to reveal the Leader's original form, then back again

Gideon: Been awhile since I did that?  
Allison: Showering is one of the pleasures of a corporeal being.

Gideon: I didn't shower much as an old man either, didn't see much use in it.

Allison: Eww.

Gideon: But this is a body you want to keep clean.

Allison: Not too clean I hope.

They get kind of close now (in case I haven't mentioned this, Gideon wasn't that old, maybe twenty, and Allison is eighteen).

Gideon: Let's go out tonight. Paint the town blood red.

Allison: What happened to caution? Keeping a low profile?  
Gideon: Screw it for one night and come out with me.

Allison: You're like a horny teenager.

Gideon: I'm not that far from it now, physically at least. 

Allison: You just sit tight.

Gideon: Aw, you're no fun anymore.

  
Allison pulls away, gets off the bed, and goes into the bathroom. She comes back out with a comb in her hair.

Allison: We had a pretty eventful weekend, I think we better lay off the mayhem for a while.

Gideon: I kind of like when you're the voice of reason and order for once. You look so great as the take charge gal.

Allison: You're insane.

Gideon: Yeah, probably.

She goes up and sits on his lap, and then we cut to…

INT: Blue Universe

Merton sits in his same spot while the shadows swirl around. Upon closer inspection, the shadows look like transparent floating jellyfish with skull faces.

Shadow 1 (flying right up at his face): You must have wanted something important to have summoned the fates. The magics involved are…

Merton: Dangerous, yeah I know. So you gonna help me or what? I ruined a perfectly good rug with gerbil blood to get here and I expect something in return.

Shadow: It was supposed to be wolf's blood!  
Merton: Yeah, well my friend Tommy's been through a lot this month; I decided not to bother him.

Shadow: We should kill you where you stand.

Merton: I'm sitting.

Shadow: Very well, we will answer three questions.

Merton: Only three?  
Shadow: No, now it is two.

Merton: That didn't count, did it?  
Shadow: Yes it did, as did that. What is your last question?

Merton: Damn! Okay, why did it have to happen to her?  
Shadow: You are of course referring to the young werewolf girl?

Merton: Yes.

Shadow: It was fated.

Merton: Very funny, fate man.

Shadow: There is nothing we can do for you.

Merton: But this isn't fair!

Shadow: Life isn't fair. You're a human yet you haven't figured that out?

Merton: How can I help her?  
Shadow: There is no way, you have asked all your questions.

Merton: But…

The shadows sweep into nothingness. 

Merton: Dammit!

Merton stands up. He starts to walk away but stops and rubs his legs.

Merton: Ah! Pins and needles.

He limps off camera. When he leaves, the universe fades away to reveal…

  
INT: The Lair

Merton stands up from a sitting position and walks up stairs. Suddenly the sacred circle turns from white to black. The rug inside the circle turns into a portal to some other dimension. A man in a black Amish get-up (minus the beard and skin) crawls up from the pit and it closes behind him. He snarls subtly and vanishes.

(Note: When I say "minus the skin" I literally mean no skin. This guy just has tissue and organs covering his bones, like Kevin Bacon in Hollow Man. Don't ask about the Amish look, I just think it looks cool.)

INT: Tommy's Room

Tommy's POV: A golden watch on a chain is swung like a pendulum in front of the camera.

Becky's Voice from Off Screen: Just relax, let all distractions fade away. 

Tommy: I've already tried this bit, it doesn't work.

Becky: Just give me a chance.

Tommy: I'm telling you, this is stupid.

Becky: Shut up and relax already.

We now see Tommy sitting on a cushion on the floor, trying to sit comfortably.

Becky's Voice: Now take deep breaths and close your eyes.

He closes his eyes and breathes in. The background floods away to an all black happy place.

Becky: Everything is calm, everything is serene. There is nothing coming after us…at least nothing of immediate danger.

Tommy: Nice cover.

Becky: Shhh, keep breathing. Okay, you've gone to your special place. What do you see?

Tommy: I see darkness, nothing.

Becky: Your happy place is nothing? That's kinda sad Tommy.

Tommy: I'm trying.

Becky: Try harder.

Tommy: Okay.

Tommy concentrates and opens his eyes to see…

EXT: Flowery Meadow, Day

Tommy stands in a beautiful place where sunshine glitters over everything.

Tommy: This is kinda nice.

He crouches down and picks a daffodil from the ground.

Tommy: I think I feel at peace here.

The daffodil starts to mutate, growing sharp teeth and horrible antennae. It bites his finger and he drops it.

  
Tommy: Ow!

The background comes back and we are back in Tommy's Room. Tommy opens his eyes.

Tommy: I think this was a bad idea. 

Becky: It can't hurt to try it.

Tommy: We did try it, and it failed.

Becky: I'll start burning some more incense.

Tommy: Don't bother. I gotta go; we'll be late for school.

Becky: Shouldn't you get an "evil fighter's" card or something? Show the teacher your membership and he lets you through?

Tommy: I wish. Let's go.

INT: Sterile White Room

A man in a lab coat hurries up to a door and flashes his ID under a scanner to open it.

INT: Hallway

The man almost runs down the hall and to another door, which he opens with his ID.

INT: Containment Room

  
The man walks into a small room much similar to all the others he's been in except for the one wall, which has a large glass window looking into another room where a man in a black suit sits on the floor, thinking. A guard in a black suit sits at a desk watching him.

  
Man in Lab Coat: How is he doing?  
Guard: I don't know, he's just been sitting there all morning.

Man: He hasn't moved?  
Guard: No sir.

Man: Okay, I'll take over from here.

Guard: Do you want me to stay outside the door in case something goes wrong?

Man: No, that's fine. 

Guard: Okay sir, he's all yours.

The guard gets up and leaves the man to his prisoner.

Man: Hello? Agent Smith?

The Agent in the cell perks up and stands to face the scientist.

Agent Smith: Hello.

Man: How are you feeling today?

Agent Smith: As good as anyone can while trapped in a government facility.

Man: Very well, Agent Smith…

Agent Smith: Don't call me that.

Man: What should I call you?

Agent Smith: I've told you before, I've forgotten my original name. (Thinking for a moment) Well I suppose you could call me Merton. I was in him longer than I've been here.

Man: Do you know how long you have been in this cell?

"Merton": No, not the cell, this body.

Man: Oh. 

"Merton": I'm not sure how long, but it's about time I got out.

Man: I'm here to watch over you now, Merton.

"Merton": No. That doesn't work well either does it? How about the Pleasantville Strangler? I haven't strangled anyone in a good while but I've been meaning to start up again.

Man: Well…

Strangler: Too long? Okay, just "Strangler" than.

Man: Okay Strangler, I'm here to help you.

Strangler: Sure you are. Okay then, get me out of here.

Man: I can't do that.

Strangler: You're no help then. 

His eyes start to glow light purple.

Strangler: I guess I'll have to do it myself.

INT: Classroom

Tommy sits in a chair in the back while a boring teacher lectures monotonally. Tommy concentrates on a pen he is trying to balance on the desk rather than the lesson. We kind of get that the teacher is talking fish biology.

Tommy's Inner Monologue

I don't know, but I am having some trouble with this. It seems to me that after you've been clinically dead for several hours after your friend turned into a werewolf and stabbed you, lectures about fish just aren't very relevant. Okay, other people in the class are all ready to become fish-ologists but if I wasn't here to fight evil for them, they may not get the chance to follow that dream. I know what I'm doing, why don't they cut me some slack. 

The teacher comes up and rests his hands on Tommy's desk.

Teacher: Tommy, could you please tell the class why you feel you can not pay attention.

Tommy: I'm just special, didn't you know that?  
  
The class starts to laugh.

Teacher: Please step out of the class.

  
The bell rings and everybody files out.

Tommy: Okay.

Tommy quickly gets up and leaves. The teacher shakes his hand slightly (a nod to Merton's cartoonish behavior in Tommy's dream).

INT: Main Hallway

Tommy walks up to Merton at the lockers.

Tommy: Hey Merton.

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: You okay? You sound kinda mad.

Merton: All I said was "Hey Tommy".

Tommy: I can sense it; ancient werewolf secret. What's wrong?

Merton: Nothing. I tried a spell this morning and it kinda went nowhere.

The Amish dressed skinless guy walks into the hallway and starts to stroll down the hall.

Tommy: You didn't happen to unleash any creepy monsters with that spell, did you?  
Merton: I don't think so, why do you ask?  
Tommy: That's just the kind of thing that happens to us.

Merton: I don't think anything was unleashed, except maybe a whole lotta nothing.

The skinless guy comes up closer and we see that no one seems to even see him. He seems to be heading for Tommy and Merton.

Tommy: Okay man, stay outta trouble. I gotta go.

Tommy leaves as skinless comes even closer.

Becky comes up to Merton and closes his locker in his face angrily.

Merton: Hello dear sister.

Becky: Don't give me that. I want to talk to you.

Merton: What about?

Becky: You know what this is about; you think I can't handle the pressure of fighting evil with you guys.

Merton: I don't think that, (off her look) okay, I do think that. So sue me.

Becky: You're just trying to deal with your other issues by taking it out on me.

Merton: I don't have time for this right now. I have to get to class.

Merton leaves his locker just as skinless pounces. The man misses and hits air. Becky does not see him, along with everyone else in the hall.

Becky: This isn't over Merton!

INT: Tommy's House, Living Room

Dean flips through channels in his chair when someone knocks on the door. 

Dean: As long as you aren't an evil cable man, come on in!

The door opens and Lori walks in.

Lori: Hey Dean.

Dean: Oh, hi Lori. Where have you been?

Lori: Out of town. Is Tommy in?  
Dean: What are you talking about, he's in school.

Lori: It's Sunday.

Dean: I wish. Then I could see the X-Files marathon all over again. It's Monday. Why aren't you in school?

Lori: I dropped out. How did I forget the day? 

Dean: I do that sometimes. When the cable goes out I don't have primetime to tell me.

Lori: I've just been a mess lately. 

Dean: Then sit down and talk about it.

Lori: Won't I be interrupting your show?

Dean: Naw, that's all right. I've seen this one already.

  
He mutes the TV.

Lori: So, what, you want me to tell you my problems?  
Dean: It's what I'm here for. I rarely get out of this chair so there's not much room for character development. Luckily, whenever someone has issues, I'm here for them.

Lori: Okay. I guess what's bothering me the most is Tommy.

Dean: How so?

Lori: He's just so distant. I came back here to help him and he tells me to leave.

Dean: He wants you gone?  
Lori: Yeah, but only for my own good.

Dean: Really?

Lori: But that's just it. I can handle myself in the fight and I can be a big help now that I can kind of control my…control.

Dean: Well, I think you should just respect his wishes.

Lori: You mean leave.

Dean: Yes. I'm not just speaking as his brother. I think he feels uncomfortable around you because of your break up. He can't work out his issues with you constantly around him.

Lori: He's had a pretty long time.

Dean: Tommy's not the kind of guy who gives up on grudges easily. 

Lori: I need to talk to him first.

Dean: I don't recommend it. That could only lead to trouble. I'll talk to him.

Lori: Would you?

Dean: Sure.

Lori: Thanks Dean.

Dean: Don't mention it.

Lori gets up and leaves. Dean un-mutes the TV and it shows two people talking.

Man: …is not the kind of guy who gives up on grudges easily. I'll talk to him.

Woman: Would you?  
Man: Sure.

Woman: Thanks.

Dean: Bizarre.

INT: Highschool, Lunchroom 

Merton sits at his usual table, reading a small book entitled Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde. At the double doors, skinless enters the room and looks around. He sees Merton and starts to walk over to him, slowly. A kid passes by him and goes right through him like he was a ghost. Becky walks up behind skinless but doesn't stop and she too walks right through him. She hurriedly walks over to Merton's table. 

Becky: Merton.

Merton: Look Becky, I don't think we should talk right now.

Becky: Why not?  
Merton: I'm eating, I know for a fact that what you're about to say will ruin my lunch.

Becky: I just don't know where you get off saying I can't fight evil with you guys anymore.

Merton (Throwing down his fork): And there it is.

Becky: Come on, I'm just as good as you in a fight and I can hold my own. I know you're afraid I'll get hurt but I won't.

Merton: You can't know that.

Becky: I do. Don't you have enough confidence in me to know that I can handle myself?

The skinless guy rises up from behind Merton and touches him on the shoulder; he shudders slightly.

Becky: What does that mean?

Merton: I don't know what that was. 

Becky: Are you acting weird to try to get me to go away.

Merton: No (He shudders again).

  
Skinless reaches into the back of Merton's head, going right through like it was pudding. 

Merton: Ah! 

Becky: Merton, what's wrong?

Merton: I don't know, it's like…

His head slams down on the table.

Becky: Merton?  
  
Merton's head shoots up and a look of anger appears on it.

Merton (suppressed rage): Yeah Becky, actually, there is something wrong.

Becky: Yeah? What's that?

Merton: Actually, it's you.

Becky: What?  
Merton: Becky, trust your big brother when I say you just can't cut it out there with us.

Becky: Yes I…

Merton: No, you can't. You will never be good enough.

Becky: What's wrong with you.

Merton: I am just sick and tired of you trying to be action hero girl simply because it looks like it would look cool this month! This is a serious job and you're only going to get your self hurt.

Becky: What's gotten into you?  
Merton (sickenly sweet): Nothing Becky, I'm only trying to look out for your welfare.

A tinge of remorse flashes past Merton's face and he seems to snap out of whatever he was just in.

Merton: Becky…?

Becky (choked up): Merton, you…

Merton (scared): I gotta go.

Merton runs off, leaving Becky holding back tears.

INT: Main Hallway

Tommy walks down the Main Hallway. Merton runs past him in a rush. Before Tommy can say anything, he is tapped on the shoulder. He turns and finds Deirdre, once again playing the part of Guidance Counselor.

Deirdre: Hello Tommy.

Tommy: Oh, hey Mrs.…

Deirdre: Salinger, but that's not important.

Tommy: Very little is anymore.

Deirdre: I just wanted to check up on you again, see how you're doing.

Tommy: I'm doing fine, great even.

Deirdre: Good to hear. Do you want to step into my office?  
Tommy: Not really but I suppose I have to.

Deirdre: Good.

Deirdre takes Tommy by the shoulder and slips something into his collar. She leads him into her office.

INT: Guidance Office.

Tommy: Nice office, I love what you've done with the place. 

Deirdre: It's exactly the same as the last time you were here.

Tommy: Yeah but then it was…less modern.

Deirdre: Please, sit down.

Tommy: No, I'd rather stand. I'm gonna be late for class.

Deirdre: This won't take long, I just wanted to know how you're getting along.

Tommy: I told you, everything is going great. I'm not dead, nothing's coming after me. I'm on top of the world, looking down, down on creation.

Deirdre: That's all I need to hear.

Tommy: Can I go?

Deirdre: Sure.

Tommy: Okay, great.

Tommy turns to leave.

Deirdre: Oh, Tommy?  


He turns back.

Tommy: What?

Deirdre sets a pouch of something on fire on her desk and her eyes start to glow.

Deirdre: Let the beacon be transported!  
  
Tommy feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck. We show the back of his neck to reveal a black tattoo of some weird symbol has now appeared and is pulsating.

Tommy: What's going on?

Deirdre: Nothing.

She waves her hand and everything stops. 

Tommy: What the..?  
Deirdre: Forget.

Tommy's eyes flicker and he appears calm and collected like before the commotion.

Tommy: So can I go?  
Deirdre: Sure.

Tommy turns and leaves.

EXT: Hotel, Day

Allison walks up to her room with two big buckets of Hungry Bucket chicken. She looks around suspiciously, then enters the room.

INT: Hotel Room

Allison comes into the small room and finds it empty.

Allison: Boss? 

She walks through the "living room".

Allison: You there?

Gideon (Voice From Off Screen): I'm in here!

Allison looks over to the bedroom door. She walks over and opens it to reveal a queen-sized bed with Gideon lying on top of it. She walks in.

INT: Bedroom

Gideon smiles but Allison doesn't look up at him.

Allison: I brought us some food. 

She starts to pull chicken out of the bucket.

Allison: I didn't know which kind you liked so I got them all: legs, thighs, wings breas…(she looks up at Gideon) ts. 

We now see that she sees Gideon on the bed with a woman tied up next to him. She whimpers despite the tape over her mouth.

Gideon: That's all right baby, I got take out.

We push in to Allison looking conflicted and then cut to…

INT: Bathroom

Merton opens the door to the school bathroom from the outside and closes it behind him as he comes in. He runs up to the mirror and checks himself over. A guy washes his hands in a sink next to him.

Merton: Okay Merton, nothing to worry about, you just had a little mental breakdown.

The guy washing his hands looks over in confusion.

Merton: Yeah, that's right, I said a nervous breakdown! You want to make something of it?

Guy: No man, that's all right.

The guy leaves and Merton looks back at the mirror. 

Merton: What was that? I don't usually yell at strangers in bathrooms. Do I? Never mind that, I'm fine, I'm sane.

His reflection fades away and into that of Skinless.

Skinless: I wouldn't say that, I mean you are talking to yourself and all. Is that something a sane person would do?

Merton jumps back in shock and starts to back away from the mirror. He backs right into Skinless who is standing right behind him.

Merton: So, you're a…actually I don't know what the hell you are but what's that like anyway?

INT: Hallway, Near the Double Doors.

Lori walks in the door (Note: I don't see how she's allowed being on school grounds but whatever) and looks down the hall to see Tommy getting out of his class. He doesn't see her in the room but she starts to walk up to him. 

Voice From Behind Lori: Lori?

Lori turns around and some girl is standing behind her.

Girl: Lori Baxter?

Lori: Jessica?

Jessica: Where have you been, I haven't seen you in weeks.

Lori: Months actually.

Jessica: Well it could have been months. 

Lori: It was, two of them if you can believe it.

Jessica: How have you been? What have you been doing?

Lori: Nothing really. I just had to go somewhere to find myself I guess.

Jessica: So you're back.

Lori: Yep.

Jessica: We need to go out and check up on old times

Lori: I don't know how long I'm staying.

Jessica: Oh, that's too bad, we'll make it soon then.

Lori looks over to see Tommy walking away from her but can't get out of the conversation.

Lori: Okay, fine whatever.

Jessica: Okay, I'll see you soon.

Lori: Sure.

Jessica leaves for another friend who walks by.

Jessica: Samantha? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages.

Samantha: I saw you at lunch.

They walk off.

Lori: Bizarre.

Tommy is walking further away and Lori starts to walk after him but looks conflicted. She decides not to, turns back, and runs out of the double door.

INT: Bathroom

Merton is looking intently at Skinless, amazed at his lack of skin.

Merton: This is the grossest thing I've ever seen, and for me that's saying something.

Skinless: Look, we can sit here all day but we're not gonna get anything done.

Merton: What are you? I can usually identify most demons, but I kind of have to see the skin.

Skinless: You are obsessed with this skin thing. 

Merton: Well, it's creepy.

Skinless: Don't you want to know what my intentions are, why I know your name?

Merton: Actually, I kinda wanna know where your skin is.

Skinless: Maybe this was a bad idea.

Merton: Oh, don't say that. Okay, what are your intentions?  
Skinless: I'm here to help you.

Merton: Really, that's cool.

Skinless: Well, I figure you released me so I owe you a big debt.

Merton: When did I…? Oh crap, the spell. You're from the fates.

Skinless: I was their prisoner.

Merton: But I let you out.

Skinless: Yes, and for that I am eternally grateful. 

Merton: What's your name?

Skinless: They call me Mike.

Merton: Really? It's not Gorshalk or Davlek of the Whatnot Clan?

Mike: No, just Mike.

Merton: Now don't let my calm exterior fool you, I am still very creeped out by this whole thing, so I think rather than risk my physical endangerment, I'm just gonna ask you to leave.

Mike: Leave?

Merton: Yeah. You're free now and there's a whole wide world for you to explore and find some skin in. 

Mike: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Merton: I thought so.

Mike: I know, I'm inside your mind and I know what you would do to me if I left.

Merton: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mike: You and your wolf friend would hunt me down and kill me simply because I'm slightly more demon than your normal Joe.

Merton: You think we're that intolerant?

Mike: I know it.

Merton: Damn.

Mike: Don't worry, I don't take it personally. You're human and you have your prejudice.

Merton: Well that's just great that you understand. I'm just gonna…

He backs out of the bathroom.

Merton: Bye.

Merton leaves and closes the door.

INT: Hallway

Merton comes out of the bathroom and runs into Mike who is standing outside it.

Merton: Ah!

Mike: Hi Merton.

Merton: Hi.

Mike: You'll learn to accept me in time.

Mike takes Merton by the shoulder and leads him of screen.

INT: Containment Cell

Strangler sits in his cell away from the scientist who keeps watch. The scientist talks to a man in a suit with gray hair who appears on a flat screen computer on the scientist's desk. You may remember him from Episode 8: Werewolves versus Modern Science as the evil looking figure head.

Figure Head: How is our boy doing?  
Scientist: Just fine sir. He's exhibiting all the classic signs of possession. We are performing every required test as you ordered.

Figure Head: How is he responding?

Scientist: Just as we expected. We may just have a breakthrough here sir; life after death is only shortly behind.

Figure Head: Oh, cut the dramatics.

Scientist: Yes sir.

Figure Head: I'll get back to you if there's any more information.

Scientist: Signing off.

He clicks off the computer screen and looks back at the Strangler. We now see that the Strangler is concentrating on something rather hard. The scientist taps on the glass.

Scientist: Hello?

The Strangler forces a stream of light purple energy from his mouth, but looses control and it shoots back in. He smiles at the small accomplishment.

INT: Tommy's Living Room

Tommy walks into his living room carrying a pizza.

Tommy: Hey Dean.

Dean: Hey Tommy. 

Dean remembers something.

Tommy: Oh, I need to talk to you about something.

Tommy sits down on the couch next to Dean's chair.

Tommy: What do you need?

Dean: I had a talk with…is that a pizza?  
Tommy: Yeah, I brought it home for you, here.

Tommy tosses the pizza to Dean and he begins to eat it immediately. 

Tommy: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Dean: Huh?

Tommy: You said we needed to talk.

Dean: Oh, that wasn't really important.

Tommy: Okay.

Tommy gets up and starts to go upstairs.

Dean: Oh yeah, your friend Lori stopped over

Tommy comes back downstairs.

Tommy: What did she want?

Dean: She needed to talk to you about something.

Tommy: You know, that's kind of a thing you say at the beginning of the conversation.

Dean (Holding up the pizza): I was busy.

Tommy: Okay man, enjoy the third lunch, I gotta go.

Tommy walks out the door.

Dean (A tad offended): It's only my second, thank you.

EXT: The Lair

Merton comes up to his door and puts the key in the lock.

INT: The Lair 

Merton runs up into the Lair and goes straight for the book cabinet. He looks through his books, trying to find a particular one.

Merton: Where is it? Where is it?

Mike pops into existence, teleporting onto the chair in a sitting position.

Mike: Try the top shelf, third from the left.

Merton: You can stop that now.

Mike: Stop what?  
Merton: You know, the knowing stuff about me.

Mike: I can't help it, we share one mind now.

Merton: And that just sounds gross.

Mike: I never thought about it but it kinda does.

Merton looks up the book in the place Mike suggested and pulls it out. He opens it on the desk and turns to a page in the middle. The heading of the page reads "Hitchers" and two pictures show various monsters, on of a floating worm and one of someone a lot like Mike.

Merton: I thought I saw you somewhere before.

Mike appears just behind Merton.

Mike: It isn't really a flattering picture, is it.

Merton: Like he could make your face pretty.

Mike: That's not nice.

Merton: Well…

Merton looks over and Mike has disappeared.

Merton: Hello?  
  
He looks to his right and Mike shoots up behind him. 

Merton: You gone?  
Mike: No.

Merton looks to him and Mike walks into Merton, going through his body and hiding inside it. Merton suddenly grows veins in his face and eyes. 

Merton: Hey!

Mike's voice speaks as if from no where. 

Mike: Just relax, let it seep in.

Merton: This feels kinda different.

Mike (Within Merton): It always does, you'll get used to it.

Merton: Have there been others?  
Mike (Within Merton): Only a few. I'm sick of being cooped up in here, let's go out.

Merton: Sure, I need some fresh air anyway. 

Merton walks out of the Lair with a creepy euphoric look on his face

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, Deirdre's Study

Allister walks in the door as Deirdre gets up.

Allister: You wanted to see me boss?

Deirdre: Yes, I need you to go out and do a spell for me.

Allister: What kind do you need? Illusion, Transmogrification, Conjuring?  
Deirdre: Just a simple illusion will do. All the specs are in here.

She hands him an envelope and he starts to leave.

Deirdre: Aren't you gonna read it first to see if you have what you need?  
Allister: I got it all right here (pointing to his forehead).

Allister leaves.

INT: Factory

Lori drinks at the bar for possibly the last time. She slams an empty drink down on the table upside down and signals for another.

Lori: So how you doing Phil?

Phil (From behind the bar): I'm always good.

Lori: That's good.

Phil slides her another drink and she downs it.

EXT: Lori's Hotel Room

Tommy comes up to Lori's door and knocks on it. He waits a few seconds and knocks again. Getting no answer, he walks away down the strip of rooms. He passes by Allison's room while walking and she comes out of it a few seconds later. She automatically sees Tommy and goes back in. Tommy looks back to see a door slam closed.

INT: Allison's Hotel Room

Allison runs in to see Gideon clearing the dinner table after a meal. He's acting very normal despite the fact that we can assume they just ate a person.

Allison: Okay, I just saw Tommy outside our door a second ago. We have to get out of here.

Gideon: But I just got everything put away.

Allison: We have to move. I don't think he saw me but he was definitely here for something important.

Gideon: I doubt he knows anything. There's no rush. But if you really want to go out, I'm up for it.

Allison: This isn't a night out on the town, we have to flee for our safety. 

Gideon: But what's the fun in fleeing if you can't party a little?

Allison: Okay, I didn't want to mention it but I think having a body has kinda gotten to your head.

Gideon: You think?

Allison: Come on, we'll come back for the scrolls later when the heat dies down.

Gideon: Your talking like we're on the run from the law or something.

Allison: Well, we are, sort of.

Gideon: No laws can touch us now. You have to learn that.

Allison: Fine, I will while fleeing.

Gideon: I still don't think it's that big of a deal.

Allison: Then humor me.

INT: Factory

Lori is looking out on the dance floor at all the happy couples dancing together. She looks down at her empty glass and sighs, slamming it down on the table.

Lori: What's my tab up to?

Phil: Forget it.

Lori: Thanks man.

Lori gets up from the bar and heads for the door. She exits the door just as Merton comes in (it is timed just so that they don't notice each other). The veins in Merton's face re hardly noticeable. 

Merton comes up and sits at the stool Lori was sitting at and notices a girl at the end of the bar.

Merton: Get me a drink Phil. 

Phil: Coming up.

Merton: No, make that two.

Phil: What do you want?  
Merton: Does it matter, I mean they're all the same drinks aren't they?

Phil: Fair enough.

Phil slides him two very similar drinks.

Merton: Thanks man.

Merton gets up and goes over to the girl. Over at another table, Becky sits watching him. From her perspective it appears that Merton is acting very suave and the girl seems interested, which makes Becky very suspicious. Over by Merton, we see Mike is standing behind him, coaching him on. Mike simply thinks something and Merton says it.

Merton: So I was thinking we could maybe go for a walk in the park; it's beautiful tonight. Well, it's beautiful every night but tonight especially. 

Girl: I don't know.

Merton: Come on, it'll be fun. 

Tommy comes into the Factory and sits at Becky's table.

Tommy: Hey Becky, how you doing?

Becky: Tommy, do you see anything strange about Merton?

Tommy: "Hey Tommy, I'm fine, how are you?"

Becky: Sorry.

Tommy: What am I supposed to be seeing?

She points over to Merton and the girl.

Becky: Look at that.

Tommy: What? He's talking to a girl.

Becky: How often does he do that?

Tommy: Well, not that often.

Becky: And look how calm and cool he is. He should be drooling on himself by now.

Tommy: I taught him some of my moves. The drooling thing's one of them.

Becky: Really?

Tommy: To not do it.

Becky: It's not just that, this morning at lunch he snapped at me. He looked like he was ready to hit me.

Tommy: He's angry, I would be too if my girlfriend turned into an evil werewolf. Actually I'd be happy I have a girlfriend and then I'd be angry about the werewolf thing.

Becky: But he just found out about Allison and look at him. Isn't this a little too fast for him to be picking up new girls?

Tommy: He needs a rebound. When Lori left me I had Tori, but I realized it wasn't a meaningful relationship and cut it off.

Becky: I think this is more than that.

Tommy: What, is it another clone?  
Becky: Could it be?  
Tommy: No, the monsters aren't usually that unimaginative.

Becky: Maybe he didn't die.

Tommy: We all saw it. There is no way he's alive.

Becky: Well something's up.

Tommy: I really think this is something you need to let go.

Becky didn't hear the end of that sentence as she got up and started walking over to Merton. Over by him, the conversation continues.

Girl: But, I have a boyfriend.

Merton: He probably wouldn't mind, I know the guy, he'd be cool with it.

Girl: I'm really sorry, I gotta go.

The girl gets up off the stool and walks away. Merton's face drops. He gets an idea and runs after her. He passes by Becky and slightly pushes her aside.

Merton: Excuse me.

Merton skips off after the girl. Tommy walks up to Becky looking out at where Merton left.

Tommy: Come to think of it, that was kind of weird.

Becky: That's what I've been trying to tell you.

Tommy: Let's go to the Lair, Merton can help us look for something…

Tommy catches himself.

Tommy: Let's go.

Tommy and Becky run off.

EXT: Park, Dusk

The girl from the Factory is walking down the sidewalk when she hears a noise and looks around. 

Girl: Hello?  


She keeps walking until another noise startles her.

  
Girl: Is someone there.

Merton jumps in front of her from a tree and she jumps in shock. The veins on his face have returned and he has grown slight fangs.

Merton: It's just me baby.

Girl: Get away from me.

Merton: Oh, that's not nice. We just want to be friends.

Merton lunges at the girl and knocks her to the ground. Merton lands on top of her and is about to slam his fist into her face when he senses something. He looks around and into the park. Merton's vision shoots far into the park and sees Allison running through. Merton stands up and looks out, Mike appearing behind him.

Merton: What do you think?

Mike: I don't know, I really liked the other girl.

Said girl is crawling away.

Merton: That could be fun.

Mike: Too many bad memories.

Merton: Oh come on.

Merton gets up from the girl and runs off after Allison. The girl gets up and holds her head in pain, which was hit when she fell. 

INT: Containment Cell

Strangler sits in his cell, looking out at the scientist.   


Scientist: You doing okay in there, Strangler?  
  
The Strangler smiles and then starts to convulse on the floor of his room. The scientist quickly gets up and goes over to the glass.

Scientist: What's wrong?  
  
The Strangler slams up against the glass, startling the scientist.

Strangler: Help…me.

Scientist: What can I do?

Strangler: You can walk me out of here.

The scientist realizes his fault too late as Strangler shoots his light purple essence from his mouth and into the scientist's (I hate it when that happens, seriously). The Strangler, now in the scientist's body, stands upright and starts to walk out. 

Strangler (to the now normal Agent Smith): Have fun in there man, I know I did.

The Strangler uses the scientist's ID to open the door and leaves.

INT: Sterile Lobby

The Strangler walks out of the door leading to the Containment Cell and right up to the guard, another man in a black suit and sunglasses.

Guard: Hey doctor, you need to sign out?  


The guard hands him a clipboard but the Strangler grabs him by the neck. The ghost passes through to the guard and he stands up. The Strangler, now in the guard's body, pulls a gun from his holster and aims it at the scientist.

EXT: Last Street Out of Town, Dusk

Lori is driving down the road, passing a Now Leaving Pleasantville sign. A sappy love song plays on her radio and she is once again holding back tears. She passes by another sign, which says Now Entering Pleasantville and she stops the van. She puts the car in reverse and drives back to the original sign. The sign says Now Leaving Pleasantville. She drives up to the next sign but we don't see it this time. Lori gets out of the car and goes over to the sign which now reads: Go See Your Boyfriend, Stupid!  


Lori: You know, I think this may be a sign.

Lori gets back in the car and drives away. Just as she goes, Allister comes out from behind the sign (obviously through some magical means as she would have seen him hiding otherwise).

Allister: Freaking hick town.  


Allister walks away.

Allister: I don't know why she wants this chick anyway.

INT: The Lair

  
Tommy and Becky enter the Lair and find the sacred circle and incense and stuff all around. 

Becky: What is this stuff?  
Tommy: This must be what Merton was working on this morning.

Becky: It seems pretty bad voodoo-ish to me.

Tommy goes up to the desk and picks up the book Merton was reading.

Tommy: It is.

Becky: What's that?

Tommy: A book Merton was reading. It talks about the hazards of cross-dimensional travel.

Becky: Merton tried to cross dimensions?

Tommy: It looks like it.

Becky: How can you tell?

Tommy holds up a piece of paper with a list on it and a big yellow book marked Crossing Dimensions for Dummies.

Tommy: Cross Dimensional Checklist: sacred circle, burning incense, eww wolf's blood (substitute gerbil or hamster). That is gross.

Becky: This sounds dangerous. Why would Merton want to do this?

Tommy: I don't know, but I think I'm gonna find out. 

Becky: You're not gonna do the spell.

Tommy: I am gonna do the spell.

Becky: We're trying to figure out if anything happen to Merton, we can't play detective if your whacked out too.

Tommy: It looks pretty easy, he has all the instructions right here.

Becky: It could be dangerous.

Tommy: It's perfectly safe, just as long as I don't run into this guy.

Becky: What guy?  
  
Tommy holds up the book Merton was reading and points to Mike's picture.

Tommy: Personally, I like skin on my monsters.

Becky: Who is that?

Tommy: It doesn't say. All it says is it's a hitcher, a parasitic demon who tags along with travelers through dimensions.

Becky: Is that a risk?  
Tommy: Apparently not a big one, it says here that it never really happens anymore.

Becky: But can we really take that chance, given our track record?

Tommy: We have to.

EXT: Park, Ultra Dusk, Almost Night

Allison carefully trudges through the woods. 

Allison: Come on boss, don't lag behind.

She looks back and Gideon is gone.

Allison: Dammit, where did you run off to?

Merton jumps in front of Allison and she jumps in shock.

Merton: Hey beautiful.

Allison: Merton?

Merton: In the flesh, at least most of it.

Allison: Okay, where is he?

Merton: Who?

Allison: You know who, Tommy.

Merton: Tommy's a little busy at the moment.

Allison: You're alone?  
Merton: Not exactly.

Merton grabs Allison by the neck and throws her into a tree.

Allison: What the…

Merton: Shhh! The man is talking now.

Merton comes up to her and pulls her hair back away from her face.

Merton: So pretty…let's see what we can do about that.

INT: Mausoleum

The secret room is open and someone is searching through it.

Strangler (Off Screen): Dammit, where are they?

The Strangler, in the guard's body, walks out into the main room and punches the wall in anger.

Strangler: I can't believe they took my work! Scratch that, I can believe it. Those military bastards will pay for this.

The Strangler starts to walk out until he notices something. He runs over to the corner of the room and picks up the knife that Allison used to stab Tommy, still stained with blood. 

Strangler: I don't remember this from my collection.

He licks the knife clean and a look of realization crosses his face.

Strangler: You! 

The Strangler runs out of the Mausoleum.

EXT: Park, Night

Merton is still looking on as Allison tries to squirm out of his grip. Merton appears to have gained some super strength from his demon friend, who coincidentally appears behind him.

Mike: You know, you were right Merton. This is much more fun than a stranger. 

Merton: All the crap you hate about a person just comes flooding back.

Allison: What?

Merton: What do you think we should do with her?

Mike: Creativity and imagination are virtues of the human mind, think of something.

Allison: Who are you talking to?

Merton: Creativity is a little too complex.

Merton lifts up one hand and the fingers grow into claws.

Merton: I'm feeling a little simple right about now.

Merton claws at Allison but she moves her head and his claw goes right into the tree. Allison bursts out of his grip and runs off.

Merton (ripping his hand out): Ooh, feisty.

INT: The Lair 

Tommy sits Indian style inside the sacred circle and hums.

Becky: Uh Tommy, it's time for your…addition.

Tommy: I don't want to, can't you just kill the hamster?  
Becky: I am not killing the hamster.

Tommy: Oh but you're perfectly fine with cutting me up.

Becky: Don't be such a baby.

Becky cuts Tommy's hand with a letter opener. He winces as his blood drips into a bowl outside the circle.

Becky: Now say your lines

Tommy: Okay…Hear me council. Heed my words. Grant me the audience I seek.

The world around Tommy starts to fade away and he opens his eyes to find that he is now in…

INT: Blue Universe

Tommy looks on as the shadowy fates come into view.

Tommy: Hello?

Shadow 1: Who dares desecrate our holy temple?

Tommy: I dare, I mean I do.

The first shadow flies right up to Tommy and he flinches a little bit.

Shadow 1: A werewolf?

The other shadows fly in.

Shadow 2: An unholy beast has entered this sacred place!

Shadow 3: We must take action!

Tommy: Whoa, hold up. I'm here because I need your help.

Shadow 1: What could a creature of such evil possibly need from us?

Tommy: That's not very nice man. I need your help because my friend may be in danger.

Shadow 2: Werewolves have no friends, only kills, only death!

Shadow 3: He's lying! Kill him!

Shadow 1: Who is this friend, werewolf?

Tommy: He's a human, you may have met him, his name is Merton.

Shadow 2: We know no Merton!

Tommy: He used this spell to summon you this morning.

Shadow 3: Time has no meaning here. 

Tommy: Just calm down and listen to me. 

Shadow 2: Who are you to make demands?

Tommy grabs the second shadow and holds him down.

Tommy: I'm the guy that's about to crush you into oblivion if you don't help me.

Shadow 2: Werewolves are creatures of evil, we will never help you!

Tommy: Merton is in trouble. We think he might have picked up a hitcher.

Shadow 1: No hitchers are missing, there is no way one could have escaped us.

Tommy: Are you sure?  
Shadow 1: We are never wrong.

Shadow 3: Wait, your statement is incorrect.

Shadow 1: The insolence.

Shadow 3: A hitcher has escaped during the last cycle.

Tommy: I thought you said time had no meaning here.

Shadow 2: It's complicated.

Shadow 3: It is Mike, Mike has escaped.

Shadow 1: That is absurd.

Shadow 3: It is true.

Tommy: So Merton did pick this guy up?

Shadow 3: He has crossed over to your world.

Tommy: What is Mike?

Shadow 3: Mike is a demon, from the lower circle, he feeds on humans by bonding psychically with them.

Tommy: I need to help Merton, how can I kill this hitcher?

Shadow 2: Yes of course, killing is all you understand.

Tommy: Is there any way?

Shadow 1: The only way for Mike to be defeated is for his host to reject him. If this Merton has contracted Mike's sickness, he must give it up himself.

Tommy: Okay, how do I find him?

Shadow 1: You must tap into your own senses. Any werewolf can track a being of Mike's power.

Tommy: But I can't.

Shadow 2: Than you are worthless!

Tommy: I wouldn't be calling me worthless if I were you.

Shadow 3: Bring the hitcher back to us, before he destroys your friend and your world.

The world quickly fades away and we are left in…

INT: The Lair

Tommy gets up from the sacred circle.

Tommy: We have to find Merton.

Becky: What do you mean, you were only out for like a second.

Tommy: I'll explain on the way. Let's go.

Tommy and Becky run out of the door.

EXT: Park, Night

The girl from the Factory walks down the sidewalk, bleeding from her wounds. She stops when someone in front of her off screen comes up.

Voice (off screen): Hello there.

The girl appears frightened. She is pulled off screen by two hairy arms.

EXT: Graveyard, Night

Merton runs through the graveyard, presumably to catch up to Allison. He jumps up onto a large gravestone with catlike agility. Mike walks through the path and leans up against the gravestone.

Mike: Having fun?

Merton: I'm starting to like this feeling, like when you touch a doorknob when on a rug, only with hurting people too.

Mike: I told you you'd get used to it.

Merton jumps off of the gravestone and breaks into another run.

EXT: Park, Night

The Strangler runs through the park, stopping every few seconds to pick up the scent of something he's tracking. 

Strangler: You are very close, Tommy Dawkins.

He continues to run.

EXT: Street, Night

Tommy and Becky are running down the street.

Becky: So did these fates tell you how to find Merton?  
Tommy: They said to tap into my werewolf senses.

Becky: How do they expect you to do that?

Tommy: I don't know.

Becky: Well, try it.

Tommy stops and closes his eyes and concentrates. All sound is cut away and Tommy is calm. Suddenly his eyes open and his view changes. Tommy's POV: Tommy starts to run on all four legs into town until he comes up to the Hungry Bucket where Merton is hassling the counter girl. The POV rewinds until it goes back to where Tommy was standing. The view goes back to Tommy and Becky standing on the street.

Tommy: I think I know where he is.

Becky: He's at the Hungry Bucket.

Tommy: How did you…?

Becky: Look.

Becky points to a mob of people running away from the Hungry Bucket as Merton jumps up onto a table.

Becky: Let's move.

Tommy and Becky run off.

EXT: Hungry Bucket, Night

Tommy and Becky run into the Hungry Bucket (which is still an exterior because it is an outside restaurant) and find Merton hassling the counter girl.

Tommy: Merton, stop that!

Merton: Hey Tommy, what's up man?

Merton has the veins, fangs, and claws as Tommy looks at him in revulsion.

Becky: What happened to you?

Merton: I made a new friend.

Mike appears behind Merton.

Tommy: Merton, Mike is not your friend.

Mike: He's lying.

Merton: Your lying.

Tommy: No I'm not, Merton. He's bad for you; he's feeding off of you.

Merton: That's not true.

Tommy: Just look at yourself. You're a monster.

Mike: I think you look just cool, I'd never call you a monster.

Merton: I'm not a monster.

Tommy: Well he is.

Becky: Merton, trust him, you've got monster coming off you in waves.

Merton: Benedict Arnold.

Becky: Merton, listen to me. I don't want to hurt you and neither does Tommy.

Merton: Than don't.

Tommy: You're not giving us much of a choice.

Tommy wolfs out and bears his fangs. 

Merton: Bring it on.

Tommy: You got it buddy.

They both jump into battle. Before either of them throw a first punch, Strangler comes up with a gun drawn. 

Strangler: Freeze, FBI!

Mike: Time to hide.

Mike jumps into Merton and he grows horns.

Merton: Wow. That's a rush.

Strangler: Everybody just stay where they are. 

He aims the gun at Tommy.

Tommy: Whoa, hold up. I didn't do anything the FBI needs to investigate.

Strangler: Actually, I don't know if I'm FBI exactly, I'm just guessing.

Tommy: You got the gun working for you.

Strangler: I've been waiting for this for a long time Tommy Dawkins.

Tommy: What did I do?

Strangler: You stole my scrolls.

Tommy: I don't know anything about any scrolls.

Strangler points the gun with intent. Merton looks on at this exchange. A look of remorse flashes across his face and he leaps at Strangler. 

Merton: I don't think so. 

Strangler: No! Don't touch me!

Merton grabs the Strangler and the ghost passes to Merton. Merton backs up in pain.

Merton: This is different.

Merton's face transforms into Mike's, then into the original strangler (the old man from the real episode), and then back to the hornless, veinless Merton.

Merton: A little help please, Tommy?

Tommy: What can I do?

Merton: Get out of the way!

Merton pushes Tommy out of the way just as a missile of light purple energy shoots out Merton's chest and back into the black suited agent, who just got up from the recent shock to his system.

  
Strangler (now in agent body): Damn. Of all the crap I have to go through…

The Strangler runs off.

Merton starts to convulse as a ghostly Mike evaporates out of him and into the atmosphere. Merton and Tommy look at each other.

Tommy: That was…

Merton: Bizarre.

Merton falls to the ground, unconscience. Tommy walks up and picks him up, slinging him over his shoulder. 

Tommy: Come on buddy, you've had a pretty big day.

They all walk away from the end of the battle scene.

INT: Blue Universe

Mike appears in the sacred circle with the fates coming out of the darkness.

Shadow 1: Welcome home.  
Mike: Damn.

INT: The Lair

Tommy, Merton, and Becky are sitting in the Lair. Merton is rubbing his head.

Becky: So you didn't see anything while the demon was in control?

Merton: No, it was almost like a total blackout. I only remember small pieces. Did I do anything too horrible?

Tommy: Not really, mostly mildly evil stuff.

Merton: Good thing.

Tommy: At least you pulled it out in the end.

Merton: What do you mean?

Tommy: You jumped in before that guy shot me.

Merton: Actually I remember that part. I was kinda gunning to kill you first.

Tommy: Oh.

Becky: So what else do you remember from it?

Merton: Allison.

Tommy: You talked to her?  
Merton: Yeah, I think I might have roughed her up a bit too.

Becky: What is she still doing here? I'd think she'd be pretty scared to stay in town.

Merton: I don't think so, she's really not scared at all.

Tommy: So what have we learned today Merton?

Merton: No magic spells that could have horrible repercussions.

Tommy: Very good. Now I gotta go.

Merton: See ya Tommy.

Tommy exits the Lair.

Becky: So what was it really like?  
Merton: I told you, I don't remember a lot of it.

Becky: Oh come on, you were possessed by a demon, you have to remember something.

Merton: Do you?

Becky: Do I what?

Merton: Do you remember anything from when you were possessed?

Becky: I was never possessed.

Merton: I gotta burst your bubble on that one.

Becky: Merton, we have to talk about something else.

Merton: Oh, can't this wait till tomorrow?

Becky: No it can't.

Merton: Fine.

Becky: Merton, I know your worried about me fighting with you guys because of what happened to Allison but you don't have to worry. I'm good at it and I can brawl with the best of them.

Merton: Yeah, Allison could too.

Becky: That's not gonna happen with me.

Merton: What makes you so sure?  


Becky pulls a bag of some brown herbs from her pocket.

Becky: I keep this in my pocket at all times.

Merton: Wolfsbane, how do you know about this?

Becky: I've been reading up.

Merton: You kick ass.

Becky: That's what I keep trying to tell you.

INT: Werewolf Syndicate, Deirdre's Study

Allister barges in the door and sits in the chair facing Deirdre's desk.

Deirdre: Hello Allister.

Allister: Good evening boss, and what a fabulous evening it is.

Deirdre: You're in a rather chipper mood. 

Allister: Yep, the only thing that could possibly make my day better is a large pile of money in my hand.

Deirdre: Did you do what I asked?

Allister: Your seer isn't leaving town anytime soon. I'll keep making sure just in case.

Deirdre: Good.

She tosses him a wad of bills.

Deirdre: It is a fabulous evening, isn't it?  
Allister: Is my implant secure?

Deirdre: I performed the ritual correctly. 

Allister: Trust me, you'll love that little thing. 

Deirdre: If it does everything you say it does, I'm sure I will.

EXT: Tommy's House, Night

Close up on the back of Tommy's neck, which displays the small runic tattoo. Tommy opens the door and walks in.

INT: Tommy's Living Room

Tommy walks into the living room and finds Lori waiting for him.

Lori: Hey Tommy. 

EXT: Highway, Night

The Strangler runs up to a truck he has hailed over. The door opens and he looks in to see the driver look over. The Strangler opens his mouth and a light purple energy flows from his mouth to the truckers. The Strangler, now in the trucker's body, floors the truck and it drives away, leaving the government agent confused and alone.

INT: Allison's Hotel Room

Allison runs into the room.

Allison: Boss? Did you get home okay?  


Allison looks over at the kitchen table to see Gideon with the girl from the Factory lying dead on a platter. The table is set up like a romantic dinner for two.

Gideon: I hope you don't mind but I prepared some food for us.

Allison sits down at the table, looking on at the main dish with a mixture of delight and disgust.

Gideon: Bon Appetite.

THE END

Next Episode: Zombies invade a shopping mall in a campy throw back to cult horror films. While the original gang fights for their lives and heals some old wounds, Becky meets Deirdre and finds out a little bit about the Werewolf Syndicate. 


	16. Little Shopping Mall of Horrors (Teaser)

Little Shopping Mall of Horrors (AKA: Raise the Dead)

INT: The Lair

It is a dark and stormy night outside as evidenced by the thunder and rain. Merton, Tommy, Lori, and Becky are sitting around watching the Reanimator (A classic 80's movie starring Jeffrey Combs, which I recommend if you haven't seen it). They all watch as a naked zombie fights two doctors and an old guy in a suit (a scene from the middle of the movie). The man in the suit is thrown across the room just as the zombie is brought down. One of the doctors goes over to the old man.

Doctor 1: He's dead.

We go away from the TV to where our heroes are watching and eating popcorn.

Tommy: This movie is disgusting, why are we watching this?

Merton: It's a classic.

Lori: It's gross.

Becky: I second.

Merton: I can not believe this. You people have faced the worst evil Hell can throw out but you can't watch a silly little movie?

Lori: I brought Zeus and Roxanne.

Tommy: Ooh, is that the one with the dog and the dolphin?

Becky: Aw, I love that one.

Tommy: Yeah, let's watch that.

Merton: You people are hopeless.

Lori: Come on, we watched the part where they bring the dead cat to life, we've all proved we're not wimps.

Tommy: Merton, the dog rides the dolphin, you can't get any cuter than that.

Merton (to Tommy): You have proved nothing to me.

Becky: The majority has ruled Merton, you have lost.

Merton: This isn't the kinda night for cute. This is a night for horrible and disgusting.

Lori: Every night seems to be a night for horrible and disgusting.

Becky: Yeah, we face enough of that in real life, now let's watch the cute dolphin movie.

Tommy gets up and takes out the movie to put in his cute one.

Merton: At least mine was realistic. We might get overrun by zombies next week but I doubt we'll have to fight evil dolphins and dogs.

Tommy: They're not evil, they're adorable.

Merton: You all suck.

Becky: Quiet, it's coming on!

EXT: Graveyard, Night

A zombified hand shoots out of the ground, and is promptly crushed by a boot. We pan up to see Allister walking through. 

Allister: What a night.

He walks over to a gravestone with candles and flowers all around it. It looks like it has been prepared for some ritual. The centerpiece of the whole thing is a small statue of a very thin demon standing among skulls. Allister sits down next to the grave and starts to read from a book. He speaks some dead language and electricity starts to spark from the dirt ground and the statue's eyes glow. A few seconds later, a zombified head pops out of the ground. Just as it gets in a standing position, Allister snaps its neck.

Allister: Good.

He looks down at a checklist in his hand and checks something off.

Checklist

1: Buy cat food for Shnookumscheck 

2: Do laundry (darks only)check

3: Learn to raise the deadcheck

Allister walks off happily whistling a jaunty tune.

INT: Mall, Food Court

A gray haired man of about forty in a gray suit walks down the food court with another, older bald man.

Bald Man: Now Crocket, I don't have to remind you how much we are counting on you for tomorrow's big opening.

Crocket: You don't sir, I know. 

Bald Man: Good.

The Bald Man walks away as Crocket turns into a hallway.

INT: Hallway

Crocket turns again into a room marked Harold Crocket, Manager.

INT: Manager's Office.

Rather than the typical Manager's Office you'd be used to, Crocket walks into a room with intestines hanging from the walls and tribal paintings everywhere. Finishing it all off is a virtually exact copy of the small demon statue from the previous scene.

Crocket (polishing the statue): Don't worry sir, you can count on me.

(Theme Song)

(Author's Note: To answer the question, I will try to end this season at 22 episodes like a normal TV show season, but who knows? It could be longer or shorter depending on how I want to go with it. Fortunately there will be a season two (or four depending on how you look at it) with such highlights as disgruntled leprechauns, college ghosts, and Tommy's "son". You'll have to wait and see for that one.)


End file.
